


X-Men: New Evolution

by GoatandKyuu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 124,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatandKyuu/pseuds/GoatandKyuu
Summary: A re-imagining of X-Men: Evolution, in which the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants join the ranks of the X-Men. The two teams form an unlikely bond to face off against greater evils-- and in the process form bonds stronger than Adamantium.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Evan Daniels/Pietro Maximoff, Jean Grey/Todd Tolansky, Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Piotr Rasputin/Alex Summers, Rogue/Scott Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Strategy X

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving this project of ours a read! This is a collaborative work between two friends with fond memories of XME. This fic was originally posted on Tumblr under the blog xme-reboot, and has been a work in progress for some years now. It's odd and goofy, but it's also a labor of love, so we hope you can find some enjoyment out of it. For the moment, we'll be focusing on uploading existing chapters to Ao3, but we're hoping to pick back up progress on new chapters soon! Thank you for reading! - Goat and Kyuu

"Touchdown! Touchdown!"

The air vibrated with the pounding of feet and clapping of hands, voices echoing as they chanted for the scuffling footballers before them.

"Gooo BAYVILLE!"

Scott couldn't help smiling a little. The lights were bright and hot, the air heavy with grass and greasy concessions. The band played loud and proud. It was hard not to get caught up in all of it. The crowd was intoxicated.

Intoxicated enough not to notice when their pockets were suddenly lighter, which is what one weaselly kid was thinking as he snuck under the bleachers, casually swiping a wallet on his way and snickering to himself.

A redhead gave Scott a wave, but she was distracted from him for a moment as a familiar blond moved over. "Enjoyin’ the game, Jean?" He asked, smiling confidently, smugly even, as he looked her up and down. 

"You're all doing great." She assured him. Her attention was diverted quickly, Jean waving as she moved to go speak with her housemate in the stands. When she joined him, she chuckled, "Must be a good game if you're enjoying it."

"What can I say?" The teen adjusted his red-tinted shades a bit, smirking at her, "The whole night's going great."

She nodded, then frowned as she caught a glimpse of a grimy hand snagging a wallet. “Not the entire night.”

“Hm?” Scott didn’t take his eyes off the game. “What do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes, moving her hand to the back of his head and giving it a nudge down. “Todd’s at it again. He’s going to get into big trouble at this rate, I swear…”

Scott scoffed, waving a hand. “Don’t worry about it. If he wants to get expelled, that’s his problem. You can just report him at school tomorrow.” He gave a whoop as the team scored another touchdown.

Jean didn’t seem satisfied with this, but gave a short nod. “Fine. But I’m keeping an eye on him.” She said, looking to the bleachers once again.

“You worry too much, Jean.”

“You know why I can’t help it.”

Scott gave a sigh of annoyance in reply.

Duncan, having struck out with Jean (again), gave a huff. He forgot about it quickly, however, as he noted the pickpocket slipping off to another set of bleachers. "What are you.. oooh hell nah." He smirked, giving a whistle. "Coach, can we take five?"

"Get a drink then come right back, Mathews," The distracted adult said after checking the score. Duncan gave a narrow grin, waving some friends along and moving under the bleachers, aiming to snag and bag himself a 'toad'.

Speaking of, Todd Tolansky didn't seem to notice the gaggle of galoots about to gang up on him. He was too busy reveling in the green he was making, grinning as he swiped the wallet from a cheering fan above, clinging to the bleacher almost too easily. These people didn’t need their wallets, after all. He did. “Heheh…” He peered into his new catch to see how much was in it.

This gave Duncan the perfect chance to snag him by the shirt collar and toss him into the muddy ground below. Todd yelped as Duncan's foot connected with his belly.

"What's up, Toad?" Duncan sneered.

Todd barely had time to catch his breath before he was on his feet again, Duncan’s friends taking an arm each while the football star popped his knuckles.

He looked up at them, slightly dazed. Slowly, he offered a grin. "Eeeey, fellas. G-Game over already?”

Duncan's eyes narrowed, and he clocked a sharp punch into his chin. "We're taking a break, just for you." He rebutted, giving him another pair to his gut. 

Jean, watching the game and mildly distracted by her thoughts, bolted upright suddenly. She took Scott’s shoulder, eyes narrowed with worry. “We need to go. Something’s wrong.” 

Scott's face fell, and the boy became serious in an instant. He moved to follow her, flexing his hands in anticipation. “What’s happening?” He asked her quietly as they climbed down the bleachers.

“Duncan’s down there with him, Todd’s in distress. With everyone here it’s.. muddled, but I can tell that much.”

Scott scowled. “Fantastic.”

"We need to try and talk it out first. Can't risk a confrontation..." Jean was saying, frowning sharply.

"Talking's probably not gonna work, Jean. You know Duncan’s type.”

The beat-down in the bleachers below continued until Duncan grabbed Todd’s shirt and shoved him into a pillar, holding him up by the collar. "Any last words?"

Tolansky was finding it hard to focus, vision blurry from pain and lack of air. He wheezed a little, red eyes trying to find Duncan. When they did, he tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was droplets of blood and rank drool that spattered Duncan’s sleeves.

"We just can't- DUNCAN!" Jean cut herself off as the duo rounded the corner under the bleachers.

Duncan had been ready to knock the kid out, and most likely dump him somewhere. He paused just before impact, looking over. "O-oh! Jean I was-- ah, he was stealing wallets and!"

"That's no excuse for THIS!" Jean almost shouted, clearly horrified as tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

Scott scowled. "Picking on the lowest animal in the food chain seems below you, Mathews."

Todd would've rebutted that, but he was trying not to die at the moment so he settled for giving Scott a silent grimace.

Jean gave Scott a sharp nudge, but she kept her eyes glued to Duncan. "Let him go. Now."

Duncan was incredulous. "Oh come on! He was asking for it!"

"Duncan, drop him!" She ordered sharply, eyes narrowed. He scoffed and did so, turning away...but not before giving the kid one last kick. Todd yelped, and curled around his gut protectively.

Scott didn't take too kindly to that, even against a weasel like Todd, and responded by cracking Duncan in the jaw with his fist as he tried to pass them by.

"HEY!" His friends shouted, Duncan hitting the mud hard before pulling himself up and going at Scott with a roar. The noise blended with the cheers of the crowd as Bayville scored another touchdown.

Jean wanted to fight, VERY badly. But now her first priority had to be getting Todd out of the fray. "You alri..? Ya know what, that's a dumb question, don't answer that." She grunted, tugging him up and away from the bleachers.

Todd struggled to stay standing, and started to wheeze something to Jean, but a loud clang interrupted him. Being that Duncan was a football player, Scott was tackled back quite a ways. He slammed into the bleaches with a resounding noise, fists lashing out and shades flying off.

A bright red light flooded the area. Suddenly it started getting very hot. Orange flames sprouted from seemingly nowhere, and grew rapidly.

Now, when Scott had lashed out, Duncan had been beaned in the face, and his friends had gone to help him up, thus conveniently missing the source of the red light. Of course, fire was harder to miss, and they tugged him up and away as the screaming began, Scott left alone.

"Oh no." Jean grunted, taking a quick look around before waving a hand, lifting the scrawny lad up in a psychic hold and quickly moving him out of the path of the crowd. “Stay here!” She ordered him, lightly dropping him at the end. She then turned and ran to Scott, levitating some debris and his shades. "Okay, okay.." she muttered, putting them on him. "They're on. We need to go!"

Scott nodded, grunting. He staggered up, took her hand, and started running as the flames leaped higher.

Todd stood by the bleachers, dumbfounded and dazed and slightly deaf as the screaming audience fled. Unfortunately for Scott, Todd hadn’t been so dazed as to miss the source of the fire. And, it might have been his imagination, but he SWORE he’d been floating for a minute there. He stared at the fire for a moment, trying to make sense of it all. Then, wiping blood from his mouth, he turned and slowly shuffled off...snagging a passing wallet with an ungodly long and slimy tongue.

"Where's Todd?" Jean asked upon their escape. Briefly, she noted that the bleachers were empty and gave a sigh of relief as she finally let the section drop. She searched the panicked minds nearby for Todd. "I left him right... oh." But another mind found her first. Jean grunted. "The um.. Professor said he'd like a word, once he gets back."

"Great." Scott grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He started along. "C'mon."

"He can't be too mad, right? You were helping someone." Jean offered, keeping after.

“HMM.”

~~

"Scott, Jean, welcome home." One wheelchaired man said, waiting for the duo in the main room of the Xavier Institute. "Care to join me in my study?" He asked, hands folded together in his lap. 

Scott slowly shuffled over. He kept his eyes to the ground, not daring to speak.

"So." The professor started, moving that way, "That was quite the outburst."

"They were assaulting someone." Jean rebutted, rubbing her arms nervously. 

"And there was no other way to safely handle the situation?" 

"Professor, they're not exactly reasonable people." Scott said, "We couldn't just let them get away with it!"

"Did 'not getting away with it' include setting fire to the bleachers?" Prof asked flatly. 

Scott paused. "It was...heat of the moment." He grumbled, trailing off.

Xavier nodded. "You really must get a hold of your temper, Scott. And Jean," She perked, not having expected to be included in this. "Levitation, and on something about, oh, a hundred, hundred-ten pounds.' 

"There wasn't enough time to get him out and get back to Scott!" Jean insisted.

Prof frowned. "And you didn't shift his memories because?" 

"I was meaning to when we got back, I...I didn't expect him to be able to move so soon.." 

"He WAS beaten up pretty bad, Professor." Scott offered.

"Nevertheless, I'd like you both to try and be more careful in the future. We can't risk being exposed yet. Now!" The professor said, opening the door. A tall, white haired woman was sitting in the office already with a hooded figure beside her, the latter shrinking back slightly at their appearance.

"It's alright, Kurt. They're the ones Xavier and I told you about." The woman assured gently, moving to a stand. 

"I'd like you both to meet Kurt." Prof said, the cloaked figure shuffling over and slowly offering a hand. 

"Ah, guten tag..." 

Scott moved over and clasped the hand firmly. "Nice to--" He jerked back a little, noting the hand appeared to be missing a couple fingers...and was a blue color to boot. He cleared his throat, shaking the hand and releasing it quickly. “Nice to meet you.” Kurt shoved his hand back into his pocket and coughed. 

"It's really great to have you here with us, Kurt." Jean said, trying to clear the awkward air before it could settle. "So, would you mind showing us what you can do?" She asked, Kurt jumping a bit.

He lowered his hood, revealing a pair of pointy ears, his hair a deeper shade of blue to his body. "Weeeeell..." He offered them a sharp-toothed smile. Then, in a puff of smoke and brimstone, he teleported across the room.

"Whoa..." Scott blinked for a moment, grinning. “That's pretty cool!" And slightly smelly, but Scott didn’t mind.

"Well, I suppose looking like this has to have some benefits." Kurt joked with a wry chuckle as he shook off the cloak. His feet were similar to hands, three-toed, and animal-like, and to top it all he had a long arrow-headed tail that swung gently behind him.

"Kurt will be staying here tomorrow and settling in, but I wanted you to meet him tonight, perhaps show him around. Oh, but stay above ground. I don't think he's ready for what's below yet."

Scott nodded. He gestured to Kurt. "C'mon. We'll give you the grand tour."

"Danke!" He chuckled, keeping after the duo. 

"Well, they're all getting on well." Storm chuckled as the trio left, Xavier nodding. "Indeed...It's good. Hopefully his image inducer will be done by tomorrow..."

“Will the children be alright to go to school tomorrow?” She asked. Xavier frowned deeply.

“They’ll have to be.”

~~

The next day at school found Todd wandering the halls. He was feeling the full brunt of the bruises now, so moving was slow and taxing. But he hardly noticed them right now; the conversation he was coming back from had been far more painful.

He turned the corner and noted Scott at his locker. The bell rang at that moment, and students started filing to class. Scott stayed behind a way’s, examining a paper. Todd saw his chance, and slinked his way up to him.

"...Hey, Summers."

Scott was startled, (Todd had that effect on people.) and he looked past his locker to him. His brow furrowed. "Tolansky. Lookin', uh.."

Todd waved him off. "Save it. I just wanted to thank you. For, uh...back there."

"No problem, man." Scott said carefully, closing his locker fully and turning to leave. "Stop stealing wallets, for Pete's sake."

Todd smirked a little. He bounded in front of Scott, catching the mutant off-guard. Then he leaped to the top of the lockers in one swoop.

Scott stared for a minute. "...That was a pretty good jump."

"Think so?" Todd snickered, sliding down a bit to hang from the lockers, "I'm kinda special, ya know? We both are."

Jean had just been turning the corner when Todd took his leap, and she nearly dropped all her books. She frowned, watching a moment before moving out. "How so?" She asked softly. 

He gave her a grin.

SLURP!

Scott's shades were snatched up in an instant by the mutant's tongue, Todd jumping to the top of the lockers again. Scott immediately closed, and for good measure covered, his eyes.

"TOAD-- Todd!" He growled.

"Whatsamatter~?"

"Give them back! You don’t-- You don’t know what--!"

"Todd, give those back." Jean urged, a hand raised and outstretched, ready to either peacefully accept the shades.. or take them back forcefully. 

"Relaaax, Jeanie.” Todd snickered. He used his tongue to offer the shades to Scott, who, with a grimace, accepted them.

As Scott wiped the gunk from his shades, he grumbled, "Do that again and I'll fry you."

Todd shrugged. "Just tryin' 'a make a lil' conversation, that's all." The tongue lashed out again, this time snagging Scott's lunch bag from atop his books. "Let's do lunch sometime, huh?" He cackled, opening it to peer at its contents. Scott decided it wasn’t worth pursuing, because the bag was quickly seeping with the gunk from Todd’s tongue.

“Todd, um…” Jean tucked some hair behind her ear, “Listen. You’re not going to tell anyone, right? This is a serious secret.”

“Jeanie, please. I am a lot ‘a things, but I ain’t no squealer.” Todd replied as he crunched an apple hungrily.

Jean sighed with relief. "Good...And how would you feel about visiting sometime?" She continued, eyeing him.

He blinked, looking up at her. "'Visiting'?"

"The Institute. It's for people like us." Scott added.

Todd propped his arm up. "...Eh. Maybe some time. You better have food."

Scott scowled, and pointed. "You better not snitch."

"Summers, I’m offended! Do you think I would betray such dear friends?" He smirked a little, moving off the lockers. "Friends who are way late for class, might I add."

"YOU’RE late too, Todd Tolansky. I know you have calculus this period!” The softness in Jean’s voice was gone, returned to its typical authoritative tone.

He gave her a guilty grin and a shrug, “I take the whole ‘school schedule’ thing as more of a suggestion than a strict rule.”

She pursed her lips at that, holding back a chuckle. “Go to class. And…y’know. You’re welcome at the Institute any time, okay?”

Todd started hobbling away, holding his side. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya, Jeanie."

Scott, watching him go, shook his head slowly. "...He's not X-men material, Jean." He said, starting along to class. "Why even bother?"

"First off, that was a terrible thing to say." She scolded. "And second off, even if he's not, he still needs help. We're supposed to accept all mutants who are willing to join the Institute, not just 'X-men material'." 

Scott scoffed softly. But he did suppose Jean was right, in some respect. "Yeah, I guess...You know, if he gets in we'll have to live with that stink."

“We at the Xavier Institute have many technological advancements, including excellent plumbing and access to deodorant. We’ll live.”

~~

The early evening found Storm in the garden in front of the house, a small rain cloud formed over the blooming flowers. Considering the distance from the house to the main gate, the chances of being seen were slim to none, and this method not only saved water but was much more convenient than having to refill her watering can.

Also at those main gates stood Todd Tolansky. He was hesitant, to be honest. The prospect of being surrounded by people like...THAT was daunting, especially considering most of these people didn't like him already. (Jean did, maybe...possibly. It was complicated.)

Oh, there was also the thing about the injuries keeping his movements slow. That may have played some part.

Grunting and shaking himself, Todd got up the gumption to jump over the gates, and shuffled his way towards the Institute.

Of course, Xavier picked up on him the moment he set foot beyond those gates, perking slightly. "So he’s here...Jean, do you think you and Scott can handle your exercises without me for a while?" 

"Of course. We'll keep it simple." She promised, Xavier nodding and starting on his way. _Storm_ , he called telepathically, _Can you escort our guest, please?_

_Of course._ Storm dissipated the small cloud and, cloud-like herself, floated into the air. Upon spotting him, she landed before him. Todd was busy inspecting what, at first glance, appeared to be a sprinkler in the lawn, but was obviously not upon further inspection. He didn’t realize she was there until he saw her shadow descend on him.

"Todd Tolansky, I presume?"

"JESUS CHRIST!" The boy fell back onto his butt and scrambled away from her in alarm.

This was a weird place, wasn’t it?

After a moment, Todd collected himself enough to reply, "...Y-Yeah?"

She bit back a chuckle at the poor lad's reaction, made much easier by his condition. She offered a hand, putting on a smile. "The Professor sent me to make sure you got to the Institute alright." She said. "I do hope you're hungry. We've already had dinner, but there's plenty left over." 

Todd looked to the hand. "...I'm always hungry, lady." He said, pulling himself up with a small grunt.

Storm frowned, but nodded and withdrew it. "Good. Come along." She said. 

The Institute was an old, sprawling mansion, leftover from the days of bootlegging and the rise of steel moguls. It had gone through many owners since, and had only been in the Xavier family’s possession for some fifty years. Despite its aged appearance, it was still a grand sight to see, and that something this nice was in Bayville of all places completely boggled Todd’s mind. Storm led him inside, which was even more impressive than the outside with its mix of modern and classical fittings, its warm colors, its huge windows that filtered the light of the dying sun in and dappled the furniture and decorations with orange, red and yellow.

"Wait here and make yourself at home. I'll be back in a moment." Storm promised, moving to the kitchen. 

Tolansky gazed around the humongous home. He felt entirely out of place, and it made him squirm uncomfortably as his Fight or Flight instincts kicked in. To distract himself, he started calculating just how much everything in here was worth...In his curiosity, Todd swiped a vase from a nearby end table, and examined it while he sat crouched in his typical froggy-fashion on a chair. "Hmm.."

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called from upstairs. Kurt, in uniform, having finally shed the absolutely _massive_ hoodie he owned, had taken some time to get himself something to drink before finding some way to occupy himself. 

And, with some ruffian he didn't know in his new home, (and with his feet on the chair no less!) holding a very nice looking vase... Well, he'd found a way to occupy himself, at least.

Todd turned at the voice and had little time to process who was speaking before Kurt suddenly ported beside him. He yelped, nearly dropping the vase.

Kurt chuckled, and seemed to decide Todd was less of a threat than he’d originally anticipated. “Are you new here too?” Kurt asked, porting around Todd again as he examined him.

Todd found his words. "...What are you, some kinda muppet?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. He ported in front of Todd, hands on hips, tail swinging irritably, “I am not a muppet!” 

“You are definitely a muppet.”

Kurt leaned in to further rebut him, then jerked, nose scrunching. "Ugh! At least I don't smell like unwashed Lederhosen!"

"Whatchu say?!" Todd growled, tongue then whipping out at him.

“OH!” Kurt jolted and teleported just in time, ending up on the rail of the stairs. He stared at Todd a minute before he grinned widely, “That’s WEIRD! I love it!”

“HA!” Todd laughed in surprise, “I-I mean, uh...it’s pretty cool, yeah.”

“Is that all you can do?”

“No! I’ll have you know I’m strong and FAST, too!”

Kurt smirked. “Really? Well, you may be fast, but I’ll bet this ‘muppet’ can beat you in a race!”

“OH! OH IT’S ON!”

Snickering loudly, Kurt ported down the hall, bouncing from wall to wall.

"Get back here, Blue Boy!" Todd hopped on everything from tables to chairs to walls. "Fight like a man!"

And so began a great and messy duel. The two were so caught up in besting each other that Professor X, Storm, and the very concept of decorum had been abandoned in their minds.

"...That explains where he went." Storm sighed, having found the carnage in the living room. Xavier rubbed his temple, shaking his head. Only one day and already he was going to have to get things replaced; that was a record. "Kurt!" He called. Kurt jolted and teleported to hang off a lamp above them. 

"Ja?"

"Where is the boy who was in here?"

"Oh, he’s...uh…” Kurt looked around. “...Oooooooooh."

In their brawl, the two speedy mutants had managed to travel all around the Institute, much in thanks to Kurt’s porting. And as it would happen, Kurt had unwittingly led Todd into the Danger Room.

Which happened to have automated defenses. With lasers.

Big lasers.

"SHIIIITSHITSHITSHITSHIT--" Todd narrowly avoided getting burnt to a crisp, hopping wildly around the Danger Room as more and more fire was rained down on him.

It wasn't long before Kurt found him...and the lasers. He yelled loudly as they focused in on him the second he popped into the room. He leaped away desperately. "What did you do?!" 

"I ain't do NOTHIN'!" Todd rolled away from a line of lasers. "You put me in here, furball!"

"I did not!" Kurt denied, jerking and teleporting near him. "I-I mean, maybe I did, who knows!”

“LISTEN--” Todd jolted as the floor started to rise.

Simultaneously, part of the ceiling came down.

He grabbed Kurt without thinking, and leaped down just as the two pieces slammed together with earth-shaking noise. "THIS PLACE IS NUTS!"

"AAAH!" Kurt cried, a set of iron spikes and maces appearing, hooking his arm in Todd's and teleporting them back into the entryway, panting and eyes wide. "...We almost died thank you for not letting me die " He apologized, moving into German halfway through in his relief.

The toady mutant was, quite literally, shaken up about the whole thing, lying flat on his back and panting hard as his sticky tongue lolled out of his mouth. He tried to retain some dignity by attempting an air of causality. "E-Eeey, I’ve...been through worse." 

Kurt’s hands met his face in his shame. "And now I know why Prof doesn't want me down there."

"GOOD." Xavier huffed, coming upon the duo. Storm was above in the control room, overriding the security. "I apologize for that...introduction, Todd."

Todd startled at the appearance of the adults. He tried to sit up. "What WAS that? You people are crazy!"

"We call it the Danger Room. That setting is normally reserved for a friend of mine. The Danger Room is meant to train young mutants in their powers, though only if they're ready." Prof explained, shaking his head. "If you're still willing to talk, then by all means...though I'd understand if you'd want to go home. Either way, I'd like to offer you something to eat and drink after coming all the way out here...and possibly patch you up a bit more." He said, frowning at his battered state

Well Todd wasn't one to resist food, though he didn't like the medical part. "Uuh, yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Food sounds good."

Xavier gave a nod. "Good. Kurt, I'd suggest taking a breather, then seeing if you can find Scott. I do believe he wanted to show you something." He said, Kurt giving a thumbs up. "When my feet are steady." He promised with a chuckle.

“Very good. This way, Todd.” Xavier led the way out. Todd stuck close by him, gripping the handle of the Professor’s wheelchair as if that would save him should the Danger Room come back to life.

~~

They led Todd to the dining room. "So." Xavier was saying, offering Todd a plate of food. "Other than your mishap, what do you think of the Institute?" He asked, Storm shaking her head and rubbing some salve into his bruises.

Todd leaned as far away from her as possible, flinching at the touch. He used his tongue to pick food from the plate. "Man, this place is fancy! In, like, an old kinda way. So what, you get a lot 'a kids like me or somethin'?”

"Well, with Cerebro up and running, we're hoping to, yes." Professor X said, unfazed by said tongue. "..You know." He said evenly, looking over him. "Even if you choose not to join us at this time, I'm always available to talk. If there's anything at all you'd like to talk about?"

Todd's eyes snapped to him.

"...Nah." He said, swallowing another bit of food, "I'm good."

The professor looked over him steadily, then nodded. “Alright." He said.

Storm finished up and patted Todd’s head. "There. You should feel far better in the morning." She assured, looking over him. "...Whatever you choose, know we only want you here to keep you safe." She told him, Xavier nodding. 

Todd rubbed at the salve on his cheek, flinching and hissing at the still tender spot. He was now focusing on the floor. "Yeah, whatever..." Tolansky hopped up, snapping up the last bit of food. "I'm gonna peace-out. I don' really think this place is my style, ya know?"

Xavier frowned, sighing slightly, but nodded. "That's your choice. You're welcome back any time." He said, looking to Storm. 

She nodded and stood. "Come along then." She said, starting back to the front. 

'And Todd?" Xavier said as they left. "I really do mean ‘any time’, for anyTHING." He assured.

Todd glanced back at him, frowning a little himself. He nodded slightly in reply, then made it a point to look away quickly.

As he moved out the door, Todd's stomach grumbled loudly. "Tch." He looked around, and spotted a mostly eaten candy bar someone had left outside. Smirking, he snatched it up with his long tongue.

Immediately, he proceeded to bump into what felt like a wall.

"OOF." He fell flat on his backside again. "Watch where you're--" He immediately regretted opening his mouth as the short but EXTREMELY strong-looking man's eyes bore into him

Storm perked, moving to help the boy up. "Logan. Enjoy your road trip?" She asked with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Who's this punk?" The stocky man growled, eyes narrowing. Todd made it a point to hurriedly hide behind the white-haired lady to avoid even more bruises.

"Logan, no." She said sharply. "His name is Todd, and he was just headed home." 

Logan snorted loudly. He brushed past them, giving Todd one more suspicious look before heading in.

Now Todd really didn't wanna live here.

Storm sighed loudly. "I'm sorry for him. He's not always so.. unbearably grouchy." She assured, quite certain that hadn't helped their chances of getting him to stay here. 'But, the gate is just down the path. Would you like an escort, or are you happier making your way there alone?"

Todd waved her off. "I got it, man." He started away, then turned to look back at her. "Oh! And thanks for the food." He snickered.

"Any time." She said, turning sharply and closing the door behind her. "Logan, that is not how you greet a potential student." She scolded loudly.

"He didn't look like he was keen on stayin'." He rebutted, placing a beaten up helmet on a hook in the wall.

"No. But the point still stands." She said, shaking her head. "By the by. We have gained one new student in your absence."

Logan made his way to the fridge and pulled out a pack of beer. "Yeah?"

"His name is Kurt. He came in from Germany just last night." she continued. "He can teleport.. and he happens to be a rather nice shade of blue.” She said, getting herself a glass of water.

"Hrrrm." Logan didn't seem too perturbed by that, cracking a can open and chugging it.

Storm gave a nod, glad for this, though she wondered if Logan was even hearing half of what she was saying. "He's...worried that people won't accept him for his looks, so until we can finish his image inducer, he'll be here with us most of the day." She continued. "It should be done some time tomorrow, so you know."

"Alright." Logan wiped his mouth. Then he looked up at her for the first time that day, and his features softened. "...Good to be home."

"And it's good to have you with us." She added, giving him a soft smile and nod. 

Speaking of Kurt, he was poking about the place, frowning slightly. "Where IS he?" He grunted. He debated for a moment, then steadied himself and ported blindly. He opened his eyes a moment later, giving a relieved sigh when he didn't end up in the Danger Room, but what looked to be a hangar. "Wow.." 

Scott came upon him, having been on his way back from training. He chuckled a little. "Pretty sweet, huh?" He asked, nodding to the aircraft before them.

"There you are! And ja! Do you get to fly it?" Kurt asked, looking over the polished black jet before them.

"Sometimes." Scott leaned against the door frame. "Maybe I'll teach you someday."

"You'd do that? That'd be great!" Kurt said, grinning. "That is, if you don't mind. I.. sort of blundered, just a bit ago."

Scott smirked. "So I heard." He punched Kurt's shoulder lightly. "You'll do fine. All this can get pretty overwhelming, but you'll get used to it."

He chuckled, waving him off. "You think so?"

"I know so." Scott jerked his head to the door. "C'mon. I think I heard Logan upstairs.”

"Logan?" Kurt asked, smirking slightly. "Another new student?" 

"Noooooo. No, no...Nooo. You'll see."

"...Do I want to?" He asked, now frowning. 

“You do if you don’t want him decapitating you by accident.”

That was entirely too comforting.

~~

“So you DIDN’T do as I asked you.”

The next day saw Todd in the principal’s office. This would become a daily routine for him, though not for the reasons he was used to.

Principal Darkholme shook her head, eyeing him with cold disappointment. “I must say, I didn’t expect failure this early, Mr. Tolansky.”

Todd shuffled his feet. “I didn’t have time to check the place out. But he mentioned that ‘Cerebro’ thing or whatever.”

“So they have it up and running?”

He shrugged. “Sounds like it.”

Darkholme swiveled her chair around to look out the window. Her mouth bent into a small smirk. “I see...” She waved her hand. “Leave.”

Todd spun on his heel and quickly shuffled out, casting a glare at the woman over his shoulder. 

“You’re very lucky I have a trip to plan for, Mr. Tolansky.” She muttered, pulling a slim phone from her pocket. She dialed a number, and held it up to her ear. “Get a plane ready. I’ll need to be in Illinois early tomorrow. If you’re sure he’s one of us, that is.”

She clicked a window on her computer, bringing up the profile of a scruffy, long-haired delinquent. “Good. Get it done. I don’t want to miss my meeting with Mr. Alvers.”


	2. The X-Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Xavier go to recruit a new student, but another mutant with destructive powers makes things difficult.

Elsewhere, in a quiet, Illinois suburb, a girl was trapped in a terrible nightmare. She mumbled and grunted in her sleep, tossing and turning as she fought for control in the dream. But she couldn't stop it. She just kept falling, and falling, and falling...

She awoke with a jolt, finding herself hanging upside-down. Groaning, she tried to sit up.

And in doing so, the girl hit her head on...the ceiling.

She screamed, realizing she was dangling above the basement floor by an ankle that seemed to have disappeared into the ceiling above.

The screaming roused her parents, who groggily made their way to the basement. "Kitty wha-Oh my GOD!" Her father jerked, running down the stairs, her mother completely dumbstruck as she followed him. "Are you alright? H-how did..." Her father seemed unable to form words. He tried to help her down, tugging her hands, but it was to no avail; she was stuck good.

"Hold on sweetheart, we'll get you down soon!" Her mother urged, trying to convince herself just as much as her daughter. 

"H-How did I get up here?!" Kitty had very quickly started to panic. "Get me down, get me-- OH!!" 

She suddenly dropped from the ceiling, landing face-first on the floor.

Her mother quickly crouched to help her up and held her close, rubbing her back and grunting. "W-We'll figure this out." She assured, her father crouching as well, though his eyes hadn't moved from the ceiling where she'd been.

~~

"So...I just need to talk to her?" Jean asked, frowning slightly. She and Professor Xavier were off to Illinois in the Blackbird. Soon after its activation, Cerebro had found not one, but two mutants in the vicinity. A lucky break, if, of course, they could recruit them.

"Yes. I feel that you'd be best suited for this task. Besides, you coming along might give me a chance to speak to the other one in the area.. Though given his history of being bounced around, getting him to give me a chance will be a challenge.”

Jean frowned slightly at his concerns. But it didn’t last, and she gave a reassuring smile. "I'll do what I can. I'm sure she'll listen to what we have to say though. I mean, why wouldn't she?" 

~~

"Kitty?" Kitty's mother was wandering about the house, a mug of coffee in hand. "I have some movies we can watch. Where are you?"

Kitty was in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her make-up. "Be right out!" She rubbed her lips together, making sure the gloss was applied evenly. Then, she grabbed her backpack and headed out of the bathroom.

"Since you're going to be here all day, I figured we could watch some of your favorites. Maybe bake later?" Her mom asked, looking up at her.

Kitty started down the stairs. "Um, actually I gotta go to school today. Wednesday, remember?"

Her mother frowned slightly. "Well... We were thinking maybe you could stay home, just in case something like...that happens again? I know you'd probably be ok, but I'd hate to take the risk."

Kitty knitted her brows together. "Mom, I have to go to school. I got, like, a fitness exam today. I’ll get detention for missing it." She moved past her mother

"I know but.. surely you can take it another time?" She asked, reaching for her daughter. 

"Mom, stop," Kitty jerked away from her. She headed for the front door. "I'm going to school, okay? I'll be back later.”

"Kitty wait!" She grunted, going to move after. "Please.." She grunted, gripping her mug. "Please be careful…”

Kitty was trying very hard to focus on the day ahead. Or rather, she was trying to focus on anything other than the events of the previous night.

Getting to school didn't help matters.

"Nice shoes. Good Will, right?" Some milky voice sneered behind her as Kitty dug through her locker. She rolled her eyes, opting to ignore it this time.

Another one scoffed. "Hey!”

Kitty didn't turn to face them as she picked a book from the locker. "Shut up."

"Ooh, ‘shut up’!"

With a sharp shove, Kitty was forced into her locker. Before she could turn, the door slammed in her face.

"HEY!!"

There was a click. Someone had clicked her padlock shut.

A high five and laugh was heard beyond it, the duo leaving her to her fate.

Good. Great. Excellent. She loved her life and everything in it.

She may have been there all day had a tall, fairly built young lad not peeked out of a supply closet. Upon noting he was alone, he pulled a can forth, gave it a good shake, and began whistling and walking down the line of lockers, spraying away. 

Kitty had started banging on her locker in the meantime. "Heeey! Can anybody hear me?!" She called. "I can't get out!"

She didn't realize until it was too late that her fist had started going through the locker. In an instant, the girl toppled through, again landing on her face with a very tired, very not-amused grunt.

"Whoa!" The boy yelped, stumbling back and getting some of the paint on himself. He didn't seem to notice, looking to her, eyes wide. "You just.. you just fell right out of the locker!"

She jolted, looking up at him wide-eyed. "...Nooo." She scrambled to her feet. "No, dude, you're like...high on those paint fumes, haha~! Mmmmkay bye." She made an entirely awkward finger-guns gesture, then turned quickly away from him and started down the hall.

"No, no!" He caught her shoulder, grinning widely. "I get it, I know what I saw! I'm like you! Well, not JUST like, but! Watch!" He said, backing up slightly. He lifted his hands slowly, grunting as the ground rumbled. One by one, the line of lockers opened up. He gave a huff as it stopped, and offered her a grin. "See?”

Kitty gaped. "...Holy crap." She mumbled, trying to process all of this. Apparently this wasn't all some complex delusion and quite frankly Kitty was displeased by this revelation.

Lance, meanwhile, was the furthest thing FROM displeased. "I can't believe there's more people like me! I was sure I was the only one-- Ooh man, you must be so confused." He realized, taking her shoulder again and jerking a thumb at himself. "Don't worry, I know the ropes by now." 

Kitty tried to shrug away from him, raising an eyebrow. "Really." She asked flatly. Somehow she doubted this boy had mastered such power, what with his mullet and his ripped jeans and his...paint.

"Well I bet I know more than you." He rebutted smugly.

Point taken.

"...What'd you say your name was?"

"Lance. Lance Alvers." He said, offering a hand. "You? Or should I just call you ‘Phase’~?" He snickered. Obviously he was a clever one. Clearly. 

She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her mouth. Shaking his hand, she replied, "Kitty Pryde."

"Cool beans...How'd you even get in here, anyway?" He asked, frowning sharply at the padlock and taking a hold of it for examination. "...Nobody knows right? You seem surprised, so they don't know what you can do yet, right?"

"Um," Kitty fiddled with a lock of hair, "My parents know, but that's it. I just found out I could do it last night."

He gave a sigh of relief, looking at her. "Good. Not as good as it could be, but it’s fine." He released the padlock, "What do you say we get back at whoever locked you in, ah~?"

She perked up. "Well...Okay." She deserved a LITTLE retribution, right?

"Aaaawesome." He grinned, taking her wrist and dragging her along. She stumbled a little as she was dragged after. Frowning, Kitty started to wonder if this was even a good idea. Lance could probably hurt somebody really bad if he wanted...

They were outside before long, Lance glancing to the office building. He was plotting something, but...well, it could wait. "Any idea who did it?" 

"Kelly Cavadini and Ellen Thomas." Kitty grumbled. "Listen, what are we even gonna do to them?"

"Weeeell." He mused, rubbing his chin and spotting them. "Depends on how mad you are, I guess." He said, giving her a sideways grin. 

Kitty's eyes widened. "I don't want anybody to get hurt."

He seemed surprised at that. Clearly, he’d expected her to be rather angry. He thought on this, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of a more mild solution. "Oh... Ooooh I got it, then." He said, watching one of them preparing themselves to take the long jump. 

He flexed an arm and groaned, ground shaking and cracking as it sped her way. Kelly made her leap.. and then suddenly got a geyser of sand under her, the girl flipping and landing on her face, sand falling atop her. 

"There. Not hurt per say.. buuut she'll have sand everywhere for the day." He snickered, looking rather proud. 

Ellen ran over to her friend, dumbfounded and frightened. She slipped in the sand, and soon joined her friend in the pile with a squeal of alarm.

Kitty, despite herself, giggled a little. "Okay, that was pretty good."

"Wasn't it? You could do cool stuff like that too, ya know." 

"You really think so?" Kitty looked down at her hand, and examined it as if it would spontaneously combust at any moment

"Yeah! Tell you what, I can help you figure 'em out later today. If ya know, you're up for it."

Jean, meanwhile, had been looking for the girl, and had finally spotted her across the field. The redhead grunted. "Oh dear.." 

Kitty gave a nod and a smile. "That sounds great! Maybe I can learn to stop going through ceilings, at least."

"Hey, when you own it, nothing can stop you." He chuckled, pulling away from the wall. "I got some stuff I gotta do. Meet me here later, after school?" 

"Totally." She started inside, giving him a little wave. "Later!"

He waved her off, grinning to himself. Things were finally looking up.

"Kitty?" Jean asked, having hung back until the two separated, waiting in the now empty hall and moving to greet her. 

Kitty turned. She frowned a little, looking over this stranger. "Uh, yeah?'

"My name is Jean. Can we talk, please?" 

She narrowed her eyes, and leaned against the lockers. "...Okay?"

"I'm from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. We know about your new gift, and we'd like to help you."

Kitty nearly dropped her books. She started to back away. "You...I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Wait, Kitty, please! We just want to help you!" Jean assured. "I know it must be scary. I went through the same thing."

"You're crazy!" Kitty held her books tight. "I don't know what you're on about. Just--Just leave me alone!"

"Wait!" Jean grunted. This was not going as well as she'd hoped. "Just let me show you, please?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow, backing away even more. Though she was curious, so she waited for Jean to do..something.

She nodded, taking a deep breath and extended a hand, a few fallen papers slowly lifting off the ground, stacking themselves, and settling atop her books. 

"Whoa!" Kitty jolted back. Her eyes darted from the papers to Jean. "You...did that?"

She nodded. "I'm a telepath. When I was younger, I had lots of problems with it, but the Institute helped me, and it can help you, too."

Kitty grunted. "Look...I just wanna live a normal life, okay? I don't wanna go to some 'Institute' or whatever. I can do fine on my own."

Jean frowned sharply. "Just.. think about it, please? We could keep you safe."

Kitty walked away. "Yeah, whatever…”

Jean grunted, reaching up.. though let her hand drop. _How's it going on your end, Professor?_

_Not well, I'm afraid. Xavier thought, having spotted Lance talking with a few other boys. He looked to be making deals, taking cash and shaking hands. He won't let me come anywhere near him.. Seems he's grown untrusting of those he doesn't know.._ As if to accent that, Lance spotted him for perhaps the third time that day. With narrowed eyes, he gave the man a hand wave of exasperation before retreating elsewhere. 

She nodded. _Kitty wouldn't listen... She and Lance have bonded, I think, though I can't be sure that's a good thing._

_Keep trying, we'll figure this out._

~~

Some hours later, the school was closed for the day, and the sun dipped low. Lance was leaning against the office, looking in the window to the clock and frowning slightly. "Where is she.." 

Kitty came out of a nearby room and walked towards him. She looked around carefully. "Hey."

He turned to her quickly in surprise, grinning, "Kitty! Good! I was worried I wouldn't see you. You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah. So what, you got, like, a training regiment or something?" She chuckled.

"Naaah." He shrugged, waving to the wall. "You just focus on what you wanna do, and then you do it. Simple as that!"

"Oh. Cool." Kitty took a deep breath. She put her hand on the wall, closed her eyes tightly, and willed herself to go through it.

She willed...and she willed. And she willed some more.

Nothing happened for a minute or two. A paper fell off a nearby billboard, but that was about it. Lance’s arms started to swing idly at his sides as he tried to fight the onset of boredom.

Then, tentatively, Kitty's arm went through, followed by the rest of her. Lance nearly jumped out of his skin, the action was so sudden. When she opened her eyes again, Kitty was in the office. She couldn't help grinning, and did a little fist-pump in her excitement.

"Lance!" She walked through the wall again, much quicker this time. "I did it! I can't believe it!"

"I can! That was great!" He grinned, giving her a thumbs up. He then perked, tapping the wall before turning and looking her way. "You think you can take other people through it?"

“Can’t I just open the door?”

“But it would be SO COOL.”

She shrugged. "Well, if my blankets can go through the ceiling with me...Yeah, I think so." She took him by the arm, and took a deep breath. Carefully, she stepped through the closed door.

He blinked as they went through, looking to her, wide eyed. "Wow..." He said, looking back to the wall before clasping her shoulder. "That was perfect."

Kitty grinned. "Thanks~" She tugged his arm. "C'mon, we better get out of here before a janitor comes or something."

"Just a sec." He grinned, tugging to the desk and sitting at the computer. He started typing away. "They're on the other end of the school right now anyway."

Her smile disappeared. "...What are you doing?"

"III need some cash, and we have that midterm coming up." He said, typing away and removing a flash drive. "There we go~"

Kitty stared at him. "...THIS is why you wanted to 'help' me!" She said, anger rising in her voice quickly.

He perked, standing quickly. "No, no! I swear! I just figured we could do both at once, I swear!" Perhaps this had been a bad idea.

“Oh as IF! You USED me!”

“No I-- LISTEN!”

Outside, Jean was looking around wildly for Kitty. When she hadn’t come home, well...her parents had freaked. She’d decided to go ahead to try and find her, and ten minutes later she’d found her telepathically. Just as she was breaking into the office inside, actually. Jean was about to force her way through a locked entrance when a car pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Jean!" Xavier and Kitty's parents arrived and quickly made their way out of the car.

"Where's Kitty?" Her mother asked, brow creased in worry. 

"She just broke into the office. I was going to try and defuse the situation." Jean reported, looking to Xavier. His brow knotted, and he looked about to speak. 

"She what!?" Her father asked, unwittingly interrupting him. "She's never done anything like that!" 

"Jean, hurry! I'll be right behind you!" Xavier ordered, Jean nodding and darting off, Kitty’s folks quick to follow.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Lance’s spat was coming to a head. "Do you think I'm stupid?!" Kitty growled. "I should've known!" She turned and quickly made her way to the door. "I'm not gonna be somebody's tool!" 

"Kitty no!" He grunted, taking her wrist and tugging. "Just listen a sec, I wasn't trying to use you! Just listen to me for two seconds would’ja?”

Jean burst in at that moment, Kitty’s parents quickly following. Lance's eyes narrowed at them, his jaw set. "Not now.." He growled. “Kitty!”

"Mom?! Dad?!" Kitty grunted, tugging hard against Lance's grip. "Let go of me!"

"Don't go to them!” He insisted, yelling unintentionally, “They'll just ditch you when your powers grow! They’ll get tired of dealing with them and with you and they’ll send you away anyway!" The building started to rumble.. 

“Let go of her, now!" Kitty’s father lunged for him. Lance dodged back, jerking Kitty along with him. The rumble became a roar, and furniture started to fall. A bookshelf started to fall, and Kitty’s father couldn’t move fast enough. Luckily, Jean just managed to catch it, and groaned in exasperation as she attempted to keep everything else in the room from coming down on them.

"DAD!" Kitty tugged harder against Lance’s strong grip. "Let me GO! LET ME--!"

As she gave another tug, her arm phased through Lance, causing her to nearly fall from the movement. Almost immediately, Kitty ran over, grabbed her parents' wrists, and started running. Jean caught her shoulder, her hold on the debris breaking. Kitty quickly led them through the walls as the building continued to crumble around them

Lance as he took a half stumble forward, still reaching after Kitty. He gave up with a scowl and a growl, slamming his fist into the desk, the shakes and quakes increasing with his anger. He jerked, a wall giving way as he escaped the crumbling building, leaving a plume of dust and mound of rubble in his wake. 

~~

Lucky for Kitty and company, they’d managed to escape the building before it came crumbling down. Xavier was waiting for them outside. "Are you alright?" Xavier asked, Jean nodding. 

"We are, thanks to Kitty." She said, her parents giving a sigh of relief. 

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" her mother sighed, her father nodding. 

Kitty hugged her parents tight. "Okay...Okay, that was scary." She then looked to Jean, eyes softening. "Um...Thanks."

Jean perked, then smiled, giving her a nod. "Any time." 

"You know, our offer is open any time." Xavier said, looking to Kitty and her folks. 

Kitty frowned a little. She looked to her parents again. "...I found out I can do some amazing things today. And...I think it would be really good if I learned more. Even just to control it better, you know?"

Her mother frowned, sharing a glance with her father. She thought on it a moment, then sighed and nodded. "If you think that'd be for the best, then we trust your judgement." They held her tightly, silently, for a few moments.

"It's good to have you, Kitty." Jean smiled at Kitty as she was released. 

Kitty offered a small smile. "Heh. Thanks..”

Lance was, at the moment, looking at the building from a hill, running a hand through his mullet and groaning. "Maaan, I fucked up..."

“I should say so.”

A sharply dressed woman approached the boy, unfazed by the destruction before them. Behind her, parked on the street, was a black car.

He regarded her and tensed up. He was immediately on the defensive. “You aren’t taking me away again. I ain’t going back.” 

“You’ve got me wrong, Mr. Alvers.” She held her hands out defensively. “I’m not with the state. But I would like to make you an offer.”

He scowled, though he relaxed visibly. Lance was more perplexed than anything now. “...What kinda offer?”

Darkholme gestured towards the destroyed school. “Well, there’s not much left for you here, is there? Perhaps you’d like a more stable place to stay? With people like you.”

“I.. I don’t know what you mean.” He protested weakly. So far getting involved with ‘people like him’ hadn’t panned out like he’d hoped. 

Chuckling, Darkholme held out her hand. It shifted before Lance’s eyes, becoming an exact mirror of his own. “I think you do.”

He watched her, eyes wide as he glanced at his hand. Yup. Same thing, right down to the calluses from playing guitar and the remnants of the spray paint from earlier. For a moment, he forgot how to speak. “...What would I have to do?” He finally asked. 

“Firstly, you’d be transferring to a school in New York.” Lance opened his mouth to say something, probably to protest, but he was cut off, “Secondly, you would be working with me and other mutants to make this world a better place for people like us.”

“That…seems pretty legit.” He mumbled. Lance remained suspicious. “You sure you want me joining you? I mean, I did THAT.” He waved a hand back at the rubble. “And that isn’t even the worst of it.”

Darkholme offered him a tight smile. “That power is precisely why we need you, Lance. Besides, you want to get even better, don’t you? I can help you.”

His frown deepened, Lance thinking heavily. He’d be out of the state and out of it’s system, he’d have a roof over his head and a clean slate.

It was really a no brainer. “... Lady, you got a deal.”

Nodding, Darkholme started towards the car. “Come along, then. We don’t want to miss our flight.”

Lance gave a half shrug, following after her. He paused a moment, looking back at the school and figures below, a smirk coming to his features. “Looking up after all...”


	3. Rogue Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique interferes as the X-men try to reason with a girl with uncontrollable abilities.

Some days passed, the evening quiet and moon bright. Storm patrolled the halls of the mansion, eyes narrowed. 

Above, a foot kicked open an air vent. A masked figure dropped to the ground, and sniffed the air. 

"Impressive." She said, just out of sight and having spotted the would-be sneak. "Using the vents to get past the defenses...but you aren't getting past ME." She assured, winds howling in the room.

Jolting, he didn't even look back as the wind picked up. He leaped into the vent again, and started crawling quickly

"Testing me, hm~?" She asked, watching him retreat, thunder rolling and lightning flashing. "Then perhaps it's time I remind you why they call me STORM!" She smirked as she directed a deluge of water straight into the vents.

"Aaaawwwww shi--"

But he had little time to express his displeasure as the torrent of water sent him flying down the vents and through a grate.

"You look a little flushed." She smarmed, ignoring the groans and eye rolling going on behind her. "And your forecast," Storm continued, hands on her hips. "Isn't good."

Logan growled, both at her and the terrible, awful, no-good puns. He leaped towards her, aiming to unsheathe his claws and crash through the glass. Storm smirked, tapping a foot as cold winds rushed his way, knocking him out of the air, into the wall and freezing him over. 

Logan grumbled, "Now THAT," He flexed and broke through the ice, and started towards her, "Was cold.”

More groaning from behind Storm, though she simply gave a low chuckle, tapping something on the control panel. "Well then. Let's warm you up." She said.

And then lasers happened. Logan wasn't in the mood for this. He attacked the laser gun, jumping onto it and stabbing with his claws.

Unfortunately, it kind of exploded with electricity.

When the smoke cleared, Logan, costume now ripped to threads, was readying himself for another attack. "Gotta connect first. Got any other party tricks?"

She gave him a smug smile, the middle portion of the room lifting into giant spinning prongs. 

Without missing a beat, Wolverine leaped to avoid the spinning metal. He ducked and dodged his way to the middle of the contraption, and stabbed it with gusto.

"Enough!" A voice called out suddenly, the prongs slowing. "It is, at the moment, all we can afford, Wolverine." Xavier said, frowning slightly at the carnage. 

"Heeey," Logan chuckled, pulling off his mask, "When I give a demo, I give a demo."

"Is that 'demo' as in DEMOLISH or DEMONSTRATION?" Scott asked over the mic. "What was the point of this?"

"The point, Scott, is to make sure our defenses are up to snuff." Storm rebutted, an arm of the whirling metal machine hitting the ground with a loud clatter as if to punctuate. 

"Hrm.." Scott mumbled. "Don't see how anything could stand against him, really."

"You got that right, bub." Logan said, coming into the chamber. "Our defenses need work." He moved over to a computer monitor as the video of the whole affair replayed. "The vents were too easy to breach. Maybe install, like...poison gas sprayers."

"Logan NO." Storm said firmly. Kurt snickered from his location.... Which was upside-down, hanging by his tail and a bowl of popcorn in his feet.

"Fiiiiine." Logan grumbled. "Knock-out gas, or somethin'."

Kitty watched the replay with wide eyes. She was still getting used to all this, and it was mesmerizing what these people could do. "Geez...'

Logan smirked a little, gave Storm a nudge, and muttered quietly, "Think everyone's probably hungry by now.."

"Oh? I suppose so." She chuckled.

Xavier interrupted them, "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait. Cerebro's just picked up on a new mutant. Scott, prep the Blackbird for launch. And considering it's a weekend, we can afford the full team. We'll need it for this one..." 

There was a collective groan of disappointment. But it was short-lived, as Scott went to prepare the jet and everyone else went to suit up. Logan paused by Professor X for a moment. "That dangerous, huh?"

Honestly that wasn't helping Kitty feel better about all this

"There's a mutant in Caldecott, Mississippi, who poses both a danger to herself and others. Her powers seem to be absorbing both the physical abilities and memories of those she makes physical contact with. Her mind is.. confused, scrambled. We need to find her before anything happens." He explained.

Storm frowned and nodded. "Don't worry, Charles. We'll find her." 

~~

It was around this time that, in Mississippi, a plane landed on the runway. A figure stepped off it, one darkly dressed woman with narrow, piercing eyes, and made her way to the limo parked nearby.

"You made good time, Raven." A blind woman said, sitting in the back of the limo, hands in her lap. 

"We have certain resources, Irene." Principal Darkholme replied.

Well, she wasn't Darkholme for long, her skin turning a light blue and hair becoming bright red. "What happened?" She asked, annoyance and anger thick in her voice.

"She was at a school dance, and made contact with a local boy." Irene explained, shaking her head. 

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I leave her in your care, and within five years it goes down the drain. She possesses the potential for LIMITLESS power!" She turned her gaze to the window. "We cannot afford to lose her, especially not to Xavier...Tell me, Irene, where will she go now?"

"Home. Where she thinks is home, at least." 

The mutant in question? One brown haired and white banged youth, covered head to toe in grunge-style clothing, and currently standing before a modest little house. She grunted, holding her head as memories flashed by, a welcome face coming out to greet her. She grinned, moving to the door. She tested it, frowning when she found it locked, and backed up to find her key. Or, what she thought was her key. 

Things were confounding when you had two sets of memories. 

~~

Meanwhile, in what had become lovingly referred to as the X-Van, the group was parked outside of the local hospital.

"Is he gonna be any use to us unconscious?" Logan asked, tapping the steering-wheel irritably. 

"Yes. The boy, Cody, is the key to finding our Rogue. His mind is elusive, but with someone on the inside, we can isolate it." Xaver told him before they all moved inside.

"You’re gonna help him, right?" Cody's friend asked, pacing about the room as Cody's parents sat beside his comatose body. 

"Yes, we will." Jean assured, a hand to Cody's head. Xavier put his hand on Jean’s as he, too, started to explore Cody’s memories.

Earlier that night, everything had been going his way. They’d won the game, he’d gotten up the guts to talk to his crush, they’d been dancing. Someone had bumped or pushed him and knocked them flat. What happened next had been a painful blur; He’d reached to help her up, coming into contact with her and then, well, his life had practically flashed before his eyes before it all went dark.

Their minds had, for a moment, connected, and that gave Xavier an opportunity.

"I’ve honed in. We need to go, now!" Xavier said a moment later. “She’s in a small Suburb, Maple Way, 212.”

However, the limo was pulling up to the house at this moment, Irene reaching out to take Mystique's shoulder. "You won't hurt her will you? After all, Raven, she's..." 

For a moment, Mystique was still. Her hand lifted, and her fingers almost brushed Irene’s.

Then, tenderness gone as quickly as it had come, Mystique jerked her shoulder out of her touch. "I know...She will come to us." 

Mystique's form shifted, this time into that of Wolverine in full X-man uniform. In his gruff voice, she growled, "Given the right incentive."

~~

“This…” She narrowed her eyes at the photo before her. Her mind said this was her room, her things, her championship photo-op. But that wasn’t entirely correct, was it? Her frame was all wrong, her face and hair… She looked in the mirror, then back to the photo. Her anger mounted, and she knocked her things from the shelves before dumping herself onto the bed. “What is wrong with me…” A crack distracted her, and she jerked to a stand. She hadn’t even noticed the angry, burly man enter her room. “Wh-who are you- What do you WANT!?” 

"I want YOU, girly!" A powerful kick from the assailant shattered the nearby closet doors. He unsheathed six long, sharp claws from his hands. "You're dealin' with the X-Men now!"

"X-Men?" She breathed, grabbing up a wooden plaque, and slowly backing up. "I-I don't understand!" She grunted, swinging and smashing it over his head. She took off out of the room and down the stairs, taking them two at a time and stumbling over herself as she hit the bottom. 

He gave a loud growl, chasing after her and completely brushing off the pain of the blow. However, Rogue was gone. He leaped down, his form shifting into that of a tall, white-haired woman. "Just a matter of time...'

Outside, nearing the house, was a trio. Kurt was poking about outside, frowning slightly. "How do we find her?"

"We keep--" Logan paused suddenly, sniffing the air. 

Kitty frowned. "What's up?"

"...I smell fear."

“Fear” would be the correct term for a teenage girl leaping over a fence to avoid an explosive blast.

Irene was waiting on the other side of said fence, offering a hand. "Rogue! It's me, Irene! Please, try and remember!" She urged, Rogue grunting and jinking back from the hand slightly. 

'I.. Irene, I know you, but." She grimaced, shaking her head and cradling it in a hand. "I-I'm so confused, my thoughts are jumbled...P-People are chasing me!”

"It's alright, honey. The police are on the way.” Her mother assured, pulling her up. “The X-men won't risk the confrontation." 

"X-men?" She asked, stumbling slightly as she steadied herself. 

"Mutant hunters. I have a friend, she'll help you, hurry!" 

"I-I don't know. This is happening so fast an-" She jerked, catching sight of the trio, mostly it’s leader. "I-It's him! Run, Irene, run!!" She yelled, taking off.. and leaving a glove in Irene's grip.

Well, Logan was a bit confused to say the least. But he didn't let that distract him too badly, taking off after her. "Gotta be her!"

"Please! Just leave me be!" The terrified teen begged, climbing over another fence. 

"Wolverine, wait!" Kurt pleaded, porting before him. "She seems terrified of you. Let me try!" He waved to his watch. "This is finally done, after all!' He said, swapping to a more human appearance. 

Logan nodded. "Alright, alright. Just don't mess up. I'm gonna go find the Prof.." He pointed to Kitty. "Stay close to him."

“U-Uh, okay!” She could do that, right?

Rogue was running through someone's yard, panting for air. Kurt ported in on a swing, standing atop it and giving a wave. "Guten tag, Frauline!" He greeted. Rogue gasped in shock and turned quickly. "Please, don't be scared." He pleaded, porting again on the outdoor fountain meets birdbath the family had.

Rogue jerked and turned to face him. "What do you want?!" She asked, on the defensive and backing up. 

"To help you." He assured, hopping down off the fountain. "We're the good guys." 

Kitty wasn't too far behind. She held her hands out, and slowly moved towards her. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"I was like you, and I'm sure Kitty was, too. Alone, afraid, unsure," Kurt started, Rogue grunting and shifting away from the duo. Kurt put a hand up and backed up. "Please, we don't want to-" At this moment, he tripped and fell back against the fountain, the cloak on the watch sputtering and failing from the impact.. Rogue startled at the blue fur, pointy ears and teeth, and, yelping, gave him a quick smack. The moment's contact gave her a few of his memories that flashed before her eyes, and caused the blue dude to waver and fall, hitting the ground with a soft thump.

"Kurt!!" Kitty ran to him, crouching down and cradling his head. She bit her lip. "Oh crap...Kurt! KURT!!"

"I-I didn't!" Rogue gasped, porting away just a second later, nothing left of her but a puff of brimstone smelling smog.

Kitty was still flipping out. "Okay...Okay. It's okay. Everything's okay...Ooooh god, Kurt, please say something."

Kurt, unfortunately, was out. He was breathing, which was a good sign, but beyond that she wasn't going to be getting much out of him. 

Rogue, in her panic, had teleported fairly far out of town, gasping as she touched down in the middle of a graveyard. 

How comforting. 

She just needed to keep moving, get somewhere safe to catch her breath. In a flash she was beside another gravestone, then a second. It hit her, suddenly, that she wasn’t just dazing out between walks. She was teleporting, in a puff of smoke. It was so easy. But of course it was, she’d been doing it her whole life!

The thought snagged in her brain. No. That was wrong. She wasn’t Kurt; that was the boy from before. She rubbed a temple, organizing her thoughts. This had happened with Cody. His memories had mostly faded, Kurt’s mingling with them and her own. Frustration mounted, and she ‘ported’ again, to a bench this time.

She fumbled her footing in surprise, stumbling off it and landing on her backside. She rubbed her bruised tailbone, heaving a sigh and keeping on a look out for anymore ‘X-Men’. "When is this going to end?" She asked, pleading to no one in particular.

~~

Xavier's group, meanwhile, had paused, the Professor pausing. "Strange...The trail’s gone cold." 

"Then..." Jean grunted, fearing the worst for a moment. 

"It may simply mean that the effects of transference are only temporary, though the problem now is how to find the girl.' He said, wheeling forward. 

"Try about ten gardens due west." Logan hopped the nearby fence. "Girl bolted. Kurt's tryin' to calm her down."

_Professor! PROFESSOR!!_

Whatever Prof had been about to say, he stopped, cringing slightly. "Kitty?" He asked, looking west. _Slow down, breathe, order your thoughts._ He soothed.

Kitty took a deep breath to try and fight her growing panic. _She...She hurt Kurt! He's breathing, b-but!_

_Stay where you are Kitty, help is on the way._ He assured, looking to Logan. "Wolverine, it's Nightcrawler. The Rogue has his mind and abilities." 

Logan grumbled. He released his claws and started away. "Shouldn't have left 'em alone.."

"I'm picking up Kurt's brain waves more clearly...It seems she's more focused each time she uses her powers. You three go ahead," He said, looking at Scott, Jean and Storm. "I'll guide you." 

Rogue was still sitting against the gravestone, hugging her knees and trying to catch her breath, order her thoughts. "Hi.' She perked, a redhead coming upon her and keeping a fair distance away. 

"Do.. I know you?" She asked, gripping her head. "These memories.. I'm so confused, I.." 

"I understand. Trust me, I can relate." Jean assured.

"Jean...You're Jean Grey." She realized, finally finding a name that matched the face. "You're like the others!" She accused, backing up quickly, Jean putting up her hands defensively. 

"Easy! If you know who I am, you know I won't hurt you." She soothed. "It's hard, going it alone. No pressure, but if you want to talk, you can use this." She said, a small, circular communicator floating over. 

"Nice fashion accessory.." Rogue chuckled wryly, some of Kurt's humor mixing with her own and coming through. 

"We all have one." Storm said as she approached with Scott in tow. Rogue stiffened. "Y-you...No! You won't take me!" She said, turning quickly and bolting. 

Scott jolted. "H-Hey, wait!" He started to run after her. Unfortunately he failed to calculate how slippery the earth was, and fell straight into the mud shortly.

"I don't understand. We were connecting, and then..." Jean grunted, Storm frowning.

"And then she saw me. For some reason, she's afraid of me." 

"Well," Scott stood up, spitting mud and clearing it off his chest, "She looked pretty beat...She can't have gone far."

A certain shifter watched them from the shadows, and smirked softly.

When she could carry herself no further, Rogue hunkered down in a mausoleum, catching her breath. She gasped when she heard a noise behind her, looking behind the large rock slab she was against. 

Out stepped Scott Summers. He moved towards her. "Thought you could escape, huh?"

He pushed down a stone statue, then another, and another as he moved closer. "The X-Men don't play around, little girl."

She yelped, narrowly avoiding the last one and scrambling away outside, running right into Scott again.

Rogue quickly shoved him into the mud, turning and scrambling back into the place, gasping as she ran into Jean. "I tried, I did! But if you won't accept my help!" The psychic growled, lifting a hand. Rogue panicked and teleported, ending up high above the ground. She screamed as she fell, and ported again, hitting the ground hard. 

"Are you alright!?" Jean asked, coming over quickly and crouching. "Lay still, don't try to move." Rogue gasped, backing away quickly and panting hard.

Storm had come up behind her. "Child, what is it? We are your friends." She assured, crouching...and gasping loudly. Rogue had grasped her wrist to shove it away, the duo yelping as Storm was tossed away, out cold and in the water. 

Scott again pulled himself from the muck, cursing quietly to himself. He ran over to Jean just as Rogue and Storm made contact. "...Awwww hell."

Rogue lifted into the air, the winds howling, lightning flashing and rains pouring down in buckets and sheets. A tree started falling before being lifted into the violent winds, Jean grunting and closing her eyes, trying to focus on the psychic shield around them. "I can hold it off a little!" 

"Not for long," Scott grunted. "She's got all of Storm's powers, but none of the control!"

Parts of the mausoleum started to crash, breaking down the front wall. A bolt of lightning struck a nearby power line, causing Scott to jump.

"Storm!" He ran towards his unconscious comrade. "Jean, help me get her out!"

She nodded, running to the edge of the water and lifting the duo out upon Scott reaching her. She grunted as the tower fell into the water. "I can't keep this up!"

Rogue, meanwhile, was gasping for air, the power far too much for her to handle at the moment. "I-I can't!" She yelped, arching her back before vanishing once more. The storm died down quickly. Jean sighed as she lowered them, and then hurriedly moved to check on Storm. The other X-men approached them. Logan was carrying Kurt, and Kitty was not far behind them.

Scott looked down at Storm, then back up at the group. "Where'd the rogue go?"

"Gone, I'm afraid," Xavier sighed. "Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it." His brow then narrowed. "But I strongly suspect the hand of another…” 

"Mystique." Logan growled. "She can change her body but not her scent."

"W-Well, we gotta go after her!" Kitty said.

"No. There's been enough damage done." Xavier said.

One graveyard, two comatose comrades, and one terrified mutant. 

More than enough, really.

“And she must come of her own free will, or not at all." He continued, Storm and Kurt coming to. "Ooh.. looks like I missed the party.." Kurt chuckled, holding his head. 

Kitty gasped, then pulled Kurt into a quick, tight hug. "OH THANK GOD."

“Oof! Easy there, watch my ribs..” He chuckled weakly.

~~

"I think you'll like it here at Bayville High." The next day, back at Bayville, Principal Darkholme was talking to the newest student. "It's very secure here."

"Thank you.." Rogue said softly. If this was who her guardian trusted, then she supposed she could trust her, too. She grabbed her bag and took her leave, shoving a hand into her pocket. A thumb ran over the communicator; she hadn’t been able to toss it for one reason or another. She supposed it didn’t matter, really. On her way out, Rogue paused beside a trash can. She gripped the communicator, wondering if it was best to just get it over with or...

“You the newest recruit?” She perked, looking up to a shaggy-haired boy with the dopiest face she’d ever seen.

“So what if I am?” You couldn’t blame her for being defensive. 

“Sooo,” His shorter, weirder companion snickered, “Darkholme told us to show ya around. First bit of advice, don’t stand by the trash cans.” Todd knew this from experience. Several experiences, actually. Duncan Mathews was like a mop-headed ninja when it came to dunking people.

She had to smirk a little at that. “I’d like to see ‘em try.” Lance perked, then snickered, giving his fellow, bow legged mutant a nudge. “I like her already.” 

~~

Darkholme watched the door for a while. Her expression was steeled, save for her eyes. They seemed to be peering into a different time, a different place...

A low voice sounded behind her. "She has great potential."

"Yes," She replied, shifting into her true form; smooth blue skin and bright eyes, accentuated by the red of her hair. She turned her head slightly towards the shadowy man standing by the window. "We were lucky to get to her first."

"You are certain any residual memories of the true X-Men have faded?"

A smirk. "Positive."


	4. Mutant Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ultra-strong rodeo performer gets roped into working for Mystique. However, his emotional issues and uncontrollable strength soon cause more trouble than anticipated.

Several days later, deep in the heart of Texas, there was a Monster Truck rally. 

The air was pumped, cheers whoops and hollers sounding as a line of cars was crushed. Jean scanned the crowd before looking back to the ring. 

"LLLLLLADIES AND GENTLEMEN," The announcer boomed, "LET'S GET READY FOR THE MAAAAIN ATTRACTION."

A hulking, cloaked figure took center stage.

"THE WORLD'S STRONGEST TEENAGER: FRED, 'THE BLOB', DUKES!!"

As the crowd erupted in cheers, the figure tossed his cloak aside. He was huge, a complete mass of muscle and fat. He grinned smugly as the crowd roared. Then, he took two chains from opposing truck beds, and wrapped them around his wrists. He took a deep breath as the trucks’ engines roared to life.

"Alright, Fred! SHOW 'EM WHATCHU GOT!"

The trucks floored their acceleration, and before long the chains were so taught they threatened to snap. Fred, grunting, managed to keep them under control. With a smirk, he yanked on the chains, slamming the two trucks together, and he jumped to land on their beds.

The crowd screamed. A familiar, smirking face watched him through binoculars.

Fred grinned widely, and waved to the cheering fans. He moved to step off the trucks. However, he landed wrong on his foot, and very quickly was eating dirt. Jean flinched and cursed herself for not being fast enough to catch him. "Ooh.." She grunted, eyes narrowed with worry. Logan, beside her, frowned deeply.

There was a gasp.. and then, suddenly, laughter in the closer seats. 

Freddy pulled himself up, wiping his face. Anger flashed on his face for a second, but the boy tried to keep himself calm. He took a deep breath, and gave a small wave, smiling sheepishly at the crowd. He started to turn to leave, when a tray of french fries hit the back of his head.

“Soo-wee!” Somebody called, laughter growing louder.

Fred’s face contorted in a rage. He started towards the stands, fists shaking and raised to strike, when one of the men at the sideline tried to hold him back. “Don’t start nothin’, Fred! Just keep yer cool…”

Snorting, Fred wiped ketchup from the back of his head. He turned sharply and stormed out of the arena as more food was thrown behind him..

As soon as he was in his dressing room, The Blob started tearing everything apart. He threw tables and chairs and even a metal cabinet at the walls, and smashed everything in sight with his fists and feet, yelling angrily all the while. "I'VE HAD IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS!"

He didn't notice the door open, the figure of Principal Darkholme leaned against the door frame. It wasn't until he turned to throw his bed that he discovered her there.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, smirk playing on her lips.

He panted, trying to calm down enough not to throw the bed at her. "Listen lady, now ain't the time for an auto--"

"Perhaps you'd like greener pastures?"

He paused. Slowly, Fred put the bed down, his eyes narrowing. "If you're from the circus, you can forget it."

"Oh no, I have something much more interesting in mind. Care to hear more?"

Fred stared at her silently for a while. Then, snorting, he turned and started for the door. "Sure. Why not?"

Logan and Jean were almost to the Blob’s dressing room. With a jolt, Logan turned his head sharply to look into the room. Darkholme didn't seem to notice him there. Not that either of them could do anything now, as Fred quickly shut the door.

Jean sighed sharply. "Now what? If we go in there and confront her, it'll just end the same way it did with Rogue."

Logan nodded, growling lowly. "Damn snake got here fast..." He started away. "C'mon. Better let Prof know."

She nodded, keeping after. "...I've seen Lance around school lately, with Todd. She'll probably send Fred there, too." She offered, brushing her hair behind an ear. "I just hope he lets me help him..."

He glanced at her briefly. Then, Logan patted her head. "You'll do fine." He tried to assure her. Though he wasn't entirely sure himself. Mystique had her ways...

~~

"And here is your new schedule."

Fred shifted uncomfortably in the tiny chair. He squinted at the schedule. "Uuh..I dunno if I can do school again, lady. I didn't fit in too good last time."

"Don't worry, Mr. Dukes," Darkholme smiled, looking at him over her glasses, "As principal, I will ensure your stay here will be very happy."

That was all well and good, but she wasn't there to help him get to class. Fred stood in the hallway, scratching his head. "Oh geez, uh..."

Duncan was passing by about this time, hands tucked into the pockets of his blazer and looking as smug as ever. Fred noted him. He unceremoniously picked Duncan up by the scruff of his jacket. "Hey, uh," He flashed his schedule, "You know where I'm supposed to be?"

Duncan jerked as he was plucked up, giving the lad a sideways glare. "I don't know, a sideshow maybe?" He asked, smirking slightly. 

Never let it be said that Duncan Mathews thought about the things that came out of his mouth.

Snarling, Fred tossed him into the adjacent wall, swiftly picking up an entire row of lockers. "DON'T. MAKE. FUN OF ME!!"

The wind was knocked out of the guy, and Duncan had only just enough time to begin backing away.

"E-excuse me!" 

Fred jerked his head around.

"You must be new here. I'm Jean Grey." The redhead introduced herself with a smile. It was lucky she’d come upon the scene, otherwise Fred's introduction to school life would’ve begun with blond jock bits scattered about the hallways. 

At her friendliness, Fred’s face softened a little. "I..." He glanced at the frozen Duncan. Then, hesitantly, he put the bent lockers back in their place. "Yeah."

"I figured." She chuckled, Duncan scrambling away. "Welcome to Bayville. What do your friends call you?" No need to freak him out by already knowing his name, that hadn't helped her with Kitty. 

"Well," He chuckled a little, offering his gigantic hand to shake, "Don't have any friends, but...Name's Fred."

She nodded, accepting the hand. "I want to apologize for Duncan. He's a jerk." She crouched, picking up his schedule. "Hey, did you need help figuring this out?" 

Fred nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I can't figure it out at all, heheh."

She chuckled. "Ok.. First class is.." She pointed down the hall. "Right down there, three doors down." 

"Oh. Cool." He gave her a little grin. "Thanks."

"Anytime. The first day is always the hardest." Jean assured, starting off. "I'll see you around!" She finished, waving as she turned the corner. 

He waved back. "Heh...Yeah..." Fred moved to his first class, a lot more pep in his step now.

~~

"Laura and Paul, you'll be doing the Glass Menagerie." In Scott's drama class, with one rogue glaring into the back of his skull, they were getting partnered up for short readings. His teacher set a pamphlet on his desk...and the gal's behind him. "And you both will be doing Shakespeare's Henry the Fifth. I've marked it Will and Katherine, daughter of the French King." 

"Good luck." Someone nearby snickered. "You'll have to play both parts yourself, Summers." 

A collective chuckle went up around the room, the teacher tapping his desk. 'Alright, enough. You all perform on Tuesday." 

Scott sighed quietly. He tried to be calm, however, and turned to Rogue. "Hey, uh, you okay with this?"

She frowned sharply, holding her arms closer to herself, gaze set and determined. "I'm not afraid of you." 

He leaned away from her. "I...didn't say you were?" 

"Just tell yer friends to keep far away, ok?" She asked, huffing slightly. 

The boy sitting diagonally from Scott leaned in. "Oooh yeah. She likes you." 

"Shut up, Paul."

Around lunch time, The X-kids were in one corner and the Brotherhood in another. This had become the usual lunch order, mostly so they didn’t have to all look at each other. (Though, naturally, glares and glances were still exchanged on occasion.)

Todd was scarfing his food, glancing sideways at their newest companion. Said companion, Fred, was making his way over with an entire tray full of food. He noticed Jean sitting with the X-men nearby, and smiled widely.

In his distraction, Fred failed to see the person in front of him suddenly pull their chair out. His foot caught on one of the legs, and with a resounding crash the giant was face-first in his food on the floor. Due to Fred’s immense size, the chair and the person sitting IN it were dumped as well. “OW! Watch it, fatass!” 

Jean jolted. and looking that way. "Oh no.." She grunted, grunting even more when the laughter started. 

At the Brotherhood table, Rogue scowled. "Assholes.." She grumbled, shaking her head. Lance cringed slightly and stood, ready to retrieve Fred and save him some shame.

Fred trembled, face going red as he slowly pulled himself up.

"FOOD FIIIIIGHT!” Duncan cried out, grabbing and chucking a milk carton Fred’s way, food flying. 

The milk collided with Fred’s head with an echoing SPLUNK.

There was a moment of silence as Fred stood there, drenched in lukewarm milk.

Then, food started flying. The cafeteria became drowned in the laughter of the students and the sploshing of the food hitting walls, the floor, and other people.

Fred snapped.

"DON'T...LAUGH AT ME!!" Fred growled, picking up a nearby table and smashing it. People screamed, and started to scatter.

"Fred--! Fred no!" Jean urged, jerking and ducking out of the way of some tossed food. 

With a howl of rage, Fred turned and chucked his entire tray of food Duncan's way.

Duncan ducked and scrambled for the door. Jean grimaced. She noted the other X-men taking shelter under the table. "Get out. This could get bad…” She grunted, then made her way through the chaos towards Fred.

Scott, frowning deeply, waved to Kurt, “Port out of here. Me and Jean will handle this.”

“Ja, okay!” Didn’t have to tell HIM twice, the mutant grabbing Kitty and porting quickly.

Fred had started smashing furniture now. He broke a chair in half, and tossed it into a crowd of running kids. "LAUGH AT THIS!!" He yelled, before smashing a trash can into the cafeteria counter.

Lance gave a sharp whistle, having paused to watch this carnage on his way out. "Him I like!" He snickered. 

Todd was grabbing as much food as he could as he escaped. "You're tellin' me!". 

"Fred calm down!" Jean urged as she quickly moved towards him. In her hurry, she slipped on a stray puddle of cola and hit her head, dazing her for a moment.

Fred was blinded by some food to the face, so he didn't see Jean, or even realize that the cafeteria was empty. He held aloft an entire table, and was about to slam it to the ground, when Scott used his lasers to fry the thing.

"Back off, pal!" He called. Fred wiped the food from his eyes, roaring in new rage and holding up the leg of the table like a weapon.

"Put it down Fred!" Jean urged, trying to move to a stand, an arm out protectively and a shield ready. "Scott, I can handle this!" 

Scott was pretty sure Jean had lost her mind by this point. "But!"

Fred blinked. He slowly lowered the table leg, though he eyed Scott suspiciously. He trembled, and his voice shook. "They...They shouldn't have laughed at me!"

"No, no they shouldn't have." Jean agreed, getting her feet under her. "Get to class, Scott, I can take it from here." 

Scott grunted, looking between the duo. After a minute, he slowly nodded, and left. "I'll be close if you need me."

"I'll be fine." She assured, looking back to Fred. "Let's sit and take a breather, Ok?"

Rogue, meanwhile, had hung back to watch this display, looking out from behind her locker. 'You...really look out for each other." She noted upon Scott's leaving.

Scott nodded. "Yeah...We do."

“Lady and gentleman, all students are to stay AWAY from the cafeteria until we deal with the situation!" Principal Darkholme said behind them, pursing her lips.

Scott perked. "U-Uh, sorry Principal Darkholme. We were just leaving." He started away. "Hey! Don't forget, at the park, after school."

"Yeah, sure." Rogue replied, smiling slightly as she left.

Jean had managed to get Fred to put a table back upright. Freddy sat himself down, rubbing his hands and looking down at his feet."It's...It's just when they laugh at me, I kinda explode inside, y'know?"

"I understand, really, I do." Jean assured, a hand on his shoulder. "But you need control. You can get training." 

He raised an eyebrow. "'Training'? Yeah right. Where?"

"I learned to control my...gifts, at the Institute, where I live. Kurt, Kitty, Scott, we all do." 

His eyes widened. "Gifts...You all got powers too?!"

She nodded, hopping up. "Uh-huh. Watch." She said, looking over the room and lifting up the bulk of the foodstuffs and furniture, fixing the garbage and generally setting everything back into place. "See?" She asked, cringing slightly when a chair landed FAR too hard and cracked the tile below it. "It's.. a work in progress." 

Fred grinned widely. "Holy-- You know how much damage you could do to somebody?" He asked excitedly.

She perked, frowning sharply. "No...no, trust me, Fred, I know. It's better to have control than to hurt people. It's what we learn there." She explained, offering a smile. "I'd like to take you to the Institute sometime. I know the Professor would like to meet you. Just.. let me know when you're ready." She said, starting back to the doors and to class. 

He smiled, giving a small wave. "I'll think about it."

"Great! I've got to get to class. See you around." she waved, avoiding the patches of drink stuff still everywhere. 

Fred watched her go. Then, he turned, brow furrowing as he thought. "Institute, eh.."

“Mr. DUKES!”

He jolted at the sharp voice and high heels clacking towards him. Principal Darkholme was practically steaming. “What on earth was THIS?!”

“I...I’m sorry,” He muttered, shuffling, “I get mad sometimes, ‘n--”

“You are VERY lucky I have ways of dealing with this sort of...thing!” She snapped, “If this happens again, I swear that when next you wake you will be laying half dissected on an FBI operating table!”

Fred’s breath caught in his throat painfully. “I..I’m sorry, I just…”

“Get yourself cleaned up, you slob!” Darkholme hissed, turning sharply and starting away, “Now I’ve got to reign in this whole incident, find a way to…”

When he was sure she was gone, Fred released his breath. He wiped at the milk on his head, now drying and flaking unnaturally off of him. His mouth twisted. Quickly, he closed his shaking fist and left the cafeteria, hoping no one was around to see him.

~~

Some time later, after school Jean's friend gave a huff. 'So much for my plans. I have way too much homework." 

"You're telling me." Jean chuckled, shaking her head. "I still have to get home and get started on chores." 

A dark shadow fell over the duo. Fred cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, Jean? Can I talk to you?"

Her friend took a half step back, but Jean just smiled, "Sure. I'll see you around, Tarin." 

"Sure.." she said, not looking too sure, but deciding that leaving was better than sticking around.

Fred started walking. "So about this Institute thing. Like, uh...is it nice?"

Jean perked, then nodded, quite enthused. "It's great! The grounds are gorgeous, and everyone is so nice. Well, mostly. We do have a grump or two, but they mean well."

"Oh cool!" Fred nodded. "That's-- that's nice."

She nodded. "And Professor Xavier would be more than happy to have you, I'm sure of it." 

"Cool..." He shuffled his feet, unsure of what to say at this point. "Um...Maybe you could tell me more about it? Like, over a shake or something."

"I'd love to, but I can't today." She apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. "I have to get to my chores at home, and then there's homework.. You could come with me if you wanted? Or, I can tell you more tomorrow?" 

He jerked. "I-I-- Please don't go! Like...Just stay a little longer?"

She frowned slightly, head tilting. "Is.. everything ok?"

"I-I," He leaned against the scaffolding by them, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm fine, it's..I.."

Jean’s eyes softened, and she leaned against it herself. "Well, alright...You know I'm here to talk, okay?" She assured, looking at her watch. "I guess I can stay a few more minutes, but that's all.." 

He growled a little, fist clenching. "I just need...I..ARGH!" In his anger, Fred slammed his fist into the scaffolding. A resounding crack made him jerk up to see that the entire thing was toppling around them.

Jean bolted upright and quickly put up a hand. She managed to slow the cinder blocks, but it was too much, too fast, and she cringed, the rest of the things falling quickly. Jean quickly put up a telepathic shield. "I-I don't know how long I can hold it!" 

Fred was trying to hold some up as well. "H-Hold on!" He grunted. He dove to cover her as the debris crumbled around them. And just in time too; the barrier fell as Jean scrambled to try and control everything, ending up with nothing. When the dust settled, she had gained a rather sizable bruise on her head, the telepath groaning and cradling it. 

"Jean!" Fred gingerly picked her up. He looked around wildly. "Shit...SHIT!" He carried her away quickly, trying to find somewhere-- anywhere-- to hide and help her.

~~

Back at the Institute, Kurt had already been set to training, chasing after one Kitty Pryde. "Get back here!" Kitty was phasing through the trees, keeping a football close. She glanced back smugly at Kurt. 

Xavier chuckled, watching this display. "That's quite a bit of energy after such a long day at school." 

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Good sign, I thi--"

Then Kitty smacked into a tree branch.

"...think."

Kurt cackled, porting, snagging the ball, and sticking his tongue out at the gal. Charles shook his head before frowning slightly. 'Speaking of school, shouldn't Jean be home by now..?" 

Logan perked. "Yeah...Red's never late."

Xavier frowned sharply, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps..." He rubbed a temple and closed his eyes.

After a moment, he grunted, looking to Logan. "I...can't seem to find her. Her thought patterns are distant, hazy. She may be in trouble." 

"Alright." Logan whistled sharply. "HEY. ELF. Go find Scott and tell 'im to suit up."

Kurt perked, then gave a salute, porting out in a puff of smoke. 

"What? What's wrong?" Kitty asked, making her way over as she pulled twigs out of her hair.

"Red's in trouble."

~~

Rogue, meanwhile, was reading from the script, repeating the first part for about the third time, what with the French interlaced within messing her up. "Pardonnez-moi? I do not understand, what is 'like me'?" 

Scott had his face propped on one hand, mutant looking incredibly awkward and slightly bored. "'An angel is like you, Kate.” He said stiffly, “And you are like an angel.'"

She regarded him.. then a hand moved to her mouth as she tried to conceal her snicker. "A-plus acting right there." 

He gave her a look, though a smirk tugged one corner of his mouth. "Hey, I'm just reading what's on the paper."

"And so well, too." She added, shaking her head. "Shakespeare would be so proud." She added, then jerked back when Kurt suddenly appeared on the table. 

"Sorry to interrupt, am I ruining a moment?" 

Rogue gave him a flat stare before rolling her eyes. "Like an annoying little brother or something." She grumbled, looking back to the booklet and keeping it between him and herself. 

He blinked, giving her a huff before looking to Scott. "Jean's late coming home, and the Professor can't find her. I was sent to collect you." 

"What?!" Scott stood up quickly. He gritted his teeth, slamming his fist on the table. "Bet I know who...Kurt! Let's go!" He said, not even bothering to get his books.

Kurt nodded, taking his shoulder. "Aye, captain!" He agreed, porting them back, leaving Rogue to stew a moment. 

In due time, the group, Logan included, had started to scour the school for any sign of Jean. Logan sniffed the air, eyes narrowing. He pointed to a collection of storage buildings. "Scent points over there."

Kurt gave a nod, porting about and checking the place out, whistling lowly. "Looks there was a scuffle here." He called, finding the fallen scaffolding. 

Scott scowled. His fingers went to his visor. "Keep an eye out." He muttered.

Logan sniffed again, and led the team to one building in particular. He nodded silently and crouched. They had to be careful: There was no telling the damage Fred could do.

"So..." Kurt asked quietly, moving to all fours to creep after. "What's the plan?"

"We find Red," Logan muttered, "Then adlib, dependin' on Blobbo."

He frowned slightly, but nodded, glancing back to Kitty. "Stay close, ok? I'll port us out if it gets too rough." 

Kitty nodded. "Yeah.."

~~

Jean, meanwhile, was slowly waking, vision blurry and legs feeling like jelly. "Mm?" She grunted, wobbling as she tried to sit up and figure out where she was. 

"Jean!" Fred held her down gently. "Don't move, okay?" He was seeing to her wound, with a hijacked first-aid kit. "You're gonna be okay."

She grunted, eyes narrowing as she tried to make something out. "Fred? What happened? Where are we?"

"Storage building, I think." Fred finished up on the first-aid, and leaned back. He avoided looking at her. "I had to hide, so nobody would think I...Aw Jean, I messed up. I messed up so bad..."

She grunted. "It's fine, really." She assured, flinching slightly as she adjusted herself. "You see what I mean now, right?"

"I don't..." Fred clasped his hands together, face falling. "I don't think I'm cut out for that type 'a thing, Jean. I-I can't even keep you from getting hurt!"

"It's fine, Fred, really. You could learn it." She assured, eyes closing as she gave a sigh.

Fred squeezed his hands. "No, it's not. I'm.." He looked at her. "I'm sorry, Jean."

Xavier, meanwhile, was watching a screen, frowning sharply. _Logan._ He started, a hand on his temple. _Have you found her yet?_

_Yeah. She's holed up in here with that Dukes kid._

_Right...I'll send Ororo over, she's been patrolling the West. Please try to AVOID a confrontation._

_I dunno how that's--_

"Kurt. Get Jean out of the way." Scott hissed, the group having spotted the duo through the door.

Kurt perked, then gave him a thumbs up, poofing in and taking Jean's shoulder. "H-hey there, just picking her up and getting her home!" He said.

Fred jolted to a stand. "Wait, she shouldn'--" 

But Kurt didn’t pause to listen, poofing into the van nearby a moment later.

“...Kurt?" Jean grunted.

"Ja, lie still, we'll be leaving soon!" He said, porting back into the fray after his quick explanation. 

"Kurt, wait he-" Jean grunted, brimstone filling the air as he left. "KURT!" 

Fred was beside himself, starting to panic. “Jean...Wait--”

"Alright, Fred," Scott said, stepping forward, "You gonna let us go peacefully or do we need to hurt ya?"

Fred clenched his fists, looking around wildly. "She..She's--"

"Fred."

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Fred yelled, tossing a piece of sheet metal towards them. Scott blasted it away, thing bouncing off Fred like a piece of rubber. Fred slammed a punch into Scott, growling loudly and angrily. Wolverine tried to tackle him, but the boy shrugged him off with ease. 

“Uh...um,” Kitty was shocked, and didn’t know WHAT to do.

Kurt had ported back in about this time, and snagged Kitty's arm. "She's a bit banged up, and we will be, too, if we stick around too long!" He grunted, porting back in his usual plume. 

Rogue, meanwhile, had followed them, and was watching the situation reach boiling point. "This ain't gonna end well.." 

The warehouse started to crumble bit by bit, with Fred tearing literal pieces of it off. Scott got hit a few times, and before long was completely winded by Fred’s sheer power. Logan leaped at the Blob again, but was soon quite literally sandwiched between metal.

Rogue grunted, then moved into a sprint, tearing off her glove as she went. "Chill out already!" She yelled, giving Scott's cheek a quick tap.

Scott jolted, head suddenly feeling heavy as Rogue swiped some of his power. He blinked. "What..?"

"You get one warnin' tough guy! Knock it off or I MAKE YOU!" 

Fred pulled down a metal beam for a makeshift club. "You just try!" He yelled, before, slamming the beam towards her.

She blasted it clean in half, ducking to the side. "Mystique didn't tell you what I do, then?" She growled, ducking to the side and grabbing his arm. "My power is yours, and I can take more ‘n ONE!" She growled, accenting that last line by heaving him up and into the wall. "Now knock yer shit off!" 

Fred certainly wasn't expecting THAT. He could only find the energy to peel himself from the metal, before slumping onto the ground in exhaustion.

Scott stumbled to his feet. "Hey.." He panted. "Thanks.."

She heaved a sigh, glancing back at him. "Yeah well.. Don't expect it to be a habit." She grunted, pulling her glove back on. "And I only took a short dose, you should be fine later." 

He nodded, rubbing his arm. "Yeah, sure."

Logan managed to claw himself out of the sheet metal, growling. "Freakin'...Alright. Let's head back, then."

"Right."

Rogue stepped back immediately at the sight of Logan. "Yeah..." She said, casting one last glance between Scott and Fred before starting off herself, eyes narrowed. 

~~

The next day at school, Fred was still sore from the encounter. Of course he was avoiding the other X-men like the plague, and Rogue as well, but he just had to make sure Jean was okay. He glanced quickly around a corner, spotted her, and tried to hide from view.

"You feeling okay?" Scott was asking, bruised a bit himself.

"I'm alright. I really wish you all hadn't gone in guns blazing.. We were so close," She sighed, leaning against a wall. 

Scott huffed, "Well he didn't give us any choice."

"I know but, still." she sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe I can still convince him to join us." 

"I doubt it. He doesn't have any control. I don’t know why you’re bothering, Jean."

"Would you stop saying that! He can learn, Scott. He just needs guidance." 

“When are you going to learn that some people are just lost causes?”

Fred's eyes narrowed, his shoulders slumping. He couldn’t listen to this anymore, and he started away. Lance happened upon Fred at this time, tapping a shoulder and ready to duck. "Yo, Fred right? Me and Todd here are gonna trash the football team's bus and lockers. Wanna join?" 

Fred turned, face darkened. "Whatever."

Todd grinned, hopping along. "Cool, man, cool~"

Lance snickered. "Whatever's got you in a mood, this'll fix ya up.' He assured, leading the charge. 

Jean had been so stunned by the statement that it took her a minute to regain her words. "They are not, Scott! Todd, Fred, they can ALL learn!” Jean took a moment to calm herself, “I think Fred just...needs a friend.” Jean sighed. "I just hope he'll let me in now." They started walking, and for a moment Jean was quiet. “...Maybe Todd, too. Someday.”

Scott didn’t say anything, but the look he gave her was sympathetic...and doubtful.

~~

“He said yes!” Lance told their waiting friend, Rogue having been around the corner. She pulled away with a nod, regarding Fred. “...I apologize for throwin’ you into a wall. You needed ta chill though.” 

Fred rubbed the back of his neck. “Nah, it’s okay. I know I got...issues. You pack a punch!”

She snickered, bumping him. “Borrowed it from you. Besides, we all got issues.” 

Lance found that amusing, snickering and shaking his head. 

“For real, tho.” Todd added, nudging Fred’s arm. “Mullet McGee over there tore down his school!”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah!”

Lance grumbled. “So I got a little ticked off!”

Rogue chuckled, giving said shaggy-headed boy a punch to the shoulder. “Least you don’t down everyone ya touch.” 

“Ay yo, I got that power too.” Todd snatched a candybar out of a kid’s hand from across the hall, tongue moving like lightning.

Fred snickered at him. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”

Lance offered him a grin, “Just stick with us ah? We’re the fun team.” 

Fred couldn’t help looking back over his shoulder, as if Jean would be there. “Yeah, okay…”


	5. Speed and Spikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo’s nephew exhibits mutant abilities, but has reservations about joining the X-men. It’s only after a fellow mutant and rival gets him into trouble that he considers the X-men might be able to help.

The lights shone bright on the court as the teams jostled for control of the ball. The crowd's cheering drowned out the squeaking of sneakers and the ticking of the timer, the scoreboard a close 82-81.

"Come on, Evan!" A father of one young man called. 

Ororo was sitting next to him and chuckling. "Is it always so exciting?" She asked, a white haired young man coming out of seemingly nowhere and snagging the ball from an opposing player. 

"No, tonight's a real good one!"

"It's close." Evan's mother chuckled. "But my baby's got it. Go, Evan!"

Evan was currently running across the court. He watched the clock out of the corner of his eye, inwardly urging his teammates to get the ball to the goal quickly.

"Maximoff, pass! Pass!" The white haired boy, one Pietro, scowled sharply. He picked up the pace before scoffing and passing with a sharp whistle. "Heads up, Danny-boy!"

Evan turned and caught it. Grumbling a little at the nickname, he dashed down the court, weaving between players.

The clock was down to five seconds.

"Shoot, Evan!" His mother cried.

And Evan did, jumping and tossing the ball towards the basket. In the rush, Evan was hit by another player, and sent flying to the ground. The ball landed. It spun on the rim a few times, seeming to stop time.

Fwoosh.

The bell sounded and the crowd roared. Evan grunted, sitting up and rubbing his arm. It felt like he'd been...stabbed-- What was that?

Apparently he'd been stabbed from the inside, hard spikes jutting from his arm. Gasping, Evan tried to hide it as he was lifted into the air by his teammates. Luckily, they didn’t seem to notice, and they busied themselves cheering.

Ororo, meanwhile, was another story, her eyes widening. With the way Pietro was eyeing him as he was carted off, he'd noticed, too.

Evan took a quick peek at his arm. The spikes had disappeared. Grinning, he gave a cheer with the rest of his teammates. Maybe it was nothing to worry about?

Though he was worrying by the time he got to the locker room, pausing to examine a small hole in his uniform before closing his locker.

Pietro was whistling to himself, having changed. He was messing with a towel, spinning it on itself...and then swung it with a sharp snap at Evan's lower back, snickering to himself. 'What's on your mind, Danny-Boy?"

"YOW! Son of a..." Evan jumped. He rubbed his back, glaring at Pietro. "Nothin'." He pulled his shirt on. "Good game today."

"Mmhm." Pietro mumbled, leaning against a locker and checking his knuckles before rubbing them to his chest. "...I coulda made that shot, you know. Didn't have to pass to you." 

Evan rolled his eyes. "Man, you were halfway across the court and you can’t shoot. No way you coulda made that."

Pietro smirked slightly. "You sure about that?" 

"Yeah. You need to watch that ego, Pete. Gonna get away from you one 'a these days."

"Oooh I doubt anything is gonna get away from me anymore." He snickered, "I've got my own secrets, Danny-Boy." 

Evan grumbled. "Quit callin' me that." 

"How about you make me?”

Evan zipped up his backpack. "Whatever, dude. Just don't cost us a game talkin' like that."

“Don't sweat it." Pietro snickered, suddenly gone. Evan blinked, and looked around for him for a moment. Sighing, he shouldered his backpack and started for the door.

"He hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Ororo asked, coming upon Evan. She wasn't sure how the boy had left so fast, though she had an idea. 

Evan perked. "Heeey, Auntie!" He laughed, moving to hug her. "When'd you get here?"

"Before your game." She chuckled, "I couldn't miss it, now could I?"

"Man, this is great!" He hugged her tight and spun her around a little, picking her up easily. He plopped her back down with a grin. "I'm glad you made it!"

She chuckled. "I am, too." She said, looking over him. "Evan, I saw what happened on the court. I saw the spikes.' 

He nearly dropped his backpack. "I..." Evan grunted, and ran a hand through his mop of yellow hair. "...You're not gonna tell my parents, are you?"

She frowned, a hand on his shoulder. "You know we should.' 

"...Auntie Ro," He rubbed his arm. "I don't...I don't know what they're gonna say.."

She offered a small, comforting smile. "Evan, I control the weather, and they more than accept me. You have nothing to fear."

He tried to smile back, but doubt weighed heavily in his chest. "Alright. But can we wait til tomorrow? I don't wanna spoil the big celebration."

"Of course. Now, come along. Your father said something about steak." 

"OOOH!" Evan appeared to have gotten his pep back.

~~

The next day found Pietro strolling down the hall, looking rather...proud of himself. More so than usual, at least.

Evan, meanwhile, was--

"Oh you gotta be KIDDING ME!" 

\--less than pleased.

He banged his head against the locker, holding his wallet. "AGAIN?!"

Pietro smirked, sprinting over before coolly leaning against the lockers next to him. "Oooh. Tough break." 

"Somebody's out to get me." Evan banged his head one more time. "I swear if I ever catch this guy I'mma pound him into the next millennium!"

Pietro had to bite his lip to hold back the first thought that came to mind, opting to snicker instead. "If you wanna catch him," He said, snagging the wallet. "You need bait." Pietro gave Evan a smug grin before tugging forth a wad of cash and tucking it away in the wallet. 

Evan blinked. "..Uh," He put the wallet back in his pocket. "Thanks, Pietro. I'll get it back to ya soon." He said, turning to leave.

Pietro smirked. "Oooh, don't you sweat it, Danny-Boy. Dooon't you sweat it..."

Some time after dinner that night, Evan had kept his word: he told his parents about his powers.

Needless to say, they had mixed feelings about the whole thing.

"A mutant..." His mom mumbled. "My boy Evan's a mutant...I mean, I know it's genetic, but neither of us have abilities."

Evan fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah, so.."

"We knew it could be a possibility." Ororo said.

Evan’s father frowned. "Yes.. But I hadn't thought.." He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "How long have you known?" 

"A...couple of weeks?"

"And you didn’t tell us?!"

"Uuuh.”

"Vi, can you really blame him for being hesitant to tell you?" Ororo defended. "He's done well on his own, but I think going to the Xavier Institute would be good for him."

Evan perked. "Whoa, what? You didn't mention a new-- I can't transfer! I like it here!"

His father tried to reason with him, "Evan, if it will help you learn--"

"No!" Evan turned sharply and started up the stairs. "I'm not going!"

Ororo perked, moving to a stand. "Evan, no one's going to force you, but you can't ignore that it would help you!" She urged, not having meant to offend him in any way. 

She received a slammed door in answer. Evan's mom sighed, slumping. "I'm sorry, Ororo. He's just overwhelmed."

"It's alright. I probably shouldn't have brought it up so quickly. He's a good boy, he'll come around." She assured, his father nodding.

"I'll go talk to him." He said, starting up the steps. 

But Evan was already gone. He'd hopped out of the window, skateboard in tow, and was almost a block away by now. He rode in silence, though his mind raced. By the time he stopped, he was at school. Luckily for him, the night janitor had left the door unlocked, and he slipped in easily. Crouching behind some lockers for cover, Evan flexed his arm. A row of spikes jutted out. _Catch you this time..._

It was quiet for a long while.

And then the wind kicked up a few papers and leaves in its wake. It grew stronger moments later and rushed up and down the hall, dials on the lockers spinning wildly before they burst open, clattering loudly and leaving behind objects scattered in the wind, more than a few going Evan's way. 

"WHOA WHAT?!" Evan jumped up, trying to shield himself from the wind and debris. After a tennis shoe or two hit him, Evan started to get less freaked out and more angry.

"Know what? This ends--" The spikes on his arms grew bigger, "NOW!" The spikes shot off like rockets, embedding themselves in the floor around the tornado.

It paused, wind settling and things falling. When it was done, there stood Pietro, smirking confidently before him. "Weeeell! Look who else had a secret!" 

Evan gaped a little. "Pietro?!"

"Dingdingding!" He snickered, turning quickly and stirring up a whirlwind, spikes flying as he moved behind him. "Oh, right, mind if I take this back?" He smirked, leaning on Evan’s shoulder and quickly snagging his wallet and the cash from his pocket. 

"Oh, you--!!" Evan growled, flexing and lining his body with spikes. "Give it here!"

He snickered, moving off and around him before giving his feet a swift kick, aiming to send him into the lockers. "Gotta catch me first!" 

"Tch!" Evan slammed into them, spikes shooting out and piercing walls and floor.

Pietro pinned him there by the shoulder, waving Evan's wallet in his face. "See, with these powers, I can get ANYTHING I want." He snickered, dropping said wallet at his feet. He then perked, hearing sirens. "Oop! Buuut I can't do that if I get caught, so I hope you don't mind being a scapegoat." With a wink, Pietro sped off in a silver blur. Before Evan could even protest, Pietro was gone. Very shortly after picking himself up, Evan was face to face with several armed police officers.

The holding cell he soon found himself in was filled with one sound: head against wall.

Naturally, his parents had been called. "Evan! Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere!" His father said, parents and Auntie moving to the cell. 

"What happened?" Ororo asked, eyes narrowed with worry. 

"It was Pietro!" Evan said, grasping the bars. "He came and busted into all the lockers! He-He's got powers too, Auntie Ro!"

"It's alright Evan, relax." She assured, not TOO surprised by that revelation. "Charles has connections. He can get you out of here." 

He perked. "W-Wait, really?"

His mother nodded sternly. "And you're GOING to go to that Institute! You know they are still pulling those spikes out of the school as we speak?! What if that happens again, what if PEOPLE are in your way?!"

Evan drooped. He hung his head silently.

"Just give it a try, Evan. Once you aren't spiking up all the time, if you still hate it, you can come home." His father added.

Ororo nodded. "I'm going to speak to the guard, and Charles." 

“You do that. C’mon,” Evan’s mother tugged Ororo along. “You can use my phone. Better leave our criminal alone with his thoughts.”

The door shut with a loud clunk.

Silently, Evan slumped against the wall and curled in on himself.

~~

Ororo’s connections pulled through, and Evan was released. Adamant that he start his reform immediately, Evan’s parents sent him away to the Institute that night.

Needless to say, Evan wasn’t happy.

"Is he settling in alright?" Xavier asked the next morning at breakfast, Storm giving a nod. "He's still sleeping, I think. He had a rough evening." She said, Kurt porting into his place and licking his chops. 

"He knows who really did it, right?" Kitty asked.

"Probably wants to keep that private," Scott said through a bite of waffle. "I wouldn't pry."

Logan shook his head. "Careful he don't get too vengeful."

Charles nodded. "Indeed..”

"Surely not. Evan is a good boy, and he knows better." Storm said, feeling a need to speak up on his behalf.

Logan shrugged, stabbing several sausages with his claws. "Remember how he got here in the first place? Everybody's got their limits."

"Yes well...Perhaps he needs to be focused on other things..." She said. Suddenly, Kurt ported to hang from the lamp above to get at some pancakes.

"ELF." Logan smacked him away, slamming the lid on the tray. "How many times I gotta tell ya to ASK before ya port?!"

Kurt chuckled as he rubbed his hand, porting back to his chair. "Please?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"I've already enrolled Evan in school. Perhaps you can speak with the coach, get him enrolled in basketball?" Xavier asked him, ignoring Kurt's shenanigans. 

Scott nodded. "We can take him by there later. It could be good for him."

"I think he'd enjoy it." Ororo agreed. 

"Yes...and let's hope he doesn’t get carried away." Xavier murmured.

Evan wasn't asleep. He'd been standing on the stairs, listening to them all talk. He gripped the banister tightly, spikes poking through his flesh a bit. The boy turned sharply, huffing, and went to finish getting dressed.

~~

Days later, at Bayville High, a familiar group of rag-tags was hanging out in the principal's office. The poor secretary tried to work around them- keyword being try.

Todd glanced at the door to Darkholme's office, which was presently locked. He fidgeted a little. Then, in one hop, he was at the door, ear pressed against it.

"So this is the one I've been hearing about." Darkholme chuckled from the other side. "The speedster."

"Yes." Another voice said lowly, "He is of particular interest to me."

Lance perked, glancing around quickly before moving over. "You crazy? She catches you and you'll be her newest hood ornament." He hissed, though soon he, too, had an ear to the door. Todd signaled for him to keep quiet, eyes narrowing.

"I've waited for just the right moment to approach Pietro." The voice continued.

"Then we shall extend a hand of friendship to him." Mystique chuckled.

"It won't be that easy. He's headstrong, doesn't believe he needs anyone."

"Wow he sounds edgy." Todd muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Ssh." Rogue shushed, there just moments later, ear pressed to the door herself. Lance snickered silently, focusing his attention back on it.

The voice continued. "But there IS a way."

Everyone leaned in a bit to hear this part.

"Pietro has had quite the interesting rivalry with one Evan Daniels."

"The new student Xavier enrolled..." Mystique muttered.

"Recently he took advantage of his new abilities. And I get the feeling Evan may want to settle the score."

"I'm sure I can find a way to...bring them together."

"Excellent. Then I will take it from there." There was a small noise, then silence.

But silence was quickly broken by footsteps. Jolting, Todd leaped back to his seat and tried to look casual. Rogue moved back quickly, and settled into a dour scowl. Lance vaulted over the desk with a practiced ease before leaning against it, arms crossed. Fred remained where he was, giving them all weird looks.

The door opened. Darkholme regarded them, brow furrowing. Then, rolling her eyes, she moved past them. "Look out for a boy with white hair."

"Yes'm." Rogue nodded, fixing her glove, Lance popping his neck. "Sure, sure."

There was another still moment as they waited for Darkholme to be out of earshot.

“...So is everybody in this group gonna have weird hair, or?” Todd asked finally. The response was Lance noogying him mercilessly.

~~

That day after school, Evan was due for his first training session. He fidgeted a bit in his suit. "Hrm.."

"Alright. We'll go easy on you." Scott said.

Evan scoffed. "Let's just do this, man."

Logan smirked softly. "You heard the man. Let 'er rip."

Storm nodded, flipping a switch on a panel, several targets appearing. Jean gave a nod and lifted a few into the air, moving them slowly, but erratic enough that it was hard to enough to figure out their movements.

Evan sprouted spikes in his hands, and watched the targets carefully. Grunting, he shot at them, nailing a few but missing some. He started to follow them.

"Not bad..." Logan muttered. "Little erratic, but not bad." He gave Scott a thumbs-up.

Evan now had lasers shooting at his feet. This had been an unexpected development. "Holy--!!" He jumped this way and that, trying to save his feet and hit the targets at the same time. Fairly soon Evan ended up falling on his face.

Logan moved over and offered a hand. "Not too shabby, Porcupine." Evan blinked. Then, slowly smiling, he accepted the hand and pulled himself up.

"You've obviously been practicing in those two weeks you were keeping your powers secret." Storm chuckled, Jean nodding and taking note of his many he'd hit. 

"Ja! You'll be hitting them all soon! And hopefully Scott will stop hitting you," Kurt snickered, having been watching from the deck. 

Evan chuckled. "Let's hope so. Wow, those beams pack a punch...'

Suddenly, the intercom crackled. "Hey Evan!" Kitty called over the mic "Your coach just called. He said to be ready for a game tonight."

The skater perked. "Tonight? Coach didn't mention one before.."

"Apparently it was arranged last minute? I dunno."

Jean paused from her counting, looking up. "Who against?" She asked, not sure she liked the sound of that. 

"That's the weird part! It's Evan's old school."

Evan gaped a little. "What..?"

Jean frowned sharply, hand moving to her chin. "Wow." Kurt chuckled, porting down. "Look at you, fighting your old crew!" 

Evan turned and started away. "Yeeeah..." He muttered.

Scott punched Kurt in the arm.

"SSS OW!" 

~~

An hour or so later, Jean and Scott were hanging about, watching the bus from Evan's old school pulling in. A collection of students got off. The last was Pietro, looking as smug as always. 

"Hey Maximoff!" Evan made his way towards him, duffel bag over one shoulder.

Pietro perked, then offered quite the amused grin. "Well well wellywell! Look who's out of prison." He snickered, looking around. "Or is this place part of the punishment~?" 

Evan growled. "We got a score to settle, PETE!" He lunged for Pietro, arms becoming slightly prickly.

He cackled, ducking out of the way and smacking his lower back. "To slow, as per normal!" He snickered. "I do dig the 'tude though!" 

As Evan ate dirt, Scott came up behind them. "What's goin' on here, huh?"

"Nothing I can't handle!" Evan growled, pulling himself up. 

Jean frowned sharply, and examined Pietro with a scrutinizing eye. "...Is this the one who pinned trashing and stealing the lockers on you?" Her eyes narrowed sharply. Pietro regarded the duo. His thoughts went a mile a minute, and none of them were very pleasant.

"Stay. Out. Of this." Evan warned them.

"Is that true?" Scott ignored him, turning to Pietro.

"Mm. Yeah, actually? I did trash the lockers. What'cha gonna do about it, Shades?" He asked, prodding his chest. 

Scott scowled. He grabbed Pietro's arm. "You better come with us, buddy."

"Yeaaaah don't think so." He smirked, turning quickly and slinging Scott into the ground. Jean acted fast, thankfully, just catching his head from slamming into the pavement. 

Evan leaped at him in anger. "Oh that's IT!"

Pietro smirked, ducking the side and fanning himself. "Ohohooo. Sounds like a challenge. Give it your best shot, Danny-Boy." He snickered before taking off. 

Growling loudly, Evan jumped to his feet again. He ran after, pulling his skateboard out and hopping on. 

Scott sat up as quickly as he could. "Evan--!"

Jean grunted, starting after. "Come on!" She urged. 

Evan had managed to keep pace somewhat. Though that was probably because Pietro was going slower, he didn't care. "This ends now, Pietro!" He called, sprouting spikes from his forearms. He grinded on a railing nearby for extra speed and height, and flew at Pietro on the board.

The quick mutant cackled, ducking to the side. "Man you just REALLY wanna be on top!" He said, grabbing his shirt mid duck and tossing him. "Call this a challenge!? You can't even make contact, man!" 

With a grunt of exertion, Evan managed to shoot the spikes at Pietro all at once, things making a half circle around the street. He jumped to his feet, readying more

It slowed him down, for a moment. "Ooh not bad, Danny-Boy." He snickered, darting past him and kicking his feet out from under him a second time. "But not good enough. Say bye-bye to Bayville, pal!" He grinned, charging off, cars flipping and windows shattering from the sheer force of the wind created. 

Jean and Scott came onto the scene, Jean pausing just a moment to catch her breath. "We have to stop him!"

"I've been trying! He's just too fast!" Evan growled, touching the scraped spot on his forehead.

"It's okay. If we work together, we can--" Scott grunted, words being lost as the wind picked up.

Jean scowled, touching her temple. Pietro yelped as he was suddenly snagged up into the air. "W-whoa!" He grunted, legs going a mile a minute as he started to spin. "Nice try, Red, but!" He smirked, winds kicking up in a vicious twister. 

"HOLD ON!!" Scott yelled, right before the trio were sent flying. Evan latched onto a lamppost, Scott gripping his ankle and Jean's wrist.

Scott had an idea in that moment. "EVAN!! GET READY!!" He tried to work a hand to his visor. Finally finding the dials, he fired his laser into the tornado of wind.

It hit Pietro, who hit the wall with a pained yell and the wind completely knocked out of him.

Evan stood up shakily. He held out his arm, and shot spikes towards him. "Gotcha."

Pietro jerked, tensing up, then growled when he realized he was now stuck to the wall. "H-hey!" He squirmed, but to no avail; he was caught by his shirt and pants in several places. "I-I can't! Lemme loose!" 

Evan grinned smugly. "Not so fast NOW, huh Pete?"

Pietro scoffed. "Yeah, so? What're you gonna do about it?" He asked, smirking slightly. 

Evan grinned wider. "Wait for the cops." He said, pulling out a phone and hitting play. Pietro's entire smug confession played loudly.

Pietro drooped slightly, eyes wide. "...Ooooh." 

Jean nodded, patting Evan’s shoulder. "Good job, Evan. Now come on, we need to go." She said, sirens sounding. 

Pietro called after them, "Wait, wait hold on Danny-Boy don't leave me here! I'll go nuts in prison!!" 

Evan gave a mocking salute, sticking his tongue out, and started away. Scott snickered, nudging his arm. "Good shot, man. See? Training's paying off already.

"Get back here and-!!" Pietro jerked as cops stepped out from behind their vehicles. "....Heeeey fellas." He grinned. 

~~

One brief drive to the police station later and Pietro was jailed.

"LET. ME. OOOOUT!" He growled, rattling the bars and moving swiftly about the confined space. "You can't do this to me! Let me OUT!'

The bars of Pietro's cell suddenly rattled loudly, almost bending in fact. A helmeted figure stepped out of the shadows. "It's good to see you again, Pietro."

Pietro leaped back off the bars, scowling slightly. "Oh, delightful. What do YOU want?" Pietro asked, tone slightly bitter as he looked the figure over.

Magneto smirked a little. "Only to help, my son." He held out his hand, bending the bars a little...then putting them right back. "That is, for something in return."

Pietro jolted, taking a moment to weigh his options and look between Magneto and the bars. "...What kind of 'return'?" He asked evenly. 

"A little 'transfer', if you will."

He perked slightly. "...It have anything to do with the telepath and eye beam dude Danny-Boy was with?" He asked. "And don't even play coy, we both know who I'm talking about."

"The X-Men, yes. If you join me you will have the chance to get back at them...even the Daniels boy." Magneto said. "Or you can rot in this jail cell. I'd imagine they'd try you as an adult with all the damage you've done."

"And if they found out what I was..." He huffed, crossing his arms. 'Goodbye cell, hello lab." He finished, looking to Magneto and rubbing the back of his neck. "...You already know I have to agree, right?" 

A chuckle. The bars bent loudly, making a large exit for Pietro. "Come along."

Pietro couldn’t step out quick enough. "Soooo. What all am I DOING, exactly? Or is that a 'in due time' type a thing?" 

"What do you think?"

"Still never straightforward with you." He shrugged. 

“And it will stay that way.”


	6. Turn of the Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Rogue get stuck on a class field-trip together. When tragedy strikes, Rogue must solidify her loyalties one way or the other.

A couple of days later, the students were gearing up for an 'expedition' up the mountains. Rogue was doing a morning workout, a pair of heavy snow boots and a thick downy coat by the bench. She was mulling over things, delivering a roundhouse to the sandbag. She glanced outside, where a bus was getting loaded up, and its tires snow-chained. 

Principal Darkholme watched her from the door. "...Something on your mind, my little Rogue?"

She perked, glancing back at her. "..And if there is?" 

"I'm just concerned. I wouldn't want anything keeping you from your schoolwork or...other activities."

Rogue fought down the eyeroll. "Course not." She said, looking over at her, trying to read her.. though she knew that was probably not gonna happen. She cast a sideways glance outside, eyes narrowing slightly.

Mystique looked to the window. "You know they're not your friends, Rogue. They never will be."

A soft scoff. "Yeah, I know.." She grumbled, looking back to her. 

Darkholme examined her nails. "They'll turn on you as soon as they get the chance."

"They're sure takin' their sweet time then.." She rebutted, moving to pull on her cold weather garb. 

"Well you aren't in a false sense of security yet. But if you befriend them, you will be."

She watched her for a moment, then huffed, pulling on her boots. "Yeah, alright." 

Darkholme turned to leave. "Believe me, Rogue. I know what those types do to mutants like us." Her fingers touched her stomach briefly. "I know."

"I'll be careful, alright?" She assured, grabbing her bag. "I ain't forgotten what they did to me."

"Good girl...Oh. By the way. Have fun on your trip."

~~

"I wish I'd had time to come with, but you know, Cerebro's upgrade and all." Jean was saying. They'd finally managed to get the new system for the Mutant Finder up and running, though it needed quite a bit more testing before it was 100% ready to go.

Scott nodded, adjusting his backpack a bit. "Yeah..But! I'll take lots of pictures for you, alright?"

She chuckled. "Thanks Scott. Just promise you'll be careful?"

He offered her a smile. "I'll try." He snickered.

"You'd better." Jean chuckled, tightening a strap on the flatbed attached to the back of the truck, some bulkier supplies back there.

"If I die, you can have my shades." Scott teased. He squeezed her shoulder, then started towards the school bus.

"Don't quit your day job Scott!" the red head called back, headed back for home. 

Before long the students were starting out. Rogue was some few seats behind Scott, watching him, fairly wary.. though she couldn't help but be conflicted, despite knowing they'd attacked her. _Jus' a few days ago they had me Alone in that basement. I know they needed Kurt back, but they coulda toasted me once they knew he was ok._

Scott, while he was joking with some fellow classmates, noted her for a moment. He gave her a little nod, before turning to face the front again. _Play it cool, Scott…_

The bus rumbled along, skidding slightly on the ice, new snow falling. "Hoo.. It's going to be a while yet, class, we're gonna need to keep slow on these roads."

He ignored the groans that sounded. 

Another student, Paul, nudged Scott. "Aw man, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Snowball fight?"

"Snowball WAR, my man."

After what seemed like forever, the bus stopped. "Alright. Get your heavy gear on, from here we hike to the cave's entrance. Everyone keep close together."

Another grumble from the students. The wind had started to pick up, so the snowy weather wasn't so fun looking anymore.

As soon as Scott stepped off the bus, he felt sudden and very powerful iciness down his jacket. "NNGAAAAAH!"

Paul cackled, holding another handful of snow. Scott smirked, scooping some up and smashing it into his face. And so began a miniature war.

Rogue rolled her eyes at that, but snickered to herself and grabbed up a handful of snow. She chucked it at the back of Scott's head before falling in line.

"Oop!" Scott grabbed the back of his head, whirling around to see who'd hit him and laughing. 

Their teacher gave a sharp whistle. "Come on you two, we're burning daylight!" 

Paul snickered, punching his arm and falling back in with the group. Scott followed suit.

"Now, in this cave we'll be seeing many types of rocks!" He said, starting up the snowy path and rambling along, Rogue sinking into her coat. Why they couldn't have been based somewhere farther south she had no clue. 

Scott glanced at her briefly. He shook his head a little, then started inspecting the rocks. "Hmm..."

~~

“I think we’re about ready to reboot it.” Xavier was saying, having had Logan help him move, adjust and organize Cerebro’s many bits and pieces. “As soon as Jean gets here, we can begin.”

With a heavy clunk, the last module was put into place. Logan popped his neck. “Hrm. Right.”

And as if on cue, the doors opened, Jean moving in. “I am so sorry I’m late. Mr. Cunningham needed me to get an expenses report to Principal Darkholme. She wasn’t there so I had to track down her secretary and that was a nightmare, let me tell you.” 

The Prof perked at that, brow furrowing. “You don’t say….”

“Well, let’s get this thing up and runnin’.” Logan said. He stepped back so the Professor could do his thing.

He nodded, waving Jean over. “You’ll need to learn how to do this yourself eventually.” He chuckled. “Though it would work better if you were bald.”

“That is not going to happen.”

He chuckled, pulling the helmet on. “I thought not.” His brow knitted, Cerebro coming to life.

It then flipped the fuck out, alarm going off, Mystique’s profile coming onto the screen. 

Xavier took this in. 

He then turned to Logan. “Get the jet.”

~~

Their teacher was still rambling when they made it into the cave. Rogue was slinking off elsewhere by herself, flashlight dancing on the walls. 

The flash of light caught Scott's attention. Frowning, he decided to follow after. Scott soon detected the very faint sound of running water. Curiosity getting the best of him, he strayed from the group. Soon he came upon a small waterfall and pool. He whistled. 

"Wow.."

He walked around the pool, then suddenly jolted when loose rocks nearly made him slip downwards. He shone his flashlight to the spot he'd nearly toppled onto.

Or rather down. Seems there were pits nearby.

Rogue came upon him, and took a deep breath of air. "What is it you want Scott?" She asked, having been debating on asking this question the whole ride Up here. 

Scott turned, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, not to fall, actually."

She shook her head. "I want to know what you want from me. Am I friend, or are you and yer friends just biding time to fight me again? Cause if it's the latter, I'm right here." 

"We'd like to be your friends, Rogue," Scott said, "We don't wanna hurt you at all. Where are you getting all these ideas from, anyway?"

"You attacked me back in Mississippi. You and all yer friends." 

He frowned sharply. "No we didn't. I know Kurt's image inducer malfunctioned, but that's about it."

"I KNOW what I saw Summers!" She growled, then gave a sharp huff. "But I also know somethin ain't matchin’ up."

Scott leaned against the wall of the cave. "What?"

"This, for starters. We're alone in this part of the cave and there's a pit right there." She said, looking over him. "If you really wanted, you could probably shove me in. Shoved those pillars hard enough.."

"Yeah, I could." Scott shrugged. "But I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you, Rogue. We all do."

"I really wanna believe you Scott. I really do, but..."

He looked her over. "...Here." He said finally, pulling the sleeve on his coat up and offering his arm to her. "Take a look for yourself."

She perked, eyes widening slightly. "...You know I'll have to hold on a long while to get what I'm looking for." She said, removing her glove slowly. "I could go way back into some old stuff. And the longer I hold on the longer you'd be out."

"I trust you." Scott told her, looking at her intently.

"Hey Summers."

Scott perked, turning to see Paul coming their way. "What're you doin'? Group's moving farther into the cave."

"Oh." Scott pulled his sleeve down. "Right, uh.." He glanced at Rogue. "Later?"

She frowned slightly, but nodded, glove going back on, though she didn't bother fastening the strap. "Yeah, sure." 

Paul perked. "Oh! Summers, that's right. C'mere, I gotta show you something."

"What, you find a funny lookin' rock?"

"Ha ha ha. No, seriously, c'mere!" Paul urged Scott along, away from the noises of the group ahead. 

They walked a little bit, then Paul suddenly stopped them. "Here."

Scott squinted, trying to see in the dim light. "...What? What are you--"

The shove was so sudden Scott didn't have time to react. He fell a little bit, managed to yelp a little, and then a loud thump was the signal he'd hit bottom.

Rogue perked, having been close enough still to hear the shout, as she'd paused at a column of rock that was just forming, the middle twig thin. "Scott?" She called, starting back. "Scott, Paul!" She made fairly good time, as she'd started running, slowing to a stop. "What happened, where's Scott!?" She asked, looking to the edge. "Oh no.." 

"Leave him." Paul commanded quietly and firmly. He turned to leave

She perked. "What? We can't just leave him there! He'll die!" 

Paul turned to her. His eyes flashed a yellow color, skin around them becoming blue momentarily. "That's the idea.”

Rogue perked slightly. "Mystique..! What happened to Paul, what are you doing here!?" 

"Paul got called in for a near-failing grade." "Paul's" voice wavered, taking a more feminine double-tone. "I'm just here making sure you're safe. Evidently, you weren't."

"I was fine! You didn't have to.." Rogue scowled, moving to the edge and crouching, looking for some handholds. 

Mystique perked. "Rogue. LEAVE HIM." She ordered. "Enemies don't matter!"

"Maybe he ain't my enemy here Mystique." She said, lowly. Something was starting to click for her. She suddenly grabbed out, loose glove coming off quickly, and took her hand. "Maybe he AIN'T." 

"AUGH!" Mystique tried to get away, but Rogue's powers were already starting to suck away her strength.

Flashes of Mystique talking with Magneto, the Brotherhood, and Irene flashed into Rogue's mind. Random memories of days previous, then farther back the longer Rogue held on. A single flash of Mystique shifting into Wolverine was among them.

She growled, holding on a minute or two more to shift through a few more before finally releasing her. "You...YOU LIAR!" She growled, quickly moving down the cliff face. "Hold on Scott, I'm comin!" 

Mystique braced herself against a rock, panting and trying to recover her energy. "No..' She growled.

Scott was pretty much out cold right now. The back of his head bled lazily from one spot, the boy's face a bit bruised from the fall.

"Hold on, easy now." Rogue grunted, slowly adjusting him before reaching into her bag. "So glad we were required to bring this stuff.." She started gauzing up his head. "H-HEY!" She called, voice echoing through the cave. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? WE NEED HELP!" Though she got nothing back in return. "ShitshitshitSHIT." 

Meanwhile, the Blackbird had taken flight in the snow storm. Wolverine, suited up, looked out the window. "Might wanna cover us a bit more, Storm. The shifter's got eyes like a hawk."

She nodded, keeping the winds light but snow dense, Xavier frowning sharply. "I should have been more careful." He frowned. "Charles, you couldn't have known." 

"Don't beat yourself up, Prof. Gotta focus on finding the kid." Logan perked, sniffing suddenly. He growled lowly. "Real faint trace, but...she's around."

"Scott's in the area. I'll try to locate him." Xavier said, hand to his temple.

_Scott, Scott can you hear me?_

Scott slowly woke up, unable to open his eyes as sharp pain shot through his head. _Prof..Professor..?_

Rogue perked at his shifting. "H-hey? You awake? It'll be ok Scott.." She grunted. 

_Oh thank goodness. Do you know where you Are? We're trying to find you, just please hold on._

"Rrm..." _We...stopped at the cave. I fell, or..got pushed._

_I see.. We'll find you._ The telepath promised, looking to Logan. "I think I've found him, that way. He says he's in a cave, and fell...or was pushed." He said, eyes narrowing. 

Logan scowled sharply. He unsheathed his claws. "Fantastic."

"I'll give us a tailwind then, hold on." Storm said, adjusting the winds and giving them a fairly clear path. "We need to hurry." 

\--

"..I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.." Rogue grunted.

"Hey, don't..." Scott tried to sit up, grunting painfully. "Are you okay?"

"I'M just fine." She said, hand on his chest. "... I found out. She was masquerading as y'all."

Scott perked. "Wait..What?"

"I read her memories. She...she was the one attackin' me that night." 

"Who was?" Scott gripped her arm firmly. "Rogue, who's--"

Suddenly, a foot flew out from the shadows near them, connecting with Rogue's gut loudly.

"This has become more complicated than it should have been." Mystique growled, kicking Rogue aside and slamming a foot down on Scott's chest.

Rogue groaned, grasping her gut and eying her, trying to pull herself up. "You keep away from him!" 

The foot moved to Scott's throat, and pressed down mercilessly. Scott gasped and sputtered, trying to pull the amazingly strong woman off of him. "I truly didn't want to have to do this, but," She twisted her foot, digging even deeper onto the now breathless Scott's airway, "A little mind wipe ought to fix all this."

Rogue growled at that, and gripped a rock tight before using it to fling herself forward, tackling the woman, shoulder aimed to her stomach. "I SAID GET OFF!" 

Mystique slammed into the rock wall, getting the wind knocked out of her temporarily. Scott coughed, unable to sit up as he got his breath back.

Rogue grunted, pulling away and crouching, pulling the lad onto a shoulder to support him. "C'mon, c'mon we gotta go." She grunted, moving along as fast as she could. 

Mystique managed to get her bearings, and ran after them. A sudden blast of wind and snow slowed her a bit; seems the ledge they were on led outside.

Rogue grunted, reaching the wall on the other side and setting Scott against it, turning and facing her. "I'm warning you!" She said, trying to keep her voice from wavering. 

Of course, she didn't need to warn her, the blue mutant now opposed with sharp shards of ice and golf ball sized chunks of HAIL. "MYSTIQUE!" 

Storm was NOT a happy camper, winds around her billowing, eyes glowing white from sheer power, thunder rolling. "You will NOT harm them." She promised. 

Mystique hissed, trying to shield herself from the onslaught. She shifted, taking the form of Fred Dukes. "TRY ME." She called.

"My PLEASURE!" Claws suddenly met Mystique's back, Logan leaping from the cliff face. Yowling, Mystique tried to shake him off. Logan was a persistent beast, however.

Storm turned her attention to Rogue, the girl gulping slightly. She perked, the Blackbird moving in to hover beside them. Storm moved quickly to retrieve Scott, moving him in. "Get in, hurry!" She urged, Rogue hesitating for but a moment before joining them. 

"Logan!" Ororo called, moving to help him with the shapeshifter once they were safe. 

Logan had just been thrown from Mystique's back at last. In the movement, however, Mystique slammed her massive fist into the rock wall.

Ominous cracks were heard.

Logan jolted. "Roro!" He called, leaping onto the jet as the rocks crumbled. Mystique fell, and disappeared into the darkness.

She caught his shoulder and tugged him in, Charles lifting the jet out of the way of the crumbling mountain side. Storm nodded, moving to tend to Scott. Rogue leaned against a wall and slowly slid down it. 

An eagle screamed out of the darkness, and flew off into the distance. Logan watched it, eyes narrowing sharply.

Scott finally found a moment to breathe. "Prof..Professor..?"

"It'll be alright, Scott. Are you alright?" He asked, Storm giving Rogue a nod as she better tended to Scott's head wound. 

Scott pointed. "Who was THAT?"

Charles sighed. "Mystique." He replied. "A shape shifting mutant, and the one responsible for bringing the other group of mutants at your school together. I..." He sighed, head hanging slightly. "If I'd have thought she'd go so far...no. I should have warned you all beforehand. I'm sorry, Scott." 

Scott looked down at his feet, thinking hard about all this. "Right under our noses, huh..." He muttered. He supposed it made sense. He had been thinking Tolansky and those other new kids were all together just because they were weirdos, but to know they were being ordered around by a darker power... 

Logan then looked to Rogue. He sniffed. "You okay kid?"

She perked, looking up to him. "I um.. Yeah. I'll be ok, anyway." 

He nodded. "Good."

"I..don't suppose y'all are lookin' for anyone ta join ya?" She asked, rubbing her arms.

Scott perked up at that, looking up at her. "...Really?" He asked.

Rogue gave a slow nod. "You trusted me enough to gimme the option to Look. And.. well you've been nothing but honest with me. 'Sides. A 'mind wipe' don't sound too pleasant." 

He smiled. "Well...Welcome to the X-Men."

Charles gave a slight smile, glad something had gone right today. "Indeed. Let’s get home. We've got things to discuss with everyone, and a head wound to treat." 

"Yeah. And, uh, could somebody call the school? I don't want them thinking we died.”

He perked, then chuckled. "I will. I’ll tell them we got a call from Rangers." He assured. 

~~

“You should have told us.” Jean was saying as the team gathered. It had irked her that, even being a telepath, Mystique had been able to hide herself from them. 

“I was afraid of causing unnecessary strife. But, you’re right. Some warning would have better prepared you all. I hope you can forgive me..” Xavier explained. 

Scott regarded his mentor. He’d been properly patched up, and was going to be staying home for a few days. “Well...We do. It stinks, but we get it.” A murmur of agreement sounded. 

“If she wants to pretend everything is fine, we can play her game.” Evan assured.

Scott nodded, smirking slightly. “Besides, with all of us, we can handle anything that comes our way.”

That conviction would certainly be put to the test, for, overlooking Bayville, was a massively big, massively Mean Mutant. A rumble sounded in his throat, eyes narrow and hungry. “Wolverine…”


	7. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is interrupted when the X-men are attacked by a raging mutant known as Sabertooth, who is searching for Logan.

The next week or so was fairly stressful for everyone. The students hadn't taken kindly to the news that their school had a person who apparently had no qualms murdering them around. Considering Bayville was the only school in their district, however, they had little choice but to stick it out.

The amount of homework in each class seemed to double after that field-trip, which wasn't helping things at all. Or at least Evan thought so, as he examined the ancient camcorder his teacher had rented to him. Kitty was equally unimpressed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"It's not so bad." Kurt chuckled, headed down the hall with them to shop class. "At the very least you don't have to build something from scratch. I hear he's making us build two story birdhouses!" 

"Oh wow you poor thing." Evan said dryly. "How do you even work this thing..?" Evan pressed a button and the camera very loudly came to life, causing the group to jump.

Kurt had to fight the urge to port, eyes widening. "So.. what are you both doing the project on?"

"'Important Aspects of Our Daily Lives'." Kitty imitated their teacher badly. "It's totally pointless."

"Aaaand.. What important aspects are you going to follow? I don't think the Prof would be too happy with an 'in depth' view on the Institute." 

Evan shrugged. "Probably just regular stuff. Liiiike eatin' breakfast, doin' laundry, karate.."

Kurt chuckled. "Sounds good. I'll catch you both later though, don't wanna be late." He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a quick look around, and porting away. 

Evan nodded. He waved to Kitty. "Good luck in P.E."

"Uuuuuuuugh."

They hadn’t suspected that someone far outside the building would have been watching, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of this exchange. "This is what you been doin..?" The voice was a growl, amusement tinged in it. “Well… At least it’s an easy way to bring you out.” 

~~

The reason for Kitty's disdain was probably because Lance was in her gym class. Pietro snickered as Lance looked around like a lost puppy for her. "Give it up Lance, she's not into you." 

"Hey how about you shut up." Such wit. 

"Naaah, don' tell 'im to stop!" Todd cackled from atop the bleachers. "It's hilarious!" Fred could only shake his head slowly.

Kitty decided against going through the main door of the gym this time, waiting until no one was looking so she could phase through the wall behind all the balls. Though even that probably hadn't worked.

Lance huffed, rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion before perked. He gave a sharp whistle and waved to her, Pietro shaking his head and snickering. "Stop trying to let her come to you. Just go to her." 

"It's called 'Finesse' and some of us actually have it." Lance replied, waving even harder. 

"That someone isn't you." 

Kitty groaned loudly, walking much quicker.

Fred looked between the two Brothers. "Neither 'a you are really love experts, you know." He said flatly. Todd cackled anew at that, nearly falling from the bleachers.

Pietro perked slightly, turning and looking slowly at him. "I have NO idea what you mean." He rebutted. 

Lance huffed. "Oh yeah? Well if you're so great then direct me in talking to her, pal!!" 

"I 'unno. Apologize?" Fred shrugged.

Lance stared at him for a solid minute. 

He then became very interested in scuffing the floor with his shoe, grumbling something. "Speak up man, I don't think the Telepaths could've heard that." Pietro snickered, putting his hands up defensively when Lance shot him a glare, building giving a rumble. Lance gave another huff, blowing his bangs out of his face ever so slightly before they fell back into place. "She won't even let me near her, how am I gonna apologize?" 

"Maybe stop actin' like a hyper puppy." Todd said, suddenly climbing up the wall to the high window.

"Where you goin'?" Fred asked.

"I'm done with gym today, eh~?"

"But it's one of the only subjects you're good at." Pietro snickered. 

Lance was huffing once more. "I am not a 'puppy'." 

Todd snickered. "Yeah, well, have fun runnin' laps." He said, before opening and hopping out of the window.

Pietro snickered, Lance snorting before looking to Kitty. "Oop." Pietro said, the quake-starting mutant raising his head high before sauntering over to Kitty. "Ohohoooo he's gonna miss a show!" He snickered. Fred groaned, palm quickly meeting his face.

Kitty was chatting with some friends currently, girls having been told to walk around the court for the day. When Lance approached, she tried to remain calm and casual.

Outwardly.

_Nonononono dangit this is NOT what I wanted to deal with today._

"Hey um, can I talk to you, right quick? Alone?" He asked, Pietro snickering from his spot. 

She sighed. "Ugh...Fine." She made sure the teachers weren't looking, then gestured for him to follow her outside. He grinned, keeping after before giving the duo a smug grin. 

"Aw, c'mon. They could've at least talked in here." Pietro grumbled.

Fred shrugged. "I dunno. I don't mind the lack of second-hand embarrassment."

Once they were outside, Kitty turned to him. "Okay,what? What do you want?" She folded her arms, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

He perked, popping his neck. "Well.. tooo.. apologize?" 

She was taken aback by that. Frowning, she tapped her fingers on her arm, waiting for further explanation.

"I.. shouldn't have taken advantage of your powers like that. I really did-- and I still do-- wanna help you out, I swear.' He grunted, offering a sheepish, yet still crooked grin. "Soo.. Sorry for bein' a dick?" 

Her eyes softened a little. But she was still suspicious, and took a step back from him. "Okay, fine, you're sorry. But, like.." She glanced away from him, "You're still in the Brotherhood."

He frowned slightly. "And? They...You really think humans would accept us? Ever?" 

"Well.." Kitty shuffled her feet. "I think if we show them our powers are good, they will."

"And what about guys like me? My power is making quakes, that's not good for anybody. Or guys like Todd and Fred? Their powers make 'em look different and..." he scoffed. "We've already seen how well that goes.' 

She grunted. "Hurting everybody isn't gonna help, Lance. That's why we're X-men. We wanna help people and help them not be afraid."

"I don't know if..." He perked, something rustling in the bushes nearby, a low rumble sounding. Lance was reminded of a big cat, and moved near Kitty, arm going up slowly. "What the hell is--" He then jerked as a MASSIVE, haired monster of a man leaped out of the brush at the two. Lance grabbed her arm and ran out of the way. "Go, go, GO!!" 

Kitty ran fast behind him. She glanced back, yelped in horror at the humongous mutant, and phased them through a table as they ran. "Lance!! Don't go inside!" She warned, not wanting to endanger the lives of everyone in the school.

"Why not!?" He asked, having been intending to get back up, then jerked and stumbled back slightly as he managed to get in front of them, between them and the entrance. "Never mind, New plan!" He growled, gritting his teeth, the ground cracking and rumbling as it rolled in rocky waves at the massive mutant, though that barely slowed his movement towards them.

Inside-- "Whoa!" Pietro steadied himself, the building beginning to shake now. "Man, guy needs to learn to take no for an answer!" 

Fred frowned, looking to the door. "No kiddin'..'

Back outside, Lance groaned as the ground then split, masses of rock moving up. 

The mutant sliced through that with ease, smirking slowly and licking his teeth. "Kitty, run, run now!" He urged, amping it up. 

"B-But--" Kitty nearly fell from the sheer force of the quake. Gritting her teeth, she let go of him and started heading for the treeline across the courtyard, phasing through everything in her path.

Lance nodded, sliding his foot back and opening a crack in the earth, jerking as the hairy mutant crossed it with ease. The shakes finally stopped when he was slammed into the wall, air knocked out of him. 

"AUGH!"

And just when he got it back his head was knocked against the building, mutant holding him there by his head, claws digging lightly into his skull. "Where's Logan?" He growled out. Lance jerked and kicked his foot to the wall, trying to get himself free. 

"S-sorry! You got the wrong guy." He said, smirking slightly despite his situation. "I'm not with those guys.' He grunted out, the mutant snarling. Lance jolted as he sniffed at him a few times, though before he could make a witty remark, he was tossed aside, the larger one taking off. "Sh-shit.." he groaned, trying to pull himself up. 

"Holy shit man!" Pietro was there before long, Lance perking. "What did you say to her!?" 

"N-not her.." He groaned, using the wall to support himself. "Big guy. Big, hairy...sharp teeth and claws and.. he cut through m-my rocks like it was nothin." 

Kitty, meanwhile, was running as fast as her legs could carry her. _Gotta hide, gotta hide! JEAN!_ She called out, phasing through a thicket.

Jean perked suddenly, looking around before putting her hand to her temple. _Kitty? Kitty what's wrong?_

_Jean ohmygod there's this THING chasing me and it attacked Lance and its REALLY FAST AND REALLY STRONG AND I THINK IT'S GETTING CLOSER!!_

She grunted. _Breathe, Kitty, you need to breathe, it'll be ok. I'm coming your way now, try to find a place to hide._ She urged, sprinting off. 

Distant shapes quickly started to form on the horizon.

The storage buildings!

Now Kitty hadn't been keen on coming back here, but honestly she didn't have much choice. Spurring herself on, she made a break for them, phasing right through the locked door. She looked around quickly, spotted a collection of mats, and buried herself in them.

And just in time too, the doors cracking before getting ripped from their hinges. The mutant sniffed around loudly, making that unnerving rumble as he poked around. Lucky for Kitty, the storage buildings weren't prime cleaning locations most of the time, and there was enough extra cleaning supplies set aside. The mutant growled, nose scrunching at the mix of smells. Kitty's was hidden amid them enough for him to decide she wasn't here. He gave a roar of frustration, swinging out and destroying a rack of hockey sticks, the large mutant taking off and vanishing into the brush once more.

_Kitty!?_ Jean was there moments later, breath hitching as she noted the carnage, moving around it all slowly. _Are you in here, please, answer me!_

Kitty peeked out from her hiding place. _Jean? I don't hear him anymore.._

Jean perked, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. "No, no he's gone. I checked, he's long gone. But I'm putting an alert out ASAP." She said, crouching before her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her arms to try to keep from shaking. "H-He was HUUUGE, Jean!" She jolted suddenly. "Can-- Can you make sure Lance is okay? He tried to hold him off...'

The telepath perked, then nodded, helping her up. "C'mon. I think it would help both of us if we saw him. You can lead me while I let everyone else know." She said, hand to her temple. _Evan? Where are you right now?_ She asked, deciding to start with people she knew where at school. 

Evan was taken out of his daydream, boy having been sitting through an entirely uninteresting history lecture. _I'm in History. What's up?_

_Kitty said a mutant attacked her. A big one. I need you to keep an eye out, and get straight home after school._ She urged. _I don't know who it is or what they want, but let's not take any chances._

He grumbled, then slapped a hand over his mouth as his teacher turned to investigate the noise. _Dammit...Alright, alright. You two be safe._

_We will._ She assured, perking slightly as Lance came into view.

"Lance!" Kitty called to him. She trotted over. "Are you okay?!"

He perked, then offered a grin. "I'm fine. Takes more than that to knock me down." He assured, Pietro rolling his eyes and smirking. "Uh-huh." 

Lance shot him a glare, then looked to the X-duo. "He asked for Logan. And I know we ain't exactly friends, but if he's looking for one of you guys, then I really wouldn't want to be in his way." 

Kitty's eyes widened, girl turning to Jean. "Logan, huh..."

Jean nodded, hand to her temple.

"As for us, we're gonna find Todd before this guy finds him." Lance told her. "You watch yourself, ok? I don't know who this guy is or what his problem is, but he's bad news." 

"Yeah, okay." Kitty shuffled her feet. "And, uh...Thank you."

He perked, then snickered, giving her hair a ruffle. "No sweat." he said, starting along, Pietro snickering at him as they went.

~~

_Logan?_

Logan was in the middle of washing his bike. He paused mid-scrub. _What's up, Red?_

_Kitty and Lance were attacked. They said it was some... Huge mutant. Lance said it was looking for you?_

He froze. Flashes of days past flooded Logan's head, then sheer horror. _Get home._ He ditched his bucket and sponge, going for his keys, then hopped on the still wet bike. Logan took off like a shot.

_What? Logan we can't just-- Alright. I'll get everyone together._ She sighed, looking at Kitty. "He wants us all to get home. Go find Kurt, I'll get Evan. Tell them we got a call from the Professor, and that it's an emergency.' 

Kitty nodded. "Right."

Evan, meanwhile, was retrieving some supplies for basketball. He had the camcorder on, filming random things around the school. 

"And here we have a trash can. That's always important. Gotta dispose of, uh, refuse and stuff. Aaand here we have-- GAAH"

Evan nearly fell as two eyes suddenly appeared in the frame. Todd grinned, and circled him. "Whatcha got, Daniels?"

"Uck, get outta here, Tolansky! I don't have time for this."

"S'for that project, right?" Todd blatantly ignored him, tapping the camera. Evan jerked it away. eyes narrowing.

Todd only laughed at that. "Well, how about," He leaped suddenly to the roof of the storage building, "This~?"

"I am NOT gonna--"

"Aw c'mooon, it's better than a trash can." Todd stood on his hands, and walked along the roof. Then he leaped to another building and slid down the wall a bit. He snickered. "Right?"

"There you are-- OOooh hello!" Pietro was suddenly on the scene, grinning and snagging the camcorder and proceeded to film himself. "You know, Danny-Boy, you should get home." He smirked, flipping the thing closed. "There's a massive mutant on the loose, and it’s hunting Logan, and probably you guys too." 

Evan grabbed for the camera. "Hey! Why are you so worried about it? Less X-men the better, right?"

"Lets just say." He snickered, holding it out of reach and prodding his chest. "I'd rather settle what's between you and me... my..self." He said, moving around the side of the building and looking at the state of the doors to the thing. "Holy shit, no wonder Lance got his ass kicked." 

"I'm serious, Pie..tro." Evan stared at the mess before them. 

Todd whistled, having followed the duo. "Wooow...That thing's after you guys?"

"Yeeeeeeah apparently."

"Tough break."

"Weeell we aren't off easy either. Lance might've pissed this thing off when he fought it." Pietro scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Though I suppose it paid off for him.." He said, tossing the camera Evan's way. "Either way, we gotta go." He finished with a snicker, looking to him. "Try to not get eaten?' 

Evan gave him a look as the two went away. Shaking his head, he inspected the camera for any damage. "Freakin'..."

Of course, no sooner had the duo let Evan alone that the low, unsettling growl would sound once more, the mutant having made a wide circle before trying to pick up a scent again here. 

Evan startled at the sound. Now Evan didn't consider himself the brightest, but he knew when it was time to high-tail it. He slowly backed up, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Not enough, it would seem, as the giant mutant launched forward yet again, aiming a swipe of some nasty looking claws at the lad's chest. 

Lucky for Evan, his reflexes were impeccable. Before Evan could even think, his chest was suddenly covered in spikes, which seemed to shield him from the blow well enough. The boy went flying and slammed into a table. "Hngh!"

They splintered, and he growled, slowly stalking forward. "You're all making this FAR harder than it needs to be. Where. Is. LOGAN?!" 

Evan got back on his feet, sprouting more spikes in his arms and legs. "I ain't no GPS, man."

He snarled loudly, rushing at Evan, only to hit a barrier, Jean having erected it just in time. "Phew.. Evan, are you alright?" She asked, though cringed when he began slamming into it. 

"Yeah." Evan readied himself to shoot at the mutant. "I'm guessin' this is our guy?"

"Well, he's big and mean and looking for Logan so, YES!" She said, emphasizing the last word as she sent the shield back, knocking him back a bit. 

The mutant steadied himself and kept coming. Jean's eyes narrowed as she lifted up everything within the supply building and started sending it his way, the mutant slicing through or batting it aside in his slow charge forward. 

Evan tugged Jean along, starting to run. "That ain't working, c'mon!" He shot the spikes from his back towards their assailant as they fled.

Jean nodded, keeping after him and sending the rest at him, the mutant charging after with a roar. "We need to find a place to hide, now!" 

"Yeah, but--" Evan looked around wildly, spikes coming off his legs. He noticed a very steep, very dangerous looking drop-off nearby, probably leading down to the highway at the bottom of the hill. Now this wasn't the ideal escape, but.. Okay Jean, gonna need you to do your shield thing. And hold on tight. Evan grabbed her and made a leap , the duo falling and then rolling down the side of the drop-off.

She perked, doing so, jerking slightly as they went, duo landing in one of the shrubs lining the side of the road. Above them, the mutant snarled, looking down to the road. "You tell him I'm coming for him!" He called, Jean grunting. "And Hell's coming with me!!" 

As he took off, Jean grunted and sat up, looking at Evan. "G-Good call.." She grunted, hand to her temple. _Logan, I've got Evan, Kitty's gotten Kurt by now, I think. We just got away from him. Who IS this guy?_

_A big threat, that's what. Get home. I'm trackin' him right now._

\--

Kurt, meanwhile, was headed home, keeping to the trees and his more human looking face up, at least until he was closer to home. "Ooh man.. Big, brutish and mean. Just what we all needed.." He grunted, looking through the cluster of trees. 

"Yeah, no kidding.." Kitty shuddered, looking around. The forest seemed pretty quiet.

"..What do you think he's after Logan for?" Kurt asked suddenly, the quiet starting to get to him. 

She shook her head. "Dunno..Logan's kind of a mystery, isn't he?"

"Yeah...Like, I really don't know anything about the guy, now that I'm thinking about it..." 

"That's, like, pretty weird. We should know more about our teachers, right?"

'Yeah, we should but.." He sighed, then paused, taking her wrist, eyes forward as he moved. "But hey, leaving early means we didn't have so much homework, ja?" 

Kitty perked. "Uh...Yeah?"

"Of course, we might have to train more-" He then ported out of the way, a large pair of hands having been grabbing at the two, the duo now in a tree. "Phew! Nice tr--WHOA!" He yelped, porting again to avoid the stump that was uprooted and chucked their way. 

"OKAY, UM, THIS IS WHERE WE RUN, KURT!"

"Working on it!" He assured, porting them once more, farther away. "Move it, c'mon!" He urged, starting into a sprint, dragging her along behind, stumbling slightly in his panic. A roar sounded behind him, the gap between the duo and the massive mutant quickly closing. 

Kitty had had just about enough of all this today. She grabbed onto Kurt and suddenly tugged him towards a large patch of trees. "Hold on!" She called, before the duo started running right through them.

Kurt jerked, though kept after her alright, jolting as he glanced back. "Oooh man!" He grunted, the mutant choosing to instead smash a path through these poor trees, snarling loudly. "Shoot!" He grunted, grabbing her up in a port. The duo found themselves at the top of a high tree, and hidden in the foliage. 

"Ok, ok.. Oooh we are so dead.." Kurt grunted. "I'm about to do something crazy, alright?" 

“Wait Kurt hold on--”

Kurt snapped a thick branch off the tree and ported, swinging down as he came upon the mutant.

He, of course, snagged the thing and sent Kurt right onto his back, blue mutant getting the air knocked out of him. 

"KURT YOU IDIOT!" Kitty yelled.

As luck would have it, Kurt would not, in fact, end up as a fine jelly today. There was a loud, piercing roar, and suddenly an entire thicket of trees was smashed to bits.

Logan was not happy. Not happy at all.

And just in time, as the mutant, one Sabertooth, had just been about to stomp him, gaze jerking up. He smirked and returned the roar, going at Logan. "About TIME you showed yourself!" He snarled, swiping at him. 

Logan dodged. "GET. HOME. NOW." He yelled, before going in for an attack.

"But!" Kurt grunted, porting up to Kitty, though still watching Logan, fairly reluctant to leave Logan with this beast.

"Kurt, come on!" Kitty urged, tugging his arm. "We gotta go!"

"But! ..Right." He grunted, taking her shoulder and porting. 

"Lost your TOUCH!" Sabertooth snarled, avoiding Logan's claws just a touch too late, though the surface wound was already healing by the time he pulled away. He grabbed the thick branch to smash it into the smaller mutant.

Logan took the hit, stumbling back a bit. He leaped, slashing some tall trees so they fell towards Sabertooth, then swung his claws towards him simultaneously.

Sabertooth ducked back, reaching up and bringing a tree down more quickly as a shield, snarling lowly. "STRYKER’S been wanting to SEE you, Logan." He snarled, grabbing a felled tree and swinging it down onto him. 

Logan caught the tree. With an even louder, angrier roar, he swung it and thrust it into Sabertooth's chest like a battering ram. 

Sabertooth was knocked back, and stayed back a moment, starting to circle him. He licked his teeth, eyes narrowed. "You ain't scared, are you?"

He watched Sabertooth for a moment. Then, Logan tossed the tree towards him in reply.

Sabertooth smashed through it with a snarl before lunging at Logan, teeth and claws bared. 

Logan met him head on.

Literally.

The Wolverine used his adamantium skull as a bludgeoning weapon, smashing Sabertooth in the teeth and swiping both his sides. He didn't even appear to feel the pain as his own flesh was sliced open.

Sabertooth stumbled back, jaw knocked out of its socket. He took a moment, cuts in his sides deep enough that it was going to take more than a little time for them to heal. He growled, gripping his side before swatting at Logan's face, aiming to blind him long enough to escape.

Obviously he was going to have to find another way to retrieve him, but that would take time. 

Well points for Sabertooth, because Logan was temporarily blinded by his own blood. Howling with rage, he swatted blindly. "CREED!!"

Sabertooth set his jaw back into place, spitting blood out and back up. "This isn't over Logan! I'll be back, and you'll be seeing Stryker again soon!" He swore, taking off into the brush. 

By the time Logan had gotten his sight back (though not his sense of smell), Sabertooth was gone. After some silent watching, making sure Creed had really fled, Logan trudged out of the woods.

~~

He arrived at Xavier Institute covered in dried blood. 

Kitty was mortified. Kurt paled, and Jean jerked, slightly slack jawed. 

"What happened?" Charles asked after a moment. 

Ororo moved towards Logan. "Sit." She told him, looking to Rogue, who had been in the doorway of the kitchen when he'd come in. "Get me the medical kit and a wet cloth. Now." She said, the girl managing to nod before running to do so, Storm looking back to Logan.

"Roro, I'm fine." Logan was a stubborn man, no doubt.

"Logan." She said, grabbing a chair and moving it over loudly. "SIT." She ordered, just as stubborn. "Healing factor or not I will make sure you're alright." 

He grumbled. 

However, he also obeyed.

"So..." Evan wasn't sure if it was too soon to talk about...what had happened.

"His name is Sabertooth." Logan said.

"What is his deal with you man!" Kurt asked, finding his voice as Rogue returned. Ororo dabbed at Logan’s head and cleaned him up. 

"He's like me." That was apparently all Logan wanted to say on the subject, as he then pointed to the kids. "NONE of you are leavin' this Institute for awhile, alright?”

Jean perked, then frowned. "Right.. I doubt that'll be an issue.." She said, thinking of the damage Sabertooth had caused. 

“And you," Logan pointed to Kurt, "You suck at fighting. A lot. We're gonna fix that."

"... 'Fix that'?" Kurt asked, sounding concerned.

Xavier gave a nod, looking to Logan. "..I'm here if you need to speak with me on it, Logan." He said, letting the subject go, 

Ororo shook her head. "Honestly.. you couldn't have taken two seconds to find me?" She asked, scrubbing away at a particularly stubborn spot. 

Logan shrugged. "He was after the kids. Didn't have much time."

She frowned sharply, shaking her head. "I see.. still." She said, finishing off on his head, checking over the rest of him. 

"...Nobody leaves." Logan reiterated. "Got it?"

Kitty and Evan exchanged a look. On the one hand they were unhappy about the sudden restriction, but on the other hand, the camera had been broken when Sabertooth attacked Evan. Twas both a blessing and a curse.

Scott was restricted from leaving anyway due to recovery, so all he could do was grimace and shrug. Rogue shrugged, having not been too keen on going anywhere for a while anyway, and Kurt was dreading Logan making good on 'fixing him' and his fighting capabilities. 

"Right.." Jean said, giving a nod. 

“Good.” Logan gestured to the fridge. “Somebody hand me a beer.”

“Kurt, don’t touch that. Logan, you need water.”

“Woman, I need somethin’ STRONGER.”

What he received was a strong look.

“...Water’s fine.”


	8. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-men and the Brotherhood go head-to-head in a school-inflicted camp, while Mystique releases a powerful enemy of the Professor from imprisonment.

Some days later, the Bayville ISD school board had apparently decided that the best way to keep their students active (and from making up a month in summer) was to send them to survival camp. 

Lance was finding it REALLY hard to swallow that Scott was their group's 'leader'. He wasn't the only one, Pietro leaning against the bus, eyes narrowed as he looked to the X-men. "Can't believe this.." He grumbled, watching Rogue pick up her backs. 

"I am gettin' outta here. Anybody know how to hotwire a bus?" Rogue said.

"Eeeasy there." Scott patted her shoulder. "We don't wanna get expelled, now do we?"

"I dunno, at least we'd get air-conditioning." Kitty said, swatting at a fly.

"Man, why we even doin' this?" Rogue grumbled.

Kurt sighed, a hand patting his side, image inducer hiding more than his tail today. "I'm just amazed Logan let us out, to be honest." 

"You can thank the Professor for that." Jean said, picking up a bag. "Besides, it'll be good for us to get some fresh air, I think." 

"Oh yeah, I totally want some 'clean mountain air' fer when I die." 

"It's not even that clean." Evan cast a glance towards the Brotherhood. Their rivals seemed equally as thrilled as they were, in all honesty.

Pietro caught it, narrowing his eyes. "What'cha lookin' at, Danny-Boy?" 

Evan snorted. "Just wondering why they let you guys in."

"Ooouch Danny-Boy. What, you tryin' to say you don't want us?" He asked, Lance huffing loudly. 

"I just don't want us bein' weighed down. Or, ya know, attractin' wild animals with our smell."

Pietro was about to offer a rebuttal, but perked, Lance pushing past him, moving over, and snagging Evan by the shirt collar. "Shut up and deal with it Daniels." he growled out. "We don't like being stuck with you either--" He perked as Jean took his shoulder. 

"Lance, let him go. Now." 

Evan glared. "Nah, let 'im. See him regret it later." He said, forearm spiking up a bit.

"Both of you knock it off now." Scott growled. "You KNOW we can't fight, Evan. Not like that."

Lance snorted, giving a shove as he released him, moving back to his group and waving them along. "C'mon. Leave these assholes to it." He said, casting a quick glance Kitty's way before sulking off, Pietro shrugging and keeping after. 

"Man.. What is their problem?" Kurt grunte.

Jean frowned sharply. "Well, we weren't all that welcoming." 

Rogue cocked a brow, looking over her. "Look, I'm not delighted about it either. But you came around, and they might too, if we give them a chance." 

"Yeah right." Evan scoffed. Kitty frowned, looking down at her feet.

"Maybe." Scott said, though doubt was thick in his tone. "But for now let's just worry about this camp."

And so with a collection of grumbles, they went on their way, Jean looking to Scott. "I'm keeping in touch with the Professor, by the way. If anything happens, he'll know right away." She assured him. 

He gave her a nod. "Good. We may need it, you never know.."

"We can hope not.." She said, looking back to where the other four had wandered off to, frowning slightly.

~~

Elsewhere, on a small island between New England and Canada...

_“Passcode Accepted.”_

The metal doors slid open with a loud hiss. A security guard stepped through, and took a moment to look around. The circular metal room was empty, save for the giant panel in the middle of the floor. Tubes of brightly colored chemicals filtered in and out of glass pipes and illuminated the area with a sickly green. Save for the loud metallic humming of machines, it was all very still.

The guard sauntered to the middle of the room. Upon reaching the control module at the side of the giant panel, he pulled a keycard from his jacket. After casually wiping red from the corner, he slid it through.

The room started buzzing. The ground shook lightly as the metal panel started to rise from the floor. Under it, slowly ascending, was a clear tube. Its occupant, one gigantic monster of a man, appeared dead or in stasis as he bobbed listlessly in the green liquid.

The guard, with a light smirk, entered a series of numbers on the keypad.

_“Retinal Authorization Required.”_

He leaned down and put his eye to the small lense. A split-second before the machine scanned his eyeball, it shifted to a completely different color and shape.

_“Fury, Nick Identified. Please stand by for occupant release.”_

Chuckling softly as the liquid began to drain from the tube, the security guard stepped back. His form twisted and folded, clothes becoming skin and frame becoming more feminine.

The man in the tube started to stir. His eyes flickered open.

The now revealed Mystique offered him a smirk. “Good morning, Cain.’

~~

"Hit where it really hurts." Lance was grumbling, kicking a rock as he went. 

"Man, I don' get why you let 'em piss you off so easy." Todd said. "They're just lil' goody-goodies."

"Yeah, it's just Daniels talking big." Pietro said, giving a shrug. 

Lance snorted. "That kind of 'high and mighty' shit just pisses me off." 

Todd chuckled. "Ya just gotta let it roll off ya, man. Like rain on a duck."

"That's why you've never gotten too wet, huh Todd?" Fred snickered.

"Shaaaddup."

"Hrm." Lance grumbled, kicking the stone once more. 

"Look." Pietro said, clasping his shoulders. "Keep your cool. Like you said, we hit 'em where it hurts. In front of everybody." 

"Daniels 'n Summers will REEEALLY hate that!" Todd added.

"Aaand there's a certain girl you want to woo." Pietro continued.

Lance regarded them, then smirked slowly. "Right. We'll see who's 'weighing down the team'." 

Todd grinned. "That's the spirit."

Lance carried that spirit with him for the rest of the day-- for better or for worse, and Scott, similarly, had a strong determination within him. The boys would proceed to needlessly compete in every. Single. Activity. The whole day. Ziplining? A race to the finish. Tree climbing? A competition to see who could climb higher than the other. Berry picking? A tragedy, plain and simple. Lance was still covered in the remnants of those poor berry bushes as he sat down around a low campfire with the other Brothers.

“Those bushes are never going to be the same.” Pietro lamented. Lance ignored him as he prodded the fire. He also ignored the twigs and leaves still trapped in his mullet. 

“I still won.” 

“Nobody won, with y’all two runnin’ around like headless chickens,” Fred said dryly as he opened a package of Graham crackers. 

“I dunno,” Todd was leaning back on the log, peering over at the other fire near them, “It was pretty funny. When you tripped Summers into that poison ivy? Magnificent.” The X-men had all gathered around that one. Typical, really-- they thought they were so much better than everyone else, they had to have a fire all to themselves.

Conversely, nobody wanted to sit next to the Brotherhood. That was fine.

Pietro cracked open a cola, nodding in agreement. “He’s going to be feeling that all night.” He snickered, following Todd’s gaze. Rogue hadn’t joined them yet. His gaze snapped away, gut coiling. He didn’t want to see her hanging with them. 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway I KNOW I make the best s’more. It’s gonna blow you guys’ MINDS.” Lance said, waving a hand. 

“Sure, Alvers.” He sputtered as his hair was ruffled, Rogue standing over him now. “I’ll believe it when I eat it.” 

“Hey, Rogue!” Fred greeted, “Whatcha...Whatcha doin’ over here?”

“Yeah,” Todd tilted his head at her, “Thought you were keepin’ better company now.”

“Tolansky, I’m surprised at you.” She replied, popping a squat on a log. “Like y’all ain’t the best company a girl could have.” 

“Oooh-hoho!” Pietro grinned. “WE know that, we were just worried you forgot!” 

“Psssht~” She waved them off, grabbing the marshmallows. “ _Please._ ” 

Fred glowed like the campfire. He tossed her a chocolate bar, his smile wide, “Ya mean it..?”

“Course I mean it. Jus’ cause I can’t live with y’all don’t mean we can’t hang out.” She replied, catching it. “And even if it did, I’ve always been a rule breaker.” 

Lance managed a smile. “Suuuuuure ya are. Livin’ with the X-dorks hasn’t put you on the straight and narrow~?” 

“I think the ends of her hair’s curlin’,” Todd teased, punching Rogue in the arm lightly, “Like Pryde’s! You goin’ preppy on me, Anna Marie?”

She popped him back with a laugh. "I'm takin you in for SLANDER, Tolanasky!"

Todd gave her a grin. After a sneaky glance around, he bent forward and snatched the marshmallow off of her stick with his long tongue, then bounded away to the next log.

She regarded the end of her now bare stick. She turned her gaze to him. "... Right. Fred you wanna help _dispense justice?_ "

Fred smirked darkly and rose. “Eeyup.”

“HAHA!” Todd hopped off of the log and took off, “Gotta catch me first, SUCKERS!”

~~

Back at the Institute the next morning, Charles was coming up from the updated Cerebro, shaking his head and chuckling. "It could be going better, I think." He chuckled to himself. 

"Not goin' too great, huh?" Logan asked, moving into the room. "Told ya I shoulda just taught 'em."

"We wanted to give them a chance, Logan." He chuckled. "Besides. This may be a chance to build some camaraderie with the others." 

"If you ask me it's a waste of time." Logan shook his head. "Whatever. At least they'll get some training out of it."

"Indeed. But, I doubt it'll be a waste, Logan. They aren't bad, they're just.. misguided. They need help." 

The man was still unconvinced. "Hrm.."

Xavier offered him a slight smile. "I do recall you needed quite a bit of help when we first met. And you are one of my most trusted friends now." 

"...That was different." Logan protested. Vainly, but he protested.

"I would like to know how yo-" He was cut off by Cerebro coming to life, Professor perking. "Well! You and Ororo may have something to do after all." He chuckled, putting the helm on. "Now let's see.." He said. 

_"Mutant confirmed. Archive File: Matched."_

"Archive..?" 

_"Name: Cain Markov."_

The Professor went white as a sheet at that. "Oh no.." 

Logan frowned, reading the information on the screen. "'Cain Markov'?"

"My half brother." He explained, Cerebro doling out information of his current whereabouts. "He is, in short, a Juggernaut." He said, shaking his head. "How he escaped, I don't know, but I know he'll come here. He's got an old grudge against me. Though, so long as he's not wearing his helmet, I should be able to disarm him..otherwise..." 

"No problem. I'll just slice the thing open if he is."

"So long as you don't hurt him. If I can convince him to let go of his grudge, I will...In the meantime, I'll get Ororo to lay down some fog, keep anyone else from getting hurt.." 

Logan nodded. "Should we get the kids?"

"That may be for the best. I'll have her pick them up after laying down the fog.. Be careful, Logan." 

He offered a smirk. "Always am."

~~

Back at camp, the group of mutants had been instructed to do one very simple task: get a flag as a group.

Lance gave a sharp snort, looking to Scott and smirking. "Bet my guys could get up there WAY before yours, Summers." 

"We'll see."

This was going to be a long trip.

"Oh yeah?' Lance smirked, "I tell you what. Whoever gets up there first gets a solo group pic, and then we take the one we'll give up when the rest of you finally catch up. Winner not only gets to do what they wish with the real deal, but the losers have to deal with knowing who's better." 

Scott chuckled a little. "Have it your way."

"Oh, and it's a 'no powers' race." Lance added, Pietro snickering. "Not like we'd need 'em to beat these guys." He said, starting along after Lance.

"Scott. Do you know what you just agreed to?" Jean asked, looking over him evenly. 

He waved her off, starting away. "It'll be fine. We can do this."

"You can't just drag the entire team into a competition like that!" 

"Jean, I know what I'm doing. We're X-men. We've trained for this sort of thing."

"And who's to say they haven't?" She asked.

Kurt huffed as he kept after. "We have to go up either way.." 

Scott chuckled. "Jean, c'mon." He urged, picking up the pace a bit. He obviously had very little faith in their rivals.

"Man, this can ONLY end well." Evan grunted, trotting along.

She sighed loudly. "One of these days that ego is going to get you into trouble." 

"Mmhm." Rogue agreed, keeping on her half a jog pace.

\--

And lo and behold, some time later, the Brotherhood had made progress on the mountain. Lots of progress.

They had climbed up the side.

Todd was climbing up the rock wall fairly easily. Fred, meanwhile, was digging his feet and hands into the rocks, Lance and Pietro hanging off him from ropes.

Todd snickered. "You guys are so slow~"

"Shut up.

"We ain't all springy!" Pietro rebutted, giving a huff. 

Lance snickered tiredly. "It's fine, we're making good time anyway. Can't WAIT to see the look on his face."

"Oooh we are gonna need to get a picture of that."

Todd managed to make it to the top of the wall first. Halfway through a stretch, he noted something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, looks like there's a mine up here."

It was old and spooky and dangerous looking. Definitely worth investigating.

"See if there's a quick way up!" Lance called. "Don't need it at this rate, but it never hurts!" 

"A'ight." Shrugging, Todd maneuvered his way past the boards blocking the entrance.

Fred struggled on the last third of the wall a little, slowing down. "Hrm.."

Pietro gulped slightly, not looking forward to him falling. "Take it easy man! Keep your grip, just don't fall on us!" He called, Lance looking down. "No kidding.." 

With a grunt, Fred found some extra strength. He barreled up the rest of the way, quite recklessly in fact. Pietro and Lance went flying off of the ropes and onto the ground with yelps of pain. ‘Sorry.”

~~

'...Hey, Scott?" Kurt asked, squinting and catching sight of the shapes on the side of the mountain. "Is that them?" He asked, Jean jolting and looking through a pair of binoculars. She then looked to Scott, HIGHLY unamused. 

Scott perked. "...Aw shit. Move. MOVE." He started running.

"How are they even.." Kitty muttered.

"MOOOVE."

"YOU MESSED UP SCOTT!" Jean scolded loudly, keeping after, Rogue groaning as she ran after. "YOU MESSED UP BIG YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS?" 

"YEAH I KNOW JEAN. Kurt, port us to the top! They’re using their powers!"

"What!?" He stumbled slightly at the sudden request. "I can't take us ALL up there are you CRAZY!?"

"OOOH NO SIR. WE AGREED TO NO POWERS." Jean reminded.

Scott groaned. "Jean, come on! This is SERIOUS!."

"Oh my god, can we focus on running please?"

"WE WILL NOT MAKE IT IN TIME."

"WE COULD HAVE. IF SCOTT'S OTHER HEAD HADN'T TAKEN OVER.'

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." 

"JEAN THIS IS SERIOUS."

~~

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood was recovering from their arduous climb. At least, Fred, Lance, and Pietro were trying to.

"Oh god." Fred was sturdy but he was not an athlete.

"L-Look." Lance panted, so happy to see blue sky and not a massive butt. "We're up here. W-we're goooood." He assured, Pietro groaning. 

Todd poked his head through the boards. "Oh good, you're alive. There's a ladder leadin' right to the top."

Lance gave him a wave. "Aaaawesome. Give us a second."

Todd snickered. "Weenies."

Fred pointed a meaty finger at him, face planted firmly in the dirt. "I will toss you off this mountain so help me."

"Do it, I can get 'im before he hits the bottom." Pietro snickered. 

"Oh I'm sorry, did you not wanna know how to get to the passage? I can just wait for you guys at the top."

Lance huffed and pulled himself up, looking at him. "Bah." He chuckled, moving to the mine shaft's entrance and prying a board loose. 

Fred moved over and pried the rest loose easily. Todd snickered, and hopped along. "This way."

Lance kept along after, Pietro snickering. "Ooh this was TOO easy."

Before long, the group had come to the passage.

The very steep, blocked passage, that is.

"...Toad." Lance said, reaching over and grasping his shoulder. "What the hell is that." 

"The passage. I, uh..figured you could jiggle it loose a bit?"

He frowned sharply, then huffed. "Little bit won't hurt.." He grumbled, looking to Fred. "Hold up the ceiling. Dunno how well it'll hold with some shaking." 

The large mutant nodded. He braced the ceiling. "Alright. Go."

Lance nodded, flexing and groaning, the tunnel rumbling. The supports moaned and some rocks fell, the entrance slooooowly opening up. 

Fred started to struggle a bit. "Lance, hurry up!"

"I'm working on it!" He grunted, bringing his arms down quickly. 

Too quickly. It worked and opened the thing up, but the rocks that came down were massive, the way back closing up as a part of the tunnel collapsed. 

Fred buckled under the sudden weight. "LOOK OUT!"

There was an audible crash that resounded around the mountain.

"Whoa.." Rogue said, the group having started up it by this point. 

"What was that?" Kurt grunted, Jean frowning sharply. 

Scott climbed over a rock. "Probably a landslide. Kurt, can you at least port to the flag to make sure it's still there?"

"Well.. I'm not touching it." He assured, doing so.

He came back a moment later and gave a thumbs up. "It's there, we're good!"

Scott grinned victoriously. He started climbing again. "Good, good.."

Jean kept after, shaking her head. "I'm almost disappointed. It would've done you good." 

"Somehow I think this victory is gonna do me better, Jean!"

She huffed and shook her head, duo reaching the next peak, Kurt opting to take a quick look around. "Ah!" he yelped, falling down a sudden hole before porting himself back up. 

Nearby, Lance jolted. "Was that? .. HEY! HEY!" 

Kitty perked, having just climbed over the edge. "..Lance?"

"YOOO!" Todd called. "Down here!"

"What happened to y’all?" Rogue asked.

"We got a bit stuck." Lance grunted, Kurt frowning sharply. 

Pietro yelled up at them. "You guys gotta help us out! I mean, you're the good guys!!"

Jean nodded. "We will, just hold on!" 

Scott grunted. "Kurt, gonna need you to port, buddy. Carefully."

"I'll do what I can. But, porting Blob is going to be a task on its own.." He grunted, moving down. Pietro’s nose scrunched at that little remark, but he didn’t say anything. 

"So.. who first?" Kurt asked.

Todd immediately backed away. "Nnnnope."

"Todd, come on." Lance chided.

"Man I ain't trustin' him in here! No way!"

"Oh c'mon! You've ported with me at least a dozen times!" Kurt protested. 

“And then I almost got MURDERED by your FREAKY LASER-ROOM!”

Lance snorted. "Look. Get Fred. The rest of us could probably climb up, but." 

Kurt frowned, but nodded, taking his arm. "You ready?" 

Fred nodded. "Yeah." He glanced at Todd, who was giving him the universal expression of "Man you gon' die". Fred gave him a thumbs-up in reassurance.

Kurt gave Fred a look before porting, stumbling slightly as they landed, and giving a huff. "Hoo that's a load.." He grunted. "Ah. No offense." He chuckled.

Jean looked down the hole. "Todd? I need you to relax for me." She said, rocks around him slowly moving as he was airlifted. 

"Okay why-- AH OKAY. Awww, man this is so weird." Todd grunted as he was carried out of the mine.

"Hush." She chuckled, setting him down carefully. 

Kitty and Evan had used the rope to climb down. "Everybody in one piece?" Kitty asked.

Lance and Pietro exchanged a quick glance, and came to a very quick understanding. "Yeah." Lance said, clasping her hand. "We're good." He said, Pietro snickering and taking the rope. "Nothin' worse than I've ever had." 

Kitty offered him a small smile. "Cool."

He nodded, steadying himself. "Alright.. let's get outta here before it starts fallin' on us again." 

"I don't know what you guys were thinking." Evan glanced around at the damage. "This couldn't have been worth it."

"Eh. Winnin' one sounded good." Pietro said, giving the rope a tug. "Now we goin' or what~?" Not that he was eager or anything, no sir.

Evan nodded, and started back up. "C'mon."

And so, after having a MUCH better view than he’d had before, Pietro pulled himself out of the pit, and dusted himself off. "Phew....welpthanksforthehelpFLAGTIME." He said, taking off and making Lance stumble forward.

. "Hey!" Kurt protested, porting after. 

Scott gave Jean a "told you so" look, then started to climb after. "Maybe we should've left them in a while longer."

"Goddammit." Lance huffed, perking and taking quite the step back off of one Kitty Pryde.

Jean sighed loudly at Scott. "No--" But her chiding was cut short by the Blackbird, of all things, suddenly came into view. The group steadied themselves as the craft hovered near them. The speaker boomed with Storm’s voice.

"X-Men! Xavier is in trouble! And so is Mystique.”

~~

Earlier, Charles had holed himself up in the Danger Room, hoping that it wouldn't come to the worst. Logan had suited up and made his way to the Danger Room as well. He was silent, on guard.

A small alarm sounded on the console nearby. The ceiling above them started to rattle.

A metallic sound, and Logan's claws were out.

A hulking, giant of a man lumbered towards the Institute. The gigantic armor he wore, topped off by a massive dome of a helmet, clattered loudly with each step. Mystique followed behind him, smirking softly to herself.

 _Be careful, Logan. Storm won't be here to provide backup today._ He urged, the security systems coming to life. 

_Gotcha._

Just as the Juggernaut got to the steps, Logan leaped down from the balcony with a yowl. Juggernaut managed to catch him easily and flung him away.

However, Logan was a persistent beast, and he almost immediately was on him again, his claws poised to slice open the metal helmet. Juggernaut, in turn, delivered a blow so powerful it made Logan's metal bones scream. "You can't stop the Juggernaut!" Cain declared as Logan was slammed through the front window.

The brawl that ensued destroyed every wall in the direct path of the Danger Room. Even the ceiling, as Logan was flung down through the floor and landed on the metal plating of the training area. Juggernaut immediately picked him up again and flung him against the door.

Logan staggered up, shaking his throbbing head. The room started to spin.

And shake.

Before Logan could even react he found himself at the forefront of a titanic headbutt, one that sent him clean through the doors of the Danger Room. The Juggernaut stepped over Logan's crumpled body.

Mystique suddenly came to a horrifying realization. Cerebro could only be accessed by Professor X; soon it was going to be a useless hunk of metal and wires.

"No!" She yelled, running to get between Juggernaut and Xavier. "Not yet! What about our--"

The blue woman was slammed aside with a sickening crack.

"I don't make deals." Juggernaut lumbered towards Xavier. He smirked. "Charles. Aren't you gonna welcome me home?"

"It doesn't have to be this way." Xavier urged, on the other side of the room. "This house is about new beginnings, Cain."

"You're right, Charles."

Mystique struggled up as Juggernaut's shadow loomed over them.

"This is a new beginning for me. AND THE END FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

The Professor frowned sharply. "I didn't want it to end this way.." He said. "Activate, Logan's Run. X-13."

And so the Danger Room came to LIFE, buzzsaws, lasers and massive maces aimed his way. 

Juggernaut didn't seem particularly perturbed by this development, or affected, as he made his way towards Charles and Mystique. Juggernaut smashed everything in his way. He even ripped one machine from the wall with a yell and a burst of flame. Logan was still trying to crawl towards him, growling in pain and frustration.

Juggernaut was almost upon them, and he raised his fist high in the air.

A sudden burst of energy sparked against his arm.

"We'll take it from here." Scott said, hand to his visor.

Mystique gaped at the sight. Not only had the X-men shown up, but her own boys as well. "My god.."

Charles perked, leaning back slightly as Juggernaut was lifted. Jean's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Heavy.." She grunted, spinning him onto his backside before letting him drop, wavering as she did so. 

"The helmet...' Logan called. "Get the helmet off!"

Juggernaut snarled, and raised his foot to smash Jean under it. However, he soon became well-acquainted with the floor, as Fred slammed into him. "'Unstoppable', meet the "Unmovable'!"

He would have found Kurt very quickly on his backside, the elf looking lad unlatching one latch, and quickly going for another. 

Cain quickly grabbed the blue bugger and threw him. Then he charged at Fred, slamming into the teen and sending him into a wall. 

Scott slid between the duo quickly and blasted Juggernaut. Cain responded by flinging some scrap metal at him, Scott narrowly dodging.

Storm, in this time, had made her way down, gotten Charles (and reluctantly Mystique) out of the way, and was currently retrieving Logan. Lance growled as the metal floor shook and indented downward, enough to give Pietro enough time to get on the unbalanced giant and get a second latch. "Two down!" 

Juggernaut growled loudly. He grabbed Pietro and flung him into a wall, stumbling up and readying another charge.

He met with a veritable hurricane, Storm not having been happy about this as she used the blast of air to send him back. Rogue came out of the wall and flipped another latch open, giving Kitty a short nod. 

Kitty nodded back. Then she jumped as Juggernaut swung at them.

"You little shi--!!"

In a moment Juggernaut found himself a bit..light-headed.

Todd gave him a sly smirk, tongue lifting the helmet away and flinging it. Cain screamed in anger. "NO!"

"I'm sorry." Xavier said simply, hands to his temples as he started a brutal mental onslaught. 

Cain screamed, this time in pain, and stumbled towards Xavier desperately. He got as far as to grab his wheelchair. "NNNGHH--!!" With a resounding crash, the Juggernaut collapsed.

Cheers resounded in the room, Xavier giving a nod and a sigh of relief. "Thank you. All of you. The offer is still open to any of you, at any time. Our doors are open." He said.

Lance startled slightly before snickering. "No promises."

Mystique, holding her side, started stalking away. "Come, boys. Before you get invited to a slumber party."

Lance offered them a half salute as he followed after. Storm nodded as they went, the weather witch turning her attention to Logan. "Come. Let's get you to bed." 

Logan didn't protest this time. Honestly the prospect of not moving was incredibly lovely to him in this moment, healing factor or no.

Scott shook his head. "That was...unexpected." He chuckled a little.

Jean nodded. "Unexpected, yes. Buuut appreciated. And you see what I mean when I say 'it could happen'?"

"Eeh.." He shrugged. "Maybe. Hey, you could be their conscience. You're good at it." He teased.

She smirked, nudging him sharply. "I get enough practice with you." She snickered. 

Charles chuckled. "I'm proud of you. All of you." He said, looking to Cain. "Now then...to get him back where he needs to be." 

"What about this?" Rogue asked, hefting up the helmet.

"Mm...We'll keep that here, I think. Keep this from happening again..." 

"You know, I'd ask for an explanation," Kitty said, "But honestly I'm too tired to."

"In due time." Scott said, going to retrieve a crane or something. Cain was gonna be a pain to lift without Logan or Fred's help.

Xavier nodded, looking at Kitty. "I'll explain, but for now... For now we will move him and get rest."

\--

Speaking of rest, Storm was shaking her head, setting an ice cold towel to Logan's forehead. "Honestly now.." 

Logan grumbled. "Wasn't much choice.."

"I know, I know." She said, rubbing salve into his chest. "You'd just think you'd have enough good karma to avoid such injuries." 

"Who needs karma when you're immortal?" He chuckled, flinching slightly as she touched his sore body.

She smiled slightly at that. "A very tender immortal." She chuckled. 

He smiled despite himself. "Won't be tender for long, if you're takin' care 'a me."

"You flatter me." She chuckled, offering him a cup of water. "Drink. You need fluids. Your healing factor can only do so much for you." 

"Alright, alright." Logan took a sip. "...Got anything stronger than water?"

She gave him a pap. "When you don't flinch from being treated, Then you may have a beer. Even coffee might be too much for you at the moment." 

"Rrr. You're so cruel to me."

"Only when I must be." She chided, leaning over and pecking his forehead. 

He chuckled. Pulling her closer, he kissed her lips. "I don't mind."

"Good." She said, stroking his cheek before pulling back. "Because I'm keeping you here until further notice." 

Logan perked. "...Roro. I got work to do." He protested.

"Which I can more than cover." She said, going back to rubbing the salve, and re-dipping the cloth before laying it on his forehead again. "You took on a Juggernaut, love. You won't be in any condition to do anything for a while yet."

"Hrmph." He grumbled. Though deep down he couldn't complain too much.

She chuckled. "So relax, hm?" 

"Riiiight."

\--

Fred was still shaking rocks out of his shoes by the time the Brotherhood was home safe. “Man, I keep findin’ these in places..”

“You get used to it.” Lance assured them. He hadn’t even started to clean himself off, at one with the debris in his hair and clothes. 

“Maybe people will start callin’ you The Rock instead ‘a the Blob?” Todd asked with a chuckle, though it was a weak one. He was so tired. He flopped over the back of the couch, laying upside-down, and he covered his eyes with his arm. He didn’t know if he could make it up the stairs to his room at this point, and for the moment he was unwilling to find out.

“I think that’s copyrighted.” Pietro chuckled weakly, leaning so far back in his chair he was just about horizontal. 

The door shut with a loud click, jolting the Brothers to attention. Mystique stared at them with narrowed eyes. Despite her injuries, evident in her slumped posture and the grip she had on her broken ribs, it was still enough to send an icy chill down their spines.

It was a while before she spoke.

“Don’t get any ideas,” She warned in a low voice, “They only needed your help because they were too weak to defeat the Juggernaut on their own. You were tools to them, and nothing more.”

Mystique turned to stalk up the stairs.

“Annie doesn’t...think that.”

Fred’s voice made Mystique pause mid-step. She turned her head towards him. The look in her eyes was dangerous, as if she were daring him to keep talking. Pietro quietly urged him to keep his mouth shut, Lance tensing. 

Despite this, Fred continued, “Ann-- Rogue’s our friend. She is.”

“Is she?” Mystique’s voice was sharp, “Then where IS she?”

He didn’t need to answer her so she continued, “She’ll get tired of you eventually. Perhaps you should work harder to bring her back into the fold before she forgets you even exist?”

Fred chewed the corner of his lip and looked down at his feet.

Mystique scoffed. “Keep your soft-headed thoughts to yourself, Mr. Dukes.” With that, she turned again up the stairs and disappeared into the darkness of the landing above.


	9. Shadowed Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue has recurring nightmares that clue in on both Kurt’s and Mystique’s pasts.

Night had fallen, and the students at the Institute were sound asleep.

Well, save one.

Rogue was tossing and turning, visions of a dark castle secluded in the mountains flashing before her eyes, a woman running, wolves, a baby crying, a figure urging her to stop. She screamed and sat up quickly, paler than normal and sweating up a storm. Lights quickly went up in the nearby rooms, Jean looking out into the hallway. 

"Rogue?" She called, headed that way. 

Kitty was jolted out of her sleep from the noise. After looking to her door for a moment, she patted her rather homely-looking dragon friend on the head for luck, then made her way towards the source of the noise.

Scott and Evan were jolted awake as well, and joined the others outside.

"Rogue, what happened?" Jean asked, having made her way into the other girls' room, Kurt porting just outside and peeking in. 

"I-I had a nightmare. Strange images, p-people and places I don't know, b-but I feel like I do." 

"Okay, calm down." Scott urged. "Breathe, okay?"

She nodded, gulping down as she tried to get her breathing under control. "I-I've been having these-- I've been seein' these things since I came here, b-but this is the first time they haven't just vanished right away." She grunted, Kurt slowly moving in.

'What are they about?" He asked. 

Rogue shook her head. "I'm not sure.. There's a castle, and wolves and..." She grunted, flashes of the child falling into the river coming to mind. "That poor baby.." She suddenly perked, something.. clicking for her. "I.. I didn't see his face but...I know him." She said, looking at Kurt.

"...What?" He asked, head tilting slightly. 

"It was you.." She breathed. 

"What was me, what are you talking about?" 

She grunted, holding her head. "Somehow.. I know it was you. In the dream, there was a baby, it was crying, and someone, a woman I think, she was running from something, or someone, and the baby was dropped into the river and, and.." She cradled her face in her hands, Kurt looking Rather perturbed by this news. "What is going ON." Rogue growled, Jean clasping her shoulder. 

"Maybe the Professor can help, though I don't know if he's up.."

_ It's alright, Jean. _ They all jumped slightly, Charles' voice sounding in their minds. _ I'm awake, this is important. Rogue, Kurt, come and see me. The rest of you, try to get to sleep.  _

"Man..' Evan said, everyone moving out, "No keeping ANYTHING from Prof, huh?"

'Not a thing." Jean said, shaking her head. 

\--

"I always knew I was adopted.. but they never said anything about a river.." Kurt grunted. 

"I see.. It'll be alright, Kurt. We'll sort this out." Xavier promised. "Rogue, since you're the one having the nightmare, we'll start with you." He said, Rogue nodding and sitting beside him. "Now.. try to relax, and think of the dream." 

'...This won't hurt, will it?" 

"No, you'll be fine Rogue. Now.. Breathe, and concentrate." 

She nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath..

_ "I don't care what you were trying to do!" Someone, the woman, yelled, grabbing at the tiny tot and running off, out of a lab and through a castle, into the snow outside, another figure keeping after. Her breath was rushed and shallow, wolves starting to chase after her, one ramming into her on a bridge. She lost her balance, the crying baby falling into the waters Below, Xavier catching a glimpse of her face. The figure came upon her shortly after, the woman sobbing. The scene shifted moments later, the baby having survived somehow, a man fishing. He perked, dropping his pole and running into the water, perking at the baby's appearance. He offered it a soft, if not confused smile a moment later, moving to show his wife, the figure watching from nearby before donning her hood and leaving.  _

Xavier pulled back, their eyes wide as they regarded what had just happened. "...And?" Kurt asked, Xavier frowning. "It's not a dream. It's a memory. Likely a repressed one, picked up from...somewhere." 

"If I'm in it, then why is she having it?" Kurt asked, Xavier nodding. "As I said, Rogue probably absorbed the memory from someone who knows your past." 

"She did touch me! When we met!" 

Rogue shook her head. "I dunno Kurt.. You were jus' a baby in these. And we only touched for a second or two." 

"Hmm.. Either way, it couldn't hurt, I suppose.." Xavier said, looking to the blue lad. "Are you ready?" He asked, Kurt grinning and nodding before breathing in deeply, eyes closing. Xavier nodded, shifting through Kurt's memories.. though frowned, and pulled back a moment later. "I.. It seems that you go back to your toddler years, but beyond that it's a blur." 

"We can't push it?" 

"I'm afraid not.. Trying to force it may be damaging to you, and without a guarantee of it being worth something, I'd rather not take the chance.. I will do some digging on my own though, Kurt. I may have a lead, but I make no promises until I'm certain. For now, both of you get to bed. Tomorrow, after school, we'll look in on this more." He assured, Kurt sighing loudly, but nodding. 

~~

Speaking of tomorrow and school, the next day found Xavier in the office of a certain principal. "You've been carrying a terrible burden for a long while, haven't you, Mystique?" 

Which one should be obvious. "It would seem Rogue's contact with you brought forth some recent memories, that have been taking the form of nightmares. Something involving an Infant." 

Mystique regarded him coldly.. "You're fishing. You don't know anything, do you Charles?"

"I know your relationship to the child. I know who he is. What I don't know is what happened to him. Why did you run?" 

"How frustrating it must be for you to realize that amazing mind of yours knows so little." Mystique stood from her desk and moved to the bookshelf, straightening it up.

Xavier frowned, hands folding in his chest. "What were you two up to?" He asked, looking to her evenly. "Was it worth losing your son?” 

Mystique froze. A book clattered to the ground.

"...Get out." 

“Raven. Please, let me help you--”

She turned and snapped a finger to the door. "Get out NOW!"

He nodded, starting out. He paused in the doorway, glancing back at her. "In case you're curious, he turned out to be a fine lad." He said, leaving the room. 

_ Storm.  _ He said upon getting outside _. I have the coordinates.  _

She nodded, suiting up and looking to Logan. "You are going to stay in this bed. And you are not going to move." 

"Stoooorm." Logan grumbled, trying to sit up. "C'mon, I can move again."

She pushed him right back down, expression stern. "No. We don't know what to expect, it's best I go do this alone. Besides, I don't want you pushing yourself too hard while I'm away." 

He snorted. "Ugh.." Just because he was obeying her didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

She chuckled. "I'll be back later. Just rest, love." She said, moving out.

\--

Kurt was starting home himself, grabbing a few books, tests all done for the day. "What's the rush Kurt?" Rogue asked, coming upon him as he fumbled one.

"You know what! He said we'd look more." 

"He said he'd check out a lead." 

"I know, I know. But still." He said, closing the door.

"..You sure you wanna know, Kurt? This is some heavy stuff." 

He paused. "I know.. But I really need to know, Rogue. My parents were great, and I wouldn't change my life with them for anything, but.. I just want to know where I'm really from. Maybe it'll explain why I look like I do." He said, Rogue grunting. 

"What if you don't like it?" 

"At least I'll know." He said, looking around quickly and porting. 

Scott and Jean came upon them a moment later, having seen Kurt port away.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked.

"He's still worked up about last night." Rogue sighed. 

Jean frowned slightly. "Better find him then.." 

As the group moved away, a nearby student closed his locker and watched them. Frowning, he turned down the hallway. His form shifted.

Principal Darkholme shook her head slowly, face saddening a little as she thought.

~~

"You are to go straight there and straight back." She was telling one Pietro Maximoff later, handing him an envelope.

"You sure about this? I've seen the defenses, and I have heard horror stories about that place." He was saying, tucking it under an arm. 

"You're not doubting your speed, are you Pietro? You'll be in and out without being detected."

"Hrm.. What's so important about all this anyway? Blue Boy seems pretty loyal to the old man." 

Mystique glared. "Just do your job. Oh, and don't tarry." She warned. Evan's room was right by Kurt's, after all.

He gave her a sharp look before huffing and taking off.

~~

"I've found it." Ororo was saying. Charles was in quite the command center within the Danger Room. "I'll touch down in the woods, then continue on foot. 

"Good.. Keep me informed." 

"Will do. Ororo out." She said, cutting off. Charles perked a moment later, Pietro getting picked up the second he cleared the gate. "Quicksilver..?"

Kurt was currently in his room, waiting on the Professor, and perked at the fast paced knocking on his door. He dropped down from his upside down perch, porting out halfway through. "Hello?" He asked, frowning and porting back in, noting something on the ground. "What's this..?" 

_ "If you want to know the truth, come to the site of the new mall's construction at sundown...Come alone."  _

He frowned slightly, looking over his shoulder to the door, then to the window. "...Why not.' He decided, stowing the paper away in his desk.

There was another knock at Kurt's door. Scott opened it. "Yo, Kurt, Prof says he may have some in..fo.." He looked around. The blue-furred boy was nowhere to be seen. "Kurt?"

~~

"Yeah." Pietro was saying, talking on a small phone. "It's like I said, she told that blue fuzzbucket to meet her at the mall tonight. And the Wolverine dude was there, but Storm and the Blackbird were gone." He continued, tossing and catching his new souvenir. A baseball. Evan probably wouldn't miss it, after all.

"Well now.." Magneto muttered softly. "Interesting...You and the rest of the Brotherhood follow her. Bring her, and anyone else there, to me."

"She might be easy, and so would the furby. What if the rest of the X-men are there?"

"Then you are to make sure they don't follow you, one way or the other."

"Mm.. I'll do what I can, but I gotta level with ya Dad. We're starting to fall behind. Not just in numbers either. These guys need a kick in the rear to get better, and Mystique ain't delivering." 

"Don't worry. Once you bring Mystique to me, your problems will be over."

He was quiet for a moment, but nodded. "Right.. I'd ask what you'd do to her, but I don't think I wanna know." Pietro said. "I'll get the guys, then we'll do what we can. I'll call you after."

~~

Storm, meanwhile, had closed in on the castle, and was moving through it quickly, keeping a very close eye out, focusing on any changes in the air currents. She was slowly raising the amount of static electricity in the air, a bit of Magneto's security shorting out from the combination of static and the rising humidity. Storm smirked softly as she went. 

She came upon a set of doors before long, slowly entering. "Charles." She said, looking around. "I've found a lab. It's.. unique." She said, place half destroyed. "I can't decide if he was doing genetic research or looking into the paranormal." She said, then perked at a beeping. "...I'll call you back." She said, VERY quickly flying outside as the place blew. 

Meanwhile, Scott had led Jean back to Kurt's room. "Prof says he wants us to search his room first, then go after him. Dunno what we're looking for exactly.."

"Maybe some hint of why he left?" She asked, frowning slightly. "Quicksilver was here earlier.." 

"Yeah.." Scott looked under Kurt's bed. "I wonder.."

"Wonder what?" She asked, checking the desk. "..Oh no.. Scott, we need to go." She said, offering him the paper. 

Scott took it and read it. "Get the others. We gotta move."

~~

Kurt was, at this time, poking around the lot, the place silent, save the wind. "...I'm here! What do you have to say?" He asked, looking around, tail flicking, lad gripping the sword at his side and finding small comfort in it.

"Hello, Kurt."

A cloaked figure suddenly stood before him, appearing from thin air.

Kurt jumped back. "You! Aren't you.. You're the one Rogue described, from her dream! Who are you, show yourself!" He demanded, hand on the hilt, his tail giving an agitated twitch. 

The figure slowly tugged the hood down. "You already know me, Nightcrawler." Mystique was revealed.

"You.. but.." he scowled, backing up quickly. "What is this about, Mystique!? What game are you playing!?"

"There's no game." Mystique stepped towards him. "You...You're my son."

He grunted, eyes narrowing. "If you are my mother then...Then why!? What happened to me, why do I look like this, why did you just leave me!" 

  
  


“Kurt, please listen to me--”

"I-I was happy with my parents, I won't lie.. But if you're my mother then WHY!?" 

Before Mystique could answer him, a gigantic figure slammed a fist towards her. She narrowly avoided it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled, as Fred slowly moved towards her. "Get out of here this instant!"

Kurt jerked, whipping a rapier forth. 

Logan had kept his word about making him more battle ready. 

Pietro was on the scene quickly and whistled sharply. "Packing heat today, huh? And no can do, Boss Lady. See, you've got a little date with the Higher Up." he said, Lance moving from behind some equipment. 

"Kurt, get out of here!" Mystique pleaded. But Todd was already on him, tongue moving to snatch the mutant.

Kurt grunted, ducking to the side quickly and bringing up the blade. Pietro focused on Mystique. "If we can only get one, it's gonna be her. C'mon Fred, you're with me!"

Lance was moving and shaking the ground now. Kurt jerked and ported higher up. 

Mystique managed to leap over Fred as she was grabbed at. The woman shifted, this time into the form of a bird, and took off high into the sky.

Todd leaped higher, landing on the hook of a crane. He shot his tongue out again, then jolted and clung for dear life as the shaking of the earth swung the crane suddenly into Kurt.

Kurt had barely enough time to steady himself before Todd smacked into him, hitting the ground hard. Pietro snorted, looking at Kurt trying to pull himself up. "Dammit.. Well. One is good enough. Let's get outta here before anyone else shows up."

"Sorry, but no."

The Brotherhood turned to see the X-Men standing before them. 

Todd landed, grunting. "Ugh. Get 'em!" He called, before leaping at them. Evan jolted, and managed to bring a spike up just in time to catch Todd's tongue.

Just as he realized his grievous error, Todd was flung into a nearby pile of scrap with a loud crash. Evan blocked Todd’s powerful kick with an armful of spikes, but the force of the blow sent him stumbling back. “Seriously?!” Evan fired several spikes out in succession, which Todd hopped around, “You’re resorting to kidnapping now?!”

“Look,” Todd swung around him, “I dunno why he wants the muppet, but it’s him or us!” His tongue wound around Evan’s ankle and sent him crashing into the ground.

Evan gritted his teeth against the pain from the fall, spikes jutting out from his skin at odd angles. Acting quickly, he swung his leg upward, pinning Todd by his shirt to one of the support beams nearby. “Aw c’mon, I only got the one--!”

Jean began lifting Kurt, the blue lad grunting slowly. Jean looked to his rapier as it was lifted in a psychic grasp. Lance scowled at them, earth shaking around them as the building started to fall apart. 

Rogue fixed this by slipping up behind him and reaching up under to grab at his chin, Lance jerking before groaning and hitting his knees, out for the count. 

Pietro, meanwhile, had decided to go after Scott, zipping around him and landing hits. "C'mon, Shades, give it your best shot! We're taking you down!" 

Kitty phased through a lunging Fred. "W-WHOA!" He yelled as he fell into a nearby cement mixer. She couldn't help giggling.

Scott was firing this way and that, but he still couldn't manage to hit Pietro. "Ugh! Jean! Little help here!"

"On it!' She called, Pietro jerking.. but you can't outrun a Telepath, the white haired lad getting lifted into the air. "All yours." She said, Pietro grunting and TRYING to escape. 

"Thaaank you!" Scott's laser shot out, connecting straight with Pietro's chest. He was knocked back into a sandpit. 

Kurt grunted. "Whe.. where's Mystique?" "She was here?" Rogue asked, Kurt hanging his head as she helped pull him up. "Gone then..." 

Scott moved over. "We'd better get out of here."

"Yeah.. Come on, Kurt. Let’s get you home."

\--

"So..." Storm said, having returned. "They were Mystique's memories." 

Charles nodded with a stoney expression. "I'm afraid so.. She must have picked up the memories when she found out about her scheme.. Mystique.. She's Kurt's mother, of this I have no doubt." 

Storm frowned sharply.

"What was left of the lab?" Xavier asked.

"Not much. As I said, it may have been genetics, or something far more supernatural. I just wish I knew what he was looking Into." 

"As do I..." He then sighed. "And poor Kurt is in the middle of all of this."

"Hrm..' Logan had finally been allowed out of bed to hear the news. "Elf probably shouldn't know about all this yet. I dunno if he can handle it."

"No.. We will tell him, in time. But for now, I think knowing who Mystique is to him is more than enough.." 

"Hey." Speaking of Kurt, he was currently looking outside, frown deep in his features. He glanced back at Rogue, mutant having let herself in. "It'll be ok you know." 

He frowned, rubbing an arm. 

"...If it's any consolation, I think you turned out great. And, hey. We'll all find out what's going on. Promise." 

He perked at that, and offered a slight smile. "Danke..."

~~

Pietro, at the moment, was looking at his phone, brow wrinkled in worry, his eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath, and dialed up Magneto, rubbing a temple. "We are so dead. I'M so dead.." 

Magneto answered after the fourth ring. "You've failed me."

He grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mystique flew off, and the X-men showed up before we could take Nightcrawler. We stopped her from telling him everything, and I'm on my way to check out all her haunts now." 

"You had an objective, and you failed it." Magneto snapped. "Perhaps I should've expected it. I won't make this mistake again, Pietro."

He grunted, flinching slightly. "Look! We were outnumbered and outgunned! I don't know what you want from me! I spend Years, by myself without complaining because you told me to, and I am doing the best I can with what I have! You can't just expect a miracle from me, Dad!" 

"I  _ expect _ you to be at least competent. And obviously I am placing too much confidence in you." Magneto paused. "...Perhaps some isolation will teach you to win." The line clicked off suddenly.

"You!" He growled as it went dead, looking to it and chucking the thing. He groaned and caught it before it could be too badly damaged, slumping slightly against a wall. "...Tch. Pretty sad when the X-Men are a better family than we are.." he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and continuing on. 

It wasn’t long before he ended up back at the boarding house. He stood in the doorway a long while, not sure how to break the news. “..Best to get it over with.” 

Lance looked to him as the door opened, earthquaker giving a wave. “You find her?”    
  
“Nah… Nah I got some bad news.” 

“This day just keeps gettin’ better.” Todd hissed. He was in the middle of bandaging his arm up, having been cut up by Evan’s spikes when he’d been pinned. “What now?”

“...We’re on our own.” 

“...What?” Lance asked, drooping slightly. Fred nearly dropped his box of band-aides.

“Figures.” Todd muttered. He wasn’t as disturbed as his teammates.

“He’s decided some solitude will help us. Like that’s ever helped anything before.” Pietro grumbled bitterly, settling into his chair. 

  
Lance frowned, brow furrowing as he leaned forward. “Yeah well…Who needs ‘em.” 

Fred rubbed his hands nervously. “So…” He glanced around at the others. “What do we do now?”

“We don’ need nobody!” Todd said, standing. “I made it just fine on my own before and I can do it again! Hell, I was gettin’ tired ‘a the Blue Fairy and Metalhead anyways.”

“But..” Fred grunted, not so sure.

Lance gave his arm a pat. “I’ve watched my own back before, too. We’ll be just fine on our own. Heck!” He moved to a stand, looking over them. “This just means we’re free agents!” 

The giant frowned. “‘Free agents’?”

“Yeah~” Todd nudged him. “Means we’re our own men! Don’t work for nobody but ourselves now.”

Pietro mused on his, giving his chin a rub. “Mm...I like it.” He chuckled, giving a stretch. “Solitude doesn’t sound so bad!”

Lance nodded, looking over his group. “This all works out juuust fine.” 

A great rumbling suddenly echoed through the Brotherhood house.

Fred patted his stomach. “Oog...Soooo. What are we doin’ for dinner?”

“All the things.” Todd whispered.

“Todd that doesn’t make any--”

“THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS, C’MON FREDDO!”

Fred, sighing, stood up. “See if I can make somethin’, then.’

“YES. EXERCISE THAT FREEDOM.”

Pietro had to snicker at this, and gave a satisfied nod. His dad wasn’t bringing him down, not today.

Not again.


	10. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange force overcomes Wolverine, prompting him to journey into the wilderness to seek the figure who haunts his dreams. Kitty and Kurt get shanghaied into going along, and, unfortunately for everyone involved, things get rough.

_ Green lights, electric buzzing, roars, needles, a man in glasses. _

Logan tossed and turned in his sleep, growling and grunting.

_ Glasses man, heat, electric shocks, knuckles ripping open, teeth biting-- _

"AAAAUGH!"

"Logan!" Storm was woken up from the outburst, taking his shoulder gently. "What's wrong, are you alright?" 

Logan was sweating, and shook like he had hypothermia. He put a hand on her, squeezing. "R..Roro.." He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

She frowned in concern, holding him close and stroking his back. "Sssh.. It's alright Logan, breath.. Whatever you dreamt can't hurt you.." 

He held her tightly. It gave him comfort knowing that Ororo was here, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to go back to sleep...and quite frankly he didn't want to.

\--

The next morning, Kitty was on her laptop, doing some last-minute corrections to her homework.

Or at least she was trying to.

She tried going into the kitchen, but the clamoring of teenagers sloppily devouring food was hardly the proper working condition. She tried the living room, but Evan was geeking-out about some scores for some game that she didn't really care about. She even tried her own room, but some early-morning training from Scott made even the second-story noisy. It would be a trying morning.

Xavier, meanwhile, had Logan outside. "I hear you've been having trouble, this morning. Would you like to talk about it?" 

"...Charles," Logan grunted. "I've been havin' these...I dunno, these dreams I guess. There's somethin' in my head, Charles!...You gotta help me."

"I will, Logan. Always. But I need you to relax first." 

He nodded, though it wouldn't be an easy task. Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Xavier nodded, hand to his head as he started sifting through memories-- needles, a tube, a man in a black coat and odd glasses were in most of these. He frowned, trying to focus on his face. The man was rather old looking, to be sure. He also felt very.. cruel. Extremely, actually. 

Logan screamed as his entire body was rocked with phantom pain. He jolted back after a time, breathing heavily and clutching his head.

Xavier shuddered slightly. "I.. believe that was a memory. Long repressed. And I do think it's how you came to gain your...unusual implements." He said, looking over him. "Did you want to keep going?"

Logan nodded. Pain he could deal with-- pain was nothing. "Yeah..Go for it."

He nodded, going in once more, flashes of the woods, Sabertooth in the shadows, the man in the black coat again.

And then Sabertooth lunged. 

"AAH!" Logan's claws came out at the last memory. He panted, adrenaline pounding his heart nearly through his chest. Xavier pulled back at this point, returning to reality once more. After a moment, Logan found the energy to speak. "Whatever...happened to me...THAT'S where it starts. With that GHOUL in the black coat." He looked at his claws. "He's the guy who did THIS to me."

Charles frowned slightly. "You're going to that mountain that was on the news, aren't you?" 

Logan stood up. "It's like you're psychic or somethin'."

"Do you want company?" Charles asked,watching him. Ororo was watching too, though she was hanging back, for the moment.

The Wolverine chuckled wryly. "Do I ever?" He asked, stalking away.

"Logan." She said as he approached, eyes soft with worry. "What happened? I heard screaming." 

Logan perked, looking up at her. "Ah..Charles was helpin' with the nightmares, that's all.."

"And?" She asked, gently taking his hand. 

He squeezed it. "It was, uh...an experience."

She frowned, gently taking his chin. "I do wish you'd tell me what was on your mind." 

Logan grunted. He looked away from her. "It's real complicated, darlin'."

"And this mountain you're planning on going to?"

“Just a small trip."

"I see." She said, looking over him. "Then you might not mind me tagging along this time." 

"No."

Compelling argument, Logan.

"Mmm. You know, I don't know if it's good for you to be out so far. Alone." She said, regarding him. "You've only just recovered from the Juggernaut's attack, and then with the nightmares.." 

He took her face in his hands. 'I'm gonna be fine. I'll just check the place out, and I'll be right back."

Ororo frowned sharply, looking over him, forehead to his. "...If you are not back by tonight, I am coming and getting you." She promised with a sigh. 

Logan smiled softly. He pressed his lips to hers. "Thanks, babe."

Ororo nodded, gently clasping his shoulder. "I will see you tonight then, one way or the other." 

"You betcha." With that, Logan started to make his way back into the Institute to retrieve his things.

He was halfway through packing when the pain in his head began again. Growling, he tried to fight through it, the tendons in his fists straining as he struggled to control himself. As if in response to his resistance, the pain quadrupled.

He started to black out.

Kitty, meanwhile, was on a quest yet again to find a quiet spot to do her homework. Grumbling, she turned the corner in the hallway.

The sudden claws through the door caught her by surprise. "AAAAH!"

Logan was flipping out. His head pounding with sudden pain, his mind clouded, his senses dulled. He didn't know where he was anymore, or who he was, or what he was doing. In his fit, he had started to slice up the room.

Kitty watched the door in horror, Logan yowling in agony. "..M-Mr. Logan..?"

He knew that voice, didn’t he..? "GO...AWAY..!!"

Well he didn't have to tell her twice. Kitty high-tailed it towards the hangar. Hopefully there'd be SOME peace and quiet. And less sharp things.

~~

Kurt, meanwhile, was in the Blackbird, rooting around the back of it for a book. He’d left it here the last time they'd gone on flight practice. Kurt frowned sharply. "Hmm.." 

Kitty opened the door to the jet and plopped herself down, huffing. "Finally.."

He perked, looking her way. "Oh! Hey." He greeted.

"GAH!" Kitty jumped

"Is my history book up there by any chance?"

Then she groaned, hiding her face in her laptop. "Daaaangit...No, it's not."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "What's got you in a tizzy?" 

She gestured to the laptop. "I've been trying to finish my homework all morning. But for some reason this place lacks ANY privacy or quiet."

He shrugged. "There's people here. And trust me, the noise isn't so bad." He said, poking about again. "But if you really need the quiet, just give me a minute to check one more time for it." 

Kitty slumped a little. Now she just felt mean. "No, it's fine, I guess. I--"

The plane suddenly roared to life, thing rattling as it prepared to take off. Kurt jerked and gripped the overhead container, looking to her, eyes wide. 

"What the-- AAH!" Kitty barely had time to cling to the seat as the Blackbird lurched forward.

Logan didn't seem to hear them over the engine just yet, not to mention he was lost in his own thoughts.

It wasn't until the thing had taken off that Kurt was able to get his thoughts together and feet under him. "What is going on..?" He grunted, moving to the front. "Logan?" He asked. 

No response. As such, Kurt started moving over. 

Logan jolted. The pain in his head started returning, and quicker this time. Growling against the pain, he quickly engaged the autopilot. And that's when he heard Kurt.

"Why're you..' His claws came out. "Followin' me?!"

Kitty's eyes widened. "Logan, we were just--"

"AAAAAH!" He lashed out again, this time at Kurt.

"Whoa!" Kurt yelped, stumbling back. "I-I'll just look for my history book elsewhere!" He managed, porting back to Kitty. 

Wolverine stumbled. He struggled to find the keypad, and when he did the door closed. "I-I CAN'T CONTROL IT! STAY--AAUGH!"

His claws slid through the metal door.

Kitty clutched Kurt's arm tightly. "..Can..Can you port us back down?"

He grunted. "I could...If the parachutes weren't in the front. Without a way to slow down our momentum.. well." He lifted up his hands. "We'd go bumpbumpbumpitySLAP and dead." He explained, clapping for emphasis.

"Such an eloquent way of putting it." Kitty groaned, cradling her face. "Okay...Okay, let's just, uh, wait til the plane lands. Maybe we can call someone..."

"Oh! Why wait! Your computer has an email, right? Or an IM system? Call Jean, or Scott, or someone!" 

Kitty perked ."That's right!" She flipped the laptop open. She clicked on the IM system. It started loading..

Then, with a digital frowny-face, informed them that no internet equals no help.

Kurt responded with a groaned and thunking his head against the back wall. "So we do have to wait to land.."

"Just-- try not to move...or make noise...or anything." She said, jolting as another roar and crash was heard from the cockpit.

Kurt gulped, giving her a nod. "Got it." 

Now it seemed like an eternity, but eventually after a few hours of tense silence the jet landed safely on the ground. Kitty watched Logan trudge away while she let Kurt fuss with the communicator on board.

He ported down a moment later, grunting. "It's no good. Our signal is jammed by something up here." 

"Oh no...Looks like we're on our own, then." She looked to the retreating figure of Wolverine. "...I think we should probably follow him. Something doesn't feel right."

Kurt nodded. "Whatever is going on, it's not him." He agreed, waving her along. "C'mon. I know how to sneak around. Just follow my lead."

~~

"Excellent. The chip in his brain is still intact."

The computer whirred loudly. The diagram of a skull, a blinking light located on its cranium, spun slowly. The man in glasses chuckled low. "I did such good work in those days...And yet, through sheer force of will, he's managed to resist it. Until now."

A smaller monitor displayed Wolverine making his way through the woods.

"Why now?" A deep, rather familiar voice asked, it's owner in the shadows. 

"I suppose he's gotten too comfortable with Xavier, let his guard down...Certain news footage did the rest. Right, 'Bigfoot'?"

A snarl, Sabertooth stepping out. "Don’t call me that."

He smirked. "Tell you what, Sabretooth. Why don't you go greet an old colleague?"

A slow grin found its way to his face, the mutant licking his teeth and rumbling. He left the lab with a roar, charging off over the snow to find him. 

The man gave a satisfied chuckle. Then, he turned back to the console, found a dial with his long fingers, and cranked it up.

~~

Logan snarled, head beginning to pound even worse than before. He clutched it, staggering...then perked at a certain scent.

And mere moments later, Sabertooth was leaping over a fallen log with a roar, slamming into the shorter mutant. He stood above him, snarling, smirking slightly. "Wolverine." 

Logan stumbled up, claws coming out. "I thought somethin' stunk around here." He growled.

Sabertooth responded by lunging and swinging, then following up with another. 

Logan leaped back, then dodged the second swipe. He landed on his hands, which he used to his advantage by slamming both feet into the chest of his assailant.

Sabertooth stumbled back into a tree, snarling and thrusting his hand forward, just missing Logan and impaling a rock instead, going in once more. 

Logan just missed getting clawed. He leaped back a way's, growling loudly.

Sabertooth responded by uprooting a rock from the snow and chucking his way, snarling back JUST as loud. With another leap, Logan narrowly avoided the rock, thing smashing on the ground next to him. Without missing a beat, he tackled into Sabertooth with all the force he could summon.

  
The wind was knocked out of him, but Sabertooth managed to kick him off. 

Logan landed on his feet, and turned quickly. "Alright, bub," He snarled, 'I want answers. NOW!"

"You'll get your answers, Wolverine."

Logan looked up to see the man in glasses. He paled. Something deep in his brain was telling him to run, but his body was frozen.

The man smirked, and turned the dial on the device he held. Logan clutched his head and crumpled to the ground, howling. "But you'll wish you hadn't."

Sabertooth pulled himself up, growling and bringing his fists up before knocking them down into his deck, smirking slightly. "Welcome home, Logan." 

~~

When Wolverine came to, he was standing before the man. He thought he was in a lab. He thought. Everything was kind of cloudy at the moment.

"You've aged remarkably well, Logan. If at all...Your powers have served you well." The man looked him over. "And now they will serve me. Especially since your enhancements represent quite the financial investment."

Logan managed to get enough control of himself to glance around. His eyes rested on what very well may have been a glass tube in its better days. He took in a sharp breath, heart starting to pound. "Who...ordered it?! Who are you?!"

"That adamantium skeleton of yours? You don't remember?"

If he was going to be told, he wouldn't be now, Sabertooth moving in, having just gotten back from checking the perimeter. He was growling, as per usual, and licked his teeth. "Picked up the scent of a couple kids. Think it's about time for trainin." 

"Ah, yes." The man moved to the console and brought the image of Kurt and Kitty on the monitor. Logan begged his body to move, and growled. "No!"

But Logan had little time to protest further. The dial was cranked again and he fell to his knees. 

"It's time to resume project 'Weapon X'."

~~

Speaking of, Kurt was up in a tree, eyes narrowed. He dropped down and sighed, shaking his head. "He's not that way either. And I can't see any tracks. It's like he just vanished. And I doubt it's another case of 'interdimen-whatever it was."

Kitty frowned sharply. "Weird..So wei--" She perked.

A familiar figure stood perched atop some nearby rocks.

"There he is!"

Logan turned to face them suddenly, eyes cold. 

Kurt grinned and waved, then jinked back, Sabertooth moving out of the fog behind Wolverine. "Logan look o-" He cut himself off, Sabertooth giving a roar and leaping down at them. Kurt jerked and took Kitty’s arm. "Run. Run, run now!" 

Kitty only glanced back long enough to see Logan running after them. "Logan?!"

It wasn't long before the two adamantium titans were at their heels. Logan growled loudly and leaped for them, claws poised to pierce. Kitty dodged to the side--

Only for the rocks to crumble under her feet, girl taking a fall off the rocky incline.

"Kitty!" Kurt called, ready to port after her... only to be knocked aside by Sabertooth. He jerked, porting into a tree, ribs bruised but otherwise unharmed, thankfully. He grunted, Sabertooth starting after. Kurt was forced to port away again and head deeper into the woods. He was aching for his rapier. "Of all the days to leave it at home! Not that it would do any good.." 

Some few minutes later, thunder had started to roll in Kurt's section of forest, the blue elf touching down and gulping. "Kitty? Where are you?" He asked quietly. He jolted as a branch snapped, managing to just avoid Sabertooth leaping onto him. He ran. Sabertooth kept after, hot on his heels. Kurt, deciding a risk was worth it at this point, turned sharply and skid slightly to run at him. Leaping and kicking downward onto his head, the larger mutant snarled as Kurt sent him face first into the snow. Kurt leaped into the treetops, swinging and leaping to a much higher perch, panting slightly. "Phew..." 

His relief was short lived, however, when Sabertooth pursued him yet again. "OH come on!!" He grunted, leaping to another branch as his previous perch was destroyed. Sabertooth leaped and sliced down the section of tree Kurt had moved to, both of them falling. "I'll have to catch you later!" He grunted, porting and just avoiding another swing. 

~~

Kitty had skidded to a stop at the bottom of the incline. Grunting, she pulled herself to her feet. Logan landed just in front of her and growled.

She backed away. "Mr. Logan, it's me! What's the matter with you?!"

Logan's arms started to shake, his claws creeping dangerously close to Kitty's face. He was fighting every muscle, every tendon in his arms. "K-Kitty..!"

Kitty tried to get farther away, but her back hit a tree. "Logan, please..."

His head shooting with a hotter pain than ever, Logan cried out. His claws swiped, Kitty falling to the ground and rolling away from him. She clutched her cheek, three dark marks bleeding heavily and staining the snow. She started to run, yelping as Logan sliced a tree in his path. The girl leaped over logs and stones, but the Wolverine didn't slow.

The side of the mountain was right in her path. Taking a deep breath, Kitty phased through it. Just in time, too, as Logan's claws stabbed into the sheer rock.

Unfortunately for Kitty, the other side led to a small cliff over a raging river. She nearly toppled over the side. "W-Whoa!!"

Kurt perked at the noise, porting that way and looking around, keeping an eye out for her. Rain started to fall. "Where are you? We need to go..." 

Logan had come to the edge of the precipice. He sniffed, watching the white rapids far below. No sign of Kitty. "No..!"

Kitty rose from the rock behind him, having phased through again. She took a slow step back.

Logan could smell her blood, however, and quickly turned. He took a step towards her, claws ready for another attack, but he was clearly in agony.

Kitty held her hands out defensively. "Mr. Logan, please! I know you're in there!"

Kurt perked, catching sight of them through the rain and lightning, and ported over, grabbing her arm. "We are porting out! We are getting to the Blackbird and we are going home and we are getting Storm!" 

"Kurt, wait!" Kitty pleaded. "He's in there, I know it!"

Logan shook violently, holding a clawed hand out to her. "Get--!!"

Kitty grabbed onto the hand, looking pleadingly to Logan. "You're fighting it! Please!"

"RRRRR..."

There was a metal sound. Kitty flinched, expecting another wound for her troubles. When pain didn't come, she opened her eyes carefully. Logan had managed to sheath the claws, and had fallen to one knee as he tried to catch his breath.

Kitty gasped in relief, and couldn't help hugging the man around the neck. He hugged her with one arm. "Kids.."

Kurt perked, sighing with relief and moving over. He jerked slightly, however, Sabertooth roaring and running at them. "Move!" He yelped, Creed tackling Logan off the cliff. 

The duo landed with a crack on the ground below. Logan managed to kick Sabertooth off of him, and started a mad dash into the woods.

"Logan!!" Kitty called.

Kurt scowled, taking her arm. "C'mon! Whatever you helped undo, we can't let it happen again!" He said, porting once more. 

~~

"Sabertooth!" The man in glasses called over an alarm. "Where is--?!"

The scraping of metal made him jolt, and the man turned to see Logan prying the doors open. He quickly went to his dial. "Don't make me do this, Logan! You're too valuable!"

Logan had at this point clawed his way into the chamber. The man stood up, giving the dial a sharp twist. "I WARNED YOU!"

" _ AAAAARGH!! _ " Logan thought his head was going to explode any second. He lost his footing, smashing his face on the floor as the man pushed a button. Several large, red security drones crawled out of surrounding pods, and made a grab for Wolverine. Logan wasn't having it, however, and with a howl of rage he slashed at their appendages. He even managed to take a couple down before he was grabbed.

Speaking of Sabertooth, he was running down the hall, trying to catch up. Kurt ended up porting right in front of him, just before the door. He swung his hand back, herding Kitty to the door, tail snagging a bit of pipe. "En garde." He smirked, Sabertooth roaring and swinging at him.

Kurt ducked to the side, swinging the pipe up and letting his hand slide over it before jabbing up into his neck, Sabertooth sputtering and swinging again. Kurt ported to the rafters above. "Nice try." 

Kitty grinned at the display, then quickly phased through the door.

She ran through the wall as Logan battled the bots. "Oookay," She looked to the console nearby, and dodged out of the way of a robotic claw, "I see the problem!"

The man in glasses screeched at her, "What are you-- NO!!"

Kitty dove into the control panel. The thing started sparking, then blew, sending the man flying. Fire started to spread across the room.

Logan ripped his way out of the now defunct robots' grip, and stood over the man. He raised a claw. "You caged the wrong animal, BUB!"

A nearby wall exploded.

"Logan! This place is coming down!" Kitty called, moving over and grabbing his arm.

"LEAVE, Kitty!"

"Not without you!"

Kurt ported in and grabbed the both of them, eyes narrowing as Sabertooth came charging in, crushing his pipe in his teeth. "Consider this lab shut down." Kurt told him, porting their trio out and ending up at the base of the mountain, staggering slightly when he landed. 

And now sooner had they ported out did the top of the mountain explode. Logan shielded the two from the blast, nearly falling over from both the force of the explosion and his own exhaustion. Kitty braced him as his knees gave out. "Easy.."

  
"Ok. Now. Now we're going home. I am flying us home." Kurt said, taking a deep breath and porting them to it, steadying himself against a seat. "Hoo.." He said, moving to the cockpit. 

He then turned quickly and gave Logan a hug around the neck. "Ooooh it's good to have you back to normal."

"Hrrrrm." Logan patted his back. Then he proceeded to pass out for the rest of the trip home.

~~

Logan woke up in the sick bay at the Institute, his body bandaged. He sat up with a jolt, ready to fight again.

"Relax, Logan. You're home." Charles said, Ororo perking and standing. She had been about to fall asleep against the wall, and now moved over taking his shoulder. "Before you ask, they're both fine. They've been in here every hour to check on you." 

"We've removed the chip.” Xavier added. “ It was...tricky, but we managed. Is there any pain?" 

Logan sighed in relief, and brought his fingers to his forehead to touch the bandages. "Yeah, but...not from the wound." He laid back down. "I'm gonna find out who did this to me.That's a promise."

"We'll be by your side when you do. But for now, rest. You need it." Ororo said, sitting beside him. "And Logan?" She leaned down, pecking his nose. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for a week." 

Logan didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed that he was yet again on sick leave. Honestly he leaned more toward the former. He found her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Alright."

'Good."

~~

"Are you serious?" Jean asked the next day, the two having passed out when the rest of them finally returned home from school. 

"Of course I am!" Kurt said, going through the motions. 

Lance perked, having been filling up another bottle of water to take home later, waving his group over. The Brothers listened intently.

Kurt continued, "We kicked major butt yesterday!"

"Since when can you fence?" Rogue asked. 

"I've been practicing! And oooh it paid off!" 

Kitty nodded. Her face was bandaged up, though some of the cut still poked through under it, considering the length. "It was awesome! He got a pipe and he jammed it in the dude's throat and--!"

Pietro’s eyes widened. "..What about a pipe?" He asked, Lance not responding. He dropped the bottle and moved over. 

Rogue scoffed lightly as he approached, “He’s sayin’ he managed to ward off whatever monster attacked us last week.”

“No kidding?” Lance asked as he looked over Kitty. "...What happened to your face? Who hurt, you who am I DESTROYING?" 

Kitty perked. "Lance, Lance no. I'm okay."

"No seriously who am I hiding in the woods." He asked, Kurt perking slightly. 

"...He's already in the woods. And blown to smithereens, him and his messed up lab!” He said, glancing at the other three. "Kitty helped." 

"Wow." Was the only thing Todd could say. He didn't know either of them had it in them.

Kitty turned briefly to Kurt, giving him a look, then back to Lance. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"...Yeah.. Yeah ok." He said, looking over her and finding himself extremely delighted by this layer of badassery the little muffin was hiding. He retreated back to his group, Jean giving Kurt a look herself. 

"What!" The teleporter shrugged, offering her a slight, more than a little amused grin. 

Kitty groaned, giving him a small shove before moving on to her class. Scott couldn't help snickering at their expense.

Apparently he’d been right. 

Together, the X-Men could overcome anything. 

  
  



	11. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood fall on hard times after the disappearance of Mystique and abandonment of Magneto.

Lance was storing more water in the fridge, grunting as he took inventory. "Aaah man." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What?" Pietro asked, reaching into the fridge to grab something. 

"No." Lance smacked him away, the white haired speedster hissing. 

"Ow- What’s your problem, man!?” 

"We're running low on funds, we need to conserve everything." 

"Man, we don't got food anywhere else!" Todd protested. Even the supply of bugs in their house had gotten low.

"Look!" Lance said, running a hand through his hair. "We need to save it now, or else we'll starve later! Do not doubt me, this has happened before! We just-- we just need to go to school to eat, or something."

"School food costs money." Pietro pointed out.

"We have powers dammit, we can take it!" 

Mystique being gone had formed a lot of problems for the boys they hadn't foreseen. 

Fred grunted, stomach rumbling loudly. "Dammit .Fine. We'll figure out somethin'.."

Todd grumbled, trudging towards the door. "Find a beetle or somethin', I'unno..."

"We can drink the water, it'll be something in our stomachs." Lance said, tossing Fred a bottle and packing a few more. "Just gimme it when it's empty." He said, Pietro groaning.

"Fiiine... Steal somethin' at school, I guess."

"It'll be fine, we'll get through this. But right now we need to just save what we have." Lance said, standing up and huffing before starting to the door himself. 

The trip to school was pretty painful for the starving bunch. Todd didn't manage to catch any bugs, and no leftover candy or anything was on the sidewalk. but they'd managed to get there earlier than usual, so there were still people out and about. Prime for the thieving.

"Alright...Let's start making up for this morning." He said, Pietro giving a nod and making a beeline for the vending machines, Lance moving to hang out on a corner. 

Todd looked around, frowning. He spotted a lunch bag on some nearby books, the owner distracted by a conversation. Smirking, Todd checked to see if anyone was looking, then quickly snatched the bag with his tongue. "Heehehehe~"

Lance had opted for a more direct approach.

In that he was currently slamming someone against a wall, fist raised. "Give me all your cash and you won't leave on a stretcher." He growled.

Unfortunately for Lance, one of the teachers was making her morning rounds. She perked, backtracking a bit at the scene. "Lance Alvers!"

He jerked, having just pocketed the money before demanding food to, and looked back at her. "Aheh.. Mornin' teach." 

"Detention."

Quick and to the point this teacher.

He sighed heavily, releasing the student.

Pietro, meanwhile, was storing snacks from a machine in his bag, and moved to the next, giving a hell of a shake. "MAXIMOFF." 

The coach wasn't taking too kindly to this, of course.

"What!? It stole my change!" 

"DETENTION."

Todd was the sneakier of the bunch, so he was having quite the success in pickpocketing. Fred, meanwhile, was ripping lockers off their hinges and searching them.

"Mr. Dukes." Fred had, of course, gotten caught by his biology teacher. "I'll be seeing you in detention later, sir."

Fred groaned. He slammed the locker shut, perhaps a bit too hard. "Great."

~~

"One more, one more..' Todd muttered, looking around. He perked, noting a girl walking by. He smirked, tailing her a bit. When she paused to dig through her locker (after being flabbergasted at the state of the surrounding ones), he snatched the wallet out of her pocket. She didn’t even notice. Why would she? Todd was as smooth as they came--

"Todd Tolansky!" 

Oops. The greedy, unfortunately, always get caught. Jean was watching him, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. Todd jolted, freezing mid-step. He slowly turned to Jean. "'Eeeeey~"

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, walking over quickly. 

He hid the wallet behind his back, but he knew it was in vain. "Uuh-- Goin' to class?"

She held her hand out, foot tapping loudly. "Hand it over." 

Groaning, Todd handed her the wallet. "C'mooon, Jeanie, I gotta eat too!"

"If this is about food you could ask me for help. Oooor you can come to the Institute. Like we've said, it's always open." 

He rubbed the back of his head. "Tch...Why you gotta be so 'nice' and 'generous' 'n stuff.." Todd grumbled.

"Because I know how hard it can be doing this on your own." She chucked, making a mental note to take it the lost and found later. "So, how about it? I know Mystique isn't around, so..."

“What, buyin’ me lunch? Babe you know I can take care ‘a myself.”

“Coming to the Institute.”

Oh. "...I dunno. I'll think about it, I guess."

"Okay.” That’s...all she could really ask for, Jean supposed.. She started to turn, but paused. She reached out and put her fingers lightly on his shoulder-- it made Todd jump a little, and that broke her heart. “...I miss you, Todd. I wish you’d talk to me more.”

The tenderness in her voice caught him completely off-guard, and Todd was dumbfounded for a few moments before he was able to answer her. She missed him? Really..?

Something shifted in Todd’s expression, and for just a moment his tough-guy bravado faltered. He looked more like the Todd that Jean had first met, and it did something to her heart-- made it hopeful. She watched him evenly, though the fidgeting of her fingers betrayed her anticipation. As if to still them, Todd put his hand over Jean’s own. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out.

His mask wasn’t gone for too long. Todd shook his head, and shrugged out of Jean’s hold. “Yeah, well, get in line,” He joked, turning on his heel, “People always miss me when I’m gone! But hey! Maybe I can pencil ya in sometime.”

Jean sighed quietly. "...You do know you have to go to detention though, right?" 

Todd barked a laugh and turned. “What!! What are you, a hall monitor?”

“If you don’t I’ll never forgive you! You have a moral obligation!”

Oh she was serious! "Ow, Jeanie!" He clutched his chest, staggering against the lockers. "I...Oh god, the betrayal is so great!" He snickered.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly. "Get to class, Todd." 

He gave her a salute and a wink, turning sharply on his heel. "Later, Jeanie."

Jean watched him go for a second before she turned the opposite way and quickly started walking. She was going to be late herself, and...Maybe this had been a waste of time.

Todd was different now.

Jean’s departure wouldn’t serve Todd well. A few moments later, he was pulled around the corner, Duncan having snagged his shirt. He loomed over Todd with a palpable malice. "The hell are you trying to pull, TOAD?" 

Todd put up his hands defensively. "Hey, man, I ain't do nothin'."

"You know she's WAY outta your league." Not a question. He shoved him into the wall, eyes narrowing. "You're short, you STINK, and that shirt on your back is probably your ONLY one." 

“Mathews, I wasn’t--”

“If I catch you tryin’ to move in on Jean again, you’re gonna hurt, Tolansky!”

Todd grunted. Before the part of his brain that handled his survival skills could stop him, Todd opened his big mouth. "Y’know maybe if you didn’t treat Jeanie like a new car or whatever she’d be a little more into youse.”

Duncan’s eyes narrowed. His first instinct was to raise his fist, but he paused...and he slowly smirked. 'I heard you were hungry, Toad." 

Todd would quickly find himself shoved into a garbage can, the lid slamming closed behind it. "It's the best you can buy, enjoy!" 

Good. Great. Fantastic. This was turning out to be a shittier day than anticipated...There was a donut in there, at least. Todd decided to help himself.

Jean, already in class, grimaced. She’d been keeping tabs on Todd’s mind, just to make sure he got to class and wasn’t stealing again of course, and the scene that played out before her was very familiar.  _ Duncan… _

She couldn’t leave, not in the moment, but if she could divert enough of her focus, maybe she could work the lock on that trash can open. It would take a while, but…

Nobody else was going to help him.

~~

Later...Later was boring.

Later was DETENTION. 

"Sit!" 

Lance perked at the two new additions, Kurt shuffling in. "Honestly now!"

"Man, it's a sad thing, punishing students for bein' economical and stuff..' Evan grumbled, plopping down.

He then realized they were in the middle of detention with the entire Brotherhood.

Todd snickered, scooting over to a closer desk. "WEEEELL now!"

“Tolansky why are you even here,” The teacher asked, “You don’t have a detention slip.”

“Moral obligation.”

Kurt sighed and sat. The teacher shook his head and went back to his podcast. After all, he had FAR more important things to do than watch six teenage boys..

"Sooo. What'cha in for Danny-Boy~?" Pietro asked, leaning over the back of his chair to sneer at Evan.

"We were challenging people to fence with me, had a betting pool.” Kurt explained. “It was going pretty well, but apparently it's deemed 'irresponsible and illegal'." 

"And 'unauthorized' and 'kind of freaky'." Evan added.

Todd cackled. "You losers! Don't you know how to be sneaky?"

"Shut up, Tolanksy."

"Says the guy in here with us." Kurt rebutted. 

"Hey, man," Todd snickered, ''Least I wasn't swingin' no sword around."

Kurt shrugged and slumped back, Pietro snickering. "Must be slooow, Danny-Boy. Any of us woulda gotten away, cash in hand." 

Evan gave him a dry look. "Then why don't any 'a you got food?"

Ouch.

"We do. It's just that some of us don't have some luxurious mansion with every little whim taken care of." Lance snorted.

Kurt perked slightly. “What about Mystique?”

"Man she's long gone." Pietro said.

Kurt huffed loudly. "...If you all had just stayed out of it.." He grumbled under his breath. 

"Whatever, man." Todd shrugged, propping his feet on the desk. "Dunno why you would care. Shouldn't she 'a tried to find you sooner?"

Kurt shot a look his way. "She already knew where I was. I'd have known WHY she didn't get me, I'd have known everything, if you all could have stopped from messing up just ONE THING." He growled out, Pietro's eyes narrowing slightly. 

"Maybe she didn't want you, you ever think of that?" He asked, tone bitter.

Todd nodded, scoffing. "Why would she? Prolly just wanted to use you, the crazy bitch."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Oh look, something ELSE I'd have known for sure if not for you all." 

"Why do you even care, huh? You survived without her."

Kurt was quiet a moment. "...You really wanna know?" 

“... Yeeeees?” Lance ventured. 

“I just want to know why she never reached out to me. I need to know if she abandoned me or thought I’d be better or- And why I LOOK like this! None of you have tails or weird teeth or anything! I just! I need to  **_KNOW_ ** !” He told them, realizing he’d been rambling and sinking into his seat. 

Todd blinked, leaning away from him. "...Fair enough."

"Good." Kurt huffed, slumping back in his seat. A silence hung over them for a while, Lance drumming his fingers to the table. 

In the meantime, Todd busied himself by watching the clock. And also figuring some things out in his head. He gradually sunk lower in his chair the deeper he delved into his brain.

Fred's stomach echoed around the room. "...So, uh," He looked to the others in the Brotherhood. "Gonna guess nobody got lucky today."

Pietro shrugged. "I got some chips and shit. Should be enough for tonight, unless Mr. Stingy over there won't let us have those." He glanced at Lance pointedly.

"Depends on cash. I hit up a richer kid, got a good amount. You guys?" 

"Loooot of quarters." Pietro said, giving his bag a single shake, the thing loudly clinking. 

Todd dug around in his pockets. He tossed a few wallets on the desk. "Got sidetracked by a goon earlier, so."

Fred put a single purse on the table, grunting. "Soooo.."

Lance looked at it, making mental notes. "...Gimme the bag." he said, leaning over. 

It was tossed to him. "Sooo?" Todd asked. The group was pretty much ignoring the two X-men at this point, somewhat to Evan's annoyance. (He couldn't decide if them talking TO them or talking IN FRONT OF them was worse)

Kurt was doing his best to ignore everyone present, frankly. 

Lance looked over and through it. "...Yeah. Yeah alright, we can pawn some of this off, I think. Give the bag itself back.." he said, taking out a pair of earrings and a necklace. "Hmm.." He held them against the light, huffing slightly before polishing them. "The smaller gems are real, and it's all real silver.. but the bigger ones are glass. Still, should fetch a good price. Aaand with all we've earned, that should be enough to pay a couple bills and buy dinner for a couple nights, if we hit a fast food place.." 

There was a somewhat sigh, somewhat groan from the group.

Todd hit his forehead lightly on the desk. "Christ, we're gonna have to drop out at this rate, I swear."

"Drop out and we miss out. Just gotta be more careful.." Lance said. 

Pietro snorted. "Give it up Lance, we are toast." 

Evan frowned sharply, though he was trying to focus on the clock now. Honestly he had to feel kinda sorry for them.

"Oh will you all shut up? We'll be FINE. We have enough to eat tonight and a couple nights after. We keep this up and we'll have food. Just gotta expand where we grab stuff..." 

Before long, their detention sentence was over. Todd hopped up immediately, stretching and yelping a little as his back popped unexpectedly. Being in a trashcan for an hour or two probably did that to a person. Fred shook his head slowly, moving out with a grunt.

"Gonna see if I can get some food from the cafeteria." Pietro was saying. "It's not the best, but we won't starve." He said.

Lance nodded. "I'll go pawn this off then. Might be able to get lucky.." He replied, perking as Kurt ported past him and sneezing at the plume of brimstone that came off the lad. "Someone’s grouchy.” 

Todd grunted, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeeah, well, fuck 'im, I guess. Let him be pissed." He grumbled, trudging away. "Gonna go do some more work. I suggest youse guys do the same."

~~

Pietro, after a while, was checking his haul in the gym. "Hmm...Forty bucks, not bad.." He mused, popping his neck. "See if I can double that.." He said, noting a few more. He scooped them back into the bag, starting over to the vending machines. 

Evan was already at the machines. He already picked out his snack, and was paying for it when Pietro approached.

Pietro perked slightly...then groaned loudly, slumping and starting past him. "Or not.." 

Evan watched him for a minute. "...Catch." He called suddenly, tossing the bag of chips his way.

He perked, plucking them from the air and looking at him. "...I don't need your sympathy." 

"If you don't eat, you can't play ball." Evan shrugged, starting away. "And I don't wanna lose."

Pietro looked over him.He then took his shoulder. "Look. I don't want sympathy. But I'll play ya for it." 

Evan perked, and turned back to him. "...You sure about that?" He chuckled.

"Hell yeah I'm sure." Pietro said, moving back into the gym, dropping his bag on the bleachers. 

"Aaalright. No powers, though." Evan said, dropping his own things. "Level out the playing field."

"Whaaat?" Pietro smirked. "You don't think you can win otherwise?" He asked. 

Evan gave him a little smirk back. "You don't wanna be a Pietro-kabob, right?" He retrieved a basketball from one of the baskets. "We play til ten."

"You're on Danny-Boy." He snickered, popping his neck. 

"Awesome,  _ Petey. _ " With that, the game began.

Pietro moved in, ducking to the left before coming up on his right, aiming to snag the ball and take off. 

After all, food was on the line. 

Evan anticipated his fake, ducking away as Pietro went for the ball. He bounced the ball between Pietro's legs, and took off with it for the basket and shot. 2-points.

"Lucky shot." Pietro said, moving over and snagging it. 

"Was it? Was it really?" Evan snickered, keeping after him.

Pietro smirked, taking a swish, thing circling the rim before dropping in. "Yes~" 

Evan perked, then grinned. "Alright, if you wanna play that way!" He snagged the ball, speeding down the court.

Pietro smirked, keeping after and managing to get ahead of him, ducking from side to side. "C'mon Danny-Boy! Take your best shot!"

Evan watched him for a minute. He decided to take him by surprise by, instead of trying to go around, going THROUGH him. Bumping into him a bit, Evan jumped up and took a long shot.

Pietro jerked and kept after, groaning as the thing swished in. "C'mon now.." He grunted, moving and snagging in, dribbling it a moment and plotting. 

Evan kept after the speedster. Honestly that last shot had earned him almost all the points he needed, so he figured he had this one in the bag.

Pietro took a shot from the three point line, thing swishing in. He snagged it up once more. "Not gonna let you win THAT easy." He growled, eyes narrowed slightly.  _ Old man wants a win, he'll Get a win, swear to God.. _

"Good!" Evan faked right, aiming to steal the ball away, "Don't want you givin' me half the effort."

"Can't afford to, Danny-Boy." Pietro huffed, passing it past him and snagging it.

He may have used his powers, just a tiny bit. 

Evan's eyes narrowed.  _ So THAT'S how this is gonna go down, huh? _

Evan may have used his powers a little too. Perhaps to pin his sneaker and snag the ball back, who knows?

"Wha!?" Pietro would have found himself snagged, stumbling slightly, grunting and losing the thing. 

And Evan took his final shot, ball swishing into the basket. He popped his back, then started over to retrieve his things.

Pietro snorted, pulling the spike from his shoe. "Right.." He grunted, looking over it before grabbing his own things, trudging out. "That's that then.. See ya around, Evan." 

"...Pietro." Evan caught his shoulder. He handed the bag over. "Look, man. I shouldn't have used my powers. Lemme get you an actual meal, and we'll call it even, alright?"

Pietro looked about to protest. The rumble in his stomach stopped him, Pietro huffing and rubbing his neck. "...Sure, fine." 

Evan nodded. He shouldered his backpack and started away. "C'mon, then."

~~

At this moment in time, Kurt had paused to get himself a drink from the fountain. 

He'd gotten it, but was stopped in the hall, looking down it to the Principal's office.  _ I could ask the Professor to find her.. but he probably hasn't done so already for a reason.. _

Todd had turned down the adjacent hallway, looking for any straggling students or staff. He spotted Kurt, and almost immediately turned around. He started debating inwardly, guilt rising in his chest.

Finally, with a grunt, he hesitantly moved towards him. "Hey, uh.."

Kurt perked, looking to the shorter lad. "...Hi?"

"..Sorry about earlier." He grunted. "I'm not too good with that kinda stuff." In reflex, Todd immediately turned and started retreating before Kurt could go off on him again.

Kurt perked at that, grunting and porting before him. "Look um.. Thanks. And I'm at fault too.. I shouldn't have exploded like that." 

Todd paused, and looked back surprised. "Oh. Well, uh..A'ight."

He nodded, musing for a moment. "So, yeah... I ah. I always tend to stop by the burger place, and I'm headed to the corner store to get something for Logan. Want to come with?" 

Todd blinked. "...Why?" He asked, immediately suspicious.

"Because you need all the help you can get, that's why."

"Hey, man, I can take care 'a myself."

"Call it payback for helping me blow off steam then?" 

"....As long as I can bring back extra." Kurt drove a hard bargain.

"Deal." Kurt chuckled, offering a hand. 

Snickering, Todd shook it. He headed for the exit. "What're we waitin' on, huh?"

"No one to be around." He grinned, clasping his shoulder and porting. 

"JESUS CHRI--"

He would never, EVER get used to that.

~~

Lance, at the moment, was behind the cafeteria, looking over a hefty collection of boxes. "We are so gonna eat tonight.." He chuckled, hefting his bag up and patting his pocket. "She just lost her job and so we need the extra money for groceries.." He mumbled, deciding on a story for his loot now. 

As it happened, Kitty had stayed after school to help with the canned food drive. She made her way over to the door, carrying a couple boxes of cans. "oof.." She perked, noting Lance (as far as she could see beyond the boxes) nearby.

He perked, having been helping himself to some of those cans (He was cutting out the middleman, that was all!). "...Whoaa there Pryde." He snickered, taking a box from her. "If you wanna build muscle ya gotta start smaller." 

"What are you even doing here?" Kitty asked, sighing with relief as her burden was lessened.

"Oh ah.. I was seeing if any of these were dented?" 

Kitty's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. Her gaze fell to his bag. "..You and I both know you don't carry any books in there." She said dryly.

"We.. Might be running out of funds. And food. And.. everything." He admitted with a grunt. "It was just the dented ones, I swear." 

"Lance Alvers, why didn't you tell me?" Kitty scolded, setting the box down with a grunt. "You know I can help you!"

He grunted, setting the box down himself. "..I didn't want you to know. And I've handled it on my own, so it's no big deal, really." 

"It's a big deal if you're starving, dummy!" Kitty sighed. "What am I gonna do with you.."

"...Pretend we didn't have this conversation and let me go home with the cans~?"

  
"How about you put the cans back. And then we can get you something to eat LEGALLY."

"Aaaw c'mon. I'm just cutting out the middleman." He sighed, looking at the bag. "They were gonna be breakfast." 

Kitty tapped her foot, waiting for him to comply. "Don't steal from food drives."

"I'm not stealing I'm... Ok." He huffed, dumping the bag and removing the several cans, all sporting a hefty bunch of dents.

He FULLY intended to come back later, but for now it was better to just not argue.

Nodding satisfactorily, Kitty started for the door. She gestured for him to follow. "C'mon."

He nodded, keeping after her.

"We're gonna go shopping. I don't wanna hear any complaining, alright? And for God's sake, if you need help you can always come to the Institute."

"I can't go to the Institute." He grumped. "And shopping? For what?" 

"For food. And why not?"

"...Food I can go buying.. And it just wouldn't work out. The whole 'good guy' thing isn't a good angle for me."

Kitty frowned, looking at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because.. It's just not." He grunted, looking over her. "I'm a walking natural disaster, ya know?" 

"The Institute could help you, Lance. It could help all of you."

He frowned, looking over her. "...I'll think about it." 

She smiled a little. "Fine..But you ARE letting me get you food, mister."

He chuckled and gave her head a pat. "Right.." 

~~

Fred was preoccupied.

Seems football practice was today, and guess who he had a bone to pick with?

"Let's see how YOU like it!"

It was going well.

"Oh for...Fred!" Jean Had been about to talk to Duncan.

Now she had two people to scold. Honestly this DAY.

The mohawked giant perked, currently dunking Duncan in a trashcan repeatedly. "..Heeeeeey Jean."

"Let him go." 

"Heeeeey bab-" 

"Hush!" 

Fred grumbled. "He deserves it." But he did as the redhead told him, unceremoniously dropping Duncan

"I am aware." Jean said flatly.

"Oh come on. You can't really be taking his side!" Duncan growled. 

"I can and I will! Shoving people into garbage isn't ok!"

"He squealed, didn't he?! Ooh when I get my hands on him!" 

"I have EYES, Duncan. I saw you do it."

"...Oooh." 

Fred popped his knuckles, eyes narrowing at Duncan. He was silent, but figured Duncan would get the point.

She gave Fred a look. After a tense moment of silence, Duncan scoffed and stood. "Look.. Maybe I can explain over a soda?" He asked her.

"...Are you serious?"

"Uh. yeah?"

"No! And no you can not, shoo!" She huffed, turning sharply and starting off, Duncan scowling and skulking away. 

Fred couldn't help snickering. Then his stomach growled loudly. "Rrrf."

She perked at the noise, glancing back at him. "...Is that why Todd was pickpocketing this morning?" 

His gaze jerked up to her. "...Yeeeah." He grunted, rubbing the back of his head. Now he was just embarrassed.

Jean frowned slightly, then waved him along. "C'mon. I was going to go and get something to calm myself down after That. You wanna come with?" 

"Y-Yeah, sure!" He would never pass up hanging out with Jean.

She nodded and waved him along.

He followed after her. "Uh, sorry you had to see that. It's just, y'know, we've been havin' it rough and I didn't want him gettin' away with that today."

"I know. And I know he's a jerk to you guys, but you really shouldn't do that to him. I was going to talk to him anyway." 

"Hrm." Fred wasn't so sure Duncan would learn by just 'talking'. "Sorry."

"You're fine." She assured. "So? Anywhere in particular you wanna go?" 

He shook his head. "N'ah. Food's food." He chuckled.

"Awesome." She chuckled.

Turns out Jean had a buffet of the 'all you can eat' kind in mind. 

Little had the cooks at the restaurant know that almost half of their entire selection would be devoured. Fred had quite the appetite. 

"It's a good thing I get a loyalty discount." She chuckled, moving to a booth in the back. "You can take things home if you want to. I'm sure they'd all appreciate it." 

"Thanks, Jean!" Fred said through bites. "Man, this is awesome~"

"I'd bet." She chuckled, chowing herself. "..You know, Fred.. The offer is always open? To join the Institute? I know you're worried, but really, we wouldn't force you to train or be on the team. We just want to help." 

He paused. Fred wiped his mouth clean, then clasped his hands on the table, looking down at them. "...I-I'm not cut out for it, Jean."

"Well.. why not?" 

"I'm just, uh...I dunno. I don't think it'd work out."

She frowned, looking over him. "Did you want to talk about it?” 

Fred sat silently for a minute or two, Then, taking a drink, he mumbled, “Nothin’ ever works out for me. Not the rodeo, not school, nothin’.”

“I see… Why do you think that is?”

He shrugged. “I dunno.” Fred wrung his hands. “I mean, only reason I got the rodeo gig was cuz I’m strong. ‘N I even messed that up...No wonder my parents don’t care about me huh? Just screw everything up.”

“...You wanna know who I see? I see someone strong, someone who uses that strength to protect people. You didn’t mess up at the rodeo, and even if you had, that doesn’t mean anything more than that you made a mistake. If they don’t care then it’s them being awful, not you.” 

Jean’s words hit him hard. But it wasn’t a bad thing at least he thought. As Fred sat there, suddenly finding himself getting teary-eyed, something clicked in the back of his mind. “I..Yeah.” He muttered, wiping an eye, “That makes sense, I guess.”

She nodded. “Good. Just...I’m here if you need me, ok? The Institute’s doors are always open, and so are mine.” 

He perked. A big smile spread across his face. "Thanks, Jean."

"You bet. Now!" She chuckled, digging in. "Anything else you wanna talk about?" 

"...You suuure I can't pummel him a tiny bit~?"

"I'm sure his ego got enough of a pummeling, Fred."

"But a few bruises would build character, I promise."

"Freeeed. It wouldn't be a 'few bruises'." She chuckled, shaking her head. 

Fred snickered. 'Fiiiine. You're no fun."

She smirked slightly. "As far as you know." 

~~

Pietro was being quiet, fairly withdrawn as he fought to not scarf down the food before him.

He was trying to hide the sheer joy that came from getting food into you after a full day of not having any. 

Evan watched him out of the corner of his eye with some amusement. He sipped his soda. "Is it any good? I've never eaten here before, so I wasn't sure."

"It's food and it's free, it's great." He replied, mouth half full before he swallowed the rest down. 

"Don't choke, Maximoff." Evan snickered, nibbling some of his own food.

Pietro rolled his eyes slightly. "Don't babysit me, Danny-Boy." He grumbled. '...And you know you're getting extra right?" 

"'Extra'?"

"I got three more guys back home who will kill me if I don't bring 'em something." 

"Ah, yeah." Evan nodded. 'S'cool, they'll get something."

"...What's your angle?" Pietro asked suddenly, eyes narrowed slightly. 

Evan paused mid-chew. "..um." He swallowed. "I need an angle to get tacos?"

"You're being too nice." 

"Look man, why does everything gotta be bad between us? Can't a man eat some tacos in peace?"

Peitro was about to rebut, but frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Things.. Just haven’t felt the same since back in the day.” 

Evan watched him out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll say.” There was a bitterness in his voice that was hard to miss.

Pietro decided to focus on his taco. “What, I’m not allowed to mess up?” He asked, the weight of the little black phone in his pocket suddenly very heavy. 

“Yeah, I can tell you feel SO sorry about it.” Evan muttered.

“Well...I am.” He grunted, munching and looking to him. “Look, I’m not good at this whole ‘sharing my feelings’ thing, alright?”

Evan shook his head. He aimed, and tossed his empty drink into a trashcan a few tables away. “I know, Pietro.”

"So...ya know." Pietro said, leaning back and starting on another taco. "... Maybe we could, I dunno, try it again. I kinda miss hangin’ with you.”

The spiky mutant was taken aback. Frowning, he turned to face Pietro. “For real?”

“Mmhmm.” He affirmed, finishing off his food and looking over him. “...Soooo?” 

Evan regarded him over for a minute. “...Alright.” 

Pietro regarded him, eyes wide. He honestly hadn’t expected that, and offered him a slight, lopsided smirk. “Cool.”

"Gonna get, liiike, two or three boxes of tacos, so hold up." Evan shoved his shoulder lightly on his way over to the counter. "And don't make me spike you next time we play, huh?" He snickered.

"I didn't make you do nothin'." Pietro snickered, slumping into his seat. He allowed himself a smile, and grabbed his soda to chug that sucker.

~~

"Alright!" Kurt was saying, having ported the duo to a rooftop, offering him a bag FULL of ham and chicken burgers, another packed with curly fries, another pair in...tail. "Help yourself~" He grinned, starting into quite the big burger. 

Todd had clung to the roof for a couple minutes, trying to shake off the trauma of getting ported once again. "Wagner I swear to GOD." He grumbled, snatching up a burger and, tentatively, biting into it. A pause. Yeah, yeah he was gonna need like five more of these things.

"Hh cfomf." Kurt swallowed, snickering. "You aren't used to it by now?" He asked with a grin. "It's not THAT bad, is it?"

"Man, I always think I'm gonna wind up with lasers shootin' at me again, or lose a limb or somethin'."

"Aaah." Kurt waved him off. "The Danger Room isn't so bad, once you get used to it." 

Todd raised an eyebrow. He was not convinced.

Kurt snickered and gave him a light punch. "Just eat." 

"Fiiiine." Toad smirked, getting back to the food quickly.

They ate in silence for a while, Kurt seemingly claiming one of the curly fry bags for himself. "...So.. You guys got to know Mystique ok. What was she like?" 

Todd burped, and wiped ketchup from his mouth. "Bad."

"...Ah." Kurt said, starting on a second burger, chicken this time. "I uh.. I see." 

"I mean, she gave us food 'n stuff I guess." Todd shrugged. "She's really hard to read."

"Mm.." Kurt nodded, quiet for a long while. "...I'll figure it out eventually, I think.." 

Todd gave a little nod. "Yeah.."

Kurt took a hefty bite of a curly fry-d burger, tail twitching as he thought. “... What was your mom like? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Mine? I ‘unno.”

“... O-oh.. Uh, sorry man.” He suddenly felt quite awkward. 

Todd waved him off, thinking nothing of it. “Don’ worry about it. I just don’t remember much. Been a Foster for most of my life.”

“Ah…” Kurt regarded him, offering a sheepish grin. “I suppose that’s two of us? Different circumstances I know but…” 

Todd snickered at him. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Cool.” Kurt chuckled, bumping his shoulder and settling in.

He thought for a while, and decided what the heck, couldn’t hurt to ask. 

"....Sooooo." Kurt started after quite the silence, blue lad watching the sky. "What's up with you and Jean?" 

The mutant nearly choked on his food. He turned to Kurt. "What? What are you--? What?"

"You remember when I said I've been chased through town before? I got REAL good at being quiet and watching people after that." 

"...WHAT DID YOU SEE. YOU BEEN SPYIN'?!"

"Yes to the second." He grinned, chomping his juicy chicken sammich. "And I saw you smilin' and being nice and how into her ARE you?" 

Todd jerked a finger towards him. "Mind your business, muppet!"

Kurt just kept smiling away, unperturbed by the shorter mutant. "You can tell me what's up, or I'll keep watching~" 

"...You're creepy." 

"I am blue and demonic looking, it comes with the turf."

Todd grumbled, eating a handful of fries in discontent. "So what if I got a thing for her? Everybody at that school does."

"I just wouldn't have expected it, considering." 

"Yeah, well...Don't go blabbin' about it or nothin'..'

Kurt chuckled. "Hey, I can keep a secret, ja?"

Todd looked at him suspiciously. "...Yeah, okay." Honestly, what did he have to lose anyway? Not his chance with her, certainly.

"I mean it." Kurt said, offering a hand. "I mean, first day we met you saved my life. I really can't have anything against you." 

Todd blinked, looking from Kurt to the hand and back. After some silence, he shook it with a chuckle. "Good to hear."

Kurt nodded and grinned, finishing off the rest of his second burger after releasing him. He flopped back, and gave a contented belch. 

Todd patted his own belly. It felt good to be full for once. He gave a big stretch, then hopped to his feet. "Can't hang around too long, y'know. Places to be 'n all~" He snickered.

"Ah, right." Kurt chuckled, offering him the bags, still plenty left over. "I'm keeping what's left of these curly fries in this one, buuut you can have the other bag of them, and the burgers."

Todd snagged the food without protest. "Heeey, 'preciate it dude!" He looked around, looking for a good place to jump from. "See ya around."

"You too." The blue mutant said. "...And ah, you can come over anytime you want." 

Once again, Todd was surprised by the blue furball. He really doubted it, honestly...but... "...A'ight." He nodded, before leaping away.

~~

"So..Why are we getting this?" Lance asked, sniffing at a bundle of carrots.

He wasn't against shopping, not at all. 

It was just that he had expected cereal and cheeses and microwaveable foods.

"Because vegetables are kinda important, Lance? Health class, c'mon." Kitty inspected a bag of potatoes, before tossing it in the basket. "You guys can't live off of junk."

"We can totally live off of junk." He said, being the MASTER of debate that he was. 

She rolled her eyes. "Go pick out some of your favorite fruit, alright?"

"I have no favorite fruit. Not unless corndogs count." He snickered. 

Kitty pursed her lips, but smiled. "Fine. I'll pick some out." She pushed the cart that way.

He groaned and kept after. "C'mooooooooon Kitty." He grumbled. "Can't we get good stuff?" 

"You will eat the food we get and you will like it."

Kitty did not mess around.

He sighed loudly, getting a few looks. "...Fiiine. But only because you're cute." 

Kitty blushed at that. She immediately looked away from him, fully invested in the quality of some apples. "Good."

Lance perked slightly.. then smirked, leaning over. "Ya lookin' kinda red Pryde~" 

"So help me, I will get you brussel sprouts." Kitty threatened, handing him a bag of apples.

"Euuugh." He cringed slightly, draping over the basket as he dumped the apples in. "You're a cruel mistress."

"And don't you forget it." She snickered, moving along to other aisles.

He chuckled and kept after, dragging the basket along behind him. "Yeah yeah..." He said, scratching the back of his head. "...Man." He started, eyes narrowing as he glanced at the crowd. "People better stop starin' I SWEAR." 

Kitty frowned at him. "Lance. Chill."

"They're the ones who need to chill.." He grumbled, giving them a snort. 

She patted his arm gently. "Not everybody's out to get you. I promise."

He regarded her, features set in between a scowl and a frown. Then Lance then heaved a sigh. "Sure feels like it some days.”

“I know, but it’s not true.”

He watched her a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. Before he knew it, Lance was talking...a lot. “It’s just… My parents tossed me out when they learned I was a mutant, ya know? It’s made it kinda hard to trust people.” He couldn’t remember telling anyone just how he’d ended up in the Foster Care system, but Kitty was different. “We got into an argument. They said I was a good for nothing and that my music was a waste of time. I told them that if they didn’t like who I was it was their problem, not mine. He uh… My dad hit me. Really hard. Told me I had no right to disrespect him like and then…” He gave a wry chuckle. “The whole house shook. Cabinets flung open, plates shattered, the whole shebang. I about brought the house down. My mom was screaming, my dad had hit his head. I came back to my senses and they were already calling for the cops. I ran away, got found by child services on the other side of town and.. well the rest is history.” 

Kitty had listened to Lance’s story in rapt, horrified silence. It took her a moment to respond, blinking when Lance finally stopped talking. “...Oh.” Kitty didn’t know what to say to that. She had half a mind to pull him into a hug, but her sense of discrepancy (and conflicted feelings for Lance) stopped her. “Lance, I’m so sorry..’

“Thanks…” He offered her a small smile. “Least it taught me who to trust, ah?”

Kitty shook her head. “Right?” She gave his arm a little squeeze, then moved down the aisle. "Let's find you some chocolate."

Now that.

THAT was something Lance could get behind grabbing. "YES." He grinned, bumping her shoulder and going that way, riding the basket after a moment. “Get a move on, let’s go!”

"Ha! You goober!"

~~

Later, everyone met up back at home. Surprisingly, they were somewhat...content. It was a strange and alien feeling.

Lance was putting things away in the fridge and pantry, quite happy to see both fully stocked. The taco boxes, hamburgers and styrofoam boxes of leftovers took up at least half the fridge space, but by God the proper groceries would keep long enough for them to get through those. 

"So are we actually gonna eat tomorrow?" Pietro asked with a snicker, having flopped back into a chair. 

"Man we're gonna be able to eat breakfast and dinner for a LONG while."

"FIIINALLY." Todd snickered, sitting upside-down on the couch nearby. "This day turned out better 'n I expected!"

Fred nodded. A thought then occurred to him. "..So, uh..What happens when we run out?"

Lance paused. He looked to the larger lad, closed the fridge, and moved over. He stopped before him,. Pietro, watching, was slightly weirded out. "We aren't Going to run out." Lance assured, Pietro cocking a brow. 

"We eat, it's going to run out." 

Lance shook his head, rather confident. "Nuh-uh. We're not gonna. We start getting low, we restock."

"How?" The speedster asked.

"Same way we did today."

Pietro gave his most exaggerated eye roll. "I am not going to them for help every time Lance. It's not gonna happen." 

"Then it's a good thing I will." 

"Lance.." Fred grunted. "I dunno. It feels like we're takin' advantage of 'em. Y'know, since we're not even X-men...'

"Well, it's not like we can join. They said if we need help to get it." He rebutted, rubbing his neck. "...But I get what you mean. I do..."

Todd frowned. "...Makes ya wonder why we don't just join 'em.." He muttered.

Pietro rubbed the back of his head. "I know why I can't..." he grunted, Lance about to put in his own food before pausing. "We... I'd just mess it up.." 

"Yeah.." Fred muttered.

Lance nodded, flopping onto the couch. "...I mean.. We could try but..." 

Pietro looked over them, silently debating. To be honest, he was pretty sure they could handle it. The X-men were probably too good to just kick someone out for not living up to expectations. 

The X-men weren't his father, after all. 

But said father would be MIGHTY displeased if he found out, and he would some way, some how, that Pietro had encouraged them to join said X-men, no matter the reason.

And while he wasn't on good terms with his father.. the idea of letting him down chilled him. 

"...So let's just, uh," Todd broke the silence after a moment, "Keep doin' our thing."

Pietro perked out of his thoughts, and gave a nod. "Yeah..."

Lance nodded. "Sounds good. ..Though if one of us does end up joining, no blame and no worries, a'ight?" 

"Right..'

As if on cue there was a knocking at the door, Lance perking. “...Oooh.” He grunted, moving over. “Alright, play it cool. We are not going anywhere.” 

Instead of the uptight social worker he expected, it was Rogue, bearing old blankets and a pile of bad B-movies. “Hi.” She was more than a little amused at his bewildered expression. 

“Annie!” Fred exclaimed. Seems NOBODY had expected to see Rogue around the Brotherhood home again.

“What are you doin’ here?” Todd asked, hopping over to her.

“Well, I heard y’all were havin’ a hard time. And if Mystique ain’t around, I figured it was safe for me to pop over.” She chuckled, inviting herself in. 

“What up with the blankets?”

“If yer heatin’ goes out. It’s too damn cold up north.” She snickered, offering a movie. “How do y’all feel about a movie night?”

Everyone exchanged a look.

Then, Todd jumped out the window. “I’ll get the power workin’!”

“I’ll make popcorn.” Fred said, making his way to the kitchen. He tousled Rogue’s hair as he passed, flinching slightly at the touch. Lucky for him it took more than a second or two of contact to do any REAL damage to him.

“Time to work the VCR for twenty minutes..” Pietro snickered, moving before it to begin his work. Rogue chuckled, sitting herself down. 

Lance was still standing at the door, watching these shenanigans. He gave a chuckle, plopping down in his chair. 

They were gonna be fine.


	12. The Cauldron (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magneto’s plot sets in motion.

A couple of days later, the X-students found themselves having to weather a storm. And by 'weather a storm' we mean that they were trudging through wind and rain on an uneven section of the Institute's grounds.

And by 'storm' we mean Storm. 

Needless to say it was a bit taxing.

Evan was doing alright, he guessed, considering he could stake himself down. Scott, however, was finding it difficult not to slip in the rain. He was a man of perseverance, though, and kept picking himself back up and running.

"It's easier if you slow down!" Jean called to him, having opted to use trees to support and shield herself.

Scott grunted, eating mud yet again just as Jean called out. There had to be a better way to do this.

Kurt was doing.. aright. He had slowed his pace and was lagging at the back, but he'd lowered his center of gravity by moving to all fours, so that was something. 

Their target, a single flag, waved wildly in the distance atop a tower.

"Kurt!" Scott called over the howling winds. "Port to Evan! Jean, can you move a tree towards the flag?!"

"On it!" She called, pausing and slowly uprooting an already dying tree.

Kurt gave a nod and ported, stumbling slightly when he landed back in. "Phew! These are some winds she's cooked up.." 

"Lean it against it! Evan!"

"Yeah!"

"Make us a ladder!

Evan took a deep breath. Reluctantly, he let go of his shelter with one arm, and fired a long row of spikes from him to the top of the tree.

Scott continued his orders, “Kurt, get Jean and hold on!"

Jean nodded and moved to Kurt a moment later, the blue lad holding their shoulders. 

Scott reached for one of the spikes. Finally finding a firm grip, he started up their ladder. "C'mon!" He called. Evan perked, then nodded, following after.

"MUCH better." Jean chuckled, following along after Kurt.

And one cold, hard, wet climb later, the group had reached the flag, the winds calming and rain slowing.

"Well done." Storm chuckled, landing before them. "Working smarter, not harder, is a grand lesson to learn."

Evan shook himself out, completely soaked. "Man, Auntie Ro, you pack a punch!"

She chuckled. "You would do well to remember it. Now, all of you get dry and get something to eat." 

Honestly, this was not their ideal way of spending a Saturday. With a groan, the group trudged back inside.

~~

"DOOOODGE!"

"AAAAAH!"

Kitty and Rogue's experiences were not much better, meanwhile.

Rogue had ducked behind a wall, gloves off both literally and metaphorically. "Aw man.." She had a hard time believing he was able to move so fast, given his stature.

Their objective was to get the flag off of Logan. Easier said than-- nope. It wasn't even easily said.

Kitty had managed to avoid getting skewered by phasing through the nearby wall. She came out right beside Rogue, grunting quietly. "This is how I die, oh my god."

"Calm down.. we just gotta strategize.. I'll distract him, and you phase up and grab it." 

"A-Alright." Kitty supposed this idea was as good as any. She phased into the wall again.

Rogue crouched, then bounded out from cover, faking a stumble as she moved to the next wall. 

Logan immediately zeroed in on her. "Don't be sloppy, kiddo!" He called, leaping over and slashing the wall for emphasis.

She smirked slightly, 'catching' herself and pushing herself forward quickly. "Don't have ta be perfect to outgun ya, teach!" 

Kitty had managed to get close enough to Logan to reach for the flag. As she grabbed it, Logan spun around, claws poised for an attack. Luckily Kitty had learned to be on her toes around the Wolverine constantly, so she managed to phase through it. "Aha!"

Logan smirked. "Nicely played."

Rogue nodded and moved over, offering Kitty a low five. "See?" She asked, chuckling. "Strategy~" 

Kitty returned it, grinning.

Then proceeded to keel over, forgetting in their moment of triumph that Rogue had taken off her glove. "Ooooog."

Rogue perked slightly, then slapped her forehead. "Man! Keep those things on all the time you'd think.." She grumbled, pulling the forgotten glove back on before helping her up. "Well.. she wanted to eat then go to bed." She chuckled, blowing her bangs out of her face. 

Logan shook his head slowly. He gestured. "Git." She nodded and moved out, snickering slightly as she went.

Storm was, some minutes later, on the porch and reading the news, a mug of coffee in hand.

Logan plopped down beside her, armed with coffee, a newspaper, and a rather adorable banana-nut muffin. "How'd it go?"

"Well, I'd say." She chuckled. "He was stubborn at first, fell quite a lot, but managed to lead them to victory." 

"Good." Logan took a swig from his mug. "That storm shook the Danger Room. We didn't get any meteorologists, right?" He snickered.

"Of course not. Some flash flooding on the roads surely kept them away." She adjusted the paper. "They really should fix that-- Speaking of the Danger Room, how did your session go?" 

Logan shrugged. "They did pretty good. Nice teamwork."

"Good. They're all coming along very well." 

"Surprisingly." Logan chuckled.

She chuckled, giving him a nudge. "With you as a teacher? I'm not." She replied, taking a sip. 

He smiled. Putting his arm around her, Logan pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Same to you, darlin'.'

"You flatter me, Logan." She chuckled, pecking his cheek.

With a low chuckle, Logan took her chin gently. "I'm nothing if not honest." He said softly, before bringing her into a kiss.

Roro leaned into it, stroking his cheek and neck gently before pulling back with a chuckle. "Not even Noon, you know." 

Logan grinned a little. "Point~?"

_ The POINT.  _

It seemed Charles had picked up on this.  _ Is that it's a bit early in the day. Besides. _ Roro chuckled and shook her head.  _ We've errands to run _ . "Oh do we?" 

_ Yes.  _

"Hrrrm."  _ Nice one, Charles. _

Logan downed the rest of his coffee and hopped up. He offered his hand to Ororo. "Shall we?"

She chuckled and nodded, accepting the hand and standing. "Gladly." 

Smiling, Logan started away. "Grocery time."

"The trials of a Mutant." She chuckled.

\--

Some time later the duo had enough food to feed a small army. "Think we've enough?" 

"Possibly." With several teenagers and Logan in the house, one could never be too sure. Logan turned the cart down an aisle. "Maybe just a bit--"

Metal hitting metal jerked his attention to the person in front of them. Seems they'd collided (gently) with a burly, and yet bookish looking gentleman.

"Oh!" The man chuckled, pulling his cart back. "Terribly sorry! I've got to watch where I'm going."

Ororo perked, moving their own back. "No no, we were distracted ourselves. Sorry about that, Mr..?"

"McCoy. Hank McCoy." He offered a hand. "Say, don't you two work at the Xavier Institute?"

Wolverine shook his hand firmly. "How'd ya guess?"

"Well, I've seen you accompany students and Professor Xavier before."

"Have you?" She chuckled. "Very observant. I am Ororo Munroe. And this is Logan." 

Hank nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you both. Now, might I inquire as to what you two teach at the Institute?"

"You first, bub."

"Oh, yes! I double as a gym and chemistry teacher." He chuckled. "A bit of an odd combination, but it works out."

"Ah. You must be the new coach Evan was talking about." Ororo said, not sure she liked where this line of questioning was going.

"Evan Daniels? Good lad. Very good athlete. Does he get much practice at home, by the by?"

"Enough, yeah."

"Excellent! Wouldn't want him to get out of shape."

Something about the way Hank said that made Wolverine suspicious.

"Of course not. He's very devoted to his sport, after all." Storm said evenly. 

Hank nodded. "I'll say so. He and Pietro Maximoff are probably my best players!" He adjusted his spectacles. "Ah, but I suppose I've kept you long enough. You're probably very busy."

"Yeah." Logan said gruffly. "So if you'll excuse us."

"Of course. Nice meeting you." Hank chuckled, before moving away from them.

Storm nodded, waiting until they were out of earshot to comment. "He seems nice.. if not nosy." 

"I don't like it." Logan muttered. "Not at all."

"We need to remember to tell the students to be vague if questioned about the Institute." She said, nodding in agreement.

"Hrm...Let's get home before any other curious teachers show up, huh?"

She nodded. "Let Charles know of this..." 

When they arrived home, the duo set out in search of Professor X. He would probably be around somewhere training the students. Logan, following his scent, managed to track him down.

He and Jean were sitting quietly in his office, hands folded, the only sound the clock's ticking. 

It would seem they were doing nothing, at least if you ignored the myriad of items floating in the air, a teapot currently pouring into a cup, slowly but surely. "Good." He said as she breathed out, things settling into place (some harder than others) the pot and cup settled on the table. "No spills this time. You're improving. 

“Hehe..Thank you, Professor. I couldn't do it without you."

"I don't know about that." Storm chuckled, moving in once they'd finished. "You've been working at it." 

Jean smiled, but it was unsure. "Well...thank you." 

"Hate to interrupt, but," Logan scratched his neck, "We may have a problem."

"Oh?" He asked, Jean perking. He gave her a nod, the redhead frowning slightly, but headed out. 

"We ran into a Hank McCoy. He's.. very curious about the Institute." 

"Hank McCoy...I feel I know that name.." 

Logan grunted. "He got pretty nosey. I think he may know what's up, or at least have an idea about it."

"Hmm.. I see. I'll look into it, I do feel I know him from somewhere, but in the meantime, warn them to be careful around him. Perhaps have the students come up with a talent or hobby they're particularly good at.." 

"A different kind of 'gifted' then?" 

"Indeed." 

"It's the best we can do, I guess."

Charles nodded. "Yes.. And, can you keep an eye out?"

Storm perked, the professor moving to a shelf and gingerly taking a photo. "For?" 

"The Brotherhood. I know they're snubbed our advances, but I can't help but worry.. with Mystique gone, they've no one to care for them. I'd have hoped for better from _ him _ but..." He shook his head, Storm frowning. 

Logan snorted softly. "Hrm. Fine."

Xavier nodded. "Good.. was there anything else?" He asked. 

"Not that I can think of, no." Storm answered.

Logan started out. "We'll let ya know if anything else comes up."

"Thank you." Xavier replied, Storm moving out.

She was murmuring to Logan after a few moments. "...I worry about him, some days. Far too kind for his own good." 

"Yeah." Logan wasn't going to deny that. "'Look out for 'em', he says..If ya ask me we oughta drag 'em all in here and get 'em to talk."

"They're just children, Logan." She reminded. Sure, she wasn't positive they could be trusted, but either extreme wouldn't help. 

"Children with powers. Children who willingly commit crimes."

"Children without someone to guide them. I've been down their road myself, Logan." 

"Hrrrm." Logan squeezed her arm gently. "You're different."

"You're right." She chuckled. "I received help. I am not saying to be wary of them. I am saying to be mindful that who they are is not yet set in stone."

He huffed a little. "...You're too nice." He chuckled.

"Caution is no good to anyone without kindness." She replied with a smile. 

"Point taken...Just don't expect me ta invite them to tea or nothin'."

"Never." She replied, biting back a laugh at the thought. 

Logan smirked, giving her a nudge. "C'mon. Still got some things to do."

She nodded and kept after, smile slowly becoming a smirk. "We do have to plan another session for the full group later today."

"...Doooo we~?"

This could only end well for the X-men.

"But of course. After all, if there's time, we should spend it wisely." 

Only the best of things.

~~

" _ Doctor, I don't think we'll make it! _ "

" _ Not to worry, Miss Fannybottom,  _ **_I_ ** _ will defeat this foul beast! _ "

It was movie night at the Brotherhood house, and they couldn't have been happier.

"Oh my goooood, look at it! Lookit the strings!"

"This acting, man."

"Half the shit in this looks like jello." Pietro snickered, Lance chugging down a soda. "Hooow is this shit three hours long?

"That's the power of Ned Hood." Todd waved his hands dramatically. "'Cinema!!' Haha!"

Fred shook his head, before devouring another handful of popcorn. "This is--"

It was then that the TV appeared to implode.

The group nearly jumped out of their skins.

Lance nearly fell backwards out of his chair, Pietro jinking slightly.

He was first to recover, then scoffed. "What, is 'My Time of Isolation' over already?" He asked, slowly scanning the room. 

"Did you not want a chance to redeem yourselves?" Magneto asked, stepping out towards them. "I can just as easily get your sister, Pietro."

Lance perked, Pietro snorting and moving to a stand. "So what do you want?"

Lance, meanwhile, looked to the other two. "He has a sister?" 

"...Is she hot?" Todd whispered.

"Prolly a fifty-fifty shot, considering."

Magneto brought the others to attention by crunching the TV up again. "I have a job for you. If you succeed, you may all come with me."

Pietro glanced at it, then focused on his father, fists tightening slightly. "We don't want to know what happens if we refuse or fail, I'm guessing." 

Magneto chuckled. "Smart boy."

"So, uh.." Todd scratched his head. "What's the job?"

"I need you to retrieve something for me. One Jean Grey."

Todd jolted.

Pietro perked slightly, Lance grunting. "What do you need her for?" 

"Bring her to me, and you will see." Magneto looked them all over. "Can you handle that?"

Todd was silent. Fred wrung his hands, grunting.

Lance frowned, rubbing the back of his neck, unsure about all that. 

"...No other option, right?" Pietro said flatly, popping his neck. "Where are we even 'bringing' her?" 

Magneto smirked softly. "A safe haven."

Pietro frowned, stomach coiling on itself. He hated that chill he got around his father, but by God he was sure he felt it for a reason. Self preservation instincts, probably. "...Right." 

~~

The next day, Evan had basketball practice. Currently he was getting back into his street clothes in the locker room. He'd felt a little weird with Jean tagging along psychically, but until they knew Coach McCoy's motivations, the X-Men weren't taking any chances. It had been like that for a few days now-- Evan and Jean were practically inseparable.

"Sup, Danny-Boy?" 

The plan was fairly simple. 

Pietro would do his thing and pester the hell out of Evan, while the other three teamed up on the redhead. 

Evan refrained from rolling his eyes, fully expecting the typical Pietro snark. "Yo."

"So." Pietro said, looking over him. "Not half bad today."

Evan blinked. Needless to say, Evan wasn’t used to compliments from him. "Thanks, man." He closed his locker. "You too."

"Mmmhm." He said, smirking slightly. "I think I'm feelin' up to rematch." 

Evan snickered. "Already, huh? Well, it'll have to wait. Gotta get home early today."

"Hey, I've been eating lately." Pietro snickered, then perked. "Oh c'mon, seriously? What, your big fancy manor setting a curfew now?" 

"Nah. Me and Jean are walking home together. Don't wanna keep her waiting." Evan closed his locker and shouldered his bag. "So, maybe tomorrow?"

"...Don't think tomorrow's gonna be an option man." He grunted. "Dad blew into town the other day." 

Evan paused. "..Really."

"Mmhm.” Pietro said, pulling away from the locker. "It's... always complicated when he's around. 'Follow in my footsteps' kinda thing." Pietro continued. "And I really can't say no." 

"Riiight." Evan hadn't heard very much about Pietro's dad. It was a sore subject for the guy, after all. But from what Pietro had deigned to tell him about the abandoning creep, he wasn't a good father. "I getcha."

"So.. I dunno when I'll be back. Or.. if I'll be back." He said, shrugging slightly. 

He had to hope that by this point, a hope helped by the fact that Evan hadn't received any calls for help (which given his none spiked up status was highly likely), that the rest of the Brotherhood had gotten Jean away. 

As it was, he really had no other way of keeping Evan here for much longer.

"So... take care of yourself man. And I'll see ya when I see ya." He chuckled, zooming out. 

And by God did he breathe a sigh of relief when he didn't see the redhead anywhere. 

~~

Jean was, at the moment, getting a drink, taking in a scan on the mental patterns of everyone still here. Most everyone had left, save a straggler or two, and even the vast majority of teachers had gone home. 

Fred moved up to her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Jean."

She perked, turning to face him. "Oh, hey. What's up?" 

"I was wonderin' if I could ask you about our homework for chemistry?" Fred asked, looking down at his feet. He pulled a crumpled worksheet from his pocket.

"Sure thing." She said, looking it over briefly. "What part do you need help on?"

He pointed. "This part right here. What's the formula we use again..?"

Todd slinked over from behind the lockers. He grabbed Jean quickly, putting a cloth to her face. _ I'm sorry, Jeanie. _

She jolted, unable to retaliate before slumping, Lance heaving a sigh at not having to have gotten involved. He moved over quickly, looking to the gym doors. "Alright, we gotta go. That kid catches us and we'll have the whole team on our asses." 

Fred scooped Jean up and hurried for the door. Todd followed after, frowning sharply.

Evan was left confused..and a little sad, perhaps, from Pietro’s sudden departure. Shaking his head, he headed out of the locker room. "Jean, I--"

But Jean was nowhere to be found. 

_ Jean? _

Jean, of course, wouldn't answer. 

~~

Lance was slightly freaked out.  _ We are kidnapping someone and Kitty is going to hate me forever and oh my god I'm so sorry Kitty but seriously if you saw this guy and how Pietro acted around hi- _ He was jerked out of his thoughts, said speedy lad coming upon them. "Here.”

As the Brotherhood approached the football field, they would have found Magneto waiting on them.

And a jet.

"...Damn." Lance was unable to help but be impressed with the aircraft.

"Dad." Pietro greeted flatly.

"Get in quickly." Magneto said, waving a hand. The door to the jet opened. The Brotherhood filed in.

Magneto took a seat at the front. "You weren't followed?" He asked, before closing his eyes and slowly lifting his hands. The jet started to rise, much to the surprise of the Brotherhood.

"Nah. Only guy here was Evan. Kept him busy though." Pietro said evenly.. though there was a twinge of disappointment in his tone. He didn't seem too concerned as he slumped in his seat. Lance gripped the bottom of his own.

Todd clung to his seat, looking around wildly. Flying was not his thing...especially considering the jet appeared to have either never used or not possessed an engine.

"I'm very pleased with you all." Magneto said after a moment. "Now, we wait for our opponent..'

Pietro perked slightly, Lance grunting at that. "...Opponent?" He asked, Pietro unable to decide if he was elated by the praise or sick to his stomach. 

"Xavier will no doubt come looking for his student. We need both of them for my plan to take hold."

"And, uh," Todd jolted as the plane shook a bit from turbulence. "Wh-What is that plan?"

"We are going to unite all of Mutant Kind."

Pietro frowned at that, though instead of commenting on that, looked to his jittery, shorter friend. "Relax. Even if this thing fell apart we'd be fine. Dad's power is to manipulate metals, and.. well he's good at it.." He muttered.

"Yeah, sure." Todd wasn't convinced.

Pietro frowned, but nodded anyway, settling in and looking at the passing landscape. This had been their only option... right?

Lance, meanwhile, was also unsure of this promise. 'Right...' He grunted, looking to Fred. "...You've been pretty quiet. You ok?" 

Fred looked to Jean, frowning deeply. "..No." He answered quietly.

Lance grunted, nodding slightly. "Yeah.. me either..." 

~~

"--And she's not answering me at all!"

Evan had searched high and low for Jean, but he couldn't find any trace of her. So he had run home as fast as he could and told the other X-Men of her disappearance.

Scott was trying not to freak out, but it was very, VERY hard. "How could she just-- I thought you were with her!"

"Easy." Logan warned him, scowling.

Xavier frowned sharply, thinking on this. "...Was there anything.. unusual going on right before she vanished?" 

"Not really? I was just talking to Pietro for a little bit and.." Evan's eyes widened. He felt anger quickly rise in his chest. "It was THEM, wasn't it?"

Scott growled. "We gotta go after them!"

"We don't even know where they are." Kitty pointed out.

Rogue grunted, frowning sharply. She didn’t want to believe they were behind this, but it was hard to argue. "Maybe.. They should still be in that old boardin' house. I dunno if they'd be there now but there might be a clue?" She offered, Kurt nodding. 

“Worth a shot.."

Storm nodded. "I'll search from above." 

"Good.. And I'll see if I can't track them down, use Cerebro if I must.."

"TO THE CAR."

Scott was the first one out the door.

Xavier nodded as they let, frowning sharply. "...I highly doubt they'd do this of their own volition.." Storm perked, having been getting ready to go and gear up. 

"You suspect another?" 

"Yes. This does not excuse their actions.. but if it's what I suspect, then it certainly does explain them." 

Logan nodded. "They're brats, but they wouldn't pull this on their own...Better be on guard."

Storm gave a short nod, moving out, Xavier wheeling off to go down below.


	13. The Cauldron (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-men race against time to find Jean and the Professor, and stop Magneto’s plot.

The X-men made it to the Brotherhood house fairly easily. It wasn’t exactly hard to find, after all; all they had to do was go to the worst neighborhood in Bayville and look for the trashiest house. "Whoa... This place is a mess." Kurt commented, flinching away from the TV (what was left of it anyway) slightly. 

"It's four teenage boys without anyone keepin' an eye on them, what do you expect?" Rogue asked, nose wrinkling slightly. They’d only gotten worse with her leaving, which was a feat. 

Kitty grunted, stepping around a collection of..what she ASSUMED was once pizza. "Oh. My god."

Scott was turning everything over, searching for some sign as to where they might've gone. 

Evan had gone exploring the other rooms. He perked, flipping the lights on in what was obviously Pietro's room. "...THAT'S where all my stuff's been going!"

Kurt whistled lowly as he glanced in. "Dude has been messing with you." He grunted. Other things lining the room was laundry of all sorts, his uniform, a scuffed up basketball, and a dart board. Though instead of darts and a target, it sported the tattered remains of what was once a photo and what looked to be a bit of busted up glass. 

Kurt looked over it, flinching slightly. "Eesh.." he grunted, poking about into other rooms. 

Evan frowned silently. He picked up his baseball, taking one last look around the room. Then he turned to explore the rest of the house, tossing the ball onto Pietro's bed.

Kitty glanced into what was Todd's room. The thing was littered with empty wallets and other pilfered things, the walls plastered with drawings, newspaper clippings from the Daily Bugle, and comic pages. A very worn-out looking plushy, which seemed to have resembled one of the Ninja Turtles at some point in its life, sat on his bed. Of course, Kitty couldn't stand to be in there long, as a stench lingered, so she quickly moved onto the next room. "Anybody find anything?"

"Not really.." Kurt grunted, Rogue having glanced into Lance's room. It was fairly bare, save the pile of laundry in the corner, a clock on the wall and the NEST of blankets he had for a bed. An old book was settled on the bedside table, thing wide open and filled to the brim with goals. A few, such as 'get out of foster care system' and 'make friends' had been crossed out, but the vast majority of the thing was blank. A guitar sporting a few scuff marks was set gingerly against the table, and was the only clean thing in the room. 

"What are we even lookin' for?" Rogue asked, “We just had a movie night ‘n...nothing seemed weird.” This whole deal was out of left field and felt so  _ wrong _ .

'I don't..." Scott grunted, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. SOMETHING." He cast a quick glance into Fred’s room. Surprisingly, it was fairly neat, even bare, aside from the completely destroyed bed. With nary but a few pots and pans in it, it wasn’t worth a proper onceover.

"Why would they even take Jean?" Kitty asked. "I mean, it doesn't seem like them."

Evan's eyes narrowed.  _ Dunno if he's coming back at all, huh... _ "I think somebody took 'em somewhere."

"Really?" Kurt asked, regarding him after coming upon a locked door. "What makes you say that?" Rogue asked, looking away from the newest mysterious wall stain. 

He rubbed his neck. "Pietro was tellin' me he wasn't sure he would see me again, so.."

"Did he say why?" Kurt asked, porting to the back of a worn out couch. "Or where he was going?"

"Said his dad blew into town. He didn't say where, though."

Rogue perked slightly at that, frowning slightly. "His 'dad' huh?" 

Kurt grunted, looking around the room. "So.. where does that leave us then?" 

Scott shook his head. "Well, they're pigs but they're thorough. I'm not finding anything...We should head back soon."

Kurt frowned, but nodded. "Maybe they've had more luck.." 

Nodding, Scott and Kitty headed out. Evan glanced back at Pietro's room briefly, following after.

~~

Xavier, meanwhile, was scanning several mutant minds, and taking notes on a few that seemed already in possession of powers. As much as it pained him, he didn't have the time to go and help them with their struggles at the moment.

He had to find Jean.. or at least one of the Brotherhood.

The ceiling peeled itself back suddenly. Magneto floated down, and landed softly on the metal floor. "Hello, Charles."

Xavier’s eyes widened, and he took a deep breath, prepping himself before logging out of Cerebro and slowly turning around "Erik." 

Magneto regarded him. "You know why I'm here, Charles." He took a step forward. "Rest assured, your student is safe. For now."

"You're making a mistake, Erik. This is not the way to achieve peace." 

"Your empathy has left you blind, Charles. Do you honestly think that mutants will be accepted? That they will become a normal part of society?" Magneto waved his hand. He pulled Xavier's wheelchair forward. "I am simply offering our kind a place of sanctuary."

Xavier grunted as he was suddenly tugged forward. "Does this sanctuary involve kidnapping? And will you care for those under you the same way you've been caring for your son lately?" 

"My son should be capable of caring for himself." He rebutted. "The majority must be a priority."

The two started to rise in the air, Magneto's jet hovering above them in the sky. Charles jerked slightly, gripping the arms of his chair as he was lifted. Once in, Magneto said, "Don't worry, old friend. Your contribution will create a whole new world for Mutantkind."

And who should be coming upon this scene, eyes wide and mouths agape as the jet took off but the X-men. "Oh no.."

Scott jolted. "NO!" He yelled, running after it. 

Logan, having come upon the scene at around the same time, grabbed his shoulder. "Don't." He growled, eyes narrowing as the jet receded into the distance.

Storm landed just moments later, slightly out of breath. "They're too fast." She grunted, Kurt looking to the sky. 'How did they get a JET!?"

"They live in a SLUM, but they got a jet!" Evan was equally surprised.

"Well.. if we needed proof they were following someone's orders, there it is." Storm said, frowning sharply. "...Get some things together, and prepare for a battle. We're following them." 

~~

Honestly, they didn't know what they expected. Maybe a fortress in the woods or something.

Not an asteroid.

DEFINITELY not an asteroid.

And for the first time in quite a while, Pietro was surprised. "...Not the castle?"

"’A castle,’ he says what the hell.." Lance grunted, glancing between Magneto and the fortress ahead. 

"Check out this tech." Todd was aghast, in all honesty. "Man, it kinda looks like solar power but at the same time..."

Magneto led them into a large chamber. A giant device, screen taking up an entire wall, was its occupant. He pointed to a metal seat, a helmet connected to the machine coming out. "Set her there."

Fred, grunting worriedly, did as he was told. "It's not gonna...HURT her, is it?"

"Not if she does what she's told."

"You don't have to do this Erik." Charles was saying, realizing what this was. "There's a better way than to force someone to do this!" 

Pietro frowned sharply, Lance grunting, Xavier looking at them.  _ Are you all really alright with this? _ He asked. 

Fred and Todd exchanged a glance. They didn’t answer Xavier.

They didn’t need to.

Magneto maneuvered Charles's chair to the second seat, and lowered the helmets onto the telepaths. "Your methods are too slow, Charles, too risky."

"My methods do not damage children, Erik." He replied, Jean slowly waking now. "Please, don't DO this.' He continued.

"Let's give it a little test run, hm?" Magneto snapped his fingers. The helmets clenched around Jean and Xavier's heads, electrical pulses shooting through them. Not enough to kill, but enough to involuntarily trigger their abilities.

This was NOT a pleasant thing to wake up to, Jean letting out a cry of pain, back arching against the restraints as her powers kicked up, too much too fast, the redhead cringing.

Xavier wasn't much better, and Lance paled a little at the sight. He was no good guy, that was for sure... but this was far outside his comfort zone. Pietro watched, eyes narrowed, teeth clenching slightly. He didn't like this either, but wasn't sure if it was the sight he didn't like or just how CRAZY his dad was acting at the moment. Fred moved to grab Jean immediately, but Todd caught his arm. He couldn't bear to look, flinching at the whirring of the machine.

The monitor displayed a world map, lights twinkling all over it. Magneto smirked softly. "Excellent.."

The two telepaths were writhing, Pietro grunting and looking to Magneto. "It works, give 'em a break! They look like they're about to keel over!" 

Magneto regarded Pietro. He gave a small nod, the machine stopping. "Very well. Wouldn't want to blow it on the first try, would we?"

Jean slumped as the assault let up, panting heavily as she tried to figure out just what the blue blazes was going on. 

"Something like that.." Pietro grunted, Xavier still cringing slightly from the onslaught

"For the record," Magneto said, "I wouldn't bother trying to get out of your seats. My security system can pack quite the punch."

Jean grunted, regarding him, vision blurry. "Wh-who are you?" 

"Ah, Miss Grey," He smirked, "I see Charles has been keeping secrets. You may call me Magneto."

She scowled, looking to her Professor before shooting daggers back at him. "And what do you want,  _ Magneto _ ?"   
  


He took her chin gently. Leaning down, Magneto replied softly, "A better world."

Her eyes narrowed, Jean scoffing slightly and leaning back from him. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Well you'll just have to see, won't you?" He released her, starting away. Magneto glanced back at the Brotherhood. "Prepare yourselves. I've a feeling we'll be getting some company soon."

Jean frowned sharply. Lance grunted and kept after him. Xavier got himself back together. 

"..What are you gonna do with them?" Pietro asked as they left, not sure he wanted the answer. 

"They will be kept there until their energy runs out. Then they will recuperate, and be brought back again."

Pietro jerked slightly, Lance exchanging a wide eyed glance with Fred and Todd. "Are you nuts!? You could kill 'em doing that!" 

Magneto regarded them all with cold eyes. "Sacrifices must be made for the good of the many...I recall telling you all to  _ get ready for battle. _ "

Todd's eyes narrowed, boy glancing behind briefly. Lance huffed, and started moving off.

"I remember someone in  _ Germany  _ saying that very thing once." Pietro hissed out, turning himself.

Something in Lance told him to move, and quickly.

A sudden crunch of metal confirmed that feeling.

Magneto had very quickly cocooned Pietro's legs in the floor. He leaned towards him, eyes burning with sudden anger. "I would think my child would possess  _ some _ modicum of intelligence."

And lo was Pietro filled with regret at the moment...for a moment. It was overpowered by anger. So much so that it clouded his better judgement, a running theme in this family. 

"I would think my father would too." He growled. "Go ahead. Snap 'em. Prove me right!" He continued. "Wanda doesn't even KNOW what you're really like, does she?" 

"Wanda is better deserving of kindness than some failure of a boy." Magneto brought the metal up to his waist. Then, he turned and quietly walked away.

Fred watched him go, and the group was silent for a moment.

"...You idiot." Todd grumbled.

Pietro scoffed, Lance inspecting the metal. "I knew he wouldn't... Besides, after all he's done? That felt  _ GOOD _ ." 

"However it felt, this whole thing is rotten." Lance said, trying to peel the metal back with little success. "I'm no X-men, but I sure as hell ain't whatever THIS is." 

Fred moved over. With a grunt, he started ripping the metal off of Pietro.

"...I say we bust 'em out." Todd said, looking back towards the Cerebro chamber.

Pietro thought on that for a moment. And by moment we mean millisecond. "Right." 

Lance scoffed. "How though? This whole crate is made of metal. Ya know, the stuff he can manipulate faster than you can blink?"

"And we're gonna have backup before long." The speedster smirked. 

Lance blinked.. then grinned slightly. "Perfect. Todd, how about you and me..guard 'em."

Todd grinned mischievously. "Yeah." With a nod, he started back into the Cerebro Chamber.

Lance kept after, Pietro adjusting his hoodie, smirking lowly. "He wants us to be battle ready.. Let's give 'im a war."

~~

At about this time, Storm was looking at the radar, the X-men in their jet, the cloak up and engines sounding a low hum. "We're closing in on wherever they took them..." 

The X-men had suited up, fully ready for battle. Scott wrung his hands, anger plain on his face. Evan and Kitty were lost in their own thoughts.

Logan sniffed. "..Careful. Whole place smells like it's metal."

Kurt was brought out of his own thoughts, frowning slightly. "Why would that be a problem?"

"If we're facing who I think we are, and we most likely are..." Storm sighed. 'He is called Magneto. As you can probably gather, he controls all forms of metal. He.. has good intentions, but the way he sees them through is too extreme."

  
Kitty felt a small shiver, despite herself.

"So we're gonna need to move fast. Get Jean and Prof, and get out." Logan added.

Storm continued. "Do not engage Magneto. I shall do my best to hold him at bay while you all retrieve them. We may face opposition from the Brotherhood, so be wary." 

Rogue nodded, frowning sharply. 

"And when we say to leave, we leave. No finishing the battle. If you must flee, flee.”

Scott clenched his fist. Jean and Professor X came first.

Even if he wanted to do  _ so much more. _

~~

"Okaaay.." Todd was working away at the telepathic prisoners' bonds. "This'll either shock ya or loosen the helmet."

"Well." Jean grunted, preparing herself for the former. "We had plenty of that earlier." She finished.

Lance kept an eye on the hall. Meanwhile, Pietro had gone further down it to meet up with the X-men, the speedster having decided that explanations could wait until this hunk of rock was grounded. 

Todd gave her a sheepish grin. "Heheh, well..' He fiddled with some wires. There was a CLUNK, then the release of pressure as the helmets detached themselves from their skulls. After a little fist-pump of victory, Todd hopped up. "Now," He said, offering Jean a hand up, 'Let's get outta here, huh?"

She chuckled and accepted it, stumbling slightly. Xavier wheeled himself out. Suddenly, Lance held a hand up. "Wait." He said lowly, looking down the hall.

In an instant, the screaming black jet of the X-men crash-landed on the asteroid.

"Now. Now we can go." Lance said, moving out and down the hall. 

~~

Wolverine, followed by Scott and the others, leaped out and made a beeline towards the center of the metallic complex. 

Storm moved out, and brought...well a storm, thunder following and echoing the crash, shaking the facility to its core. "MAGNETO!" She boomed, a flash of lightning accenting it. 

As if in answer, the roof of a nearby building shot towards her. Logan, snarling, leaped up and slashed it. Though just as quickly, he was stopped dead in the air, body becoming rigid.

Kitty, phasing through the wayward metal, called, "Logan!"

"GO!" He managed to yell through gritted teeth.

If Storm wasn't angry before, she was now. "YOU WILL RELEASE HIM." She ordered, voice commanding and booming. Storm sent a thick channel of wind at the metal manipulating mutant. 

Scott wasn't listening. He turned his attention to a figure slowly rising from the now roofless building. Scowling, Scott started towards him.

"C'mon, we need to go, they can handle it!" Rogue urged them on, Kurt running down the hall. She nodded, turning around and perking. 'Scott-- Scott, come on!" 

Magneto had brought up a metal shield against the winds. Javelins of iron twisted into shape and shot out at the mutants in all directions. Evan managed to deflect some with his own spikes, while Kitty phased through them.

Scott shot down the iron spears, then fired at Magneto's shield. Magneto briefly turned his attention to Scott, slamming a wave of metal his way. Scott tried to shoot it down, but it was too thick, and too quick to outrun.

Kurt ported, then again, grabbing Scott's shoulder this time and porting them farther down. "We need to GO! We can't beat him, Scott!" 

Storm had blown the rest of the projectiles out of the way, eyes narrowed as she moved forward, freezing rains moving to soak the cloak clad man. 

"But--!" Scott grunted. But as Magneto ripped another roof away and flung it at Storm, he realized they didn't have any time.

~~

"There's gotta be, like," Todd was saying as the four escapees ran, "An escape pod or somethin', right?"

"Come on!" Rogue urged, moving down the hall. Pietro perked as he saw them approach, giving a sharp whistle. 

"I got him." Kurt growled, porting and pulling his sword.

Pietro ducked under the swipe easily and scoffed. "Will you chill out!?" 

"You're one to talk!! Where are they!" Kurt growled, Pietro snorting. 

"Keep up.' He said, giving Evan a quick nod before moving ahead. 

"..This is a trap, gotta be." Rogue grunted. 

Evan frowned. "..Nah." He said, moving after the Brotherhood. 

Scott gaped at him. He did, however, follow after. "Are you KIDDING ME."

"How can you be so sure?" Rogue asked, scowling slightly as she kept after. 

Evan glanced at her. "Code of the Court."

Kitty stared. "...Are you serious."

"Don't question me, woman!"

Pietro bit back a cackle, made easier by Lance spotting them and giving a sharp whistle. "EY!" He called, Jean perking and waving. 

"...Huh.." Kurt blinked, porting over and getting behind Xavier, giving the man's arms a break. 

"Alright, cool. You guys got a ride?" Lance asked.

"We.. have the jet, but we kinda crashed it." 

Scott waved it off quickly. "It's dealt with worse. Where are Storm and Wolverine?" 

'Back with Magneto." Rogue grunted, Charles frowning. "Oh no.. We need to get back, quickly." 

Pietro nodded, looking to the duo. "You guys get 'em back. I'll find Fred, and then.." He frowned slightly, not having planned for after. 

“And then you four are coming with us." Jean said, Rogue perking. She wasn’t about to argue with that, though it had surprised her. "Trust me, if you had dealt with the guy, you'd know what he's like." She said, Pietro nodding and speeding off. 

~~

Outside, the battle raged on. Magneto and Storm weren’t gaining ground on each other, but neither was about to back down. Logan was useless, utterly trapped in their foe’s magnetic grasp. With a cold glare, Magneto sent a literal wave of metal peeling off of the asteroid and careening towards Storm.

Storm responded with a large bolt of lightning, thing melting a hole large enough for it to pass by her unscathed. "I do not care about your reasons. You have harmed my family, and for that you will PAY!" 

Magneto's eyes narrowed. "If you want your family back so badly," He said, Logan rising up higher. "THEN TAKE IT!" Logan yelped in alarm as he was shot straight into the raging goddess.

Storm jerked, knocked back by the bruiser and into a wall, groaning as she recovered. "Are you alright?" She asked, pulling herself away from said wall. 

"I'm.." Logan yowled as his bones started to twist again. His claws went out, and he pinned them on either side of Storm. His rib-cage started to expand dangerously.

Storm jerked, then scowled, looking past him, eyes glowing as a mini hurricane crafted itself above Magneto, wind and rain and lightning raging as she worked to destroy his hold on Wolverine. 

Magneto growled low, struggling to keep his control of the adamantium brute. Logan's bones creaked, man hissing in agony. His skeleton threatened to rip through his skin.

He felt suddenly release, and dropped exhausted to the ground. Magneto, meanwhile, crumpled to the ground as a large chunk of rock collided with his back.

Fred tried to shield himself against the winds, boy managing to keep himself planted at least. "That's for Jean!"

Storm perked at that, Pietro coming upon him quickly. "They're catching up." He told the bigger mutant, steadying himself against the winds. He caught sight of the Blackbird and rushed to it. 'Alright, get this baby started.." He grunted.

Lance came upon the scene moments later, and after a moment of debate, popped his neck loudly. "I'm gonna try to crack it in half. Get to the jet." He ordered.

"Kurt, go get Storm and Logan." Scott called, before taking the handles of Xavier's wheelchair and making a break for the jet.

Kitty ran after, glancing back at Lance with a grunt. "B-Be careful!"

Magneto staggered to his feet. He brought up a shield just as Fred tossed another chunk of asteroid at him, then used some more metal to whip the humongous mutant across the face. "THIS ISN'T FINISHED!" He bellowed.

  
Kurt nodded, porting and taking the two by the shoulders before porting into the jet, Lance nodding before whistling shrilly. "Yes. IT.  **_IS!_ ** " He roared, accenting each yell with a bigger and badder shake before flexing both arms back. 

Rogue hurried to Fred. "Can you move? Or do you need some support?" She asked, fully ready to take a bit of his hefting powers. She'd done it before without him passing out, and was more than willing to do it again. It would, of course, be easier if the whole place wasn't moving and shaking and groaning, with chunks of rocks falling from the ceiling. 

Fred, ignoring the gash in his cheek, shielded them from another wave of metal. "Yeah!" He called. He took Rogue by the waist as the tremors increased, and made a mad dash for the jet.

Or this. This worked too. Less running. 

"Come on man!" Pietro called, Storm having gotten herself together enough to get the thing airborne, Lance turning and making a mad dash to the jet. 

Magneto screamed in anger as the asteroid started to crumble. Every building and scrap of metal fluctuated violently, lashing out this way and that. Finally, just as the crack in the ground started to rip the asteroid apart, he encased himself in the stuff. The metal pod shot off like a rocket, disappearing quickly into the distance.

"RUN, MOVE YOUR LEGS MAN, GO!” Pietro called. 

The ground crumbled behind and beneath the young earth shaker, Lance reaching a hand.. and suddenly falling short, horror crossing his face as the ground caught up and fell out from under him. Jean jerked and reached, eyes widening when she found her pools of mental powers had been drained by the machine. "No!" 

"LANCE!" Kitty screamed.

Todd leaped to the door of the jet and shot his tongue out. The thing managed to coil around Lance. The earth-shaking mutant hung in the air for a second, before Todd found the strength to pull him up and into the jet. Kitty immediately ran to Lance as Todd released him. "Lance! Lance, can you hear me?!"

Lance took a moment to respond, realizing he was not going to die, then wrapped his arms around Kitty with a sigh of relief.

He also realized, in that moment, that he was very slimy. "...Eugh.." He grunted, pulling himself up and looking at her. 

Kitty felt both repulsed and relieved. Relief dominated in the end, and she returned the hug as she slumped in exhaustion.

He perked slightly, but gave a contented huff. "...I'mma take a nap, a'ight?" He grunted, adrenaline from his near fall dying down and leaving him with not but exhaustion, Avalanche now down for the count. 

Kitty didn't have the energy to protest. "Mmhm..." She mumbled.

Jean gave Todd a nod before sitting herself. Todd nodded back, giving a slight smile.

Pietro flopped back into a chair. "...That was the best fuck you I could have ever given my old man."

Evan nodded. Silently, he gave Pietro's shoulder a small punch, before flopping down tiredly.

Pietro perked, then snickered. "..You know this puts me ahead, right?"

Pietro was given a stare. Then, Evan noogied him. "Whaaaatever, Maximoff."

Scott sat himself by Jean. "How ya feeling?" He asked, looking her over in concern.

She glanced up, then gave a slow chuckle. "Tired.. drained. But.. I'm out of there. And that's really what matters." 

Scott offered her a smile, and squeezed her arm gently. "Yeah."

For the most part, the way back was filled with a calm silence.

~~

"GAH!" 

Lance awoke some days later with a shout, jerking up in a cold sweat, looking around the room and panting. "N-no.." He grunted, dread coiling as he thought he'd been simply plonked back into foster care.

He then noticed Fred. "...Oh thank god." He breathed, leaning back against the headrest. "...What happened to your face, man?"

Fred gave him a flat stare, or at least what he could manage with the giant bandage stuck to his face. "What happened to your EVERYTHING, man?"

"I brought down an asteroid, thank you." He rebutted, looking around. "...Where are we? Can we afford a hospital bill?"

"We're at the Institute. Ya been out for a couple days."

"...Oh." He said, perking slightly and trying to get out of bed. His legs felt like jelly, but he'd manage. "Where are Todd and Pietro? Is Kitty ok? What even happened?"

This barrage of questions was paused by Lance noting he was wearing khaki shorts and an oversized salmon pink shirt. 

"...The  _ hell _ am I wearing." 

Fred tried to stifle a snicker. "The burly dude lent ya some hand-me-downs. Everybody's okay." He rubbed his neck. "They, uh...They been lettin' us stay here while you recovered. It's been nice."

"...Really?" Lance asked, getting his feet under him and wobbling slightly. "That's...Huh." 

"Yeah.." Fred stood up. "So, uh...guess we'd better find the others or somethin', huh?"

He nodded. "...And find my clothes too." 

The 'others' were currently watching a training session. The training group was moving down a path...

And avoiding buzzsaws, nets and cannon fodder. 

"This is nuts." Pietro snickered, Kurt porting Rogue out of the way of a net, Jean lifting a hand and stopping the buzzsaws before sending them right back against their launchers. Scott zapped some nets and shot his way through, while Evan destroyed the cannonballs with well-aimed spikes.

"No wonder they beat us so easy." Todd remarked with a smirk.

"I'll say." Pietro said, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Course.. that's not really something we gotta do anymore." 

Todd’s eyes flickered to him briefly. "Yeah, I...guess not."

Scott was saved from a stray cannonball as Kitty leaped out and phased him through it. He gave her a thumbs-up, before shooting a cannon directly.

"Geezus there they are." Pietro perked, Lance coming upon them. He bit his lip, trying and failing to stifle his amusement at Lance’s duds. 

Lance noticed. "...Shut the hell up I didn't choose this."

Todd was not so polite. "Hooooly shit, Alvers!" He cackled. "What a way to wake up!" Fred had to bite his finger to hold in a laugh, though chortles escaped him. “Thought you could, like,  _ physically  _ only wear black and brown.”

"Shut up!" The rocker growled, earth giving a tremble.

Jean perked at it, then chuckled. "Well." She said, avoiding a net as the 'Walk of DOOM' was deactivated. Storm gave them a wave from down the way. 

Kitty jolted at the sudden tremor. After looking up and seeing Lance, however, she couldn't help grinning. "He's awake, thank God.." Evan gave her a nudge, snickering.

"Oooh~" Kurt smirked. "Someone's fallen hard~" He grinned, Rogue snickering and adding, "REAL hard!" 

Kitty shoved the nearest person. "SHUSH."

Lance snickered slightly at the girl, Kurt cackling even as he stumbled.

"So, uh.." Todd rubbed the back of his head, 'What're we gonna do now?"

Lance then paused. "I...don't know."

"Well... Magneto's not gone. That's for sure." Pietro said, frowning sharply. "So it'd... probably be dangerous to go back to the boarding house. We already had to worry about Mystique tearing into us and now this?" 

Fred perked. "You think they'd even let us..?"

"Well.." Todd shrugged. "They let us stay this long, right?"

"Yeah, well.."

Lance frowned sharply. "..Ya know what." He said, turning sharply and starting back to the Institute. "I'm gonna ask. I mean shit, the worst they can do is turn us down."

"...Yeah, he definitely lost some brains when he fell." The confidence Lance's friends had was astounding, truly.

Scott watched Lance leave. He frowned. "Wonder what they'll do now?"

"Dunno.." Jean frowned, crossing her arms. "I mean, they can't really go back to where they've been living."

"Not unless they want a target on their foreheads.' Rogue agreed. 

Evan fussed with his hair. "...Maybe they could stay here?"

Scott looked at him like he had a bug growing out of his forehead.

"Well.. if they wanted to, I don't see why not." Jean agreed, giving Cyclops a nudge. 

"Are you guys forgetting that they kidnapped our teammates? You two could've died!"

"Are you forgetting that they saved us?" Jean asked. 

Rogue frowned, rubbing her arms. "...Can't blame 'em for that. I can't, anyway. If that's who Mystique was workin' for, well...SHE was scared of him, Scott." 

Scott huffed. But he couldn't argue that Magneto WAS a force to be reckoned with. "...What if either of them comes back? Then what? You think they'd stick around with us?"

"Yes." Kurt said without missing a beat. "They were starving a few days ago man. And I don't know about you, but I wouldn't go back to somebody who let that happen to me." 

"Well, you guys shouldn't let your guard down, at least." Scott said, casting a glance towards the Brotherhood. "Alright?"

"Okay, fine, chill." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"We'll be Fine Scott." Jean assured.

"Ja! Besides, the Prof could tell if something was up."

~~

Speaking of the Professor, Lance had found his office, lad gulping slightly as he worked up the nerve. He had never had much luck in asking simple favors of adults.

Prof, of course, knew he was there, even with his back turned and eyes looking over the Institute's grounds. He felt it best not to rush him. 

Logan was with him. Noting the familiar scent, he glanced back at the boy briefly. He had a feeling of what this was about.

_ Oh well that hadn't helped. _ Still, Lance had to get it over with eventually. He took a deep breath and moved into the room. "I ah... Thanks. For letting us stay here." He started, sure that would help his chances. 

Xavier moved himself around to face him. "You're quite welcome. You're more the welcome to keep staying, if that's alright with you." 

Lance perked at that, blinking slowly. "...Oh." 

Well that made that question much easier to ask.

Logan nodded. "Better to have protection against Magneto and Mystique, right?"

Lance nodded slowly. "Yeah... Look, I'm gonna mess up a lot so don't..." He grunted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Charles perked, then offered a smile and moved over. "Lance. Everyone is going to 'mess up a lot'. It's a part of life. We won't hold that against you, so long as you try." 

Now that had really been unexpected, given the norm. "...Really?" 

"Of course. People forget, Lance. Failure does not mean you didn't succeed, it means you have a higher chance of success the next time you try." 

"So whaddaya say, kiddo? You wanna try and be an X-Man?" Logan asked.

Lance looked over the duo, then chuckled and shook his head, offering a hand. "Got nothing to lose, right?" 

Professor X chuckled and gave a nod. "Welcome to the Institute, Lance."

Lance grinned, then paused, looking to the window past him. "...Does that lead out to the front?"

"Why, yes actually. Why?" 

Prof got his answer when Lance trotted over, opened up and gave a whistle. Pietro perked, looking his way and smirked slightly. "The hell is he doing?"

"I SIGNED US UP!"

Pietro suddenly looked highly unamused. "...They did what." 

"No way!" Fred grinned. Todd perked, then snickered, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Scott and the others heard that too. Kitty gave a little fist-pump, Evan grinning a little despite himself. Scott also looked unamused. Rogue snickered, Kurt grinning and porting over, resting an arm on Todd's shoulder. "Hope you're ready to really reel that BO in friend." He chuckled.

"Watch it, don't suffocate me with all that fur." Todd snickered, shoving him. 

"Hey." Jean chuckled, nudging Scott. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

Charles chuckled and shook his head, looking at Logan. "Now. We can give them a few days to settle in.. and then we really need to get a move on. I saw plenty of other children in need while hooked up to that monstrosity." 

Logan nodded. "Right. Lemme get that map.."

Things were changing around the Institute, for better or worse. 

No matter what, they’d be able to handle it.


	14. Power Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still recovering from the trauma of Magneto’s machine, Jean’s powers go haywire.

"Where do we even begin?" Storm asked, looking over the map once more. 

"We should start with new mutants. Those who are just discovering their powers and need us the most, I think." Xavier said. "Though that hardly narrows it down."

"I'd say we go to nearer areas first." Logan said, pointing to the map. "Work our way further out."

"Mm.. Good plan. We're going to need more instructors, I think.. Perhaps one of the older mutants, once we come to that.." 

A thunk caught Logan's attention. Seems a certain pair of mutants was at it again. Broken glass and scuffling followed.

Shaking his head slowly, Logan grumbled, 'How many more kids can we take."

Charles chuckled. "As many as we can.. though perhaps replacing the glass with plexiglass would be in our best interests.."

~~

The lads were settling into life at the Institute.

Mostly.

Pietro had already gotten into the habit of leaving for a couple of days at a time, sticking around for school and sometimes going to the Institute for dinner, but for the most part it was hard to catch sight of the speedster. The others had settled in fairly nicely though. The addition of uniforms was.. something else to contend with, but it was nice, somehow. 

"Man! You're STILL so slow!" Kurt cackled, hanging from a lamp. The duo had been heading for breakfast, and were doing so in what was becoming an increasingly common fashion. 

"Aw, yeah?" Todd shot a loogie at him, which broke the lightbulb of the lamp, then leaped for him. "C'mere, blue-boy!"

Kitty shook her head slowly, trying to eat her breakfast. Key word being try.

Kurt grinned and gave a mock salute before porting, Rogue ducking to the side as he bounded past. "Dunno How they have so much energy in the mornin'." She huffed, shaking her head and moving to the table, Jean pouring herself some orange juice. 

Kitty shrugged. "I don't get why they have to do this every da--AAAAAIII!" A green tongue snagged an orange from the bowl of fruit right by her, Kitty nearly toppling from her chair. Todd leaped past a moment later.

Lance jerked, spoon hanging from his mouth as he reached across the table for her. "TODD!" He growled through it. 

Kurt snickered. "Sorry about that."

Jean smirked slightly. "How about we keep the run around to a minimum in the kitchen." She scolded, looking up to Kurt, the fuzzball hanging from a lamp. 

"Awww, Jeanie, you're no fun." Todd cackled, hopping down from the ceiling. Kitty shivered. She hadn't gotten used to Todd's...particular abilities yet.

"Neither are third degree burns and electrical shocks." Jean rebutted.

"We're mutants, we're sturdy."

"Okay, seriously," Kitty stood up, "I've got a test first period, so I'm just gonna go. Don't destroy the whole house!"

"Todd ain't got the power to do that." Lance snickered proudly (that honor? belong to him), chugging the rest of his drink before tagging along after her. 

Jean shook her head. "Either way. Just take it down a notch?" 

"Yeeeah yeah, okay." Todd snickered, heading out. "Later, Jeanie."

Scott peeked his head around the corner. "Is it over?"

She waved him off and chuckled. "Yes, it's over." She said. Kurt gave them a wave before he ported out.

Scott breathed a little sigh of relief, moving in. "Thought they'd never leave."   
  


Rogue snickered, Jean shaking her head. "Come on, they aren't... that bad." She chuckled.

_ If you call a whirlwind not that bad.  _

She perked slightly, Rogue standing and grabbing her bag. Jean was certain she'd heard her, but that was highly unlikely, given that Rogue was currently carrying a biscuit in her maw.

And the remark had been far too clear for her to have said it with her mouth full. 

"I just hope they calm down a little...thooough that's probably not gonna happen."  _ He better watch it around her. She’s still so fragile and I swear if that weird little troll tries ANYTHING-- _

She frowned again, noting a difference in the two. She rubbed her temple, and tried to chuckle. "They're just excited. Give it a bit." She assured. 

She hadn't heard voices in years, and yet here she was... No, no. Surely it was just that ordeal from the other day, the stress compounding from tests and it and...she didn't need to bother Xavier right now, he was so busy. If it got worse then maybe but for now...

"I guess." Scott offered her a smile. He squeezed her shoulders. "Do you want a ride to school today?"

She perked, then chuckled. "That'd be nice, thanks." 

"Excellent!"

~~

School was, as per normal, fairly uneventful. Lance caught sight of Pietro and whistled him over. "Man where do you keep going?" 

"Around." He snickered. "Gotta keep an eye out, ah?"

"Yeah, just be careful." Fred muttered. "We don't know where you are, we can't help you."

Pietro snickered. "Baaah. Don't worry so much. Besides.. I'm pretty sure the worst is yet to come." he snickered, Lance perking. 

"...How so?" 

"You remember him mentioning 'Wanda'?" Pietro asked.

"..Yeaaah?"

"Yeah SHE might be blowing into town." He said, half chuckling and half shuddering. 

Todd blinked. "...Gonna guess that's a baaad thing."

"Like, how bad?" Lance asked.

Pietro smirked. "Liiiike turn the world mad and cause mass destruction on a horrific scale and send society as we know it plummeting into a void of CHAOS and DESPAIR bad."

Lance's eyes were wide, and a thump was heard as he dropped his bag.

"Of course, that's just her powers..she's pretty sweet, if ya know, she likes you." 

The other three exchanged a glance. "...So, uuuuuh, when can we expect the doom 'n gloom and apocalyptic stuff?" Todd asked.

Pietro shrugged. "Who can say, really. She kinda lives overseas right now, so getting over here will take a while.. more so if she wants to keep under Metal-head's radar." 

"...Better tell Prof." Fred decided after some silence.

Pietro grunted. "I should but.. she's still kinda sorta wee bit.. loyal to him."

Lance’s expression was one of confusion and un-amusement blended together. "Are you kidding me!?" 

"I know. Look, in her defense, she hasn't seen the shit we have.. Heck, I doubt  _ he's _ really let her out of that castle and away from his hand picked handmaiden long enough for her to see the state of shit." 

"...You don't want her to think you sold her out."

"Yeaaaah. ...Look, I'll tell him. But you guys gotta make sure he knows I'M the one to talk to her first when she gets here." 

"Your funeral, man." Todd grunted. He perked, noting that Mr. McCoy was looking over at them, and leaned back in his chair casually.

Lance blinked, following his gaze before frowning sharply, watching the teacher right back. "Need somethin' coach?"

"I was just wondering if you gentlemen would like to join the rest of the class?"

Soft snickers went up.

Lance seemed to muse on this before giving a grin and a shrug. "May as well~?"

McCoy smirked. "I suppose I'll just have to keep you gentlemen after class to bring you up to speed."

Pietro chuckled slightly. "C'mon coach, cut us some slack. I need emotional support, what with an estranged sister coming to visit."

"Is that so? Well, who better to help you than a teacher?"

Pietro went to quip back, Lance reaching over and cuffing him upside the head "The hole is dug, give it up." 

McCoy chuckled. "Now, if you'll turn to page 242.."

~~

Jean, meanwhile, was testing.

Or, trying to. 

The murmur of voices echoing in her skull made it rather difficult to focus on what was before her. 

Kitty noticed Jean was acting a bit off. Frowning, she watched her out of the corner of her eye, trying to finish her own test. 

Jean shook her head, rushing through and more than likely doing poorly on the thing. She then raised her hand, head throbbing. "May I be excused? I'm feeling really dizzy." 

"Go ahead, Jean." 

She nodded, grabbing her things and stumbling out.

Kitty's frown sharpened.

Jean had barely made it into the hall when the mass of thoughts hit her-- what seemed to be every student in every classroom's thoughts hitting her all at once. She collapsed back against a locker, gripping her head and sliding down it, pants fast and sharp. 'Pl-please stop.." She pleaded to no one in particular, the light fixture above flickering, lockers rustling loudly. A fountain suddenly turned on, trash can tipping over and her bag slowly lifting into the air.

And then the voices started pouring in. 

_ “Man, why do all these tests have to be so hard. _

_ “I hope no one notices that zit on my chin.” _

_ “A + 45/8 =...oh fuck oh no--” _

_ “God she’s cute. What does she use in her hair to make it so shiny?” _

_ “Wait, are they serving pizza today or tomorrow… I’m staaaarving why isn’t it lunchtime already?” _

It wasn’t too long before they all started blending together, the thoughts of the student populace becoming a roar. Jean’s gripon her head tightened to the point that her knuckles turned white. “Please…” 

And just as suddenly as it all began, it stopped. Jean let up her grip go as the bag hit the ground with a thump, redhead slowly picking herself up. 

Scott had been getting a drink of water, and had witnessed the whole thing. He ran over to her. "Jean!"

She perked, turning, too fast and steadying herself on the wall. "H-hey, Scott. What's up?" She asked, averting her gaze slightly, more than a little embarrassed at the freak out.

He took her by the shoulders, looking her over. "Is something wrong? What you just did was pretty--”

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just.. stress getting to me, I think." She reassured quickly. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit at the nurse's, I should be ok after." 

"Jean," Scott grunted, "That wasn't normal. What if something's really wrong?"

"Then I'll go right home." Jean assured. "I just.. I'd hate to cut school if a little rest could fix it..'

He frowned deeply. "Jean.."

"Please Scott? I swear, if I don't look any better after some R&R you can take me straight home." 

He grunted, not sure about this at all. "...Alright." He said finally, releasing her reluctantly. "Just..please be careful?"

"I will." She promised, giving a short sigh of relief. "Thanks." 

"Get to the nurse, okay?" He said, starting away.

"I will.' Jean promised, moving that way.

\--

The trip to the nurse’s had been, blessedly, uneventful. After a little rest, Jean had returned to her classes, then went straight to training after school, as usual.

Jean's skull was still buzzing with the thoughts of others, though she'd managed to silence most of them. Besides, there was training to do. The students were out on the field. Lance adjusted his uniform, still not sure on the whole thing, and looked to the targets. 

"Just hit them the best way you can. Anything goes." Jean said, gesturing to the supply of javelins, throwing discs and more. 

Fred and Todd fidgeted in their new uniforms as well, watching along with the other mutants.

"Easy as pie, Lance!" Fred encouraged.

"Yo, watch where ya throwin' 'em, a'ight?" Todd was less encouraging.

Lance waved them off, frowning sharply as he realized he'd probably want to get a projectile attack under his belt. For now, though, the javelin would do.

"What's he doing?" Pietro was there suddenly, hoodie on. He'd made his own 'uniform', and had simply taken the belt from the one he'd been given. 

The two jolted at his sudden appearance. Todd remarked, "What are you, some kinda white-haired ninja?"

"Might be." Pietro answered smugly, sitting down. 

It was then that Lance chucked the javelin, thing hitting the other rim of the ring. He gave a loud snort, but Jean chuckled at him. "Hey, not bad for a first throw

"Try it again, Alvers." Scott called, writing something down on his clipboard.

_ Better not be talking shit in there Summers..  _ Lance thought, Jean frowning slightly as he tried again, making it a couple rings closer this time. 

"Much better! See?" She asked, Lance giving a short nod and a smug smile to Scott.  _ Write THAT.  _

_ Don't look at me like that, asshole. _ Scott wrote down Lance's progress.  _ Just wait til I get out there. I'LL show you how it's done. _

Jean frowned slightly as Lance strutted back to his group, Pietro snickering and giving him a low five. 

_ Maaan Summers is steamed wonder if his glasses fog up how DO those work is the red at just the right color to absorb all the light or some shit man what is the science there. Oh shit I have that stuff from McCoy to do still it only takes like five seconds but damn I wonder what those spears are made of how in the HELL did they get a budget for five cars, the security, the JET, the pool like hot damn where is this guy's money coming from does he just have really good stocks? How does he oh shit there's Evan the hell is he doing, why doesn't he have target practice does he have a different session maybe I get a private lesson-- _

Jean's head was starting to throb, redhead grunting and shaking her head as she massaged her temples.

Fred took the next turn, hefting up a throwing disk.  _ I don't really get this. I can just smash everything with my fists! Why do I need to throw this dinky little disc? Aw man, what's for dinner, I wonder? _

_ Ooooh man this is gonna be so sweet, Blob's gonna DESTROY everything. These outfits though, wish we didn't hafta dress up like circus performers, though Jeanie's I don't mind at all-- _

_ These guys aren't taking this seriously, are they? I swear, if they would just ACT like X-Men-- Jean? What's up with Jean? _

She grunted, stumbling back slightly as the day's earlier event repeated itself. 

Only with sharp, pointy objects, the pile of javelins slowly shaking. 

Pietro perked slightly, frowning as he noted Jean's knees start to buckle in, the grip on her head tighten and OH that was a set of javelins lifting and spinning. Pietro jerked and grabbed Lance before tugging him down, a spear JUST missing them. "Everybody down!" He yelled, the discs and metal orbs rising to, Jean's legs unable to support her as she started hyperventilating. And then things started to orbit.

Scott jolted. He shot down a couple flying objects. "JEAN!"

Evan was running over, spikes out and shooting down the projectiles. "Jean, what are you doing?!"

"I-I can't--!" Jean yelled, slowly rising up off the ground. She gave a pain yell as she cringed, a line of spears digging into the ground. 

Fred shielded Todd from a flung disc. Todd, meanwhile, called to Pietro, "Yo, go get somebody, speedy!"

Pietro nodded, tensing before shooting back to the Institute, Charles meeting him at the doorstep. "What is going on!?" 

"Something with Jean, I dunno what but it ain't good!" 

"Oh no.." He grunted, moving that way.  _ Ororo, Logan, I need help! _

Logan was already on his way, having heard the commotion all the way from the garage.  _ I'm on it. _

Kitty ran out to see what was happening, and nearly became a Kitty-kabob. Luckily she had great phasing reflexes. "I knew something was up!" She grunted.

Ororo was moving out of the greenhouse.  _ I'll be there soon.  _

Lance steadied himself and raised a rock wall, Kurt porting in behind it, hand on Rogue's shoulder as he brought her in. "What is goin' ON!?" Rogue asked, Kurt peeking out.

"I dunno, but it's bad news!" 

"Jean!" Logan called, running out onto the field. He tried to get closer to her, claws slashing their way through the floating obstacles.

_ Stay back, all of you! Jean's telepathic powers have spiked, it's too dangerous! _ Xavier urged, Pietro jerking and wheeling him back quickly, the duo JUST avoiding a steel ball landing atop them.

Xavier gave a sigh of relief and a nod, the speedster grunting. "You can't just leave her like this!" 

"I know, I know,.. If I could just get her to focus on something, anything, I could reach her!"

Scott perked. "...Try me. Professor, let me try and reach her!"

"Dunno how you're gonna get close enough, kid." Logan said, skidding back behind the rock wall. 

Lance frowned, he and Rogue looking over the carnage as Storm moved in, the windrider deflecting any stray debris the second it moved out of its orbit. "...Kurt, can you port me in?" 

"Ja, probably. But we'd be swept away!" 

Lance grunted, feeling the rock wall. He then looked to Logan. "What's the sturdiest rock we have on this property? I can probably get them a pillar in there, or close enough, but if it's not strong we're just gonna have MORE to worry about." 

Logan blinked, surprised at Lance's sudden plan. He pointed. "Rock in the east side is probably the hardest."

"Right.." Lance winced as the ground started shaking and moving, churning as a slanted pillar rose up just inside the orbit, Lance drooping against the stone wall. "Th-that's all I got."

Rogue nodded, pulling off a glove as Kurt took her shoulder, duo porting in. Kurt wrapped his tail around the rock to anchor them, feet gripping it tight as they were drug back. Rouge grunted and reached out, the top of the rock just above Jean. 

"C'mon, c'mon.." She grunted, Kurt grunting, then jerking as she yelped and arched back, rock starting to shake and crack. 

"Rogue, hurry!" Kurt urged. Rogue scowled before pulling away quickly and gripping Jean under the chin, duo yelling before Rogue lost her grip. Kurt just missed her. 

"No!" He yelled, Rogue making a half route round the orbit, things falling out of it as Jean lost some altitude. Storm moved in quickly and tugged Rogue up and out. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and porting out, landing beside Scott. "Ready when you are!" He said. 

Scott gave him a nod. "Jean!" He called, carefully moving closer to the telepath. "Jean, listen to my voice!"

"Sc-Scott?" She asked, cringing slightly. "I-I can't, it's too much, too many thoughts, too many voices!" 

"Just follow my voice." Scott urged. "Please, Jean! You can pull through this!"

She cringed. "I-I'm trying, I am!" She grunted, Charles putting a hand to his temple. 

_ Breathe, Jean. We're with you. _ She grunted, nodding slowly before giving a groan of exertion and waving her hands outward with a yell, Xavier cringing back slightly. Jean hovered for a moment before giving a sigh of exhaustion and plummeting, Kurt jolting. 

Scott dove forward to catch her. However, Jean was already caught before he could get closer. Todd skidded to a stop. "Phew.."

Xavier sighed in relief as they wheeled over. The assortment of equipment caught on a cushion of wind as they slowly lowered to the ground. Rogue leaned on Ororo for support. "Are all of you alright?" Xavier asked, Rogue grunting and giving a thumbs up. 

"Y-yeah.. And Jean?" She asked, Charles frowning slightly. 

"She'll be alright.. She was just.. overwhelmed. I'd wager being hooked up to Magneto's machine tapped into more power than she could access, and it's pooled enough to be too much for her." He then offered a smile. "But, a few longer sessions should get her back up to speed, no harm done. Well done, all of you." 

Todd stood up, looking down at Jean worriedly. "Let's get her someplace safe, huh?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded, slightly irked but not showing it outwardly. "Sick bay's this way."

~~

And so, some several hours later, in the night, Jean slowly awoke, sitting up slowly. "..Where?" She grunted, flinching slightly. 

Xavier held out his hand. "Relax, Jean. You made a big step today, but let's not push it." 

Scott got up from his chair. He'd been waiting a while for her to wake up. "How ya feeling?"

"Better.. Thanks, Scott.'

He smiled. "Good..." He perked, noting all the other mutants peering through the door. "We've, uh, been worried about you." He chuckled.

She perked, biting her lip to hold back a laugh. "I-I see. I really am fine.. though I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." 

"You're fine, Jean. Sometimes our powers get away from us. That's why we're here, after all," Xavier chuckled. "To let it not end that way." 

"Just don't make a habit of it, huh?" Todd snickered. "Scared us half ta death."

"You got it." She chuckled.

Storm nodded. "Good.. Now. I think it's time we all got to bed. Jean and the Professor need some time alone, and then she needs sleep." She was met with groans and protest, and she clicked her tongue. "None of that! She'll be here in the morning, I promise." 

Reluctantly, everyone started filing away. Fred gave Todd a nudge, snickering softly. Scott gave Jean's hand one last squeeze, then hesitantly moved out of the room.

Xavier nodded as they left, giving her a nod. "Now.. if you're up to it, let’s begin."

"Gladly."

~~

"Maaan we ROCKED today." Lance grinned.

Pietro gave him a look. “That better not have been a pun."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Lance, that was lame. You're lame." Todd snickered. 

"YOU’RE lame!" The king of comebacks, everyone.

"Ladies, please. You're all lame." Evan cut in suddenly, smirking. He narrowly evaded a swipe of Todd's hand, cackling. Logan, nearby, shook his head tiredly.

"YOU are the lamest!" Pietro smirked, grabbing him in a noogie and RUBBING. 

"AAACK STOPPIT!" Evan laughed, squirming.

"SAY THE THING!" 

" _ Neverrrr _ \--!"

Logan wondered how they all had so much energy, considering what had happened earlier today.

"To be young and made of rubber." Ororo chuckled. 

"DO IT." He smirked in a truly evil manner. "Or Todd'll LOOGIE YA." 

Evan jolted. Todd grinned slowly.

The spiky mutant immediately tried to throw Pietro off of him. "NOPE."

"SAY IT." He cackled, Lance snickering as Pietro's grip was loosened, only to go in for a grab himself. 

"How do they do it?" Logan grumbled. "...For that matter, how do YOU do it?"

"Dedication, perseverance, and coffee every morning." She replied with a chuckle. 

Evan jolted as Todd stuck a finger in his mouth. "Tolan-- Tolansky don't you-- don't you dare--AAAAAAAUGH!"

Logan regarded the spectacle. Then, quietly snaking an arm around Ororo's waist, he turned. "Time for bed."

"Gladly." She chuckled, shaking her head at Evan's plight. 

"OH GOD IT'S IN MY BRAIN!"

A fitting end to a dramatic day, truly.


	15. Beast of Bayville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teacher at Bayville High is outed as a mutant, and loses control of his mutation.

The next day found Storm loading the van with some provisions, Charles out in the front. "Make sure to keep in touch?" 

"Of course Charles. Don't worry, we'll be fine." 

Logan nodded. "We'll be back with a loaded van before ya know it."

"Good.. I've marked the trio's locations in the GPS, and a list of info into the van's computers. Just take your time, and we'll see you and them when you return." 

"Of course. And you call US if anything should happen." Ororo said.

The van roared to life. "We'll letcha know when we're headin' back." Soon the duo was off.

Xavier waved to them. Kurt ported to the front door and watched them go. "Mm.. Hope they're back soon.." 

~~

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood were finally awake. Fred was devouring an entire box of cereal. Todd was raiding the fridge, snagging food with his tongue.

Scott really wished he'd gotten up earlier today

Lance was enjoying some strange pancake, bacon and egg taco, and Pietro had snagged himself some breakfast ham before skedaddling off to... somewhere. Rogue was probably the best of the bunch at ignoring their antics, and Jean was trying. 

"So.." Scott tried to ignore the group's eating habits, "We, uh, have a couple courses to go through today. Hope you guys are ready."

"Don't sweat it, Summers.' Lance said, chasing his food with a long, drawn out gulp of OJ straight from the carton. 

Scott rolled his eyes. "We're starting to move into more advanced stuff, you know."

"Piece 'a cake!" Todd said, kicking the fridge closed and wiping his mouth

Lance nodded and snickered, Kurt porting in. "..Brimstone.. Why's it smell like brimstone when you port?" 

Kurt perked slightly at the question, regarding him. "...I.. Have no idea, why does it smell like brimstone..?" 

"Well duh. He's a hellspawn." Todd said. He wiggled his fingers menacingly. " _ It's the fires of hell~ _ "

"I am not!" Kurt replied hotly, giving Todd a look somewhere between anger and just flat out annoyance.

Todd pointed. 'Then explain the tail, pointed ears 'n teeth, and brimstone."

And so it began. The morning ritual.

Kurt frowned sharply, looking to it. "It's just a mutation man." Kurt huffed, Rogue nodding.

"Mmhm. Don't worry about it, alright?" She said, giving Todd quite the flat look as she nudged Kurt. 

Todd snickered. "I'm just teasin', furball!" He started away. 

Scott perked. "Where are you going? We've got--"

"I'll be back in a lil' bit, don't get your panties in a twist, Summers."

"Just make you're in the danger room in half an hour, alright?" Jean asked. 

"Yup~"

"...He's gonna climb the building, isn't he." Fred asked as the front door closed.

"Probably." Lance said, Xavier wheeling in. "Mooornin' Prof." He waved.

Xavier smiled. "Good morning everyone. Now, Logan and Ororo shouldn't be gone for more than a few days." He said, Jean waving a hand and bringing him a mug of coffee. "Thank you." He chuckled. "As always, though, don't hesitate to come to me... Has Mr. McCoy been continuing his questioning, by the way?" 

Scott shook his head. "Not recently. He's been pretty quiet."

"Good.. let's hope it stays that way..." He said, Rogue shrugging. 

"It's not like he could get past the defenses anyway." 

Charles nodded. 'Still.." 

"Did you ever find out how you knew that name?" Kurt asked, Xavier perking and looking to him, offering a wry smile. 

" _ Kurt? _ " 

"..Hehe.. I may have heard you all discussing a few things?" 

"Don't spy Kurt, we're going to need to curb that habit." 

"Wait...You know him, Professor?' Scott asked, suddenly curious.

"I know the name, I'm sure. But with everything that's happened recently, well I haven't had much of a chance to look into it. I plan to today, though.' 

"Hrm..' Scott frowned. "You don't think he's a threat, do you?"

“In all likelihood, no. I don't. But, I'd still be careful, at least until we know more." 

"Right.."

\--

And so it came to pass that they were in the Danger Room.

"Sooo.. This is the Danger Room.. Didn't you and Todd almost die in here?" Lance asked, fidgeting in his uniform. 

"Only once~" Kurt answered, rolling his arms.

"' _ Only once' _ , he says," Todd grumbled, looking around uneasily. "More than enough for me, thankyouverymuch."

"It'll be alright Todd." Jean assured with a chuckle. "I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"Y'know, comforting as that is..." 

Xavier was up in the loft, looking over the training options. And  _ oooh _ there were a lot to choose from.

Scott glanced up at the loft. He couldn't help but wonder what Prof had in store.

"Mm.. How do you feel about Logan's run?" Xavier asked with a chuckle, Kurt tensing up slightly. Lance's eyes went wide at that.

"I kid. Perhaps a team exercise.." He tapped a few things in. The holographic settings of the Danger Room kicked into place, a thick wooded forest surrounding them. "The objective is simple. Protect each other and make it to the end."

Scott nodded, adjusting his visor. "Let's go!" He called, making a dash forward.

Rogue kept right after, Jean rounding out the back.Lance was, shock and awe, keeping close to Kitty.

The group ran free for a while. As in for about a minute. Then the fun part started.Turrets sprouted from the branches above them, and rained lasers down at them.

Scott blasted a few turrets ahead. "Keep close!"

A few trees groaned, branches becoming whips and flails, Jean whipping a hand to the side and holding a few back. Kurt ported as Rogue ducked under.

And then spikes happened, giant spires of wood and rock coming from what seemed to be everywhere. 

Todd managed to weave his way around everything pretty well. Fred just barreled through most of everything, acting as a shield for his slower teammates. Which served Evan well, considering he was trying to shoot every turret he could.

Then his foot caught on a sudden root-whip, and he tripped. "Oof!"

Lance perked at the noise, then grunted, flexing and causing a chunk of rock to break off the root. Kurt ported over and tugged him up. 

"Come on, we're almost there!" Rogue called, a glowing circle marking their goal. 

Evan grunted, giving them a nod of thanks as they made their way towards the circle.

And then the pit opened up right before them.

Fred, in a moment lacking in self-preservation but abundant in cooperation, flopped himself over the large gap. "GO!"

They ran, ported and moved over him, Jean stopping just before the circle. "C'mon!" She called, Rogue perking and stopping just ahead of her. 

Fred had not anticipated how hard it would be for him to get up. As the last person ran across his back, he struggled to stand. Just as his grip started to slip, he felt something slimy coil around his arm. This slowed his descent.

"Pull harder!"

Todd’s feet were dragging slowly. "I twyin', bu...ya weally fat!"

Jean frowned, putting a hand out and trying to lift him. Her brow knitted in concentration, the redhead perking slightly as her efforts were lessened. Rogue grunted as she pooled what she'd lifted from Jean just a day or two prior, and the trio managed to pull the boy up and out. Rogue heaved a sigh as she let up, Jean nodding and waving them forward. 

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. He stood, and trotted the rest of the way over, shaking his arm out in the process. "Ech. Gross, Todd."

"Wonderfully done." Xavier chuckled as they made it in, simulation fading away. "I'd call this a grand success in the objective." He said. "Now, get ready for school, you all have a long day ahead." 

With a collective sigh of relief, the X-men filed out of the danger room.

Fred had a thick line of toad-goop around his middle. "Dude, that was SICK!"

"Didja want me to let you fall? No? Then SHUT IT."

"And now you know how it feels to be slimed." Lance chuckled, Kurt snickering. "Glad I don't have to worry about that." 

"Just you wait, I'mma getcha one 'a these days!"

"Suuuure you will!" 

~~

After the various methods of travel, the students arrived at school. Kurt was visibly excited, bouncing as he walked. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Jean chuckled. 

"We have a lab with McCoy today!" 

"Here's hopin' it's not stink bombs again. I smelt like Todd for a WEEK." Lance snickered. 

"'Ey! My smell's a bit more unique than that."

"Whatever it is, it's gotta be cool." Kitty said. "They're always cool."

Kurt grinned, nodding a few times. "Aaaalways~" He snickered, looking to his inducer. 'Heh...Glad I haven't had to take THIS off yet though." 

Kitty perked. "Oh yeah...Let's hope that doesn't happen!"

"Eh, then he could just ask for the bathroom pass and skip class." Todd shrugged.

Kitty frowned. "I'd feel bad skipping though.' 

"You'd feel worse gettin' yer fuzzy blue butt found out." Rogue smirked. 

Kurt sighed. "Truuuue." 

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Todd waved his hand. "Big guy don't like 'fire hazards' and 'endangering the students', so his lab prolly won't be too extreme."

"Whatever happens, just be careful." Jean urged, waving as she headed off to class. 

As it turns out, today's experiment was a fairly simple, classic one: volcanoes.

"Now class," McCoy was saying, "Measure out these exact amounts, otherwise the reaction will either be too big, or not happen at all."

"Bigger's not better~?" Kurt asked, Lance snickering and nodding as he measured out baking soda.

A lot of baking soda.

McCoy chuckled. He was busy reading the instructions, so he didn't notice Lance's adjustments to the formula. "No. Trust me, it will be very gratifying if you do it the right way."

And lo did Lance pour it in, Kurt chuckling. "If you say so.." He said, hardly noticing as he grabbed for the vinegar.

"Now take your vinegar, and, very slowly, pour it in."

Kurt nodded, doing that. 

It was a BIT too late when he noticed Lance's manic grin. "...Ooooh no." 

One by one, the volcanoes erupted to mixed effect. Some went off without a hitch, some went off a little too much, and some didn't go off at all.

And then there was the one that exploded all over the ceiling. McCoy nearly fell from the suddenness, clutching his chest.

Kurt had some lovely pink goop on his head, Lance's eyes wide as he too was coated. ".. LANCE!" Kurt’s toned was loud and accusatory, the earthshaker offering a sheepish grin. 

"Ah.. Sorry, I didn't think it'd be that bad. I'll uh.. clean that up, Mr. McCoy...Mr. McCoy?

Hank was finding it very hard to breathe at the moment. His vision started to go hazy. His chest felt like it would burst at any moment! Rising quickly, he made his way to the door, stumbling a little. 'G-Gotta...Hrm..Get a mop.."

Lance perked slightly, guilt slowly rising in his chest as he stood. "Do you want help?" 

"Ja.. you don't look so good.."

"NO." McCoy said shortly. Hank shook himself, trying to calm down. "No. Just.." He closed the door and staggered away, wheezing.

And all eyes were on Lance, boy grunting and slowly sitting. "Aaaw man.." He grunted, Kurt frowning sharply. 

"That's not like him... You don't think he has heart problems do you?"

" _ Oh god why would you say that. _ "

Hank, meanwhile, had collapsed in the hallway a way's away from the classroom. He tried to breathe, closing his eyes tightly. "'Now is the winter of our discontent..'" He muttered through clenched teeth. He remained like this for a little bit, reciting Richard III to himself. When he found he could breathe properly again, he slowly stood. Clenching his fists nervously, the man made his way to the janitorial closet.  _ Almost lost it that time. _

~~

Once class was out, and everything was properly cleaned, Kurt started heading to the bathroom. "I'll catch up." Lance assured, rubbing an arm as he moved to McCoy's desk. "Um.. I'm ah, really sorry about earlier. I didn't think it'd get that big and.. I'm sorry, I didn't know you had heart problems, i-it won't happen again." 

Hank offered him a smile. "Don't worry. You didn't know. But this is why it's important to follow instructions, young buck." He snickered. "Now please, go clean yourself up."

Lance perked, looking over himself. "Yeaaah. Pink's not really my color. Least it's not still red." He snickered, headed out and gave a wave as he went. 

McCoy shook his head. "That boy, I swear.."

Now, living at the Institute had a lot of perks.

Food, shelter, not having to worry TOO much about a steel bending mutant coming after you. 

Of course it also meant training. Lots and lots and LOTS of training.

And while Lance was happy to be getting out of school sooner, he wasn't too happy with the extra training sessions. More so considering the extremely basic aspects of said training. Sure, it was nice to do said basics without anybody watching, but the point still stood. 

Their first test was one of strength. Obviously Fred knocked that one out of the park.

Literally even. The Institute was short one set of weights this day, the entire thing taking off into orbit after Fred finished with it.

Lance regarded this with a sharp whistle. “Right so… We don’t have to follow up, right?” 

“Just do your best Lance.” Xavier chuckled, Lance huffing. He hefted the weighted ball, got a feel for it. 

He then chucked it, hitting a far out line and giving a little roll. 

Xavier clapped. “Nicely done. Todd?”

“Uuh, yeah I’m gonna pass.”

Swimming meanwhile, was a whole other story. It wasn't that Lance couldn't swim...It's that he was a fairly clumsy swimmer, and wasn't sure how to get his limbs all going in one direction. Fred pretty much sank as soon as he got in the water, much to his chagrin. Todd, however, proved to be not only a graceful swimmer, but also very fast in the water.

"Man." Lance grumbled once he'd gotten his head above water. "How you doing that?" 

"I'unno~"

Xavier was nearby, chuckling as he watched them. "I see there are a few other ways your mutation has affected you." 

"I suppose the smell had to be balanced out by SOMETHING." Lance snickered.

"Yo, just for that I ain't savin' ya if Bayville floods."

"Weeeeeak." 

Xavier shook his head, regarding them. "And you're all settled in alright?" 

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Nice having food. And working water."

"Heating's nice too. General shelter is good, really."

Fred agreed with his friends with a single, "Ayup."

They were men of simple tastes.

"I see." Xavier said, giving a nod. "Well, I'm glad." 

"Weeee could totally just ditch school, right?" Lance asked, shaking his drenched mullet out. 

"No." 

"Aw c'moooon." Todd snickered. "Training's more important, innit?"

"Both training and your education are of equal importance, Todd." 

"I beg to differ, sir."

"I dunno," Fred scratched his head, "School just causes more problems than it's worth."

The Professor regarded them all. "Oh? And why do you feel that is?"

Lance regarded him before giving a sweeping gesture. "Well.. we're different. Heck, even without us bein' mutants we're still different." 

Todd knocked the water out of his ears. "Really you'd be better off just lettin' us stay here. Less trouble to worry about."

Xavier chuckled. "I would, but I'm afraid we just lack the means to teach you boys properly at the moment. Besides, I trust you to do the right thing at school." 

Todd and Fred stared at him. They were a mix of surprised, proud...and very amused. Todd couldn't help snickering. Fred looked down at his feet. "Oh."

Lance found himself sinking slightly, gaze averting. "...Kay." 

After a minute, then silence got very thick. Painfully thick.

Todd did something about it.

SPLASH!

'AKDFAH! TODD!"

"AAAHAHA, COME GET 'N ME, LOSERS!"

Lance sputtered, bangs of his once proud mullet in his face. "I AM GONNA MAKE YOU INTO A FRENCH DISH!" 

"TOUGH WORDS FROM A SLOWPOKE HAHAHAHA~"

Xavier noted that while diffusing a situation wasn't a power per say, it was certainly a good skill to have. 

~~

As Lance contemplated all the ways to skin a Toad, Kurt was talking with Evan during their lunch period. "Yeah man. Lance coated us both in goo. Mr. McCoy was pretty spooked too, looked like he was gonna pass out or something. He was ok when we left but.."

"Man.." Evan shook his head. "That's intense. Think he's got, like, anxiety issues?"

"I dunno, maybe? Here's hopin' it doesn't happen again." 

The skater pursed his lips, brow furrowing. Then, rising, Evan downed the rest of his milk in one go. "I'm gonna go check up on him real quick. Gotta look out for good teachers, right?"

Kurt perked, then gave him a thumbs up, chowing through a burger. "Good call man. Just.. don't startle him." 

Evan nodded, and started for Mr. McCoy's classroom.

Meanwhile, McCoy was slumped on his desk. His fingernails dug deeply into his scalp, and his eyes were pinched shut. Evan peeked his head through the door cautiously; he could hear McCoy's labored breathing from down the hall.

"A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a--"

"Mr. McCoy?"

The boy jumped when the burly man snapped to standing, eyes blazing in some sudden fury. McCoy seemed to recognize him after a moment, and sat himself down wearily. "Evan, I..This is a bad time, I'm afraid."

"Are you okay, sir?" Evan stepped into the classroom carefully.

Hank waved him away. "I just, ah, I just need to calm down. Shakespeare calms me down."

McCoy fussed with his tie, trying to loosen it. Evan frowned sharply. "Do you..need the nurse or..?"

"Just-- alone time. Did you need something, Mr. Daniels?"

“Nah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Ah, well...Thank you.” Hank grimaced, as if there were a sharp pain in his head. “See you in class.”

With a nod, Evan started out of the classroom.  _ Weird... _

~~

Later that evening, Rogue was trying to ignore the sounds of NOMMING from around her. 

The Brotherhood boys hadn't gotten the concept of table manners just yet. Then again, Scott seemed to be the only one among them, Brotherhood or no, who had a basic grasp of decorum.

Kitty wrinkled her nose at them all, and reached for a roll--

_ SMEK! _

"EUGH! TODD!"

"Mmf. Sorry~"

"Ask and it'll get passed to you." Jean chided, Kurt snickering. 

Xavier seemed to not mind the chatter (at least everyone was eating healthy) though he DID have something he needed to say. As such he ahemed, Lance pausing mid bite. 

"Uh oah?" He asked, then swallowed. 

"Yes, though I DID find out just what Mr. McCoy might want." 

Evan perked a little. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Turns out I've met him before, back when he was still a student in your school. He's...a mutant." 

The table went silent at that. "B-but!' Jean was first to recover. "If he's like us, then why is he being so round about? And why isn't he here?" 

"I'm not sure on the first, but on the second. Well.. he didn't want my help. He wanted to quell his 'inner beast' along. To subdue instead of accept it. And I fear what may happ-" 

The blaring that suddenly sounded through the dining room only served to solidify those fears, Rogue jerking. "The hell!?" 

"Cerebro! But it's only supposed to go if someone's using their powers enough to rampage-oh no." Jean moved to a stand, Xavier pulling away from the table. 

"All of you, suit up, NOW. And I mean all of you." 

Lance wasn't sure how to FEEL about this sudden responsibility. But he grunted and kept after. Eat their food, do their work, he supposed. 

Before they had time to protest, the Brotherhood was being ushered along. Scott was ahead of the pack. "I'll get the van!"

"Good, we'll meet you there!" Jean called, Rogue grunting as she started pulling her coat off. 

Xavier had moved to shut off the alarm, and find where their mutant was. He had no doubt who it was, but where.. well, that was another story. 

_ Scott! _ He started upon locating his general area.  _ He's downtown, is the van ready? _ He asked, moving back to said van. 

_ Yes! _ Scott answered as he jumped into the driver's seat. The passenger side opened, Todd grinning smugly. "Shotgu-- Oh dammit."

There was no seat, per say, but a wheelchair sized space.

"Thank you Todd." Xavier said, moving in as the lift was powered up, Xavier's chair slotting into place. 

Todd grumbled a response, and piled into the back with the others.

~~

Downtown, a piercing roar shook the windows. A lumbering, hulking creature dashed across traffic and into a nearby alleyway. Its dark blue fur glinted in the lights only for a moment, and then the beast became almost invisible in the darkness. It threw a trash can out of its way as it headed down a backstreet. It seemed to be searching for something...at least, in the brief quiet moments it had before a sudden rage took over again, sending it careening in a roar.

"Jean, have you pinned him down yet?" Xavier asked as they raced through the streets.

"I-I'm trying." She grunted, rubbing her temples. "But he's so.. so ANGRY. It's like he's not even there now." 

Lance groaned and sank into his seat. "Why didn't I just listen in class.." He grunted.

Jean stirred, suddenly. "G-got him! Scott, make a left!" 

Scott turned the wheel sharply. The van practically went horizontal as they screeched down the street. The blue beast jumped into their headlights, and met them with a howl of rage. Scott slammed the brakes, but couldn't stop in time.

CRUNCH!

The van's hood crumpled as the mutant caught the vehicle.

Xavier had gone pale, Kurt gulping. "F-found him." He managed, Lance jerking. 

McCoy made a move towards the windshield. In reflex, Scott fired his eye beam straight into his chest. The mutant flew into the wall with a howl, brick cratering under him. McCoy peeled himself out of the wall quicker than expected, and started running.

"After him!" Scott jumped out of the van.

"I'll let you know when it's safe!" Jean assured, Prof giving a nod as they charged off after him, Kurt porting and following him from the roof. 

Evan grunted. "Don't hurt him!" He called.

"Yo, worry about him hurtin' US, Spikehead!"

Lance grunted, looking to the (possibly) abandoned buildings, though decided against bringing them down, at least while Kurt was still up there. 

"If I can get CLOSE enough I should be able to knock him out!" Rogue called, tugging her glove loose. 

"Pietro!" Scott called. "Take Rogue and cut him off! Jean, try to block his path!"

McCoy was at this point headed for a highway, so the group would have to act fast.

"Lucky I decided to show up today Summers!" The white haired lad grunted, grabbing Rogue and moving before him, Jean trying to block Hank's path with a collection of rubble. 

Hank skidded to a stop as he path was blocked. Snarling, he swatted at the duo.

Pietro jerked, and reacted too late. Rogue tried to grab at Hank’s arm as they were knocked aside. 

Kurt grunted and ported, gripping onto the beast’s back. 

"RAAAAAAH!!" McCoy whirled wildly, trying to get Kurt off of him. He ended up slamming into the wall of debris back-first. Evan shot spikes to try and pin the beast by his shorts, but McCoy very quickly broke free.

"Block him!" Scott yelled. Fred picked up some parked cars from nearby and blocked the group in a circular arena with McCoy.

Kurt ported, landing beside Lance with a grunt. Jean winced, bringing up a hand to try and lift McCoy just off the ground. 

McCoy became airborne, but not by much. He struggled to break free, howling in anger.

A thought suddenly occurred to Evan. A crazy, impossible, undoable thought, perhaps. But he was never one to give up easy, so Evan made his way closer to the raging beast.

"Uh--'Now my charms are all o'erthrown, and what strength I have's my own, which is most faint..'" He started, words unsure and fumbling. McCoy perked a little at them, though, and his eyes snapped to Evan. He growled loudly, and Evan lost his train of thought temporarily. "Uh.."

Lance perked at that, looking between Evan and McCoy. "Maybe yer onto something.." He grunted, trying to fight down the SHAME AND MOCKERY he knew was to come after this. "Oh boy. Uuuh.. O', she misused me past the endurance of a block, this can be no trick, the conference was sadly borne?" 

Pietro grunted and rubbed his head, Rogue perking at the recited lines. "...Musta hit my head harder than I thought.." She grunted. 

Evan turned to Lance briefly, giving a nod to him. He found his place in the words again. "'Tis true I must be here confined by you, or sent to Naples."

McCoy's struggling slowly started to lessen, but he was still on edge. The beast grunted and struggled on, fighting to focus on the two boys, it seemed.

"What are they doing?" Kitty muttered, ready to rush in and save the two dorks when McCoy broke free. Scott frowned, readying his visor.

"I...I don't know.." Jean grunted, brow furrowed. "But.. I think it's working.." 

"Seest thou I say, what a deformed thief, there Leonato, take her back again." 

"'L-Let me not, since I have my..my dukedom got..'' Evan grunted, trying to remember.

Scott perked as McCoy's movements began to slow down, his breathing steady. "..Rogue! Now!" He called, seeing an opportunity.

She nodded, steadying herself before going and grabbing his arm, gritting her teeth as she held on tight. 

McCoy howled as his energy was zapped away. He struggled to get away from her, but not for long. Soon, he was so drained that he stopped fighting them altogether.

Rogue shook her head, Jean giving a sigh and letting him down gently. "Good.. Professor?" She asked, hand to her temple. 

A moment passed, the white banged mutant watching him closely. "Is.. he gonna be ok?" She grunted, Jean nodded. 

"Should be.. He'll be here soon." She assured.

And so he was, Xavier giving them a nod as he rolled up a minute later. "Well done, all of you.. How is he?"

"Breathin'. Uh, probably.' Todd said, nudging McCoy lightly with a foot. He jumped back a second later as Hank groaned and tried to move his arm.

"Hmm.." Xavier frowned, wheeling over. "Hank?" He asked, giving Jean a reassuring smile as he felt her grip his chair, ready to pull him back. "Are you back with us?" 

"Rrf...' Hank tried to find the strength to sit up. "I think so. Charles, I'm...I'm sorry.."

He shook his head, offering a hand. "It's alright, Hank. Our powers can get away from us sometimes. The important thing is that you're back." 

"I..suppose."

Police sirens suddenly came towards them.

"..We should go."

"You're right. We can discuss this back home.."

~~

Upon arriving home (with Scott immediately taking to the garage to attempt to fix the poor van), Hank seemed to come to an agreement with Xavier. It was decided that McCoy would stay at the Institute; Hank found himself unable to transform back into his original form, and didn't trust himself not to go berserk again.

"It'll be good to have you, Hank. And perhaps one day we can find a way for you to gain enough control to change back." Xavier assured, moving with him to a free room. 

McCoy sighed. He was less than happy about the arrangement, in all honesty. "I hope so. To be honest, Charles, I feel rather like a fish out of water. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, being cooped in here all the time."

"Well.. We have been needing another instructor. As you can imagine it's quite a task, and our numbers are only increasing. It wouldn't be quite the same, and if you don't feel up to I won't force you." Xavier offered a smile. "But it is something." 

McCoy regarded Charles with wide eyes. Then, he grinned. "I think that'd suit me just fine."

"Excellent." He chuckled, offering a hand. "We'll get you your things as soon as we're able. Welcome to the Institute Hank." 

Hank shook his hand. Then, he perked. "Oh! That reminds me. If you'll pardon me, Charles, I think I'll start the job a little early!" He said, moving out of the room.

Charles perked, then chuckled and shook his head. "Nice to see someone so enthused.."

Lance was, at the moment, watching a movie. Said movie was filled with aliens, dudes in suits and plenty of ACTION. 

Evan was just heading out to go skate. He snickered. "That movie's so--"

"Ah, good!" Hank came into the room. "Lance, Evan, just the boys I wanted to see!"

Lance had been about to make the most clever remark he could at Evan, but turned his head at Mr. McCoy's entrance. "...Whyyyyyyyyy?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Aaah, don't sweat it, Mr. McCoy." Evan chuckled. "Had to do something, right?"

"Yes. But I must say, gentlemen, your pronunciation was awful, your cadence sub-par, and you didn't emote AT ALL. We shall begin practice immediately."

Lance went from being rather proud of himself to gaping slightly. "...What." 

Evan stared...and tried to inch his way to the door.

McCoy caught him, however, and went for Lance as well. "Now, I've got some acting experience myself. And we can sit down and watch these fine productions in cinematic format as well~

"But I'm already watchin' somethin!!" He protested, grunting slightly and trying to squirm away. 

"And you may return to it when your performance has improved~"

"B-but! But we SAVED YOU FROM YOURSELF."

"Learning is a reward, children!"

This would take some getting used to.


	16. Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-vehicles are destroyed by an unknown vandal, though Scott suspects Lance is to blame.

Storm and Logan had returned from their trip. A brown haired lad hopped out of the bus, a duffle bag over one shoulder. "Geezus Jamie." He grumbled a lad, er, a pair of twins, or a set of trip-quints, stepped off the bus. 

"S'not my fault there was a bump!" The younger looking lad grumbled, his 'twins' walking quite literally Into him. 

Turns out 'Jamie' was an only child with duplication abilities. 

A black haired girl followed after them, tilting her shades up to look at the Institute before them. "Wow..This place looks nice."

"And we'd like to keep it that way," Logan said, moving past them, "So don't use your powers all willy-nilly."

"I said I was sorry!" Jamie huffed, Ororo chuckling.

"Yes well.. the point still stands. Be careful." 

"Sure, sure.." Bobby said, fairly distracted.

Xavier was waiting in the main room, and gave them a chuckle as they entered. "Good to see you all back safe and sound. My name is Xavier, and I'd like to welcome you to the Institute.”

Jubilee gave a little wave, grinning. She was bouncing with excitement. "Hi~"

He smiled, Jamie giving him his own grin. "Hi? Are you the telepath?" He asked, Bobby nudging him. "What!" 

Xavier laughed at that. "I am. Come, let me show you around." He said, starting along. 

They were going to be getting QUITE introduction. Kurt was hanging from a wall just a few halls down, blowing a raspberry Todd's way. 

Todd responded in kind by shooting his tongue out at the boy, and leaping after him. "C'MERE!"

The crashing of nearby vases caught the group's attention.

".. Oh dear." Xavier grunted, Kurt bounding around the corner and porting, ending up on a hanging lamp above them.

He perked, looking er.. Up at them. "Oh! Aheh.. You're all back early~" He grinned, Jamie's eyes wide. 

"You're BLUE!"

"Well, yes..."

"COOOOOOOOL!" 

Jubilee was a little taken aback by his appearance. But she quickly warmed up. "Whoa..How are you-- YAH!" She jumped as Todd leaped past her and onto the lamp.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god."

"Ngah!" Kurt dropped, Bobby jerking and extending a hand to the ground. Kurt had vanished from higher up and was currently behind Logan, offering them a wave. 

"AND YOU CAN TELEPORT!?" 

"Todd, please remove yourself from the lamp, we have guests." Storm was taking this all in stride.

"Eeeeey, you're back early!" Todd snickered, jumping down.

Logan caught him mid-air. The Wolverine also made a point to grab Kurt.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNIN' AROUND IN THE BUILDING." He bonked their heads together.

"Ow!"

"SSS..." Kurt grunted, rubbing his sore spot. Bobby snickered at them.

"Whooa.." Jamie was rather awed by the place already, looking at Todd. "You can JUMP like, REALLY high that's so cool!" 

"Oh don't stroke his ego he doesn't need it." Kurt snickered. 

Todd perked, then gave him a grin. "That's not all, kiddo!" He snickered. Todd's tongue lashed out to smack Kurt in the head. Vengeance had neither a time nor a place, apparently.

"SQUIRT." Logan chided.

"What~?"

“OH THIS’LL TAKE HOURS TO WASH OUT!” Kurt whined.

Jubilee made it a point to back as far away from Todd as possible.

Jamie, however, was extremely impressed. "OOOOOOH." He looked to Xavier and grinned. 'Who ELSE is here~?" 

"Ya want a grand tour~?" Todd asked.

"You are not touring the new kids, GIT."

"Aw, why not?" Kurt asked, Xavier chuckling and starting along. 

"This way, please." Jamie trotted right on after, Bobby casting a glance back at the other two mutants before keeping up after.

Pietro was in the kitchen, stocking up a few cans and the like. Lance was watching him, frowning slightly as he chowed down on an omelette. "So. How long you gonna be gone again?" 

"A couple days. I can't get too comfy here, ya know." 

Fred downed some milk. (He was drinking an entire carton. The teachers had recently learned that at least double their previous amount of groceries was necessary) "Just don't get in any trouble or nothin', Pietro."

"You guys just worry about yerselves." He snickered, zipping back to the pantry and pausing at an "OH". He slowly looked to the door, Jamie standing there. 

Lance stared right on back at the lad, wondering just how the heck he'd gotten in here. His question was answered with Xavier wheeling up behind him. "Ah! I've see you've found the kitchen. Everyone, this is Jamie. Bobby and Jubilee will be coming in just a moment." He said, Jamie trotting in and regarding the older mutants. 

"Oh." Fred chuckled, putting the milk back in the fridge. "Kinda young, huh?"

"Aaand how old are you supposed to be?" Jubilee asked upon coming to the scene."

"16."

"...Wow."

"That's only four years!" Jamie rebutted, Pietro snickering. 

"Yeaaah I'm gonna have to cut this short." He snickered, giving a mock salute and charging off, Lance huffing and fixing his hair. 

Jamie’s eyes were wide. "...Whoa."

Bobby regarded the group within, and perked, sniffing at the scents in the kitchen. "Mm.." 

"Where's he off to?" Logan muttered to Xavier, watching as the dust settled.

"Whoa, do you guys have, like, a chef or something?" Jubilee asked, sniffing herself.

Lance shrugged before swallowing and snickering. "Him." He grinned, pointing to Fred. Bobby scooted into the room to sate his hunger. 

Jamie, as was becoming the norm, led the charge. "You're so TALL." He said, perking and noting Lance's food. Lance eyed the little bugger, and moved his plate further back, guarding his eggy meal. 

Fred snickered, rubbing the back of his neck in his sudden embarrassment. "Y-Yeah, uh..You guys hungry? I can make more."

"YEEEES. All we got this morning was old jerky!"

Ororo chuckled as Xavier cocked a brow Logan's way. Logan shrugged. "We were in a hurry."

"Sooo." Lance started, Ororo chuckling and shaking her head. "What all can you guys do?" 

"Weeell. I can multiply myself. I'm not very good at controlling it yet. Aaand Bobby can make ice and snow and stuff!" 

Bobby gave a nod, having settled himself into a nook to peel an orange. 

"And I make fireworks." Jubilee chuckled. "Essentially."

"What do you guys do?" Jamie asked.

Lance answered while he watched Fred. "I make Earthquakes and junk." 

"I smash stuff." Fred said simply, cracking some eggs.

"...Cooool." 

Jamie was easily amused it seemed. 

Charles chuckled, then remembered, 'Ah, yes. Before I forgot. We acquired a new teacher recently. Mr. McCoy turned out to be a mutant, like ourselves. He'll be staying here." 

Logan’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You don't say." He asked, somewhat dryly. He couldn't help still being suspicious of the guy.

Xavier nodded. "It's a bit of a necessity, at the moment." 

"Hrrrrrrm."

And who should turn the corner but Hank McCoy, now sporting a rather comfy turtleneck. "Good day, Profess...or."

Logan's harsh stare was somewhat disconcerting.

Ororo perked, looking over him. "...Mister McCoy?" She asked, regarding him. 

McCoy nodded, chuckling wryly. "Hello Ororo, Logan."

"Hmph. Quite the mutation there, bub."

"Isn't it? A little inconvenient at the moment, but I am learning to cope."

Ororo gave Logan a nudge. "Good. We're glad to have a bit more help around here." 

"What's this do?" Jamie asked nearby.

Logan pulled him by the collar. "Turns on the STOVE don't touch it."

"We're going to need it." She added.

Hank chuckled. "Apparently so!"

Before long the other X-men had started filing into the kitchen for breakfast, Rogue perking as a sudden, muffled GASP filled the ear. 

Jamie was heartily enjoying food, and regarded them. "Guess you guys got back ok." Rogue chuckled, 

Jamie swallowed. "DUUUUDE." 

Scott snickered. "Enjoying yourselves?"

Jubilee could only nod as she devoured the delicious food before them. Bobby offered a wave, having joined the other two at the table. He'd relaxed a bit, but only slightly. 

"Good." Jean chuckled, moving to grab herself a plate. 

"I'm Scott. This is Jean, Rogue, Ev-- Evan, don't drink out of the carton."

“Fred gets his own carton.”

“Fred is a MACHINE, that’s different.”

"And I'm Kitty." Kitty greeted them, suddenly phasing through the wall.

"OOOH!"

This was going to be a long day. "THAT'S SO COOOOL." 

~~

After a most delicious breakfast, the X-men decided it would be a good idea to have the new recruits showcase their powers. They lined up in the courtyard, a row of targets before them.

"Just relax and show us what you can do." Scott said to them.

Jamie was hanging back to watch, giving a sharp sigh as he did. 

Bobby gave him a nod, arm icing up as ice formed in his palm, the lad slinging it forward and embedding a few icicles into a target. 

Evan whistled. "Not bad!"

Jubilee cracked her knuckles. After expelling a breath, she aimed her hands at the targets. Sparks flew from her palms, showering light and flame all over and demolishing the targets...and some of the lawn and part of a nearby tree.

"Oh...Wow." Rogue chuckled. "Nice. Guess that's one way to clear a target." She chuckled. 

"We can work on it, but it's a good starting point for both of you." Jean assured. 

Jubilee shuffled her feet. "Riiiight."

"Yo!" Training was interrupted for the moment, however, with Lance coming upon them. "You guys seen Logan anywhere? He was supposed to go with me to take the van for a spin."

"He should be in the Danger Room, if nowhere else." Scott answered.

"We have a van?" Jubilee perked.

“There’s the X-van and then there’s the X-mini,” Kitty explained, “Which is another van, but like, fuel efficient.”

"Right, cool!" Lance said, heading back that way. "Maybe I'll drive YER car, Summers!" He cackled. 

Scott jolted. "Don't even THINK about it, Alvers!"

"TOO LATE!" He cackled. 

_ "I will skin you. _ "

"A car too, probably a nice one, given that jolt..." Bobby said, MUSING. 

"Wow.." Jubilee muttered. "Beats buses, for sure."

"Yeah... Maybe we should see by how much." He said, giving her a sideways grin. 

She perked. Then, a smile slowly formed on her face, and she nodded.

He nodded back, perking as Jamie approached. "What are you guys talking about?" 

"..We'll tell ya later." 

"Yeah."

This could only lead to good things.

~~

Meanwhile, Logan was headed for the Danger Room. In all honesty, he was hoping Lance had gotten sidetracked somewhere, distracted by a girl, gotten hungry, gotten shipped to Yugoslavia...

"There you are!" 

No such luck apparently.

"Am I glad I found you before your session." Lance snickered. 

Logan slooowly turned around. "Yeeeah."

"So you know, this works out pretty good! You have your session, and then we can go drive!" 

"Riiiight." Logan could hardly contain his enthusiasm.

Lance certainly couldn't, not when they were in the van and he was behind the wheel, buckling in and practically bouncing in his seat. 

Logan made sure his seatbelt was nice and tight. "Aaalright. Go nice and slow."

"Yeah no we're cool." He chuckled, checking and adjusting his mirrors before sloooowly letting up on the brake, leaning forward slightly. 

Alright, Logan hadn't expected him to be so careful.

Or experienced.

"..Have you driven before?" He asked.

"Uuuh. Yeah. Yeah I have." Lance snickered, pulling out a little faster once the front of the van was free. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. "..How much, and when."

"A bit. And back when I was with one of the foster people. I guess they wanted me to be able to run errands or somethin'. I dunno." 

"And you got your car from?" As if he needed to ask.

"Ooh.. Ya know. Around." He said, coming to the gate. 

A cold, knowing stare. "...You do that again and you're grounded for the rest of your school career."

He offered a sheepish grin and sank into his vest. "Yeah, alright. 

Logan nodded. "..Though your driving ain't half bad so far, kid."

He grinned, headed down the road that led to the Institute. "Well. Good. Cause it's been a little while." He snickered. 

The day went by in pretty normal fashion. Normal for the X-men, that is.

The night, however, was a different story.

"C'mon. And be quiet." Bobby whispered as they slunk through the halls of the Institute.

Jamie was bringing up rear. "Are you sure this ok?" He asked. 

"Sure I'm sure." 

"We'll be really quick." Jubilee added, grinning ear to ear.

"Well..." Jamie was dubious.

“And it'll be really fun." Bobby added.

"..Ok~" Nevermind.

Once they got in the garage, Jubilee looked around. "Which one...OH."

She noticed Scott's car. Scott's car was immaculate. Red and sleek and oh-so expensive and was that new upholstery?

"That one." Bobby grinned, moving over. "Leeet’s see... Where's the keeey...”

"Wouldn't Scott keep it with him?"

"Nah." Bobby said, searching the car. "They gotta suit up for missions, ya know?" 

"Oh."

As it happened, the keys to Scott's car were in the glove compartment.

He mused, then checked it, smirking slightly and pulling them out. "Liiiike so~" 

Jubi grinned.

Scott was not a creative person and it would come to bite him in the ass.

Bobby smirked and nodded, Jamie hopping into the back as the icemaker started the thing up. "Thiiiiis is gonna be GOOD." 

Jubilee jumped into the passenger's seat. She reached up to the garage opener and clicked it. "Go fast~!"

"Well YEAH." He grinned, revving the engine and peeling out once the door was up. Jamie gripped the seat. 

"Wh-whoa~!!" 

"AAH~!"

Logan jumped a little in his sleep at the noise. "Hrm...?"

They peeled out past the gate, Bobby picking up speed as they went. There was nothing but a trail of dust left in moments.

~~

The next morning--

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

The X-men awoke to a scream of horror.

"NGAH." Kurt ported out of his sleep, hitting the floor beside his bed with a groan. 

Turns out the trio hadn't been very careful in their joyride, the car spattered in mud, sporting a few dents... and a fairly loose bumper. 

As everyone scrambled downstairs, they would find Scott Summers kneeling beside the battered vehicle. He was speechless, cradling the drooping bumper.

Lance looked over it, giving a sharp whistle. "Tough break Summers." 

Scott jerked his head in Lance's direction. He rose, and moved towards him. "YOU did this, didn't you?!"

Fred put an arm between them. "Back off, Summers! He was with us!"

"Oh, because you're all SO trustworthy!"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Lance growled..

Jean held up her hands, getting between Scott and Lance. "Everybody calm down. We can figure this out." 

"Indeed." It had taken a bit of time, but Xavier had gotten to the garage. "Now, just what is all the... Ah." He answered his own question upon seeing Scott's car, Lance huffing. 

"He said it himself!" Scott pointed to Lance. "Said he was gonna take my car for a spin, and now look!"

"That was a JOKE, you stick in the mud! Me and Logan took the VAN." He growled, Jamie jerking as the ground gave a rumble.

"Breathe, Lance." Xavier urged, the rumbles calming after a moment. "Good. Now then, I'm not going to pry into your minds, but if whoever did this would step forward, we can resolve this matter." Jamie frowned, Bobby taking his shoulder and giving a quick shake of his head. 

There was a moment of silent stillness.

Then, snorting, Scott leaned over Lance. "I catch you anywhere NEAR my car, you're done."

"You threaten me again and YOU’RE done." Lance growled. 

"ENOUGH." Xavier could get VERY firm when he wanted to be. "That's enough, both of you." He said, looking between them. "Now. Storm and I have business to attend to. Logan is going to be in charge while we're gone." 

Scott huffed, reluctantly backing off as Logan moved into the garage. Logan waved his hands, "Aaalright. Everyone get goin'. Got training to do."

Lance scowled, then snorted, moving along. "C'mon guys." He growled, other mutants slowly trailing out. Xavier shook his head, sighing. 

"You wanna jump 'im later?" Todd asked quietly, glancing back at a steaming Scott, who was headed off the other direction.

"Mm.. I'll think about it." Lance grumbled, giving a rock a kick. "If we're gonna get back at him it needs to be stealthy."

Jubilee made sure to focus on the floor as the new trio moved out.

Bobby gave a rock a kick, Jamie tugging the hem of his shirt. "...Don't worry about it. They'll get over it." 

"You really think so?" Jubilee wasn't so sure.

"Yeah." The icy mutant replied. 

Jamie chewed his lip. 'I dunno.." 

"Besides, it's better than US getting a faceful of Summers." 

Jubilee couldn't argue with that. But she still shook her head. "Right.."

~~

Lance, meanwhile, was practicing. 

The area around him was torn apart, rocks here and there, and a few targets had chunks taken out of them. " _ RRRG! _ " 

The earth gave another rumble, a rock shooting out of the ground and missed it's mark by a hair. 

"FUCKIN' SUMMERS!" 

"Whoa."

Kitty was able to make it through all the rubble quite easily. "You're gonna bring down the Institute at this rate!"

He perked, glancing back at her. He then huffed and plopped down onto his bum. "Yeah well.. S'not MY fault.." He grumped. 

She sat down beside him. She took a minute to admire the carnage in the courtyard: Kitty had to admit it was impressive, as inconvenient as it was for everyone.

"...Lance." She said finally. "You really didn't steal his car, huh?"

"No!" He said, looking at her. "I actually LIKE it here! Besides, his car is lame. Sure it can go fast but where's the durability and off roading ability? Sure as heck not in his LAME car."

Kitty couldn't help chuckling slightly. "Riiight...I'm sure the Professor knows you're not lying, Lance."

"Yeah... Fat lotta good it does me. Summers just needs to lay off! How do you STAND that guy!? Acting like he's in charge of things." 

"Yeeah, about that." Kitty tucked her hair behind her ear. "He's kinda training as the leader, y'know. He's not a bad guy, he's just kinda...uptight."

Lance regarded her. "Wow, what a wonderful trait for a leader to have." 

She gave him a look. "You're one to talk."

  
"IIII am not making any leadership claims." He rebutted. 

"You lead the Brotherhood, right?" She nudged his arm. "Neither of you are very trusting of each other, either."

"Hmm.. Yeah well.." He picked up a rock and gave it a chuck. "Guys like him have never given me a REASON to trust 'em."

"You're not exactly an angel." Kitty said. "Maybe if you were, like...NICE to him once in a while?"

Lance looked over her, eyes wide. "...You're kidding right." 

Kitty smirked at him. "No, Lance."

"But he's such an AAAAAAAASS." 

The earth shook a little for emphasis. 

She proceeded to pap him on the shoulder. "You stop that. If you two can't at least tolerate each other, you're not gonna like living here."

"Rrrf." Lance huffed. "I already like it here though... but I guess you might have a point. Kinda. Sorta." 

"Duh, of course I do." She smiled smugly, kicking her feet a little.

"PFFT." He snickered, giving her hair a ruffle. "He's still a jerk." 

She shoved him off, laughing. "Well yeah, but you gotta live with him."

He heaved a sigh. "Yeah well..."

Kitty regarded him for a moment. Then, she hugged him.

"You're a good guy. It'll be okay."

He perked, then opted to sink into his vest and hide behind his bangs. "Uh.. Y-yeah ok.. Sure, Kitty.." 

She gave him a grin, hopping up. "Now do me a favor and stop destroying the courtyard~?"

He regarded her, then gave a huff and stood. "Fiiiine. I guess I can practice somewhere else." 

"Maybe cool off for a bit? Could help you focus better...besides, we're running out of targets."

Lance snickered, regarding the damages. "Yeaaah. ..We have a pool right?" 

"Yep." Kitty chuckled, starting away.

He grinned, scooping her up and trotting that way. "Oh cool we can take a dip together~" 

Kitty laughed. "LANCE ALVERS, HONESTLY!"

"Whaaaat~?” 

~~

"Bobby,"

The night came, and the story started to repeat itself. 

"This is probably a bad idea."

"Oh, come on." Bobby hadn't been able to take his eyes off the van. Especially when he heard about some sort of weapons system. 

Jubi grunted. "C'mon. We don't wanna get in trouble."

"It'll be fine." 

Jamie had been left back in bed, so it was just the two of them. Bobby glanced back at her. "You don't have to come along if you don't wanna, you know." 

"Well..' Jubilee shuffled her feet. "I'm...No, I'm cool."

He nodded. "Cool. Besides, the van is sturdier. Shouldn't get TOO banged up." 

"Yeah, I guess.."

"...Don't worry so much. We're not gonna get caught." 

Jubilee looked at him. "But what about Professor X?'

"He said he'd be gone a couple days. Besides, he promised not to poke through anyone's minds." 

"Hmm.." She smiled a little. "Okay. Let's just...be careful, okay?"

He grinned and gave her a nod, moving into the garage. "Alright.. let's get to it then." 

As it happened, the X-Van's keys were already in the ignition.

Convenient.

"You'd think they'd have hidden these or something." Bobby chuckled, moving into the driver's seat. 

He then jolted upon noticing the lack of a shotgun seat. "...Huh." 

"Must be where Prof sits?" Jubilee concluded, climbing into the seat behind Bobby's.

"Must be.. Welp!" He grinned, starting on out. "Take this baby for a spin~" 

Jubi grinned, and held on tightly to Bobby's seat. "Yeah~!"

~~

The next morning found the van filthy and sporting a cracked headlight and dent in the front. Bobby had ended up hitting a tree to avoid a cat. 

It had been decided they'd just call it a night after that. 

Logan was the one to find the carnage first.

"WHAT IN ALL HELL IS THIS?! EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Needless to say everyone was a bit hesitant.

Rogue regarded the van, slightly aghast at the damage the poor thing had sustained. "Yeesh.." 

Todd hid casually behind Fred.

"Who..' Logan growled, trembling as he tried to control himself. "WHO did this?!"

Bobby was really not expecting this to go any differently from the day before. He was glad the chances of being found out were slim and none. Beside him, Kurt winced. "Yeesh.." 

"Nobody? Alright." Logan's claws came out and he pointed. "EVERYONE'S GONNA DO LAPS, THEN."

A groan sounded as they all trudged out. Lance frowned and looked over the damage of the front of the machine. "Man..." He grunted, trailing out behind them. 

"If nobody's gonna fess up, you're ALL in trouble! You're all grounded!"

Scott bumped into him not-so-subtly, giving him a silent glare.

Lance stumbled slightly, then growled, garage giving a shake. "The hell is your DEAL!?" 

"You couldn't just trash ONE car, Alvers?"

And so it began.

"I keep telling you it wasn't me! What is your problem with me?!" Lance spat, fists tightening. 

"My problem is that you're nothing but trouble! Coming to the Institute hasn't helped you at all, has it?!"

"Fuck off, Summers!" Todd growled. "Lance didn't do anything!"

"It could've been ANY of you!"

"Except it WASN'T!" Lance growled, tools on the wall clattering, things shaking, the roof giving a sharp moan. "Admit it, you haven't wanted us here since the START! You've just been LOOKING for an excuse to kick us out again!" His eyes narrowed, and he prodded Scott's chest. "You're just like every other piece of shit I've ever met. You like to play like you're a good guy, but you're just as bad as you say WE are." 

Scott knocked his hand away. "X-MEN don't go around stealing and cheating and trashing cars."

"Scott!" Kitty cut in. "Knock it off!"

"Why did you even bother coming here, anyway? You're not X-men. Hell, you're not even a threat! Just a bunch of lowlifes with nothing to do but wreck things!"

The earth suddenly stopped shaking. 

Lance regarded him, fire in his eyes. 

A crack then resounded as his temper boiled over and he cracked a punch into Scott's jaw. Scott stumbled back into Evan and Kitty. He lunged for Lance.

"No!!" Kitty tried to stop them, but Evan caught her.

Lance met him with a roar, the earth resuming in its RUMBLES.

As the two tussled, their teammates were sent sprawling at the shuddering ground below them. Logan came sprinting out of the garage, struggling to keep balance. "HEY!"

"STOP IT!!" Kitty yelled. Fred ended up picking up her, Evan, and Todd and shielding them as best he could as a nearby light fixture fell.

Lance seemed to come back to his senses with that, the earth stopping once again, lad panting, lip split and hands gripping Scott's collar. He snorted and released him, opting to give his lip a rub. 

Scott had half a mind to finish the fight, but the bruised side of his face and bloodied nose protested fiercely. He turned to check on the others.

Fred pulled himself up slowly, releasing the trio and shaking the glass off his back. "Hrmph..."

Logan had gotten to his feet now. "YOU TWO!"

Lance flinched slightly, fixing his vest. "He started it.." He grunted, glancing Fred's way and feeling a coil of guilt in his gut. 

"Get to your rooms." Logan snarled. "AND STAY THERE."

Lance grunted, but nodded and trudged that way. 

Bobby gulped, watching him go as Jean sighed, a rack of tools finding its way back to the wall. 

Jubilee stood shakily. "H-Holy crap.."

Kitty watched Lance go, and bit her lip. Evan shook his head. "Idiots.."

Rogue shook her head too, giving a huff, Kurt porting around to Fred's backside.

"And I thought  _ you  _ had a temper." He grunted, checking over his back. 

"Yeeeah." Fred rubbed the back of his head. "Summers shouldn't 'a picked a fight."

"He got what he deserved." Todd grumbled.

"Both of them are at fault here!" Kitty protested. "Scott shouldn't have said that, but...Lance needs some self control."

Jean nodded. "They just.." 

"They need to get over themselves." Rogue huffed.

Jean nodded. "That's a less than eloquent way to put it but, yes." 

"No kidding." Evan said. "Those two egos are gonna bring this place down. Literally."

Jean shook her head and lifted a hand. A medical box moved in, and she moved over. "Fred, let me see your back. Are the rest of you ok?" 

"Aww, Jean, I'm fine."

"I think we're all okay." Evan said, looking over the group. Jubilee couldn't bear to look up at him.

Jamie looked between the duo, Bobby rubbing an arm, Jamie grunting. 

~~ 

After running a few laps, (Logan wasn't about to let Lance and Scott's tantrum ruin the group punishment) he took the new trio under his wing. "This is the hangar."

Jamie's eyes widened at the Jet, Bobby perking. "Whoa..." 

"WE HAVE A JET!?" Jamie asked ecstatically.

Logan nodded, chuckling. "Yup."

"Oh...WOW." Jubilee gasped.

"Can we FLY it?" Jamie asked, Bobby regarding him, brow cocked. 

"In due time, kiddo."

"Dude..." Bobby said, looking over it. "Coooooool. ...Can YOU fly it while we ride~?" 

"The jet is not a toy. It's for emergencies only."

"But whyyyyy." Truly Jamie would grow up in a master debater. 

Logan ruffled his hair. "Because I said so." He was a master debater too, you see.

"Rrrr!" Jamie waved him off, snickering. "No fair." 

Logan started ushering them on. "You'll ride in it soon. C'mon, we're burnin' daylight."

"We can't just see the inside?" Bobby asked as he was moved on, Jamie glancing back at it once more. 

"Not today. You guys got training to do."

Jamie regarded him. "Can I take a rain check on account of being twelve?" 

"Just for that you get extra. Gotta build strong muscles."

~~

Scott, meanwhile, was sitting on his bed nursing his wounds. "Asshole hits hard...' He muttered.

A soft knock sounded at his door, Rogue having come to check on him. 

Scott perked. "Yeah?"

"You ok?" Rogue asked, leaving the door closed.

Scott rubbed his jaw, flinching. "I've had worse. You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." She said, leaning against the door. "..Ya know, you really need to watch yer temper." 

"I'm sorry, WHO hit WHO first?"

"I know Lance threw the first punch, but don't tell me you weren't pushin his buttons." 

Scott snorted. "Tell me I was wrong, though. They're nothing but trouble."

She was silent a while. "..Ya know, I was with 'em a while." 

Scott perked a little. He started to say something, but figured he should just listen for a minute. Rogue had that effect on him.

"They ain't so bad when ya know 'em. Yeah, they make trouble and yeah they're rough around the edges, but they ain't bad guys under all that. Kinda like how you ain't a bad guy under yer tendency to judge folks and push us hard in training." 

Scott was quiet for a minute. "...They don't exactly make it easy to trust them, y'know." He sighed.

"Hey, if you can trust me enough to offer me your powers and memories with no guarantees, you can trust a bunch of kids who got dealt a shitty hand."

"I..hmph." Scott ran a hand through his hair. "...In my defense, you're a much more pleasant person than they are.”

She chuckled, adjusting her coat and glad for the wall between them. "Yeah well. My point still stands." 

Scott sighed. "Yeah..Yeah, it does."

She nodded. "Yer a good guy though. Just relax a little, alright?" She chuckled, pulling away from the door." 

"I make no promises." Scott said, smiling a little. "And uh..Thanks."

"You bet." She chuckled, heading on down the hall.

Lance, meanwhile, was going through his things, bag at his feet. He grunted, huffed and paced between his drawer and a chair before flopping into the latter, grabbing his guitar and tuning it. 

Again. 

There was a knock on his door.

"Kid? You awake?" Logan asked.

Lance perked, then grunted and set it aside. "...Yeah." He said, though seemed reluctant to admit it.

Logan opened the door. He closed it upon entering, and leaned against it. He looked Lance over silently.

Lance fidgeted under Logan’s gaze. "...If I have to go can I just have one more night here?" 

"You're not gettin' kicked out."

He perked, then gave a soft sigh of relief. "Oh... Then ah... why are you in here?" 

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Fightin' yer teammates is pretty serious."

Lance huffed, leaning back, arms crossed. "He started it."

"Just cuz somebody says somethin' you don't like don't mean you get to hit 'em."

"It's more than that!" Lance said, moving to a stand. "Summers can’t get over the fact that we're here, and all he wants is for us to leave! I ain't done nothing since I got here, and he's acting like I'm gonna burn the place down or something!" 

"Yeah." Logan said. "But he's still your teammate."

"He's a bully and an asshole." Lance grumbled. "And he keeps bad mouthin’' the guys."

Lance was nothing if not protective. If he liked you, at least. 

"You can't go punchin' everybody ya don't like. Trust me." Logan scratched his nose. "You gotta find some common ground if yer gonna keep livin' here."

Lance huffed, looking over him. "What 'common ground' is there with a guy like Summers?"

He shrugged. "Show 'im you're serious about bein' an X-man."

Lance scoffed. "I've BEEN doing that... But I guess it's all I got.." He grumbled. "...You don't agree with him, right?"

"Hrrrm." Logan looked him over. "..Nah. I think you're tryin'."

He perked. then offered him a small smirk. "Well.. good. Cause you're the one calling the shots."

"You DO need to work on yer temper, bub."

Lance chuckled, flopping back onto his bed. "Details~ ...Ya know, kinda." 

Logan shook his head. "Well, you'll have plenty 'a time to work through things. You get to clean up the garage."

Lance perked at that, groaning loudly. "Whaaat." 

"You 'n Summers. And if I catch you two fightin' again you'll be testin' the new settings on the Danger Room."

He watched Logan a moment before huffing loudly. "Kitty can't help me instead?"

"Pryde didn't start a fight and destroy Institute property."Logan was a very blunt man.

"Fiiiiine." Lance sighed. "...You got all the keys hidden this time right? I don't wanna get blamed for shit I didn't do. Ya know, AGAIN." 

Logan nodded. "All taken care of." He moved over and ruffled Lance's hair, snickering. "Rest up. Ya know, for a bit."

Lance snickered and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. ... Night, Logan." 

Logan started out. "Night, kiddo."

Later in the evening, all was quiet. 

Well, save Bobby creeping down the halls to the hanger. He wasn't going to drive this one. Noooo sir, he just wanted to sit in it. That was it, and then he'd be done with all this. 

Jubilee was, once again, dragged along for the ride. "Bobby, this is WAY too far!"

"I know, I know! This is the last time, I swear. I'm just gonna sit in the cockpit, I promise." 

"Bobbyyyyyyyy."

He grunted. "I knooow. But it's gonna be forever before we're allowed in there." He regarded her, offering a slight, unsure grin. "I'm not gonna blame you if you wanna go back to bed." 

Jubilee looked at him. "...What is that supposed to mean."

Suddenly this became a matter of PRIDE.

Bobby was taken aback. "That.. if you wanna go to bed you can?" 

"Are you saying I can't handle it?!"

"What.. No! We're just gonna sit in a cockpit, so.. You didn't want to like five seconds ago!" He whisper- screamed. 

"You're making fun of me. You don't think I'm brave and cool enough to do this but I have BEEN WITH YOU FROM THE START HOW COULD YOU." Jubilee whisper-screamed back, almost losing her volume control and getting very pink with embarrassment.

"...Let’s... Let's just go in the jet ok." 

Bobby was at the age where girls were VERY confusing. 

"FINE."

"Ok.. ok cool." He said, moving that way. 

Who should have spotted them in their little tiff but Lance. He was behind a corner, cup of water in hand. "...Shit." he grunted, moving to Kitty's room. 

Kitty, meanwhile, was in slumberland. She clutched her mighty dragon Lockheed tightly, sighing peacefully as she slept. "Mm...'

Aaand cue the fast, impatient rattle on her door. "KITTY!" Lance hissed, tempted to just go on in.

However, he did not want to die tonight so that was out. 

Kitty was jolted unceremoniously from a dream about hamburger people. She fell with a THUMP to her floor, Lockheed going flying.

After recovering, she marched over to her door and threw it open. "WHAT."

"C'mon." He grunted, tugging her arm. 'We gotta stop 'em from getting in the jet, it's  _ dangerous _ ." He continued. 

She perked. "Wait--What? Who?"

"Bobby and Jubi. We gotta get to the hanger NOW." He said, dragging her down the hall in a charge. 

~~

"Whoa..." Bobby breathed as he sat down in the seat. "This is so cool.." 

Jubilee fidgeted. "Alright, we've seen the inside. Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah.." He chuckled, moving to a stand.

BWOOOOOOM.

He jerked as the system came to life suddenly. Bobby Drake had pushed, on the ENTIRE control panel, the ONE button that started the jet. 

Jubilee's eyes went to saucer-like proportions. "..Turn it off. TURN IT OFF."

"I-I DON'T KNOW HOW-- OH GOD. OH GOD."

"BOBBY WE ARE GOING TO DIE I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA BUT NOOO YOU DON'T LISTEN TO OL JUBI DO YA!!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIE! OH GOD THE HANGER IS OPENING WHAT DO WE DOOOO?!"

The roar of the engine was heard throughout the Institute. Kitty jolted. "Ooooooooh no."

Lance urged her, "Take us through the floor. We need to go NOW, they can't fly a JET they can barely drive a CAR!!" 

And through the floor they flew, Kitty taking Lance's wrist. In a case of serendipity, the two had been just above the hangar.

And they phased right through the jet. 

Lance hit with a roll, taking a minute to get his balance as the thing started forward quickly. 

Upon hitting the cockpit, he found Bobby trying to figure out the controls.

So Lance did the sensible thing. He charged over, strapped in and pulled the bird UP before they could smash into a thousand fiery pieces. He heaved as a sigh as they gained altitude, shooting the duo a glare. "Are you SERIOUS." 

Jubilee was both elated and terrified. "WE..UH.."

"Oooooh you two." Kitty found her bearings. "You two are in SO MUCH TROUBLE."

Lance nodded, giving a snort. "Alright Kitty. How do we turn this thing around? There an autopilot?" 

"Yeah, there is." She snapped her fingers at the delinquent duo and pointed. Jubi jumped, and shuffled to the back of the plane. "I don't know how to activate it, though."

"Oh. Good." Lance grunted, Bobby trudging back that way. 

Kitty looked around on the console. "There's gotta be a...radio control ooor something--"

" _ ATTENTION  _ **_TWERP._ ** "

She jumped as the radio buzzed to life, a very tired and VERY angry Logan on the other end. "DO YOU NOT  _ THINK _ ?!"

Lance regarded the radio with a tired sigh. He looked to Kitty, then glanced back at a very pale Drake. "...Right." He said, getting a bit stone faced and grabbing up the radio. "Nah. Where's the autopilot on this thing?" 

Logan was taken aback at Lance's voice. "It's the yellow switch in the third row."

He nodded, checking and flipping it back, taking a long, deep breath. "...You all stay in here, alright?" 

Kitty grunted. "Lance.."

"They just got here." He smirked slightly. "Sides, I'm already the prime suspect, why not." 

"But--!" Kitty gripped his hand. "You've been working so hard!"

He perked, then gave it a squeeze. "Yeah, well..." The jet rumbled as it moved in for a landing, Lance moving to a stand. "Get this over with."

Jubilee sank so low in her seat she almost touched the floor. Bobby grunted, casting her a glance and watching him go. 

Logan, Scott, and every other X-man was waiting for them when the hatch opened. Scott stared Lance down silently, arms crossed and lips pursed. Logan was silent too, shaking his head slowly.

Lance watched them steadily. His gut was coiled, but his cold expression was unwavering as he stopped before them, hands shoved into his pockets. 

"..So." Logan started.

"Yeah." Lance said, giving a small shrug. "Caught me, I guess." 

Bobby was watching from within, and looking to Jubi. 

This was not how this night was supposed to go. 

Jubilee looked from Lance to Bobby. She bit her lip, thinking...then grabbed his wrist. Silently, she tugged him up and headed for the open door.

"Gotta say, kid," Logan said, "I thought you were better 'n this."

"Well yeah... Guess we were both wrong, ah?" He said, giving a shrug. "I'll go pack up." 

"Lance didn't do it!" 

He jerked at that, glancing back at the plane. Bobby and Jubilee were coming down. "Don't kick him out, this was my fault!!"

Lance looked to them, then back to the crowd. He suddenly lost his cool, now staring at the floor and rather bashful. 

"It was us, okay?" Jubilee came down to meet them all. "It's been us the whole time."

Scott couldn't help gaping a little bit. "..You two?"

"Lance was trying to stop them." Kitty added, phasing through the jet.

"We took the van, a-and your car." Bobby grunted. "This was an accident. We didn't MEAN to start it but we-- We totally woulda died if Lance hadn't pulled it up!" 

Lance wasn't really used to being praised. So with them coming clean and all, well he was a mite embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking aside. "Yeah, well.." 

Logan nodded. That was all he needed, really. "Welp...Come with me." He ordered them, turning sharply. Jubilee gulped, and hesitantly started after.

Bobby heaved a sigh and kept after, Lance watching the duo go. "...Welp." He chuckled, heaving a sigh. "I'm goin' back to bed." He said, giving Kitty a grin over his shoulder. 

Kitty returned it. "Heh..."

Scott caught his shoulder. "Hey, uh.." He grunted. "..I'm sorry, alright? Shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Lance perked, having been totally ready to snap at him. "...Yeah, you shouldn't have." He agreed. "Though I probably shouldn't have punched you in the face. Even if you did deserve it." He snickered. He then offered a hand. "We cool? Ya know, as we're probably gonna be." 

Scott offered a slight smile. He shook it. "For now." He chuckled.

"Sure Summers." Lance snickered, moving along. He gave Fred and Todd a nod, then gave QUITE the yawn. "Too late at night for all this shit." 

Todd snickered. "Man, the things you get yourself--"

Lance would find himself tackled from behind suddenly. Kitty hugged him close, and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Then she phased right through him and headed away herself.

Lance took a moment to catch up in just what had happened. He then slumped slightly and chuckled. "It's all worth it all the sudden." 

Todd punched his arm, snickering.

"Lance has got a girlfriend~" Fred grinned teasingly.

"Yeah I do. And she's cute." He snickered. 

"What does she see in you?" Todd cackled.

"Hey, I just saved a couple little nerds. Obviously I am a hero." A pause. He then snickered. "Yeah I have no idea I'm not gonna complain though." 

Things were getting back to normal, it seemed.


	17. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Xavier go to meet Alex, Scott’s long-lost brother. When things get rocky, the brothers have to pull together to survive, as Scott relives his worst memory.

The next morning, Logan was supervising the three newbies.

They'd be sentenced to cleaning the hangar for an indeterminate amount of time.

"I'm glad this was all cleared up." Xavier was saying as he watched Jamie mop.

"Yeah. Hopefully we won't have any more incidents." Logan said.

Xavier chuckled. "I should think not, considering all that's happened."

Scott came into the hangar. "Professor? You wanted to see me?"

He perked. "Ah, good. Yes, I did." He said, turning to face him. "While Storm and I were away, I managed to look into one of the mutants I'd picked up on. He's... He's your brother, Scott." 

Everything froze.

"...He's..' Scott took a while to find his words. "Alex is alive?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry it took me so long. His last name has been changed to Masters, and it took a little digging to see if he was who I'd thought he was. If you'd like, you can come with me to see him?"

He didn't have to be a telepath to know what Scott was going to say about this. 

"Yes! Yes, absolutely!" Scott felt like his heart was going to explode, and he couldn't tell if it was nervousness or excitement. "I'll go pack!"

The Professor chuckled. "Since the jet is.. getting fixed up." The bottom of it had scraped the rock walls, and polishing it was part of the newbies’ punishment. "We'll take the copter when you're ready." 

"Yep!" Scott called. The boy was already running back to his room at this point.

The prof chuckled, looking to Logan. "I'd hate to run off again so soon, but." 

"Don't worry about it." Logan waved him off. "we'll be fine. Right, twerps?"

"Yeeeeeees."

"See? Fine."

~~

Some time later the Prof and Scott were making some final preparations. "Are you excited?"

Scott nodded. "And nervous, and...I don't know." He chuckled. "...Did you, uh...Did you talk to him yet, or? What's he like?"

"Not yet. He's been living in Hawaii. He has a clean record, and is a semi professional surfer." Xavier explained. "Here." He said, offering a folder, a few records on the lad within, including a picture. 

Scott took the photo out of the folder, and swallowed hard at the sight of him-- fair haired, baby-faced as ever, but...different. Memories started to flood back into his head, making his throat tight and his chest heavy. Folding the picture into his pocket, Scott hurried onto the copter lest he lose his composure.

Xavier kept after him a moment later, the hum of the copter sounding shortly. 

Scott spent the whole trip pouring over Alex's file. He re-read and re-read, trying to memorize everything. He didn't sleep.

But the memory replayed anyway.

_ “Scott, listen to me,” Strong hands gripped his shoulders, and he could barely make out the voice over the howling of the plane, “You have to be brave, alright?” _

_ “Dad?” Scott tried to grab for the hands as an oversized parachute was strapped over him and his baby brother. Alex was crying, scared, confused. _

_ “Scott,’ His father said sharply. “Be brave.” _

_ “Dad--!” _

_ A strong shove, and Scott and Alex were free-falling through the sky, towards the thundering waves below. _

_ Scott couldn’t find the voice to cry out. _

_ Not that he would have been heard, as seconds later the plane collided with the ocean in a scream of fire and metal. _

As Scott fought the memory, he tried to focus on the present. Alex was alive. He would see him again. Alex was ALIVE.

The end of their trip had the island coming into view, touching down on a small sort of plateau, the rocks raised and flat. "Are you ready?" Xavier asked, Alex's practice beach just down the way. 

Scott took a deep breath. He stood up. "Yeah, I..I think so."

~~

Alex was a young lad, sporting sandy brown hair and a deep tan. His hair was mostly tied back into a messy tail, a few windswept bangs free. He was currently taking a water break, board stuck into the sand nearby. 

"Alex Masters?"

A white-haired man approached Alex. He was certainly not dressed for the beach, but oddly enough he seemed to glide along the sand.

Alex perked, glancing over his shoulder. "..Yeah?" He asked, regarding him with a suspicious eye. 

"I know about your...gifts." The man said. "There was an incident in the ocean, I believe."

Alex regarded him, then huffed. He chugged the rest of his water, and grabbed up his board. "Look man. I think that outfit and the sun are gettin' to ya. There's a clinic like, right down the road." 

The man smirked. He raised his hand.

Nearby, the metal on the siding of the shore bent and twisted loudly.

Alex jolted back, regarding the mess, then the man. "...Alright. Maybe you don't need one. But this has nothin' to do with me." 

"It has everything to do with you, Alex. I can help you control your abilities."

Alex scoffed at that. "What makes you so sure about that?" 

"I've helped many like you...You don't have many options, my boy. No one else will help you."

He grunted, gripping his board. "And what do you get out of it?" Alex was hesitant to trust anyone who wore such a hefty jacket on a bright, sunny beach. 

"The pleasure of helping someone like me?" The man chuckled. "I've seen too many abandoned, lost children, Alex. I'd like to help."

Alex looked over him, gripping his board tight. "I... I'll think about it." 

The man nodded. "Good." He handed Alex a simple card with a phone number. "If you wish to join me, call this number."

Alex looked over it. "Yeah.. sure thing, I guess." 

With that, the man in the suit turned. "I hope to hear from you soon." He said, as he suddenly rose into the air.

Alex stood there for a moment. He then grunted and grabbed his things, starting up to head back home and collect his thoughts.

~~

"Ah, looks like we've caught him as he's leaving." Xavier said, looking at Scott. "Well?" 

Scott grunted, unsure. After a second, he managed to collect himself, and followed after his brother. He cleared his throat. "Hey, uh..Alex."

Alex gave a huff. "Look I.." He paused as he turned, regarding the sunglasses wearing fella before him. There was something.. familiar about him. "Do... Do I know you?" 

"Well..' Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "Last time we saw each other, I was in an Alligator Al t-shirt. And oversized shorts." He chuckled a little.

Alex perked at that. He'd lived that day in his head over and over and over for years now. And he'd given up hope by this point. 

His bag and board hit the ground with a thud and clatter, Alex's eyes wide. "...Scott?" 

His brother nodded, offering a small smile. He couldn't find anything to say at this point.

Alex was still having trouble grasping that his brother was alive, let alone standing right in front of him. He reached out, taking his shoulder. 

Upon finding that he was indeed not going crazy, he pulled him into a hug. "I.. I didn't think this.. I.." 

Scott immediately returned the hug. "Me neither..'

There was silence as the two stood there, embracing.

They stayed that way a while, then Alex pulled back. "Oooh man we have got so much to talk about where have you BEEN this whole time!?" 

Scott gestured back to Professor X. "I got-- I got adopted! Kinda."

"Kinda?" He asked with a snicker, giving him a wave. "And I.. I did too. I'm a Masters now but.. I might have to change it back to Summers." 

"That'd be great!" Scott said. He took Alex's shoulder. "I, uh...You wanna go get something to eat? Or something? We got a lot to talk about."

"Sure. I am STARVED." Alex said. "C'mon, there's a place just down the beach." 

Said 'place' was a burger hut, the trio settled onto the patio. "I just.. wow man." Alex chuckled, rubbing his wrists and glad for the slow day.

Scott looked at his brother’s hands. "..So, uh, there's actually a reason we came here, Alex."

"IIII'd have hoped it was just because you'd found out I was here but..." 

Xavier nodded. "We'd have come without this reason, I assure you." He offered a slight smile at that, giving a huff. 

Alex averted his eyes. "It's ah.. about what happened out on the water, huh?" 

He nodded. "Yeah." Scott tapped his sunglasses. "We're both like that too. Only mine comes from my eyes."

Alex perked, then offered a wry chuckle. "I guess that explains the shades. Where do yours come from?"

It took him a moment, but Charles chuckled and shook his head. "I don't shoot beams of energy. I'm a Telepath." 

"Aaah.. Yeah I just... my hands have been killin' me and if I focus... Bam. Laser light show." 

Scott nodded, understanding all too well. "They're gonna take some getting used to. Professor X helped me control mine...as much as he could, anyway. I can't take the shades off or everything gets blasted."

"Eesh.."

"One day, with time, perhaps that will change." Xavier half said and half assured. 

"Here's hopin’.. So.. Do you guys know anybody with white hair? Metal bendy powers?" Xavier's eyes widened at that. 

Scott jolted. "...Why? What did he say to you?"

"He said he wanted to help me, and that no one else could help me.. Guess he doesn't know about you guys?" 

"I wish that were so." Xavier muttered.

"That's Magneto. He's bad news, man." Scott said. "He's a terrorist who uses mutants for his own gain."

Alex jolted. 

"I'd.. say he's more a well-intentioned extremist, but an extremist nonetheless. And he's very, very dangerous." Xavier offered.

"Whatever you do, don't get involved with him."

"Right.." Alex then chuckled, offering Scott a small grin. "Easier now that I know you're around." 

Scott returned it. "Yeah. I'm not losin' you again man."

He nodded, grin widening. "Cool~"

What wasn't cool was the wind suddenly picking up, dark clouds on the horizon. "Oooh...That ain't good.."

Scott perked, and looked to the sky. It looked like a storm was brewing. "Oh no."

Xavier frowned. "It's all right. The copter will hold up, and we'll be safe if we're inside." Alex nodded, moving to a stand.. then perked, noting a boat drifting on the waves, a few swimmers waving to shore. "Oh come ON!" He grunted, looking at Scott. "I.. I'll be right back!" He assured, charging to the docks. 

"Wh-- Alex!" Scott called. He ran after him without a second thought. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't just leave them out there!" He rebutted, hopping into the spare boat and locating the keys in the cupboard under the wheel. 

Scott jumped in with him, grunting. "Then you're not going alone!"

"Good to know." He grinned, starting the thing out and charging it out. The storm was coming in fast.

Scott braced himself, wind whipping the skin on his face and nearly taking his sunglasses. He couldn't see much for the life of him. "You still see them?" Scott called.

"Yeah! There should be a preserver under a seat back there! Just take the cushion off!" He replied, the duo in sight and coming up fast. 

Nodding, Scott did just that. Once they were close enough, he tossed it to the wayward swimmers. "Grab on!"

They did just that, Alex helping Scott pull. "C'mon, c'mon!" He grunted, waves picking up speed and height quickly. 

Just as they got the swimmers in the boat, a noise caught Scott's attention. Overhead, a helicopter was moving towards them. "Thank God!"

"Good!" Alex grunted. "We get them outta here, then get ourselves back to shore!" He called, boat already bobbing violently in the waves. 

"Right!"

The two helped the swimmers get into the helicopter once the rope was lowered.

Just in time, too. As the second swimmer rose into the sky, so did their boat; on a gigantic wave, that is.

"ALEX--!!" Scott was cut off as their boat was overtaken by the water.

Alex had been reaching for Scott. Now he was sputtering, kicking and trying to keep his head above water. "Sc-SCOTT?!" He called, looking around, the shore suddenly gone. 

Nearby, a beam of red illuminated the waves, then died out as quickly as it had come. Scott surfaced a moment later. His sunglasses were lost to the waves, and he tried to keep his eyes shut. "ALEX!!"

Alex started swimming, trying to find his way to them. "I'M COMIN, HANG TIGHT!" 

Scott sputtered as another wave washed over him. He fought his way back to the surface, and felt around for anything to grab onto. He tried to call for Alex again, but saltwater forced its way down his throat.

"SCOTT?" Alex called, grunting and diving under the waves. He forced himself to focus on his hands, things glowing and lighting up the water around him. He perked at a shape ahead, swimming over and jerking as his hands went dim. He grabbed and tugged up, lungs starting to protest the lack of air. 

Scott gasped, coughing up as much water as he could. He held tight to his brother, and reached out for something--anything-- to keep them afloat.

By some holy power, his hand found something big and metal. It was the now overturned boat. "G-Grab on!!" He urged Alex.

Alex nodded, coughing as he pulled himself on, offering a hand to Scott. "You ok!?" 

Scott gripped it tightly as he tried to catch his breath. He squeezed. "Yeah!"

Alex tugged him on and flopped onto the boat. He didn't let go of Scott. "Ju-just our luck huh?" He asked, sputtering through his chuckles. "We finally find each other an-and ANOTHER storm happens." 

Scott wheezed a chuckle. "Figures...We gotta send for help somehow."

Alex grunted and nodded. "Yeah but..." He then perked, grunting and lifting his hand. "C'mon, c'mooon.." His hand slowly glowed before shooting off a short beam. 

Scott perked at the noise. Then, he turned his head upwards. "See anything?"

"Ju-just storm clouds...Maybe let loose one of yours?”

Scott nodded. "Hold on.." He gripped Alex's hand tight and opened his eyes. Red energy burst from Scott's eyes, piercing the sky and lighting up the ocean around them with swaths of red and pink. He struggled to keep steady under the power of the blast.

"Whoa.." Alex breathed, taking a look around the water and sky. "N-nothin... But that's bound to attract somebody." He had to close his eyes eventually, though that was a struggle itself. 

Scott panted a little at the effort. "Hopefully.."

Alex frowned at that, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "... W-we'll get through this."

"I hope so."

"Hey, we survived a plane crash." Alex chuckled, gripping tighter. "A-and I dunno about you, but I wanna play catch up." 

Scott offered him a smile. "Yeah."

~~

Xavier, meanwhile, had been trying to get a hold of the Institute. "Thank God we left the Jet.." He grunted. 

Charles eventually got a hold of Storm, the Wind Rider moving through the halls. Jean was keeping after her, a hand on her temple. _ Todd, I need you to meet us in the hanger. It's important, hurry! _

Todd perked at the sudden voice in his head, jumping a little. "Geeeez..' He started climbing down from the roof of the Institute.  _ You got it, Jeanie. _

She nodded. "Todd's on his way." "Good. We need to get there as soon as we can.." 

Todd met them in the hangar. "What's the deal?"

"Scott and Xavier were in Hawaii, to find his brother." Jean perked at that, nodding. "A storm has hit and we need to retrieve them before the worst happens." She explained, boarding the jet. 

Todd followed after, but not before glancing back into the hangar. He couldn't help wondering if the three of them would be enough. "Right."

Before long (the Blackbird being a jet and all) the trio were out over the ocean. Storm's eyes narrowed as she cut them a path through the dark clouds. "Jean, try to locate them." She urged, the redhead nodding. 

"I am.. but it's a LOT of ocean to cover.." 

To keep his mind off the rocking of the jet (thanks to Mother Nature), Todd looked down at the ocean below. Or at least he tried to. It was hard to see anything in the storm.

Below, the storm just kept getting worse. "Alex!" Scott called over the howling winds, gripping the boat and his brother like a vice. "I'm gonna try again!"

"Y-you sure!?" He asked loudly, a wave crashing into them.

Scott nearly lost his grip. "Hold on!" He yelled, before forcing his eyes open. The beam fired into the sky as Scott struggled on the slippery metal.

Well THAT was certainly hard to miss, Storm jolting and moving the jet that way. "Hold on." She urged, picking up speed. Jean nodded, reaching out mentally to the beam shooter.  _ Scott, we're on our way, hold on! _

_ Jean--! _

Another wave rocked them, and Scott's head was pulled underwater. The beam blasted through the waves, spraying water like a mini typhoon. But it started to flicker as Scott started to drown.

Jean jerked, moving to the front. "Storm, hurry!!" She urged. 

Storm gave a nod, clouds cutting apart as the jet came to the beams. The water churned before settling, Jean's hand to her temple before grabbing the duo up, Alex gasping for air and sputtering as they were lifted. "...What the..." 

Scott was almost out by this point, the beam dying out. He couldn't open his eyes again, much less move.

His hand didn't leave his brother's.

"Todd, help her pull them up, now!" Storm urged. 

Holding back a raging STORM was harder than she was making it look. 

Todd gripped the edge of the door, positioning himself. He lashed out his tongue. The thing was barely long enough to get the both of them, but lucky for them it was also super sticky. He pulled them up the rest of the way, grunting a little under their weight.

Alex jerked, gripping Scott tighter. He had been FAIRLY certain he was dead, what with being lifted into the sky, the calm surrounding them, ect. 

Now he wasn't so sure. 

Jean gave Todd a nod of thanks, lifting them the rest of the way and dropping them off into the jet. Storm heaved a sigh as she let the storm roll back in. "Eugh.. I'd have thought Heaven would have less slime.." Alex grunted. 

  
Todd would have rebutted him, but was preoccupied with getting the taste of saltwater off his tongue. "Eugh." He wasn't an ocean animal, after all.

Scott had, at this point, passed out completely, but he was at least breathing.

Jean gave the long tongued mutant's hair a good ruffle, looking over the duo. Alex was now checking over Scott. "He'll be ok." Jean assured, Alex regarding her. "...Yeah." He said. 

Storm nodded. "Charles." She started over the radio. "We're headed back to shore now. They're both safe." 

"Good to hear. Good work, all of you." 

~~

When Scott came to, he thought he was falling. He groaned, and tried to sit up, but his aching muscles wouldn't let him. So he settled for feeling out where he was.

His fingers found Alex and he breathed easier.

Alex grumbled himself, stirring. The duo had been out for a while, and he gave his eyes a rub. "...Hey." He chuckled, dusting some dried salt off his leg. 

"Heeey." Scott answered hoarsely. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Told you we'd make it out ok." Alex chuckled, mouth dry and body stiff. 

Scott snickered...then felt around in his pocket. "Damn it.."

Alex perked at that, looking over him. "What's wrong?" 

"I think I lost the photo I had of you." Scott grumbled, hand flopping down tiredly.

"Oh.." He said, pondering on that a moment. "Guess we'll have to take another." 

Scott perked..then smiled. "Yeah, guess we will."

"Youse guys awake?" The accent was unmistakably Todd’s.

"Uh-HUH!" Scott grunted as something was tossed onto his stomach. He reached for it, and, upon realizing what it was, put it on. When the visor was secure, he finally opened his eyes to see his brother.

Alex snickered softly. "You look like a dork." 

"You're no prize either, doofus." Scott chuckled.

"You're both nerds."

"Shut it, Tolansky."

And so, when the duo were cleaned up and re-hydrated, Alex was giving Scott a nudge. "Hey. Even if it took like, forever and we had to go through a storm, I'm glad this happened."

Scott nudged him back. "Me too...Though if we could avoid another storm, that'd be dandy too." He snickered.

Alex snickered. "’Dandy’? Maaaaan I didn't think YOU'D be a nerd." He grinned, Xavier chuckling as he watched the duo, Jean prepping a camera. 

Scott smirked. Then he pulled his little brother into a headlock. "Take it back."

The camera flashed.

"AUGH, SCOTT!" 

Some things never change. 


	18. On Angel's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an angel in New York City.

In due time, the Christmas Break had rolled around. Most students at the Institute went home to their families for the holiday, save for the Brotherhood, Scott, and Rogue. Not that Scott minded too much. The quiet was a welcome change...even if Jean wasn't there to enjoy it with him.

Rogue was settled on a window sill. Lance snickered as he lay flopped back on the couch. "God it's quiet." 

"Not if you keep talking." Scott snickered, typing away at an email.

"It certainly does get quiet around the holidays." Xavier chuckled. "But I'm glad we've more company this year." 

"I'm glad we have proper heating." Lance chuckled, the fire popping for emphasis. 

"Plus cookies." Todd said through chews. "Looooots 'a cookies." It was a blessing that Fred had access to a proper kitchen.

"Yeah!" 

Rogue snickered. "Yeaah.. Gotta say, didn't think yer cookin' could get better Fred." 

Fred rubbed his neck. "Shoot, ain't no thing..."

A very familiar alarm cut into the holiday cheer abruptly. It was followed by Rogue groaning. "Are you serious." She grumbled.

Charles frowned and moved to check on Cerebro. "Odd.." 

_ "Mutant Identified. _ " Information started scrolling onto Cerebro's screen. " _ Warren Worthington III. _ "

"Upper New York..." Xavier mumbled as he read.

Rogue looked over the screen, having followed him. "What're we gonna do?" 

"Well.. I don't know if the Brotherhood is ready for a mission yet..." He frowned.

"...Me and Scott could handle it." 

"I don't know..." 

Rogue huffed. "C'mon, Prof, he don't look too dangerous." 

"We'll be okay, Professor." Scott added. "We'll be there and back before you know it."

Xavier looked over the duo. "I... alright. But be careful. And keep in contact." 

"Yes! Don't worry, we'll be Fine. C'mon Scott!" Rogue was rather excited about all this. 

Scott couldn't help chuckle at her enthusiasm. "I'm comin', I'm comin'."

~~

"Y'all got the place to yerselves fer a while." She was telling the Brotherhood, Lance snickering. "A couple days without Summers? Hell yeah." 

"Oh, lay off 'im. He ain't that bad." 

"Only cuz he LIKES you." Todd snickered at her. "Ooooor is it the other way around~?"

" _ Shut up, _ Tolansky." 

"...Oh my god it is." Lance was pretty flabbergasted honestly.

"I KNEW IT!" Todd cackled. "Maaaan, didn't see THAT comin'!"

"BUT WHY." Lance was STILL flabbergasted. 

Rogue was burning red in the face. "I will drop y'all in a coma so help me." 

"What do you SEE in that guy, huh~?" Todd asked, clinging to the wall by her. "Did he dazzle you with his extensive sunglasses collection? Was it the khakis? Oh my god it was the khakis wasn’t it."

"He's nice, alright?" 

"He's a DIIIICK." Lance declared.

She huffed, and regarded them. "..Look, he's just...He put himself out there for me when I needed it, alright?" 

"..He's still a dick." 

"Major douche."

"Jerkass McGee."

Rogue gave them a huff, quite unamused. “He ain't that bad.. All the time." 

They gave her a look.

'Look!' She huffed, pointing their way. "I got my reasons, and y'all don't need to worry about 'em. Sides, I'm gonna level with 'im soon enough." 

Lance perked at that. "You're tellin' him?"

'Ain't no reason to step around it."

"Hrrrm. Well," Fred shrugged, "Just let us know if you need him beaten up."

She perked at that, then snickered and gave him a nudge. "Will do. I'll be seein' y'all." 

"Watch yerselves on the subway!" Todd called, snickering.

She snickered and waved him off, shaking her head. "Dorks.."

Soon, the duo was on the Blackbird, Rogue looking through her bag. "Think I got everythin’.." 

"Good." Scott nodded. "Hopefully this will go smoothly."

"We got this Scott." She assured, sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Well, let's hope so." He chuckled, starting the jet up.

"Hey, it's you an' me right? I like to think we make a pretty good team." 

"You bet!'

~~

A short time later, the duo hit New York, the Black Bird locked down in an alley...

"Huh.." Rogue said, picking up a paper. "Look familar?" She asked, a winged 'angel' on the front page. 

Scott frowned sharply. "...Better start asking around.'

And ask around they did. The general consensus was that Upper New York had an honest to God angel, who'd done everything from saving little old ladies from fires to apprehending muggers. 

"Warren's been busy.." Rogue frowned.

"Looks like it..' Scott looked around. "Where do we even find him, I wonder?"

"I guess we could try a phone book. But "Warren Worthington' is a pretty common name.." 

Scott looked at their newspaper again. "Let's...check around Central Park, I suppose. That seems to be where his activity is concentrated."

She nodded, starting that way. "Cool.. Maybe get somethin' to eat after." 

"I DO hear New York cheesecake is to die for."

She chuckled, nudging him. "Sounds like a plan." 

~~

Central Park was a lot bigger than Scott had anticipated.

Like, a lot bigger.

So big he wasn't sure they could find their way back out again.

"Wow..." Rogue said as they went along the snow covered path, looking to the skies. "Man, EVERYTHING is big here..."

He chuckled at her. "Yeah. Pretty inconvenient, honestly."

"No...kidding." She perked as a shadow fell over them. Rogue gaped as 'New York's Guardian Angel' flew overhead, no doubt having done something amazing and heroic. 

"Scott, C'mon!" Rogue was after him like a shot, kicking up snow as she went. 

Scott ran after her, trying to keep sight of their Angel. Though admittedly the trees around them weren't helping matters.

Him having wings didn't help either, and before long, they'd lost sight of him. "G-God dammit!" Rogue gasped, leaning against a tree. 

"O..Okay.." Scott panted, bracing himself. "Let's..reconvene..somewhere..'

"Lu-lunch an' cheesecake break?" 

"Definitely."

~~

Their Angel didn’t take a break until he got home, a high rise apartment greeting him. 

It was a very _ empty _ high rise. He landed on the snowy balcony, grabbing a coat from the single chair on it. His wings tucked themselves into binding slings, Warren pulling the coat on. The phone’s light blipped with a message light; he had quite a few stacked up.

He didn’t bother to listen to them, instead choosing to settle into a big, cozy chair and pop a log onto a dying fire. It took a few prods for it to come back to life, blazing forth as the only source of light in the large room. 

He watched it a long while, barely stirring as the phone rang again. 

“Warren? I know I’ve called a lot, but please pick up when you get the chance. I’d love to talk to you again… please?” He sighed as the machine picked it up again, message playing out before the phone let him know it was just added to the never ending stack. 

He really had no idea why he didn’t just disconnect the thing, he hardly used his landline. But, as always, the thoughts drifted away as he watched the blaze.

He would do it later. Like everything else, he could do it later.

~~

Scott and Rogue found themselves at a small diner. The cheesecake was definitely worth their trouble, in Scott's opinion.

Rogue regarded him, debating on if this was a good time to bring up the issue that had been on her mind for quite a while. It was an awkward topic, yes. But then again, it would be awkward no matter what, there wasn't really a way to smoothly go into it. “Sooooo…” She started, still debating on how best to bring this up. 

Scott, presently, was balancing a fork in one hand and a phone in the other as he tried to text and chew at the same time. 

“I… Who you been textin’? Alex?” Maybe a segway.

“Jean.”

Ouch.

That sure as hell didn’t help. “...Oh.” She said, slumping slightly. “And how’s she doing?” She tried and failed to keep the hint of bitterness out of her tone.

“She’s good--oop!” Scott fumbled his cheesecake, fork hitting the table. Hoping nobody noticed, he quickly picked it up again on the assumption that the five-second rule was solid science. “Her family’s skiing for Christmas this year.”

“Oh.. isn’t that nice.” Now was not the time, it seemed.

Then, quickly, Rogue changed the subject back to their mission.

"So our Mystery Angel. We know he at least hangs around Central Park. So maybe keep to that area. Maybe try a night watch...He likes to pull heroics so.. I dunno, pick a gazebo, keep an eye out for thugs, and hope we get somethin’?” 

Scott nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Cool." She nodded, looking to her plate. "...And I say we get more of this to go."

He chuckled. "Agreed."

~~

And so, the duo found themselves back in the park in one of the many gazebos scattered about the place.

It was quiet. Very quiet. Not even the traffic from the surrounding city seemed to penetrate the park very much.

There were few other people in the park at this hour, Rogue frowning sharply. "Give it a bit longer..." 

As it happened, there soon came a cry from nearby. Scott jolted. Silently, he moved towards the noise, urging Rogue along with him.

And lo! A mugging was happening in Central Park!

Shock and awe.

The assailant was a man in a tattered hoodie, metal bat in one hand and a shirt collar in the other. "I said gimme yer wallet!"

"Okay man, okay!" The victim pleaded through a stream of nose blood.

Scott had to fight the urge to help. This could be their chance..

"And your watch!" As demands were made, a shadow fell over the two, the Angel landing behind the mugger and taking the wrist that held the bat, his eyes narrowed and hard. "G-gah!"

The mugger released his hold on his victim, Rogue's eyes wide. "Whoa.." 

Scott gaped a little. It was one thing seeing the mutant from a distance, but..

"An..' The victim gasped. "Angel.."

Said angel offered him a warming, though still fairly distant, smile, turning his eye back to the assaulter before lifting him over his head, wings spreading with a flourish. 

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'll never do it again, I'll go to church, I'll be good I swear!" 

It was awe-inspiring. Though cut short.

For suddenly, Warren would have lost control of the bat in his hand, thing swinging out suddenly to bean him in the head.

He stumbled, releasing his hold on the perp, Rogue jerking. He caught himself, head throbbing.

Scott frowned sharply. Nothing about this seemed right to him.

The mugging victim jinked back...then frowned. "You're not a.."

Warren grunted, head throbbing as his wings extended and he moved into flight, the mugger grunting and starting off in a run. "I don't care WHAT he is! He's a freak and I'm outta here!"

Rogue chose to start running after their feathered mutant. "Come on!" 

Grunting, Scott cast a glance behind them at the mugging victim. Noting the now terrified man was running away, he kept after her. "What WAS that..."

~~

Warren was asking himself the same thing, man pulling on a long coat and tucking away into a church. The place was mostly empty, save for a few late-night worshipers. It was dimly lit, with candles and incense burning softly.

He shook his head, the throbbing having calmed only slightly. Warren chose to sit in a pew up top, overlooking the cathedral's interior. 

He, hopefully, wouldn't be bothered there. 

As time passed, the few remaining people in the church started to leave, though a man in the top pew instead chose to shift his seat next to Warren. "Tough night tonight."

He perked, regarding him. A moment of silence passed.

"I suppose so." Warren replied. 

"People come here so late seeking shelter, seeking guidance.." The man shook his head. "Rarely do they find what they're looking for."

"They find it when they need to." 

He smiled. "Well said…”Angel.”

Warren blinked, looking at the man beside him with wide eyes. "I'm.. afraid you're mistaking me for someone else." 

"Your back is unusually bulky for someone your size, is it not? Smuggling something..?"

His wings tightened instinctively. "What are you getting at." He asked, tone gaining a suspicious edge. 

The man held out his hand. In the palm was a old, worn Star of David, probably torn from a necklace long ago. "I know what you are." Slowly, the sacred star rose, and started to orbit his hand.

Warren perked, regarding them. He then looked to the man before him, eyes narrowed. "And?" 

"And I would like to offer you some sanctuary."

"...I appreciate your concern." He started, moving to a stand. "But I don't need help." 

Magneto smirked, eyes snapping to Warren's bruised face. "Is that how they repay you? Attacking you, calling you a freak.."

His hand flinched, though he kept it at his side. "...I don't need their praise." 

"And yet you deserve their scorn?"

"...I was apprehending him. Anyone would have done the same." 

Magneto pocketed the Star. "And what will happen when they all find out? What will they think of their 'Angel' then?" He lifted the sleeve of his coat a little, revealing a faded old scar along his arm. "They hate our people."

Warren frowned. "I know. But I have no interest in harming people."

"But they're interested in harming YOU."

"...I know.." He replied quietly, hand clenching. "Please. Just leave me be." 

Magneto's eyes narrowed. "i'm afraid I can't do that."

The organ along the wall started to shake and shudder. The pipes twisted loudly, and lunged for Warren, wrapping around the winged mutant.

"ARGH!" 

His wings flexed against their confines uselessly, Warren glaring down at him. 

"Did you hear that?" Rogue asked, near the church outside. They'd lost him again, though had hoped to find him in the area. She was sure he couldn't have gotten far. 

Scott nodded. "Doesn't sound good." He growled, moving in.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in this matter." Magneto was saying, pipes tightening. "My army needs someone like you.'

"I don't care about your army!" He spat, Rogue opening the heavy doors. She spotted Warren first, and then Magneto. Her eyes narrowed. 

"Cover me." She whispered, tugging her glove off and moving over. 

Scott, meanwhile, went for a more direct approach: firing a laser at the metal mutant. Magneto jolted, barely dodging the blast. The beam instead fried the organ pipes holding Warren.

"X-men!" Magneto growled. He sent the metal of the light fixtures above them down on Scott, who blasted away at them as best he could.

Rogue, meanwhile, had gone around and crouched behind a pew. 

She leaped out, tackling Magneto and slapping her hand to his face, eyes narrowed and jaw set. Warren landed with a grunt, freed from his confinement, and regarded the scene before him, eyes wide.

Magneto howled as his power was drained away. He mustered up enough strength to throw the girl off of him, stumbling to his feet. Scott moved in to tackle him, but Magneto tripped him up with some scrap metal. In a somewhat miraculous turn, Magneto had enough of his power to take flight, and crashed through a window.

Rogue grunted, a few memories coming to the front of her mind, but she pushed them away, eyes glowing. "Scott, help him out!" She said, managing to lift herself after a mere moment and take off after him.

Scott ran to Warren to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine." He grunted, looking over him. "Who are you people..?"

"We're the X-men." Scott offered a hand. "We protect people."

He looked to Scott's hand, then to the boy. "...I see." He said, taking it carefully. 

Nodding, Scott pulled him up. "Now I don't know about you, but I think it's a good idea to get outta here."

Meanwhile, Magneto took to the skies, propelling himself by the surrounding metal of the city. He clenched his fist, and scaffolding from nearby construction folded and flung into the air towards Rogue.

She jerked, ducking to the side and looping it back around his way. "You wanna tell me just who all you're puttin' in this 'army'?!" She asked. 

She didn't expect an answer, just to catch him off guard. Though an answer would be GREAT, because the fragments she had didn't tell her much.

Magneto smirked. "An excellent question." He dodged to the side; the metal smashed into a nearby building, causing people to cry out. "But I'm afraid we're out of time."

She jerked, focusing her attention on catching the thing to keep it from causing MORE damage. Using this as an opportunity, Magneto disappeared in the maze of skyscrapers.

Upon returning the bit of metal to the ground (SLOWLY this time), Rogue gave a huff. She tried sifting through his memories, to make sense of them, but to no avail. "Gonna have questions, but fer now.. " She started back to the church, landing just outside it. 

They reunited with Rogue outside the church, Scott making sure to keep to the shadows. "Lost him, huh?'

"Yeah.. sorry." 

Warren shook his head. "I'd really rather not see him again, to be honest." 

"It's alright." Scott sighed. "Let's, uh..Let's go somewhere else and talk, huh?" He suggested, as police sirens started coming down the street.

Warren nodded, urging the duo along. 

~~

Before long they were settled in a small diner, trio tucked away in a corner. 

"...So it's lucky we caught you when we did." Scott finished up explaining the situation with Magneto and the X-Men.

"I see..." Warren said, mulling over things. "I suppose you two expect me to join up to?" 

"Only if ya want." 

Rogue added, "No pressure. We could even introduce you to Professor X, if you wanted."

"Hmm.. If.. it's all the same, I think I'd rather just lay low a while." 

Rogue nodded. "I know that feeling.. Here." 

He perked, taking the communicator from her and looking over it. "To keep in touch." She explained. 

"If you ever need anything, just let us know." Scott said.

"...Thank you." Warren chuckled, tucking it away. "And...same to you both." 

Scott smiled. "Alright then."

~~ 

It wasn’t long before the duo was up in the air to head back home, Rogue settling into her seat. 

She glanced back at Scott, steeling her nerves once more. 

Now or never.

And she was getting kinda tired of not bringing this up. "So... God I'm gonna sound weird." 

"Hm?" Scott adjusted something on the console.

"I ah.. I'm gonna be honest with you Scott. I like you. Like, a LOT." 

He perked a little. "Oh...Really?"

"Y-yeah.." She rubbed the back of her neck, steadying herself. "But it's kinda obvious how ya feel about Jean. So..." She looked over him, smirking slightly. "And I kinda don't wanna be with you if it's just because you ain't with her." 

Scott processed all this in his head. Honestly, it wasn't that surprising that Rogue liked him, but...he wasn't sure how he felt about it. "I..see. So..?"

"So if we're still friends and stay friends, then cool. And if it ends up bein' more? Also cool." 

Honestly as awkward as it all was it felt good to get that out. 

He couldn't help smiling. "Heh.." He offered a fist to bump. "Alright, then."

She bumped it, chuckling. “Cool~”

~~

Magneto was recuperating. He’d hidden away in an old subway system, at least for the time being.

Soon, he hoped to have a more conspicuous office.

But for now, secrecy was the key. Rubbing his sore muscles, the metal manipulator poured over a list of names, of people and places. These names were painstakingly gathered, with the absence of Cerebro or Xavier, mostly from tabloid rumors and reports of “strange disasters”.

“Perhaps not..” He mumbled to himself, reading another name. “No, no..”

Then he paused.

New Orleans. A mysterious fire at a local bar. The cause was undetermined.

“...Perhaps…”


	19. Overwrought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Jubilee, and Bobby struggle to find their balance as a team. Meanwhile, tensions run high at the Institute.

It was getting warmer, though it was still cold enough that there was plenty of snow. Bobby didn't mind this too much, honestly. In fact, he was enjoying the cold weather. He was REALLY enjoying outdoor training. "Hurry up!" He called. 

Jamie scowled. "We can't ALL run on ice super fast!" 

"Seriously," Jubilee grunted, carefully tip-toeing on the ice, "I thought this exercise was about TEAMWORK?"

"Eeeasy," Scott called, having been named supervisor for this session, "Don't get cocky."

"It iiiiiis. I forge ahead and you guys... do what you're doing." Bobby snickered, tone just so slightly less deadpan than usual. 

Jamie scoffed, scooting along and slipping. Upon hitting the ground, there were two Jamies, which tripped up poor Jubilee and made her slip as well.

"ACK!"

And then there were fireworks.

Scott's hand slowly met his face.

"Yeesh.." Bobby grunted, moving over. "...You guys ok?"

"OH YEAH, WE'RE JUST TAKIN' A LITTLE SIESTA."

"Okay stop, you guys failed." Scott deadpanned.

"WHAT?" Jamie protested, recovering his twin. 

Bobby slouched slightly, huffing. "Hrm.."

Scott pointed. "The object was to get to the other side of the courtyard and rescue the hostage. The hostage has not been rescued. Hostage is still in PERIL."

The Hostage was Kurt, currently out of uniform, blue and playing a handheld. He perked at his mention, looking to the group before chuckling and shaking his head. 

"Oh help, I'm in greaaaat danger. Wooooe is me I am in peril." 

"Look," Scott looked between the three, then his gaze came to rest on Bobby, "Your powers are great individually. But sometimes one person can't get the job done."

Bobby crossed his arms and looked away, though grumbled in affirmation. "Sure, sure.."

Scott nodded. Then, he started ushering them back inside. "Now go get cleaned up. We still got school today."

"We can't stay home until we get it~?" Jamie asked, tromping through the snow.

"If you stay home, you're running laps in the snow." Scott said with a smirk. Jubilee promptly slapped a hand over Jamie's mouth.

Bobby smirked, looking to the duo. "Is that so bad?" 

Jamie stared at him. He then shoved him face-first into the snow and ran inside. 

"GOOD FORM!" Jubi cackled, trotting in after.

Bobby huffed and pulled himself out of the snow, shaking himself out. "Ugh..." He grumbled. 

Kurt ported to Scott's side, giving a chuckle. "Well.. They got farther this time~?"

"Maybe an inch or two." Scott shook his head, jotting down "Epic Failure" on the clipboard. 

Kurt snickered, nudging him as he started back into the house. "C'mon. Got a greaaat day of education ahead." 

"Well of course."

~~~

The early morning at school held morning announcements, the thing droning on about 'keeping flammable materials away from the bleachers' and 'not somehow moving someone's car a block away just to get a parking space' and also a warning to whoever wrote 'the principle sucks eggs' graffiti 98 times on the south wall of the school. 

The morning also saw one Todd Tolansky shuffling towards the school. He was late, of course; avoiding jocks with snowballs had done that to him. But he figured if he could make it before...Oop. There was the teacher.

His teacher, making his way inside with a coffee in hand, didn't seem to notice that Todd was still outside. He entered the building, mumbling to himself about the weather and still unaware of the boy's presence.

Well there was only one thing TO do, wasn't there?

Jean was busy getting ready for the day when the announcements decided to switch to "Happier News" about basketball and football and the upcoming dance.

Good lord they could not stop talking about the dance. Of course, people in class started whispering about the dance to each other at the very mention.

Scott, in a classroom on the first floor, smiled a little to himself. This was it. This was the DAY. He was going to--

"Whoa, check it out!"

Brought out of his fantasy, Scott snapped his eyes to the window where everyone was looking...and gaped.

Todd was on his way to class.

And taking a shortcut.

Really, the ice and snow on the building wasn't PLEASANT, per say, but today it wasn't so thick that it impeded the mutant's ability to climb. He scaled the outside of the building quickly. Then, upon reaching his classroom on the third floor, tapped on the window.

Jean perked, eyes wide as she moved over and opened it up. " _ Why _ ." She demanded, looking over him before looking down. Yup. 

Still on the third floor. 

"What? I'm on time!" He snickered, hopping in and dusting snow from his clothes. 

The teacher entered a second later. "Good morning cla-- AH!"

A very blustery, red-faced Scott, having run up the stairs, pushed past him. He pointed at Todd, and wheezed, " **_NO._ ** "

Todd's grin widened, and he propped his feet up on his desk.

The teacher glanced at the blustery Scott in surprise. "Mr. Summers, can I help--"

"NO."

"Okay."

Jean, of course, rested her face in her hands. This was clearly the best way to start the day.  _ Scott, why? _ She asked, side-eying Todd. 

_ I... _ Scott scooted out of the classroom, realizing his situation.  _ I'm gonna...go..throw up now pardon me. _

Todd bit back a laugh, giving Jean a wink.

_ Take your time, please don't do that again.  _ She replied, flatly staring at Todd. "Don't do that again."

"Aw, but I like the attention!" He was kidding...for the most part.

"I'll leave you out there next time."

He snickered. "Fiiiiine. Only cuz you asked."

She gave him a slightly amused smile, only slightly. Couldn't encourage him. "Good." 

Later that day, the school was abuzz with gossip about the upcoming dance.

"So have you guys asked anybody yet?" Jubilee asked. She and the other X-girls were talking in the hallway.

Kitty chuckled. "Not yet." She answered, twirling a lock of hair around her finger and focusing on her binder.

Jean chuckled, shaking her head. "It is something to think about, I guess."

"Do we get a prize if we guess who yer gonna ask?" Rogue teased their shortest member, giving her hair a quick ruffle. 

"I knooow, but it's...I dunno~" Kitty giggled.

"If you don't hurry someone ELSE is gonna ask him." Rogue snickered. 

Jean nudged her. "Ooh stop teasing her.”

Rolling her eyes, Jubi looked at Jean. "Got your eye on anybody?"

“Well, not really? I mean, it'll be fun and I want to go, but I'm not sure who WITH yet."

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"I'll bet a lot of guys want you to ask--" Jubilee perked. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Hold up." She ripped some paper from her notebook, crumpled it, and tossed it down the hall towards her target.

The ball sailed and managed to hit one Bobby Drake in the back of the head. He perked, smirking softly and giving Jubilee a “What?” look.

The firecracker began to mime, mouthing words silently across the hall. She pointed at Bobby, then made a walking motion with her fingers; she mimed a dance, then pointed both thumbs at her chest.

He then paused, putting it together in his head. Bobby snickered, nodding to her.

Jubilee flashed him a double thumbs-up and a winning smile.

"Welp." Rogue chuckled, leaning over Jubilee's shoulder. "That's one of us got a date."

"What, like it’s hard?”' Jubi snickered.

Jean chuckled and shook her head, musing. "I don't know.. Maybe I'll try to ask someone along as a friend, ya know?" 

"Good luck with that." Rogue smirked. She didn’t need mind reading powers to know how popular Jean was.

Speaking of a friend, Scott had spotted her a second before. Brimming with confidence, he straightened himself out and started towards the girls.  _ Be cool, be casual, be cool, be casual... _ He repeated the mantra over and over in his head.

Things were about to get very UNCOOL and un...casual. 

Scott was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and dragged behind a corner, Duncan pinning him to a wall. "Where ya off to, Summers?"

Slight detour. No biggy.

Scott knocked his hand away, scowling. "What, are you a journalist now or something? Mind your business, Mathews."

"Fine. So long as you keep outta my way. Gonna ask Jean to the dance." Nevermind that it was a Sadie Hawkins… "Save her the trouble."

"Oh you're SUCH a charmer." Scott's eyes couldn't roll far enough. "As if she'd go with you."

"I got a better shot than you." He rebutted. 

Scott started to make his way past him. "We'll see about that."

Duncan scowled, shoving him with his shoulder as he made his own way over. "Yeah, we WILL."

Scott stumbled a little, catching himself on the lockers. 

Well there was only one way to respond to that.

He started to power walk, casually pushing Duncan into the wall as he passed. "Hey Jean!"

Duncan scowled sharply.

He then gave up all pretense of subtlety and grace and smashed his shoulder into Scott's. 

SLAM! Scott banged into the lockers. Growling, he tackled into Duncan, trying to get him in a headlock. "WHY YOU--!"

They’re beauty, they're grace, they're punching each other's face.

"Oh come on.." Jean had turned to acknowledge Scott, and had caught sight of the two brawling in the hallway. "Really now?" She huffed, Rogue snickering slightly. 

"Woooow." Jubilee laughed. "What's with them?"

"They're always fighting about something." Kitty said, nonchalantly applying some lip gloss. She then perked, spotting the familiar orange of a vest around the corner. "Oooh, is that--?" She straightened her hair. Scott's loud declaration of "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" didn't seem to affect Miss Pryde at all. "How do I look? Fab? Cute? Anything on my face?"

"Yer fine. Go before you lose him." Rogue snickered, looking at Jean. 'You gotta go break them up?"

"I don't know if I'm really in the MOOD today." 

"Yeah I don't blame you." Jubilee shook her head. "Dorks."

Kitty scampered away. "Lance~!"

Lance perked, poking his head out of his locker as he watched her approach. "O-oh! Hey, Kitty!" He grinned, giving her a little wave. "What's up?"

"Ooh, nothin'.' She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sooooo. Are you too cool for dances, or?" She asked as casually as possible, examining her nails.

He perked, watching her. "W-WELL-Ahem." He caught himself, fixing his collar and bumping the locker closed before leaning in. "They USUALLY aren't my style, but uh. Might be somethin' to check out."

"Yeah?" Kitty rocked back and forth on her heels. 

"Yeaaah. Maaaybe I just need the right date? If, ya know, yer asking."

"Mmmmmm." She let it hang for a minute. "...You gotta dress nice, okay?" She grinned up at him. "That's my ONE condition!"

"Ooooh I dunno about all THAT.' He said, looking her over. "Sounds preeeeeetty hefty." Lance then snickered and grinned. "Buuut I can make an exception for you."

She shoved his arm lightly, rolling her eyes. "Oh lucky me~"

He grinned and nodded. "Got that right!"

"Pfff, just don't be late, Prince Charming." Kitty snickered, turning and starting down the hall. She turned to look back at him briefly, smiling. "I mean it!"

"Sure, sure!" He grinned... then suddenly realized, "I need something nice oh no." 

Scott and Duncan were still at it. At this point it had become somewhat of a spectacle, with a few students gathered around to watch as the two titans of testosterone duked it out.

Todd and Fred wished they had popcorn. Fred shook his head. "Dorks."

"Nooo kiddin'." Todd snickered, glancing around. He noticed Jean was there.

An idea began to form.

Jean was honestly getting annoyed with this fight, and checked the time. "Right. I'm going to the library, this is too much." She remarked, Rogue nodding. 

"I'll tell ya who wins." 

"Oh delightful."

"My money's on Scott! He's smaller but he's got bony elbows!" Jubilee remarked.

Jean chuckled as she left, Pietro already taking bets. 

Honestly this _ school. _

The library was far quieter, and she was happy for it, settling down in a chair to read. 

Now, if this had been any other day, Todd would've stuck around to watch Duncan and Scott beat the snot out of each other. But he figured this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. So with that in mind, and knowing he had a very limited time frame to work with, Todd had gone to the library. Once he spotted Jean, he made his way over.

"Yo, Jeanie." He said quietly, leaning against a shelf, "Can I ask you somethin'?"

Jean perked, regarding him and pausing in her note taking. "Sure. Is everything ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Todd scanned the book titles along the shelf. "Y'know that project we gotta do for history?"

"Yeeeees? Did you need help with it?"

"Weeeell," Todd snickered, 'We ARE supposed to partner up. Soooo.."

She regarded him, smirking slightly. "Uh-huh?" 

"And I ain't too good with the whole readin' thing, but YOU are, and I figured with our powers combined with could make a good grade?"

"Mmm.. IIII dunno Todd." She chuckled. "I aim high. You sure you can keep up?"

It never hurt to tease.

He leaned in, smirking. "Issat a challenge?" He asked.

"Why yes! Yes it is." 

Todd reached up and ruffled her hair. "Challenge ACCEPTED, brainiac!" He slid into the chair next to hers. "And I'll have you know I'm gonna win it!"

Jean chuckled and fixed her do. "Oooh you'd better. You're going to EARN that grade Mr. Tolansky."

"Oh I love it when you're mean, Jeanie~" He teased, grinning a little.

"Then you're going to LOVE this weekend. Here's the outlines, I'll let you pick what tasks you want to do, and what you want to read up on." She said, cracking her book open again. "Get busy!"

Well this was gonna be fun. But as he skimmed the project plan, Todd couldn't help thinking it wouldn't be so bad. "Riiiiight."

~~~

Rogue was sitting outside the principal’s office. Honestly, when was the last time she'd been there? A month, two? At the very least she wasn't the one being talked to today. 

The (somewhat) muffled yelling of the principle stopped suddenly, and the door opened. Scott, now sporting a bruise on his cheek, among other places, skulked out.

"So how many days detention do you have?" She asked him.

"Hrmrmrm." That was three, for those not fluent in angsty teenager.

"Ouch." Rogue snickered, chuckling and bumping him. "Tough break."

Scott adjusted his shades, which by the grace of the Almighty had not been knocked off in the tussle, just merely set askew. "He started it."

"Well, yeah. He's Duncan." Rogue rebutted. "But I DO recall someone tellin' us to 'keep our heads, we're X-men." She continued, giving him a flat, if slightly amused, stare. 

"That's...'

He stopped himself.

"...Nevermind."

She chuckled and nudged him once more. "C'mon. Better get you to the nurse fer an ice pack. Treat yer physical bruises, at least."

Scott offered her a small, begrudging smile. "Riiight. Thanks."

"Any time Summers."

Back at the Institute, practice was... slightly smoother? Bobby wasn't leaving them in the dust at least, though it was still slow going.

Of course, NOW the problem lay with Jubilee's...talents.

Specifically, her range.

Scott beat the clipboard into his forehead slowly as not only the targets were taken out, but also grass, a nearby sprinkler, and half a line of shrubbery. 

Oh, and her teammates.

"OWOWOWOOOW." Jamie complained, Bobby hissing loudly as he froze his arm over to dull the burn.

He was used to her burning him, but not quite in the literal sense.

"Okay, stop, stop." Scott waved his arms. Jubilee blew a tuft of hair out of her face, averting her eyes sheepishly.

"You guys need to get in sync! Do you really think flying off the handle is gonna help anyone?"

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. He and Jubi worked together just fine...Usually.

"It works for YOU." Jamie muttered.

"I am perfectly capable of working in a team." Scott jotted down 'Absolute Failure' on the clipboard, "That's why I'm the leader."

"I thought Jean was the leader." Jamie rebutted, with all the innocence of pubescent children. 

Kurt snickered loudly from his perch down the path.

Scott turned slowly. Then, with a deft flick of the wrist, a short beam shot towards the blue mutant. Kurt yelped as his perch was lost.

Scott’s cool returned, somewhat. "Ugh. Okay, you guys go take five. And I mean ONLY five minutes, not ten or twenty or the rest of the afternoon!"

Jubilee mocked him silently as she trudged out, sidestepping a patch of burning grass. Bobby decided to take SIX minutes to spite him, muttering his plan to Jubi as they left.

Jamie stayed behind, still watching Summers. 

"...You do like to do stuff alone all the time. I've seen you, in the Danger Room. How come you do double practice like that?"

"Guy's gotta be prepared." Scott replied, signing off on the clipboard, then tightly squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing the soreness out of them. 

"You aren't prepared ENOUGH?" Jamie asked, snickering slightly. "I don't even think you HAVE a hobby other than training."

"I've been unprepared before, and it didn't end well. Aren't you gonna go take a break?"

"I'm sitting, that's TOTALLY taking a break~" He grinned. 

A short moment of silence from the lad. 

"...What happened? Was it MAJORLY bad?" It was broken as quickly as it had happened.

Scott returned his visor to its position. "My parents died."

Oh well NOW he just felt bad. 

"..O-Oh." Jamie muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "...'Msorry.."

His hair was ruffled, Scott chuckling. "Don't worry about it."

"Mrph." He grumbled, waving the hand off and not bothering to fix his mop. "..How'd you get here then?"

"Prof took me in. Taught me how to control my powers...somewhat." A finger tapped his visor. "Showed me I could do something with myself. Help people."

"Ooooh. ...Issat why you're so uptight about... Like, everything?" That probably could have been phrased better but. 

Scott smirked a little. "Probably."

"...Huh." Jamie nodded, seeming content with this and moving to a stand. "...Sooooo how would YOU save Kurt, er.. Our.. 'Hostage'?"

"That depends. Am I goin' it alone in this scenario or do I have a team?"

"Uuuuum. The second. Aaaand you have.. Multiplication powers~?"

"Hmmm."

This was an interesting scenario.

After a moment or two, Scott started pointing, "I would provide the distraction, of course. While I was fighting enemies, my teammates- say, Bobby and Jubilee- would rescue the hostage. Jubilee could undo any bonds, and Bobby could provide a quick getaway."

"Thaaaaat's a plan alright. Yup. That.. that is a plan." 

It would probably WORK. Now if only he could get them to LISTEN...

Scott offered him a grin. "You'll get it." He assured him. "It'll take time, but you'll get it."

"Thaaaanks." Jamie offered a small smile, regarding him. Maybe Scott wasn't as uptight as he thought. "How long have you lived here anyway?"

"Leeet's see. I was, like...eight, nine years old, I think?"

“ _ Wow! _ " He hadn't expected that, not really. "I.. WOW, you were little when you got your powers." 

Scott laughed. "Yeah! I mean, it's not unheard of, actually. Some mutants get their powers earlier. Some have them right out of the womb!"

"....Yeah I think mom would've sent me here a LOT sooner if that had happened."

"Well yeah. who wants to change THAT many diapers?"

He snickered, nudging Scott. "Shuuut up."

Grinning, Scott ruffled his hair again, then said, 'Alright. Their time's been up. They're getting laps."

Jamie bit his lip to keep his laughter in check. 

No way he was getting laps too. 

~~~

The next day, Scott was feeling better about the previous debacle and his apparent failings as a teacher. In fact, he was actually kind of chipper.

That could have just been the pain medicine, but he'd take it anyways.

He'd decided he was going to go up to Jean and apologize for the whole thing, as terribly embarrassing as it was. He'd been pigheaded, brash, uncouth, and deserved the punishment he'd gotten, but by GOSH was he going to do better he swore!

Satisfied that this was a great apology, he closed his locker and looked around, hoping to spot his beloved redhead.

And speak of the devil, there she was! 

Jean was currently absorbed in her papers, expertly avoiding the bodies around her as she went. Psychic powers were pretty handy dandy for multitasking. 

She wasn't hard to spot, of course. Chuckling a little, Scott started to make his way over. He started going over his apology again in his head.  _ "I'm sorry for yesterday, it was stupid, I was stupid, it'll never happen aga--" _

"Yo, Jeanie!"

Damn it. How did someone so short get so fast?! Scott tried to look casual and aloof, busying himself with his books as he waited for Jean to be alone again.

She perked, regarding him with a chuckle. "There you are."

Todd grinned. "So I read some 'a the stuff you gave me last night and I got an idea."

"Oh? What kind of an idea?"

"So I'm THINKIN'," Todd dug around in his pockets, produced a crumpled sheet of paper, and opened it up. It was a crude sketch, with notes in handwriting that was only made worse by the wrinkles in the paper, so Todd explained, "We build our own irrigation system. Like, a function model of one."

Jean perked, taking the paper and slowly grinning. "Todd, this is brilliant! Nicely done!"

"I know~ We need to work out a few 'a the details, but what I was thinkin' is you could focus on the report? Cuz, uh, I ain't so good with words y'know. But I AM good with my hands." He snickered, poking her side teasingly, "Soooo I think it could work out."

Jean smirked and waved him off. "Sounds like a plan to me..." She cracked open a book, looking at his plans. "This'll work out JUST fine!"

"You betcha! I'm thinkin' maybe we can get together and go over things, like...'

Todd blabbed for a while, keeping Jean’s attention all to himself somehow-- was he really so interesting? Against all odds, it seemed so. Scott didn’t get it. Jean always seemed keen to hang around Todd Tolansky, of all the people in the world, and it had only been getting worse since he’d joined the X-men.

“Well,” Jean was saying, “If we’re going to be building a to-scale model it’ll probably be a lot of late nights together. I hope you’re ready, Todd.”

“Hey,” Todd smiled, “I don’t mind that too much.”

Jean tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and though she was good at maintaining her composed expression a hint of color crept into her cheeks. “Me neither.”

_ Blushing? She was BLUSHING at him? _

Something started to rise in Scott's gut.

Something...cold.

Forgetting his apology, Scott turned on his heel and headed for class, the bell ringing loudly on cue.

~~~

The day seemed to drag on after that, Bobby huffing as he scoured the fridge back at the Institute. "Do we really HAVE to do training again?"

"Well our likelihood of successfully sneaking out is, like, 5 percent.' Jubilee fussed with her hair, the short, spiky strands refusing to cooperate.

"Ugh.." He grumbled, pouring himself a soda and freezing a couple cubes into it. "What do you want, soda, water?"

"Dragon's blood. Or a Sprite."

"Right we are FRESH out of Dragon's Blood." He smirked, chilling the can before sliding it down. 

Jubilee snickered, catching it and taking a drink. "Thank you for not putting your frozen dandruff in it this time."

"I thought about it." He grinned, chugging his drink. 

"HEY!!!"

Bobby suddenly choked, Jamie slamming the door open. "C'mon, c'mon! We get to go watch them practice COME OOOON!"

"Oh," Jubilee slowly slid off the stool, "Sweaty nerds. My favorite."

"If it was Bobby it would be your favorite." He rebutted, jerking and ducking out as a blast of ice went his way.

"Oh darn my HAND SLIPPED."

\--

Scott was on his own way to the Danger Room...or, at least, he had been, before he’d spied Jean studying in the living room. 

“...Scott,” Jean addressed him without even turning her head.

Scott blinked back to reality. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring. “Jean, hey,” He started, trying to disguise the rising tension in his voice, “Listen, about yesterday--”

“That pigheaded display of testosterone, you mean?”

Scott hissed. “Yeah...Look, things got out of hand with Duncan. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Scott,” Jean put her pencil down, grimacing, “Listen to me. I am  _ not  _ your girlfriend.”

He...She...Huh? Scott blinked at her in surprise, though his visor obscured it. “I-I know, Jean, I was just--"

“This isn’t  _ just  _ about Duncan, Scott. You police any guy who has an interest in me-- since  _ freshman year  _ you’ve been doing this. And now you’re getting into fistfights in the hallway?  _ You? _ ”

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Jean. You know how a lot of guys are.”

“Scott! Seriously!” Jean threw up her hand in exasperation, “This is too much, okay? I’m tired of it. You may think you mean well, but you’re treating me like I’m-- like I’m  _ yours,  _ and I’m not! Take me off of your pedestal and just…” Jean let out a sigh, and she looked down at her book again, “Just stay out of my business. Alright?”

“...Yeah,” Scott murmured, shrinking back into the hallway. He couldn’t stop his mind from racing as he walked mechanically towards the Danger Room.

\--

The trio of new mutants were waiting in the control panel of the Danger Room. They would be observing the older members of the X-men in a training simulation, and the excitement was palpable.

Below, though, it wasn’t excitement that was thick in the air. Scott had hardly said a word since he’d arrived, and he’d distanced himself from the others as he awaited their instructions.

Todd was here. Of  _ course  _ Todd had to be here. He’d been getting in the way of everything else lately, hadn’t he?

Ugh.

Scott popped his neck, down below in the training area. Near him, Todd cracked his knuckles. "Easy peasy." The amphibious mutant snickered. 

Scott's eyes narrowed under his visor. "You better treat this like a real mission. We have to set an example."

"Yeahyeahyeah, whatever, Summers."

"Relax, Scott." Rogue was their third, tugging her glove tighter before bumping Todd. "He knows better. Least, he BETTER know better." She gave her shorter friend a slight grin to let him know she was MOSTLY kidding. Todd smirked, thumbing his nose at her in response.

Jamie was practically hopping in place, Ororo chuckling. "Calm down Jamie. There's a lot of delicate equipment in here. Are you all ready to begin?" 

Rogue offered a thumbs up; Jamie grinned ever wider, showing off his gap-toothed grin. 

Scott nodded up at the control panel. "We're ready when you are."

"Good." Ororo pushed a button, a small platform raising up between them, a hefty obstacle course filling the room. A much larger platform rose as well. It had a similar small platform atop it, the thing lighting up as their own platform gave them a small box. 

"Get that parcel to your destination. Do not jostle, drop or let it break, or you'd all be 'blown up'."

Scott carefully picked up the box. "Alright. Let's go!" He called, charging forward.

"He needs his own movie deal." Jubilee chuckled. "He's got the gumption."

"He should TOTALLY HAVE ONE," Jamie agreed, watching Rogue keep after him. 

Ororo nodded slowly. "Lets see how much gumption they HAVE, hm~?" She chuckled, pulling a lever. 

It was then that the walls began thrusting forward and the floor began moving. 

Needless to say, Scott and Rogue started having a hard time keeping balance.

Todd, however.

"Head's-up!" He snatched the box from Scott's hands, tongue darting out like a whip. Todd hopped from wall to wall easily, sticking to the surface and keeping his balance.

Grunting, Scott tried to regain his composure. He darted after, as much as he could anyway. "Give me some warning next time!"

"You were gonna drop it!" Todd called with a laugh.

"Relax, both ah ya!" Rogue scoffed, not wanting this to turn ugly.

The spikes ahead, though. Those were ugly enough. "Pass it, I popped Kurt a little while ago!" She’d gotten wise to the ‘daily snowball ambush’.

"Yup!" Todd did just that, jumping to the opposite wall and dumping the box in Rogue's hands on the way over. 

Scott ducked and rolled forward, a line of spikes nearly splitting some hairs. He tried to jump over the sudden gap to the next safe platform, but his feet slipped back off the edge from too little momentum.

Instead of plummeting to a spiky demise, Scott felt a hand shove him to the other side. Todd grinned back at him, running ahead. 'Watch it, Summers!"

He should have been grateful, really. But Scott couldn't take that smarmy little grin of satisfaction.

Growling to himself, Scott charged after him.

Rogue ported, passing the box to Scott once more as the ceiling began to drop. She ported again, popping in under it and holding it up, knees buckling slightly. "C'mon, c'mon!"

Scott doubled his efforts, trying to pass Todd and get to the goal as quickly as possible. But Todd was slightly faster, and skidded to a stop just before the small stairway to the goal. The ceiling was getting too close for comfort, back-breakingly close in fact. The ground was shaking again, and Scott nearly ate it on the floor as he stumbled.

"Summers, I'm open!" Todd called. "Pass it!"

"I got it!"

"Dude, I’m right here, just--"

Scott slammed an arm into him, knocking Todd out of his way and onto the floor. Wind knocked out of him, Todd tried to sit up after a moment, hissing.

Meanwhile, Scott placed the box on its pedestal.

"MISSION COMPLETE." Droned the metallic voice over the loudspeaker, the lights in the Danger Room coming back on, the walls and floors returning to their proper places.

“What the hell was that?” 

Scott turned his head towards Todd, who gestured animatedly with his hands, “Bro, we were about to fail that thing!”

“No we weren’t,” Scott replied shortly.

“I was right there! You didn’t have to go all Lone Hero on me, Summers, I don’t think the toddlers over there are too impressed with you puttin’ a box on a thing.”

“I was impressed, Scott,” Jamie piped up unhelpfully.

Scott ignored him. “I don’t have to explain myself to you, Tolansky. I’m the leader here, I’ll make the decisions. Just-- worry about eating bugs or whatever it is  _ you  _ do.”

“Hey!” Rogue snapped, “Lay off, Scott!”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Todd shrugged, “He wants ta act like a loser, let him.”

“ **_I’M_ ** a loser?!” Scott’s voice was sharp and his incredulity broke through his calm veneer like a bat. “Ha! Look who’s talking,  _ Tolansky!  _ You’re lucky you’re even HERE, because if it were up to me the X-men wouldn’t have recruited some low-life pickpocket!”

“Scott--” Rogue warned, but Todd cut her off.

“You got a problem with me, Summers?” He stepped forward, his eyes narrow, “Here I thought we were makin’ nice now.”

Scott shoved him into the wall. ‘I don’t understand how anyone wants to be  _ around  _ you!”

" _ SCOTT SUMMERS _ !" 

Despite the win, Ororo wasn't pleased. "In the hallway.  _ Now. _ " 

Jamie chose to take a couple steps back to give her PLENTY of room to pass by. 

Flinching at her tone, Scott did as he was told. He and Todd exchanged a quick glance, the latter snorting and tossing his head.

"You ok?" Rogue asked him, frowning sharply as Scott retreated. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Todd brushed himself off. "Youse guys need to up Summers's medication."

She frowned, nodding slightly. "Yeah that... that wasn't like him..."

Ororo's stare could probably freeze over a volcano, and it was currently directed at Scott. "I hope you have a good explanation for what you just did."

Scott tried to keep calm, composed...stop his hands and legs from fidgeting under Storm's icy stare. "I was just doing the mission."

"You attacked your teammate. A teammate who could have accomplished it just as easily." 

"But I had it! And you told us not to jostle the box!"

"Passing it around wasn't an issue BEFORE, was it? And you STILL haven't explained why you raised your hand to your teammate!" Ororo's tone was stern; she clearly wasn't taking anything half baked. 

Scott's words caught in his throat. "I...'

Logan turned the corner, looked up from the stack of papers in his hand, and turned right back around again.

Logan "Punched Bears for a Living at One Point" Monroe did not wanna deal with whatever was happening at that moment.

Ororo let the silence hang for far longer than was probably necessary. "...I'm going to be bringing this up with the Professor. Until we get this sorted, I'm benching you from practice." Her tone left very little room for arguing. "Harming another student has never been tolerated, and it's not GOING to be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

Scott felt his heart drop. Nodding silently, he clenched his fingers behind his back, suddenly feeling very cold.

~~~

Jamie wasn't really sure what to think. 

On the one hand, he had a plan for the day. 

On the other, Scott didn't look happy, and who could blame him, really. He didn't quite get WHY Scott had done what he did but...there was a reason, surely.

"Wake up, Jamie." He was brought out of his thoughts by Bobby ruffling his hair, the ice slinger's tone flat as always. 

"Did you hear her?" Jubilee asked, starting out of the room. "It's our turn!" Hopefully the Danger Room was fireproofed.

He nodded, keeping after. 

"We're still doing our usual run.. dunno if we're ever gonna get this right.." Bobby grumbled. Jamie perked slightly. 

"III have an idea."

"Oh yeah?" Jubilee glanced over at him. "What kinda plan?"

"Weeell, you and Bobby work good together, so you guys could free the hostage and get away fast!"

"And what are YOU gonna do?"

"Fight any bad guys and be a general nuisance to them!" 

"That could work." Jubi nodded. She would have offered to fight some too, but...well, she hadn't QUITE gotten the knack of aiming yet.

Or controlling how many explosions she set off at once.

Jamie perked, regarding them. "...Really~?"

"Yeah sure, why not try it. Better than nothin."

That was a very good thing, coming from Bobby. He grinned, charging in, Ororo coming in over the intercom. "Are you all ready to begin?"

Jubilee turned on her heel, thrusting two thumbs high in the air. "BRING IT!"

Ororo nodded, a hostage dummy on the far end, ice between the trio and 'them'. Several more dummies appeared, these moving about quickly. "I do hope you've practiced enough to handle these?"

Bobby frowned, but nodded, 'icing over'. "..You SURE you can handle this Jamie?" He asked, boy duplicating himself.

"Yeah, easy!" 

And so the hoard of preteen boys tackled the dummies, Bobby nodding and taking Jubi's wrist before sliding easily across the ice. 

"Hey, he's not bad!" Jubilee chuckled, glancing back at the jumble of Jamies.

Suddenly, a shape flew into her vision, nearly colliding with her head! Jubilee yelped and fired off a couple shots, destroying the surprise dummy completely. "...I AM THE ULTIMATE!" She declared after a moment, pumping a fist into the air.

"Not bad." Bobby smirked, hand out as he chose to go over a cluster of dummies, skidding to a stop before their hostage. "Git 'em free Jubi!" 

Jubilee hopped off the trail of ice (which, she decided in that moment, she would start calling Bobby's Carebear Stare) and trotted over to their hostage. The binds were simple rope, and years of Girl Scout training had prepared her for tough knots, so soon she was back with Bobby with the dummy over her shoulder. "You can applaud now~"

He gave her a slow clap, grabbing her wrist again and 'Carebear staring' out of there.

"Well done." Ororo chuckled as Jamie ran to join them, slipping and skidding between the two.

"Much better than last time."

"Yeah! Less fire!" Jubilee snickered. She noogied the little mutant. "Where'd all these good ideas come from, huh?"

"Ack!" Jamie squirmed in her grip, snickering at her. "Thaaat is a secret~"

He did make a note to thank Scott later... but for now he was going to enjoy this.

"Sooo this means we can move on now, right?" Jubilee asked, hopefully. They'd done this same exercise FAR too many times for her liking.

"Weeeeell." Ororo chuckled. "I don't see why not."

Bobby's huff of relief could be heard up in the kitchen of the institute.

"WHOOO!" Another double fist-pump from Jubilee.

Jamie likewise celebrated, and even Bobby joined them, with a single, half-hearted "Whooo." and a fistbump. 

~~~

Jamie was trying to locate Scott later. He needed to thank him for the idea, maybe ask him to show him how to come up with these. 

The mutant in question was in the garage. Scott had taken to car maintenance to work off some steam. Presently he was under the X-mini, giving it a more than due oil change and muttering angrily into its underside.

Beast had popped in to check the air in the tires. "Ah, Scott! Pardon me, I'm just going to--" 

But he very quickly backed out again when a loud CLUNK and "NOT A FINGER!!" sounded from under the minivan. "...Later. I'll come back later."

"Hi Mr. McCoy!" Jamie suddenly moved past him, having heard Scott's movie reference as he was passing through the kitchen. 

He now sat crouched by the car. "What'cha doin?"

"RMRRHRMGRHM."

Scott Summers had an A in public speaking.

He slowly wheeled himself out, covered in oil and grease. "Oil change."

"Neat! Can you show me, maybe? Your plan worked by the way, which is GREAT ‘cause now we can move on so thanks for that and maybe you can show me more?" Jamie babbled sometimes when he got excited. 

Scott tried to wipe a smudge off his glasses, but only made a long dark streak across them in the moment he forgot his hands were covered in grime. "Tch. That's great, Jamie." He responded, tired and half-heartedly. He really WAS proud of them, but he couldn't find much positivity within himself at the moment.

"...What'sa matter?' Jamie asked, retrieving one of MANY rags around the garage for him. 

"It's..." Scott wiped himself down as best he could. "I got benched."

Jamie blinked slowly. "...Oh..."

"Yeah." Scott closed his eyes, and tried to clean the grease off his glasses. "I'm not feeling too hot."

Jamie watched him for a while. He then tugged the glasses gently, silently asking to help him out. "Well... M-maybe it's just a short thing?"

Scott let Jamie have them, his hands dropping limply in his lap. “Maybe."

Jamie nodded, working the smudge clear. 

With plenty of effort, to be sure. 

"Well, I bet it'll only be for a little while. I mean, why wouldn't it be?" Jamie was under the assumption that Scott probably hadn't MEANT to lash out at Todd, that there was some kind of misunderstanding.

He was hoping that was it anyway. 

"X-men are a team, Jamie." Scott raked a hand through his hair, "We're not...We're family. We gotta treat each other like it, I guess."

"Well then you'll be FINE." Jamie assured, passing him his glasses. "Family fights sometimes, but it's not the end ya know?" 

Scott thought about it for a minute. "...I guess you're right. It's just...Y'know, the team is all I got going for me, so.."

"Well, now you can get a hobby or something. That doesn't sound healthy." 

Brave and the Told.

Scott proceeded to smear the remainder of the grime on his hands all over Jamie. "Shut up."

"NOOOOOO I TRUSTED YOOOOOOOU." Jamie squealed, struggling to get away. “B-But, no seriously. You’re still a member of the team on the bench. You’re our coach!” He grinned up at him, grabbing the greasy rag and shoving it at him. “A really awesome, REALLY GREASY COACH GET OOOOFF.”

“Ooooh no, you’ve called down Sergeant PAIN! C’MERE!”

“SCOTT NOOOO THIS IS NOT LEADER-Y BEHAVIOR.” 

“HAHA~!”

Jamie, while sure this PROBABLY wouldn’t help in the long run, was happy Scott was at least smiling again. He’d meant what he’d said, of course. Scott was still a member as far as he was concerned, and a damn good one at that. 


	20. A Dangerous Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Scott, and Fred go to retrieve a new mutant, but egos clash and chaos runs ensues.

A few days later found Lance standing before a collection of rocks, craters, a chasms. 

He'd had a little too much fun on a field exercise. 

"WWWWWELP." Todd crawled his way out of a crevice, shaking dirt out of his hair. "THAT was fun."

"You are so dead.' Fred told Lance.

"M-maybe not? I mean, we did the objective!" 

Pietro stared flatly, fixing his hair. 

Before the gang could further criticize Lance's decision to make the courtyard implode, a large hairy hand suddenly snatched the back of his vest. Without a word, and silently seething so much his face began turning purple, Logan started dragging Lance towards the Institute.

"H-hey!" Lance protested, stumbling after before losing his footing and being dragged by the heels. "C'moooooon Logan!" 

" _ DINGUS! _ " The word was spit out like venom. 

"...Okay." Lance replied softly, resigning himself to his fate. 

The gang in the back flinched, Todd taking cover behind Fred. "...Let's bury him with his record collection. Er, most of it. There's a couple I want."

~~

Scott was seated in Professor Xavier's office, feet planted firmly on the ground, hands in his lap.

The silence was stifling.

He wanted to speak up, but he didn't know what to say. All he could do was hope that this wasn't about the permanence of his position on the team...or worse.

Xavier was watching him sternly. He had his own thoughts going through his head at the moment. He'd known Scott for eight years now, had watched him grow up.

He didn't at all like what he'd been told had happened. 

Mercifully, a harsh knock rattled the door. "GIT." Lance was unceremoniously shoved into Prof's office.

Xavier perked, looking at the now very pale, properly cowed Lance. He was about to ask what happened, but a quick check outside answered  _ that _ question. "...Ah."

With a nod and a quick scowl at Mr. Alvers, Logan left them to it.

Scott hoped the focus would now shift off of him and onto Lance, considering he hadn't just destroyed school property.

Lance settled into his seat, Xavier looking over the both of them. ".... Right. It's clear to me some lessons need to be learned."

"...How?" Scott was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, I have been needing a team to go and retrieve a new Mutant. You both will be going together, and Lance?"

He gulped, nodding slightly. 

"You're in charge."

"..... _ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-- _ ?"

" _ WHAT?! _ " Scott couldn't control his tone in time. "I...What?"

Xavier said coolly, "As I said, you've both lessons to learn. ...Take Fred." He gave them a nod. 

"..O-ok?" Lance was still in shock really. 

"Wait, hold on." Scott stood up and pointed at Lance. "He destroys half the school and  _ gets to be in charge _ ?!"

"Yes. Just like you struck a fellow student and are now taking orders." Xavier replied sternly. 

"That doesn't seem like a proportional punishment, Professor."

"No? Well, perhaps we should refer to Lance's years of experience in this team." 

Xavier was not having any of it, it would seem. 

Scott stared hard for a moment. Then, he turned sharply, and moved out the door.

Lance huffed slightly. Well, THIS was just going to be the best trip ever.

In fact, Lance was SURE this was a far worse punishment. He was settled into the main cockpit, and was SURE Scott was glaring at him from behind his shades. He really had no idea what Prof wanted from him but.. recruitment couldn't be too hard, right?

And indeed Scott WAS staring at him, though sideways so he didn't raise too much suspicion. The crossed arms and hunched posture were very subtle.

Poor Fred didn't know why HE had to be sandwiched between the two gargantuan egos of Scott and Lance. He looked between them, twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably.

"S-so." Lance ahemed. He was NOT going to let Summers rattle him. "So we're going to Louisiana. There’s some 'Remy Lebeau' down there Prof thinks could help out around the Institute." 

"Oh, Louisiana's cool!" Fred was not about to go a whole plane ride without trying to break this tension. "I've been down there a couple times. Great food! Real humid there, though, lord."

"Oh yeah?" Lance asked, starting up and taking the jet skyward. "Well. cool, you can show us around!"

"Yeah! There's some great BBQ down there and--"

"Fred. Enough." Scott said sharply, opening up a map. "We're not there on vacation, you know." He cast a quick glance towards Lance, frowning sharply.

Lance scowled slightly. 

First of all how dare he. 

"No. But getting food and knowing where we're going isn't gonna hurt anything. What else is down there man?" Lance asked.

"Uuh, well--"

Scott cut in. "Somehow I doubt sightseeing is going to help us find this guy! Or do you even know how to READ a map?"

Oh dear.

"AS TEAM LEADER I REGULATE YOU TO THE BACKITY-BACK!"

Perfect start. 

"I swear to God Alvers, I will THROW YOU FROM THIS JET--"

"Uuuh guys--"

"Oh yeah THAT'LL go over well! 'Hey prof, I went up a step and MURDERED my teammate, can I be back on the team now!?"

The jet started to dip down.

"Y'all--"

"Those are some hefty words from someone who DESTROYED HALF THE INSTITUTE! You didn't do that much damage under Magneto!"

"Guys, seriously--"

"Oh like you've never mesSED UP WITH YOUR LASER EYE BEAMS." The jet slowly started losing altitude. "AND IT'S NOT LIKE THE COURTYARD'S NEVER BEEN BUSTED UP ANYWAY."

"There's a difference between my lasers and your quakes!"

"GUYS--"

Scott yelled over Fred, "I CAN’T HELP MINE BUT  _ YOU _ SEEM TO GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO BE A WALKING DISASTER!"

"I AM  **NOT A** **_WALKING DISASTER_ ** _!! _ " 

Scott had touched a nerve, and the whole jet seemed to bounce. Lance jerked slightly, glancing forward and OH that was the ocean. He jerked, pulling up quickly, the jet bouncing again as it leveled out. 

It took a minute for the trio to catch their breaths, steel their nerves.

"...Wel--Hrmrphrprh!" Fred clamped his hand around Scott's entire head, giving him a sharp warning look.

Lance had sunk into his seat, mouth set in a thin line, eyes narrowed and knuckles white. He muttered to himself once more about 'not being a disaster', though said little else. 

He did manage to loosen his grip and pat Fred on the arm, however. 

Fred tousled his hair, releasing Scott and sitting back. After wiping the thin layer of sweat off of his face, Scott once again occupied himself with the map.

This was gonna be a long ride.

~~~

After what seemed like forever, they landed in an airfield near the city. A few explanations and a cab later, and the trio was in the heart of the city. "Alright... So Cerebro pointed to him being around here. Look for someone in his mid to late twenties, red-brown eyes, brown hair... Yeah this is gonna be a while..." Lance grumbled.

"It didn't say anything else?" Fred asked, glancing around.

"Sometimes it's hard to get a good reading." Scott said.

"I guess the best thing we can do is ask around about any weird stuff going on." Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Maybe say we're doing a report for a school paper if anyone asks, I don't know..."

Well that was as solid a plan as any. The three started wandering around the town. 

For a long time.

"Brown haired, brown-eyed male" was not an easy description to narrow down.

Several times they thought they'd found their target, but each time it ended in some poor sap being confused, angry, or occasionally terrified of the weird uniformed teenagers approaching them out of nowhere.

Lance was getting tired, aggravated, and worst of all hungry. "Alright. We're takin’ a break. Fred, what's there to eat around here?"

"Theeere's a really good BBQ joint down this street, I think."

"Lead the way." Lance sighed, rolling his shoulder. Maybe they'd get lucky... though he doubted it.

The food alone probably made the whole trip worth it. At least, that's what Scott was thinking as he stuffed himself with ribs.

Fred chuckled. "Whatchu guys think?" As if he needed to ask.

"MMHM," Lance was a master with words.

They certainly hadn't gone unnoticed. The uniforms were hard to miss, but they were of particular interest to one gent in a trench coat in the back. He shuffled a deck, eyes narrowed slightly as he took this sight in. He smirked slightly, moving to a stand and making his way over. "Well. You gents are a sight."

"Cosplayers." Scott answered automatically, wiping sauce from his jaw.

"Ya don't say." He chuckled, inviting himself to their table. Lance perked slightly, more than a little confused by this.

"What should I call y'all, ah?"

Scott waved his hand, eyes narrowing suspiciously behind the visor. "We're working on a team name. Can we help you, man?"

"Welll I don't know much about TEAM names, never been that kinda guy. I mean, I like to call myself Gambit..." He smirked slowly, a card in his fingers. "Though maybe somethin along the lines of 'X-Men'?"

Lance eyed him, slowly putting down his rib. "Maybe."

Gambit chuckled, raising his hands. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"...Who are you?" Scott was quiet, his hands on the table ready to move to action.

"Oh, just a gent, same as you all." He grinned, flicking his wrist, a trio of cards coming forth. "A gent with...special talents." Lance scooted his chair back, jerking slightly as the cards began glowing with a violent (but lovely shade of magenta) glow. Gambit grinned darkly as he ducked back out of his chair, tossing the trio to the table, where they promptly blew up. 

Lance had brought his hands up, too slow to scramble out of his chair as the table turned to splinters before them. Gambit whipped a bo staff to full size. "Special talents one _ Magneto  _ thinks could be put to special use."

Lance's blood ran cold at the name. He really hadn't wanted to hear it again, and he REALLY had hoped he would never find mutants for his cause but...he shook his head, jerking his hand forward. "Get him!"

Scott scrambled to his feet, hand going to his visor. He shot at Gambit several times, trying to keep the fleeing crowd of people out of his line of fire.

Fred, meanwhile, picked up the people he'd shielded from the blast, and herded them towards the exit. "Gogogo!"

Lance was reluctant to use his own powers in such a small space, and instead focused on moving closer while Scott kept him busy. 

Gambit had been taken off guard by the first, but dodged a few others before knocking a table up and taking cover. It wasn't much cover, given the holes Scott was making, but it was close to the wall and enough. Gambit put his hands to it.

It would take too long to charge the whole thing, but an escape hole...

"We got him, keep 'im pinned, Summers!" Fred grunted.

"Right!" Scott called, running forward to get a better shot. Fred was kept busy by the stragglers clamoring out from under their tables and chairs, but kept an eye out, ready to catch Gambit as soon as he could.

A sudden crack was heard, Gambit chucking a now charged leg of his poor table out between the duo of pursuers. Lance jerked and brought up a wall of stone, the thing erupting, a much LOUDER one following.

The dust started to clear and Gambit gave them a mock salute, now exiting through a sizable hole in the wall. "Well! That was a fun shoot out, but I've places to be!" He chuckled, running off into the streets. 

"Dammit...C'mon, we can't let him get away!" Lance ordered before barrelling after.

Scott followed closely after, grunting. "Fred!" He called behind them.

"Be right there!"

Lance nodded, widening the opening enough for him to follow. 

Now Gambit wasn't hard to spot, not many people wore a trench coat. And the cards he slung back at them, which created some nice little craters and at least one fire hydrant to explode didn't hurt matters either. 

Lance sputtered at the sudden deluge, growling as the earth shook around him. 

"Cut him off!" Scott called to Lance, hoping he could make a crack in the earth fast enough to trap their enemy. Lance nodded, stopping and bringing his hand up and back suddenly, the street following and forming a wide crack.

Fred, behind them, yanked a street sign from its place. He flung it, the sign hurtling at high speed towards Gambit.

Gambit scowled, picked up speed, and chose to VAULT. Unfortunately for him, Fred's projectile met him square in the back, sending him sprawling out and hitting hard on the other side. "You got him!" Lance started.

Then he scowled as Gambit slowly pulled himself up, using his cane to retreat into a building. "We gotta corner him.." He decided, pulling the street back together and keeping after.

Fortunately, this building appeared to be abandoned, so there weren't any bystanders to worry about. However, considering America's fear of all things super-powered and/or explosive, they could probably expect the police to arrive at some point. They had to work fast. Adding to that was the fact that Gambit was now hidden from sight, no doubt recovering after Fred's blow. 

"...Spread out and find him." Lance said, waving a hand as he moved. 

The three split up. Scott moved into a hallway, hand on his visor and ready to strike.  _ Slippery little... _

Lance chose the hallway opposite him, hands flexing and at the ready. He kicked open a closed door, and looked about. Empty, save a collection of boxes. 

A sudden scrape and dull thud caught his attention, Lance charging down the hall. 

"Hurry UP already you blasted..." Gambit had his hand on a pillar, the thing taking far too long for his liking to charge. 

Scott had started running down the hallway, hoping to find some trace of Gambit quickly. He skidded to a stop when the hallway opened up into a big room. "Freeze!" He commanded, moving towards Gambit, ready to fire a beam in a millisecond.

"Hoo. Y'all are PERSISTENT!" He chuckled, Lance coming into the same room, eyes narrowed. "But uh. 'Freezing' isn't in my repertoire." He smirked, pulling his hand away and quickly turning tail and going into a roll.

Good thing too, because the pillar erupted and the ceiling groaned without its support beam, Lance jerking as rubble started to fall. 

Gambit once again gave them a mock salute as he retreated, Lance running to Scott and bringing his hands up as two stories of rock came crashing down.

Lance coughed hard, the ceiling having just been stopped by a pair of slabs. He growled, hitting his fist to their wall of their confines.

Everything rumbled dangerously, and he groaned, taking a breath to calm himself. 

Scott, showered by debris, took to the floor, shielding his head. When the raining refuse stopped, he started to uncurl. "Oh for..." Scott rasped after a moment or two, slowly sitting up.

"...You ok?" Lance asked, reaching into a pouch and finding a glow-stick.

It lit up their dark confines, though only barely. 

"Yeah...Why do you have that?"

"In case this happens." Lance replied dourly. "In case I bring down a building or something and get stuck in the dark."

That was a good reason. Nodding, Scott rested his head against the wall of rock. "I think we failed our mission.' He muttered sourly.

Lance grunted a reply, nodding slowly. "...Guess they're all right. You too, I guess.." He grumbled, bringing his legs into a hug and resting his head in his knees. "I  _ am _ nothing but a walking disaster.."

Scott frowned. "But you just SAVED us." He pointed a finger to the rock holding the caved-in ceiling above them.

"I wouldn't have HAD to if I had been able to catch that asshole in the first place! If I was just... faster or smarter or!" The ground shifted above them and he groaned again, waving a hand as he rested his head back. "I can't even get us OUT without risking it coming down on us."

"That makes two of us." Scott rubbed his visor unthinkingly. "I mean, I could try but it could melt your skin off...At least we're alive for now, right?"

"Yeah, sure..." Lance grumbled. "...This was stupid. I don't know what he even expected me to LEARN."

Scott didn't know what to say. He sat there, silent, staring at the floor, for a long time.

"...I was in Foster care for a couple years ya know." Lance muttered quietly. "Every single house I went to, they didn't want to deal with what came with me. One family popped me in jail."

He really wasn't sure why he was spilling. Maybe he just needed to fill the quiet, maybe he was so angry at the entire situation that he needed to vent.

"And everywhere I went they always told me what a disaster I was." He gave a wry, tired chuckle. 

"...Oh." Scott was almost inaudible.

"It was Mystique's  _ favorite _ insult. And I...I dunno why but I figured maybe the Institute would change all that." Lance huffed, resting his chin on his knees. "But it really hasn't. I'm just as destructive as ever, more so! ...Kitty's wrong about me, my powers aren't good for anyone in the grand scheme of things."

It took a lot to get Scott to look outside of himself, particularly in the case of Lance and his gang. Lance’s ramble, though, tugged his heart in just the right direction. Humbled and feeling like the biggest asshole in the world, Scott mulled over his words carefully. "...I feel like," He said, after a moment, "Prof wouldn't have put you in charge if that were the case.'

"Oh yeah?" Lance asked dryly. 

"We're not X-men so we can make our powers 'better'. Not really. We're X-men because who we are right NOW matters." Scott tapped his visor. "I can't control my abilities at all. But that doesn't mean I'm any more or less of an X-man than anyone else."

Lance stared at him in silence a while. 

He then cracked a slight smile, nodding slowly. "Cool..."

"So just.."

It was about this time that a large hand broke through the ceiling. Flinching as small bits of debris tumbled down, Scott blinked up at the sudden light.

There stood Fred, entirely covered in grime, sirens whirring in the distance behind him. "FINALLY!"

"OH THANK GOD," To say Lance was ecstatic would be an understatement. 

Fred offered them his hands. "C'mon, let's get y'all outta here. Cops are comin'!"

"Awww hell." Scott scrambled out of the debris.

"Yup time to go I am not going back to prison." Lance snickered, accepting his hand. 

He bumped Scott lightly, giving him a nod. 

Scott offered him a small, unsure smile. He started to say something...but approaching sirens made him lose his train of thought. Instead, he started running. "TO THE JET."

"YUP."

They didn't stop running until they were on board and in the air, at which point Lance put the autopilot on and slumped back. "Okay, ooookay." He breathed, running a hand through his hair and attempting to get his breath back.

"...Man." Fred huffed. "We didn't even get to finish eating."

Scott patted his shoulder. "Next time."

"Next time I see that card-throwin' twerp he's gonna PAY."

"THAT'S the spirit."

"We need to get it on camera." Lance grinned, patting Fred's arm. "But MAN you nailed him with that sign GOOD." Lance cackled, reaching over and shoving Scott. "And his FACE at that first eye blast!" 

"He'll be feeling that for weeks!" Fred snickered, ruffling Scott's hair. Cyclops waved them off, smirking. "Yeah yeah."

Lance had a thought. "...Ok ya know what. We deserve some down time and proper lunch. I vote we stop somewhere on the way back. Freak out someone in a drive-through."

"No--" Scott began.

"Dude, can we do that?!" Fred was delighted.

"NO--"

"I dunno if we'll fit in a drive-through."

"Then we'll park it in the parking lot! Easy!" 

" _ I hate both of you. _ "

"TO THE BURGER KING!"

Lance cackled and gave Scott a wide, lopsided grin. He then took the controls.

They were teasing…mostly. They WERE hungry, after all.

~~~

Gambit hadn't relaxed until he saw the jet leave and the police lights in the distance. He shook his head and gave a wry chuckle, moving into an abandoned lot. 

The phone in his pocket started to ring. Elsewhere, Magneto paced slowly, bending and re-bending a small sheet of metal.

"Ay boss." Gambit answered with a chuckle, sitting down on an old stump. 

"You're needed here, in case you've forgotten." Magneto said. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, some of those X-men you mentioned came calling for me. I left a couple of 'em under some rubble, but who knows, maybe they got out." 

"So you ignored my instructions to stay hidden." His voice, though quiet, became sharper.

"I didn't ignore you, per say. I mean, I'm hidden now." 

Gambit had been freelance for a very, very long time. 

"You will report here. Immediately." Magneto warned him. "Or YOU will help demonstrate our newest weapon, as a _ target _ ."

Someone nearby snickered loudly.

Gambit nodded slowly and stood, grunting as his joints protested him moving again so soon. "Riiight. I'll be there before too long, don't you worry."

A sharp snort came from nearby the snicker; someone wasn't happy. 

"Good." Magneto clicked the call off. He looked up at the mutants before him, one of them orange-headed and...twitchy. He was flicking a lighter on and off, staring at Magneto unblinkingly and smirking.

The metal sheet hovering in the air bent sharply into a dagger-like point. "I expect you'll handle this assignment with  _ some _ delicacy." That was an order, not a question.

The mutant snickered. "Of course."

The other, tall, muscular and sporting an adamantium skeleton gave a low rumble, eyes rolling at the smaller mutant. 

He highly doubted that. 

Magneto nodded. "See that you do.” He turned, and started to walk away. “This next step is VITAL, for all mutant-kind."


	21. African Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm is tormented by shadows of her past.

A few weeks later, things had settled down. Well, mostly. 

While things around the Institute had settled, a continent away they were just getting started, a bonfire going, several peeps chanting, drumming and circling around it. 

A hush fell over the crowd, their priest stepping out. "I have found our wandering Goddess. Soon the hunt shall begin, and we shall bring her back!" He declared, a wooden totem now burning. 

A wooden totem of Storm.

~~~

Back at Bayville High, Lance was drumming on the table, a bread roll filled with mashed potatoes in his gob. "Slow down there champ." Rogue snickered, Kurt chuckling. 

"Ja... hey, anybody seen Evan?" 

As it happened, Evan ran past them a second later. "ShitshitshitshitSHIIIIIT!!"

Kitty narrowly dodged out of his way, saving her salad from an untimely demise. "Whoa! Watch it, Evan!"

"What's got him all riled up?" Fred asked, his own plate piled with as much food as it could hold. (The cafeteria staff had decided to just let the boy eat everything he wanted, lest they get another...incident)

Kurt gave him an incredulous shrug, jerking slightly. "Jean, watch it!" He called, the redhead having been absorbed in her papers and narrowly ducking out of the way. 

"Whoa there!" She called, snagging the boy by the back of the shirt. A little bit of mental manipulation may have been involved. "Evan, what's the matter?" 

Evan tried to squirm his way out of her grasp. "I gotta go make up a test in physics and I forgot I also had math tutoring and I gotta get this done BEFORE PRACTICE IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME PLEASE."

"You need to breathe first." She frowned. "It.. feels like you've a bit too much on your plate. Do you want to talk about it? Not NOW but." 

"Uh, yeah whatever." Evan shrugged. "I just gotta go now."

She regarded him flatly, but sighed and released him. "Fine." 

The boy was off like a shot. "LAAAATER."

"Honestly." She sighed, shaking her head. 

"Dude needs to relax." Lance snickered, mouth half full. 

Kitty sighed. "He's been having a lot of trouble lately. Poor guy.."

"Ja.. I dunno how he manages it all!" Kurt agreed. 

"He doesn't." Jean said, coming to them. "And that's the problem."

"Hm.. Ya don't think Storm could do somethin?" Rogue asked. 

"Maybe.." 

Scott shook his head. "He'll just have to learn to balance it all, or drop something."

Todd gave him a flat look from across the table. "You're a real downer, ya know that?"

"Shut up, Tolansky."

"Be nice." Jean chided. "Though I can't say you don't have a point.." 

Rogue shrugged. "He'll figure it out.' 

"Hopefully..."

~~~

The day later found Evan racing back to the Institute. Practice had run later than expected. It didn't help that he had a training session scheduled with his aunt about thirty minutes ago. Evan was pulling on his training suit, hopping one-legged down the halls of the training facility.

Storm was, meanwhile, growing impatient. She was pacing back and forth, on edge not only by her annoyance at her nephew's lateness, but by an unsettling feeling of being watched... 

"Where is he.." She muttered to herself, trying to break the quiet air. 

Evan burst into the Danger Room, quite out of breath. "Aunty Ro!"

"There you are! Where have you been?" It was a little harsher than she'd meant. 

He flinched at the tone. "Sorry. I got caught up at practice."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Very well...Let's get started." She said, projection of a long, long hall coming up. "We're doing Stormcatcher today." 

"Ah, Stormcatcher. Yes." Evan paused. "...I know precisely what that is."

Storm bit back her sigh of exasperation. "You guide and protect me from here to there." She explained. 

Again. 

"I'm in your hands, Evan." 

Evan shuffled his feet. "Right..'

She nodded. "Good. Come along." She urged.

The first five seconds went smoothly, until mechanical arms sprung forth and grabbed the weather witch. 

"Hold on!" Evan called aiming his spikes. He fired, slicing through the metal with a satisfying  _ SHNK! _

The mutant ran towards Storm. Unfortunately, his trip would be cut short as the floor suddenly gave way under him.

"Evan!" She called, fog slowly billowing into the room.

Cursing, Evan picked himself up. He shot himself a ladder of spikes out of the hole, and climbed out as fast as he could. The smoke, by now, had grown so thick that Evan could hardly make out his hand in front of him. "Aunty Ro!"

"We covered smokescreens just two days ago, Evan, concentrate!" 

Evan couldn't stop the panic from rising in his chest. He looked around desperately, trying to remember his training. But it had all been blurring together recently...

The walls suddenly rose up around her, Storm gasping loudly as they closed her in. "EVAN!" She yelled, pounding the walls, panic in her own tone. 

"Aunty Ro!" Evan called, trying to follow her voice. Lucky for him, the cubical cage Storm was trapped in was just big enough to peek through the fog. He grunted, fumbling around and trying to figure out a way to free her without the situation turning into a botched Swords in the Box act.

Storm was gasping, panting, her mind racing. She left off an electrical pulse, box breaking open and simulation fading. 

"Sst!" Evan jumped back as his hands were zapped. Rubbing them, he moved to help Ororo. "Aunty Ro, are you okay?!"

"Fine!" She snapped. 

Ororo suddenly remembered herself and regret flooded her features. "I-I'm sorry. It just shook me." 

Evan offered her a hand up, grimacing. "Was...that supposed to happen?" Surely Professor X knew about Storm's claustrophobia.

"No.. No it wasn't." Her tone was still edged, Storm searching the room. "...We're done for the day." She told him, trying to breathe normally again. 

He nodded, backing up to give her space. Evan turned to say something, but it caught in his throat. Instead, he slowly shuffled out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Storm opted to go and check the control room, knowing full well something had gone wrong. 

Shadows seemed to dance around her, Storm's eyes narrowing. "Who's there!?" 

The shadows seemed to grow larger, and quicker. They started to circle her. Whispering sounded around the mutant.

The doors opened to reveal a giant, hairy, blue monstrosity with glowing yellow eyes!

And a rather fashionable turtleneck.

She jerked back, gasping loudly. "O-Oh." She suddenly realized who this was, shaking her. "I-I'm sorry. You startled me." 

Hank chuckled to relieve the tension. "Quite alright, Miss Monroe. I get that a lot." He frowned. "...Are you alright?"

"Fine. A session just shook me up, that's all." 

"Hm..." He nodded. "Well, if you need anything, let me know." Hank patted her shoulder as he made his way past.

She nodded. "Thank you, Hank.." 

Storm soon found herself in the kitchen, making herself a hot mug of tea. 

The fridge opened. There was the familiar clink of a beer bottle as Logan popped the cap off with his thumb. "Hrm.' He greeted her.

"Oh, Logan." She greeted. "I didn't see you come in." 

Logan moved over and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Tea this early?"

"I need it. I've been so on edge today." She replied, gently taking his hand. 

"Yeah?" He asked softly, squeezing it gently.

She nodded, taking a sip. "Yes. I've no idea what to do about it..." 

"Well...' Logan kissed her neck. "I can think of a few ways to help you relax."

Storm chuckled at him, gently patting his cheek. "I'm sure." 

He offered her a smile. "For real, though." Logan squeezed her hand. "If you need me to do anything, just ask, alright?"

Ororo gave him a grateful smile, pecking his cheek. "I will. Thank you Logan." 

"Anytime, doll."

She would need to take him up on that, for later in the night, she was having quite the restless sleep.

Mist, shadows, ominous chanting, the works. Storm awoke with a start, giving a short, loud shout. 

The lump next to her jolted awake. Logan bolted up, claws unsheathing. The open, clattering window caught his attention, and he jumped out of bed to investigate it.

There was nothing outside but fog. Storm managed to get her breath back. Xavier wheeled in minutes later, regarding the two. "Is everything alright?" 

Logan grunted. Slowly, he slid his claws back into place, glaring at the window.

"You seem..very stressed." Xavier noted.

"I.. suppose." She admitted, mussing with her hair. "I suppose I'm worried about Evan. He's been so busy about everything, and there never seems to be any time to talk to him about things." 

"Hrm." Logan shook his head. "Takin' on too much at once."

"I see... I'll talk with him in the morning.. Try to get some sleep." Xavier urged. 

~~~

And Prof was going to make good on that, at his door to catch him in his room. 

Evan shuffled out a moment later. He was still in a hurry, but his energy seemed to have been halved.

"Evan, I need to talk to you." Prof said, frowning at his condition. "You seem--frazzled." 

"Oh, uh...' Evan realized, in this moment, that he was missing his shoes. Sheepishly, he stepped back into his room to retrieve them.

"Case in point." Prof chuckled, watching him. "We're all very worried about you, Evan." 

"I appreciate the sentiment," Evan hopped as he put on his shoes, "But I'm just, uh, trying to find a flow. I'll sort it out."

He frowned. "Evan. You've been trying to find your 'flow' for a while now. I'm worried it's having an effect on your teammates, and I know it's having one on your aunt." 

Evan perked up, turning to face the Professor. "You don't..' He clenched his fists. "You think I'm messin' everybody up?"

"I think there's a lot of stress on everyone's shoulders right now, and that it may help you to have your training take a back seat, at least until you can organize and schedule better." 

Evan felt his chest tighten up. He wanted to say a thousand things...but could only manage a simple, "Yeah." He scooted past the Professor, clutching his bag and keeping his eyes to the floor.

Xavier watched him go, shaking his head and sighing. "That could have gone better.." 

~~~

Some time later, Evan was digging through his locker.

And hitting his head against it repeatedly. He was trying to multitask, you see.

"What's got YOU so worked up, Danny-Boy?"

Pietro's visit was probably ill-timed. Evan let his head rest against the locker for a minute. "Not. Today. Pietro."

Pietro noted the lack of terrible nickname, zipping around to the other side of the door around to Evan’s side. "What happened?" 

He stood upright, averting his eyes. "...Prof''s pullin' me from the team for a while."

"....Oh." He hadn't expected that of all things, Pietro rubbing the back of his neck and looking at him with soft eyes. 

Evan shut his locker with a slam. "Whatever, I guess."

"...Ya know it doesn't MEAN anything, right?" 

"He said I was messin' everybody up!" Evan growled, gripping his textbook tight. "Straight up! And Auntie Ro's havin' trouble too, and..."

"Look man." Pietro said, taking his shoulder. "I've known you a loooong time. And I know you stress out about this kinda thing. And then you take way too much and stress more and somehow you always get it back in order. Just breathe." 

Evan found it hard to believe that he could calm down from all of this. Huffing, he nodded. "Yeah...Okay." He could at least try, he supposed.

"Good." Pietro snickered, ruffling his dreads and starting on his way. "You're no fun when you're all stressed out." 

"Pffft." Evan fixed his hair while he watched Pietro leave. He couldn't help smiling a little. Shaking his head, he started off for his own class.

~~~

Later in the evening, after dinner had been had, Rogue was keying in the security in the kitchen. "There... Wish this creepy fog would let up already." 

"Seriously." Kitty said, rubbing her arms. "Brr! Wish it was summer already."

She chuckled. "Maaan no kiddin'. Gettin' tired of Kurt ambushin' me in the morning." 

'For real--"

Something darted past the statue in the courtyard, making Kitty jump a little. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Rogue asked, looking up from the apple she'd picked out to snack on. 

"I..dunno." Kitty squinted, trying to make out whatever had darted by them.

"Hmm.. I wouldn't worry 'bout it too much. Prof's security should keep anybody out." 

Kitty frowned. "Yeah, I guess so..Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me." She shrugged, turning.

"Probably. Don't worry about it, ah?" Rogue chuckled, bumping her shoulder. "We could handle anything that managed to slip in."

Frowning deeper, Kitty took one last look outside. Then, she quickly pressed the security code into the pad by the door. "Right."

Later in the night, Ororo was restlessly tossing and turning, gripping her pillow. 

She dreamed of shadows in the mist, of familiar chanting. Of harsh heat turned into cooling rains and then the fire and a skeletal face.

"NO!" She awoke with a shout, windows and curtains rattling and billowing as if to accent said shout. 

Logan bolted upright, claws unsheathing for a fight. He looked around, then his eyes settled on Ororo. He sighed. "Roro..."

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered, shaking her head and taking his shoulder. "I'm fine, go back to sleep..."

He frowned deeply. He put his hand on hers, trying to offer her reassurance. Logan kept his hold on it as he laid back down.

Ororo gripped it as she breathed deep, trying to pull herself together. "I'm going to close the doors." She said softly, slipping out of bed towards the balcony. 

Her thoughts drifted back again, back to what she'd seen in her dreams. 

_ A drought had plagued a village for months. They'd prayed and begged and pleaded for water, but not a drop had fallen. The sun was drying them out and drying them up.  _

_ She had come upon them in one of their pleas to the sky and their witch doctor, the Hungan, some ten years ago. For her, gifting them rain was as easy as breathing. The village was able to survive, no, flourish once more. The white haired mutant had been praised as a Goddess, practically worshiped, even as the Hungan was left in the shadows. _

She awoke from her thoughts to a shape in the mist. A hoodie, blond hair... "Evan?" She gasped, moving down into the mists, reaching for him. "Evan, wait!"

A hand gripped her wrist and she gasped loudly, a familiar face coming through the mist. "Nerombo!?" His face was twisted in worry, and he grabbed her wrist tighter.

"Go back into your home! The Hungan is after you!" 

"Let me go, Evan is out there!" Ororo protested, pulling away, even as her old friend reached for her. "EVAN!" 

Evan, as it happened, was in his room. He'd been pulling an all-nighter, his homework half done on his desk as he struggled to keep awake.

Ororo's voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Auntie Ro..?" He stood up and headed out of his room.

The mist that filled the building alarmed him immediately.

Outside wasn't much better, but he had to follow her voice. "Auntie Ro!"

Ororo was in the more 'forested' part of the property now, the trees thick and mist thicker. She looked frantically for Evan, shadows dancing in the mist. She scowled, taking to the air. 

"Get out of my home!" She ordered, lightning flashing and striking. 

A dart found its mark in the flashing light, Ororo flinching before dropping from the sky. 

Evan ran towards it, arms spiking up. "Auntie--!"

Shadows started to dart past him towards his Aunt as she fell from the sky. He booked it, nearly tripping, but was too late.

Ororo was swallowed by shadow.

And then gone.

"AUNTIE RO!!"

The mist started to clear, a few vapors swirling to announce his new company. 

"What happened?" 

Pietro was a light sleeper, and Evan's sudden shout had woken him with a start. It had only taken him a few seconds to get out to him. 

As the mist quickly cleared, Evan started into a run. "They-- They took her! We gotta stop 'em!"

Pietro perked, darting in front of him. "Slow down--  _ who _ took her?"

The shadows had gone, as had any trace that they’d even been present. 

"I don't know!" Evan tried to look past him, as if maybe he could catch Ororo in the distance.

"Kid!" 

Logan was also a light sleeper. He ran towards them, claws out. "Where's Ororo?!"

"Somebody took her! There were these-- shapes, and--!!"

"We gotta get Prof! Can't he find her with Cerebro?" Pietro offered suddenly. "If they took down STORM we're gonna need backup."

Logan nodded, face grim. He dashed for the house. "Wake everybody up."

Pietro nodded slowly, looking to Evan once more. "We'll find her." He promised, running into the house. 

Evan cast one more glance into the mist. Then, steeling his features, he headed inside...and into the Danger Room.

~~~

"We're going to need a smaller team for this. We don't need to alert them too soon." Xavier was saying to the gather X-men. "And we need to keep a team here to keep an eye on things, should they be after more..." He looked to Logan, offering a hopefully reassuring smile. "I don't need to ask if you'll be going." 

Wolverine shook his head, already suited up. And so was Evan, as he came into the room. "I'm going!" He declared sharply. "I don't care if I'm on the team or not!"

Xavier looked at him. He nodded after a while. "Of course."

"I'm goin' too, then." Pietro said, rolling his arms. 

"Good." Logan pointed. "Half-pint, you're goin'. And you, tadpole," He moved the pointed finger to Todd, "We're gonna need stealth."

Todd groaned tiredly.

"Jean, you come too. We may need to.. adjust a few memories." Xavier said, Jean nodding. "While we're away, Mr. McCoy is in charge. I want you all to be careful." He continued, looking back to his team. "Let’s go."

~~~

Cerebro took them to the Bayville Docks. The ever-present mist was even thicker here.

Wolverine sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed. "Got 'er.." He muttered, moving behind a pile of crates.

Jean kept after, Xavier waiting in the van. A shadow moved just ahead of them, Pietro's eyes narrowing. "That one of the guys who took her?" He asked Evan quietly. 

Evan nodded, clenching his fist and spiking his arm up.

_ A'right, Prof.  _ Wolverine said mentally.  _ There's lots 'a these creeps around. Be careful. _

_ I'll be fine in the van. The same goes for all of you. _

The shadow inched ever closer, just on the corner of the box. 

Seeing his opportunity, Evan shot spikes towards the shadow. Growling, Logan made a dash for it a split second later, unsheathing his claws and preparing to silence their enemy quickly.

"W-wait!" Turns out it was Nerombo again, hands up and trapped by his fur shawl. 

_ Easy Logan. He knows Ororo...He can help us. _

~~~

Speaking of Ororo, she awoke with a groan, slowly sitting up in a cold, dark place. She reached out to pull herself up, hand meeting a wall. Her breath caught in her throat, and she ducked back, hitting another. Her heart stopped and her stomach did a backflip, Ororo jerking to a stand and pounding the confines of her prison. 

"Let me OUT!" She pleaded, panic setting in as she zapped the walls of her confines, not even leaving a mark. She gasped and panted, falling back against the wall as she tried to pull herself together. The top opened, the Hungan above. 

"Your powers are MINE, Windrider!" He swore. Ororo swung a shaky hand his way, unable to gather her thoughts enough to lash out before his staff glowed and she slumped back, the Hungan looking on with a vicious grin. 

~~~

"And so, forgotten and powerless, he swore revenge! And now he has her captured on that ship!" Nerombo finished explaining, pointing to a ship across the harbor. 

"Well what are we waiting for then!?" Pietro demanded. 

"Take it easy!" Kitty urged quietly. "We don't know what's waiting for us on that ship. We have to be careful."

"I don't care WHAT'S in there." Evan growled.

"You must be wary!" Nerombo warned. "If he has captured her spirit in his staff, he will have her powers."

Now Jean wasn't about to ask how that all worked, but the warning was loud and clear. "We still have to go." She said, slowly starting forward.

Shadows danced and darted in the mist again. Wolverine's eyes narrowed. "Half-pint, take Red and Tadpole into the ship. Porcupine and Speedy, you're with me. We'll keep 'em occupied."

Pietro frowned sharply, but nodded. "Right.."

"Lead the way, Kitty.. all of you be careful." Jean urged, already tapping into her pool of telepathic powers.

As they moved, weapons came forth from the mist, Jean jerking and raising a hand, sword suspended before clattering to the ground. "They use real weapons at least! Just be fast!"

Evan scowled. "You guys wanna play that way? FINE!" He yelled, body becoming engorged with bone spikes that were quickly shot out into the mist at once.

A spear was sent out in retaliation, Pietro reaching and grabbing it before slinging it back, scowling sharply. "Really, a SPEAR? Gotta do way..better." He huffed, a trio of swords flipping forth. 

Those were caught very quickly too. 

Kitty grabbed Jean and Todd's hands, taking off at a run. "Hold on tight!" She called, phasing through a group of attackers that suddenly appeared in the mist. Todd took the time to trip them up with some adhesive spit as they ran past.

A whip came cracking out at them, Jean ducking back and away. "Look out!" 

"Yow!" Luckily Kitty had great reaction time. The whip went right through the three. "RUDE!"

"She's right up there!" Jean called, the ship just ahead as they headed up the gangplank, a hefty iron box on the deck. 

The whir of the onboard crane rang in their ears. With a loud clunk, the box began to lift into the air. A swarm of guards rushed towards them.

"Oh come-- OH!" Kitty found herself lifted suddenly.

"Gonna throw ya, okay?" Todd grinned at her, before tossing the girl towards the slowly rising box.

Jean gave him a short nod, a psychic shield up. "Unorthodox, but!"

Kitty managed to phase halfway through the box, pulling herself up the rest of the way with a grunt. "Storm?"

Ororo didn't respond, curled and drooping in the corner of the box. 

Kitty's eyes widened. Ororo didn't seem to be there at all. She was...hollow.

"Storm..." Kitty reached out to her. "It's okay. We're here now." Again, she didn't respond. She didn't even seem to notice Kitty.

"Arise, Windrider!" Well, not until the Hungan's call came, Storm rising before leaving the box, storm clouds gathering together.

Logan, below, jolted. "Everybody take cover!" He called, smashing some poor soul's head against a crate.

"AUNTIE RO!" Evan called against the howling winds. He fought his way towards Storm, using his spikes to keep himself planted against the hurricane-forces that were gathering.

Thunder rolled, the skies lighting up before lightning crashed down. Barrels splintered, the wind howled, and sheets of rain were coming down. The mist was still thick as ever, though the Hungan's shape could be seen within, the man directing Storm with his staff. 

Evan could barely see anything in front of him. He kept on towards Storm, each step slowing as the force grew wilder. Logan tried to call for him, but it was useless; even if he could hear him, Evan wasn't giving up without a fight.

"You will FALL." The Hungan's voice seemed to come from everywhere, lightning crashing dangerously close to Evan.

"You will FAIL." The staff was raised, dangerous energy filling the air. 

"The Windrider's power is  _ MINE _ ."

The lightning worked in Evan's favor for a split second, illuminating the Hungan's staff in the distance. With a growl, Evan fired a single spike in that direction. "NOT ANYMORE!"

The sound of something shattering filled the air, accented by the roll of thunder. A white light filled the air, Storm arching back before slumping mid air. The winds calmed. Realizing what had just occurred, the Hungan began backing away.

"YOU!" Storm had recovered, back to her usual, now very ANGRY self. The winds picked up again, full force, directed at the shaman. "HOW  _ DARE YOU _ !" Lightning flashed once more, just missing him. 

"IF YOU WANT MY POWER, THEN HERE." Her voice echoed, winds howling as he was plucked up in a hurricane, spirited out over the sea with a fading scream.

She landed, eyes narrowed as the mist receded, slumping and catching herself on a crate. "Evan? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Evan unpinned himself from the ground and rushed to her. Wobbling from exhaustion himself, and looking for all the world like a Sonic OC, he steadied her. "Are YOU okay?"

"I am... Thank you." She chuckled, looking to the group. "Storm!" The group moved over.

Pietro took a quick look around. "They're all gone." He noticed, Jean perking.

"...You're right..."

"Let's not stick around." Kitty suggested.

Jean nodded, starting to the van. "Here's hoping we don't see them again.."

Logan, meanwhile, walked over to Storm and embraced her tightly, silently.

"Yeeeeeah," Evan flopped against a crate as his aunt/temporary support was taken away from him.

Evan's shoulder was bumped, Pietro smirking. "Your legs fallin' out under you?" He asked, Storm hugging Logan tightly before pulling away. 

"Nah, my bones are just slinkies right now." Evan rolled his eyes, chuckling tiredly. "I'll bounce back up."

"Suuuure ya will." Pietro snickered, tugging his arm and supporting him. "C'mon you nerd." 

Spyke didn't have the energy to protest. "Hmmm."

"...Didn't do half bad Evan. Not half bad." 

Evan smiled a little. "Thanks, Pietro."

He snickered. "Yeaaaah. Don't get used to it, alright?"

"Moment ruined." Evan ruffled his hair.

"It's what I do~" He snickered. "...Ya know, you should really ask Prof to put you back on. You need to cut something, but this team ain't... right without you." 

Evan was taken aback. After a moment, he nodded, eyes softening.

~~

Some time (and a power nap) later, Evan was standing at the door of Professor Xavier's office. He took a deep breath, fists clenched at his side. "Gotta be firm.."

Xavier knew he was there, of course. Best to let him come in when he was ready. 

Maybe he'd get through this paragraph of his book. 

**_SLAM!_ **

"PROFESSOR!"

Too firm.

"...Ahem.  _ Professor _ ."

Better.

That  _ hadn't _ been expected; Xavier had jumped pretty high and nearly toppled over. "Is.. everything alright?" He asked, fixing himself.

Evan went ahead and took a seat. He stared at the Professor a minute, gathering his thoughts.

"...I want back on the team."

"Oh?" He asked, putting his book aside. "Do you think this would be for the best?"

"Yeah! I mean, yes." Evan was a professional, you see. "Look, Prof, I know I've been messing up a lot lately, but...but everybody messes up! And I don't think I should get kicked off the team just for that."

"Hmm..." Xavier thought about this, looking over him. "...You've a good point. I may have been a bit rash in my decision.. Though you do still need to balance your life." He pointed out, offering a slight smile. "Perhaps if you had a little help in other aspects, we could see how it goes?" 

Evan perked. Honestly he'd expected a 45% success rate at best. "Yeah! I can- I can do that!"

"Good." He chuckled, offering a hand. "I expect good things Evan. Very good things." 

The boy shook his hand, grinning widely. "You can count on it!"


	22. Firefight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious fires terrorize the town of Bayville, but the X-Ladies won’t stand for it.

_ "Another mysterious fire erupted in downtown Bayville last night, incinerating a local deli and damaging several other buildings." _

Kitty turned the volume up on the TV. 

" _ Police have confirmed that this fire was not accidental, and have reported that a lighter was found at the scene. _ "

Rogue frowned sharply, watching the pictures of the charcoaled wreckage go by. This had been going on for some several days now. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I know, right?" Kitty muttered. "Like, what if it's a serial arsonist?"

"No kiddin.... You think Prof will let us look into it? Police seem like they have their hands full."

The X-men had been a bit more focused on Gambit's ties to Magneto, and what it could possibly spell out for them. Finding out that he'd been a thief on top of being a mutant didn't exactly bode well, as it eluded that this had been going on for quite a while, right under their noses. 

"He's gotta, right?" Kitty surmised. "I mean, we're superheroes! Kinda. We gotta make sure everything's okay, at least."

"Right."

\--

"Absolutely not." 

Or...maybe not. 

"I'm sorry, but it's too risky for us to get involved with the police inspecting everyone." 

"But Professor!" Kitty pleaded. "What if it's a mutant?"

"Well, I had entertained that thought myself, until they found a lighter at the scene." 

Rogue crossed her arms, 'hrmphing'. 

Xavier offered a slightly amused but very worried smile. "We've more than enough on our plates at the moment. Mystique is still missing, and we've no idea what Magneto is up to. Promise me you won't do anything rash?" 

Kitty huffed. "Fine..." She muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Good. Now, I need to talk to Ororo and Logan, decide what to do about all this.."

"Well that was POINTLESS." Rogue grumbled as the duo left. 

"Ugh, I know. Don't we have a duty to the citizens or something?" Kitty started fixing her ponytail. "Like, who knows WHAT'S gonna burn down next?"

"If this track record is anything to go by? The school, then main street." 

Kitty gasped. "You don't think they'd really burn down the school...do you?"

"Kitty, the place has been attacked so many times I'm surprised it's still standing." 

She had a point.

Rogue huffed sharply. "But they might burn down everything else in downtown first."

An idea started forming in Kitty's head. Risky as it was, she couldn't shake it.

"...I say we go check things out ourselves."

Rogue perked slightly, regarding her friend with a curious eye. "Oh yeah?" She asked, smirking a little. 

Kitty nodded. "Just take a quick look around. It couldn't hurt, right?"

"Hmm.. Works fer me." She chuckled, ruffling up Kitty's hair. "We can 'borrow' Lance's jeep."

"Yeah! Gotta be careful though, he works so hard on it."

She nodded, waving her along. "We're jus' going fer a drive in it. Nothing is going to happen to it... hopefully."

Famous last words, very nearly. 

~~~

The damage looked a lot worse up close than it had on TV. As they ducked under police tape, wood and gravel and ash crunched softly under their feet. Kitty took a look around. "God...It's weird. I think I ate here, like, a week ago."

"Yeah..." Rogue looked over the place. Everything was scorched black, any cinders having been stamped out long before they showed up. Only a couple of tables had survived enough to still be recognized as such; the rest had melted and burned into black lumps of tar. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly, a bit of molten metal giving a twitch. Something about all this felt... wrong. "...I don't like this."

"Me neither. Was there an explosion? It looks...yeah."

"Nah... I think..." She scowled slightly, hand tracing over the scorched and ruined bar.

"This was a mutant... I think Magneto might know 'em. I can't be sure, it's too patchy but." She looked at Kitty sternly. "He's got some weird interest in fire. This is too much to just be a coincidence, even if there's not enough here ta prove it."

Kitty rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling cold. "Alright, so...What do we do now?"

In the distance, sirens started to scream.

"Fer now we leave. Make a plan. Maybe put a stop to all this." Rogue replied, quickly moving out.

The arsonist had apparently struck again. By the time they'd found the fire trucks, the entire bank building was engulfed in flames. Firefighters were firing hoses at full force, by the flames appeared to have a mind of their own.

Rogue's eyes went wide as she pulled up.

They suddenly narrowed, searching the blaze. "Yeah, it's official. That ain't NATURAL."

Kitty covered her mouth and nose with her shirt, coughing as the thick smoke flooded her senses. "What if there's people in there?!"

Rogue was already pulling her shirt up over her mouth. She tugged off her overcoat, glad she'd worn a long sleeve under it today. "Keep yer mouth covered. We're going in."

Steeling her nerves, Kitty nodded and hopped out of the jeep. She grabbed Rogue's arm, and made a dash for the building. She hoped her powers worked on fire as well as they worked on more solid matter.

They soon were through the walls and into the thick of it.

The heat and smoke were intense, Rogue straining to hear anything over the roar of the inferno. "God DAMN."

Kitty's lungs burned, and she coughed hoarsely. "See anything?" She called.

"N-no! They might be farther in!" Rogue managed, coughing, and she flinched back as a support beam overhead cracked loudly. 

With a grunt, Kitty tightened her hold on Rogue's arm and dashed forward. The beam above them groaned and came crashing down, sending a shower of splinters and metal and cinders towards their backs.

Rogue flinched as a particular large and hot shard of wood passed through her, shuddering slightly. "Maaan I am glad for your powers.." She muttered, perking and hearing something through the flames. "...There, over there!" 

She couldn't make it out, but it was another person, that was for sure. 

Legs growing heavy, Kitty headed that way. Soon she started to hear the muffled voice too.

And it was...

"COME TOGETHER! RIIIIGHT  _ NOWOWOW~ _ "

Singing.

"OVER ME~!"

The mutant banged his head, shredding a LITERALLY flaming guitar solo as he sang loudly. The fire seemed to halo around him, the mutant untouched by even the smoke and ash.

Rogue's eyes went wide, and she stumbled slightly. "Oh... Oh my god."

Well that cleared up THAT question. 

She perked slightly, a name coming to mind amid the memories of smoke and ash. "...S-St. John? St. John Allerdyce?"

It was a stretch to be sure, but... maybe?

He paused, eyes turning slowly to the duo.

"The fuckin' name..." The guitar dissipated, flames swirling quickly around his hands.

"IS JOHNNY!!" A blast of fire raced towards the girls. Jolting, Kitty phased through it, but the smoke blinded and choked her. She nearly went to her knees, feeling dizzy and chest tightening.

Rogue jerked, stumbling herself and hacking. She tugged on Kitty, glaring at the mutant before them. "C'mon, we gotta go, we can't take 'im here!" 

Cackling shrilly, Johnny sent a wall of flames after them. Kitty managed to phase through a wall, which collapsed seconds after they hit the dirt on the other side.

Rogue groaned, taking Kitty's shoulder. "H-hold on." She grunted; this was a long shot. There was really no guarantee she still HAD Kurt's teleportation, or if it would get them out when she couldn't see out...

But it was better than staying here.

A puff of brimstone later, and the two hit hard on the concrete outside. Their fall had been high enough to bruise, certainly, but they'd walk away alive.

She gasped loudly as clean air filled her lungs, sitting up and giving Kitty a shake. "H-hey, Kitty! Stay with me!" She urged, tugging her shirt down from her mouth. 

Kitty sputtered and hacked, lungs aching. She took in as much air as she could. She found she couldn't sit up, much less uncurl. "GOD...!'

"Ok. Ok we are.. we are gonna GO." Rogue grunted. Despite this, she couldn't convince herself to do much more than sit up and lean against a wall. 

"Gonna go the second I can stand back up..." She fixed, patting Kitty's shoulder. This had been a very bad idea. 

Kitty nodded, closing her eyes. "At least we were right...Oh gosh, I hope the jeep is okay."

"The jeep is FINE and if it ain't we are alive and that is all that matters. Besides, you could get away with ANYTHING with him." It hurt to laugh but she snickered anyway.

"Noooo, but he worked so hard and he takes such good care of iiiiiit."

At least their lungs were still working.

Luckily, the jeep had survived. 

It had been a long ride, but getting home was a relief. The good news was that, thanks to Kitty, they hadn't been burned and any lingering ash was easily brushed off. 

Rogue was still hoping Xavier would be too busy to question the two. 

Kitty was pacing back and forth. "But why is he doing all this? What's the point?"

The news blared in the room over. " _ \--several injured, including two firefighters, in the First Regional Bank Fire last night-- _ "

"Well he's CRAZY, for one..." Rogue grunted, eyeing the TV. "But there's got to be more to it..." 

"We gotta figure out where he's gonna strike next." Kitty concluded.

Rogue nodded slowly.

She thought for a long while, suddenly perking. "... We COULD go to someone for help. Prof ain't the only telepath."

"Do you think she'd help us?" Kitty wondered. "She's pretty uptight about the rules around here."

"Yeah, but she's also pretty prone to doin’ the right thing. Worth a shot, right?"

"Mmm...Yeah." The risk of being outed and forever benched was worth saving lives, Kitty supposed.

Jean was currently taking a break from homework, getting herself a snack and tea in the kitchen.

Rogue ducked under a floating cup and saucer as she entered the kitchen, Jean giving them a wave. Rogue had really thought she'd never get used to Jean's 'hands off' approach but there it was and here they were. 

"Hey." Jean greeted with a smile.

"Heeey." Kitty leaned on the counter. She didn't know exactly how to go about this but... "Sooo, those fires downtown? Crazy, right?"

Jean nodded slowly. "Yeah... I really do hope they figure this out before anyone gets hurt too badly."

Rogue watched her a moment. "... Weeeeell."

"...I don't know if I like that tone."

"What if, hypothetically," Kitty started, "Someone DID know who was doing it? They'd have to do something about it, right?"

Jean didn't avert her gaze as she took her tea mug and sipped slowly. "Mmmhm?"

"Aaand say those someones needed just a LITTLE help findin' 'em again." Rogue added.

"And maaaaybe stopping him?"

Jean stared. "...What did you two do?"

Rogue grinned sheepishly. "We maaaaay have tried to save some people but found out who it was doin' this~?"

Jean slowly lowered her cup. She then rubbed a temple. "Oh my God..."

Kitty put up her hands defensively. "What were we supposed to do? These fires are getting out of hand! Besides, what if he's working for Magneto?"

Jean frowned sharply, looking between them. "Why can't we just tell Professor X?"

Rogue shook her head. "No guarantee he's workin fer Magneto, and you know how he gets when Magneto's involved." Xavier wouldn’t follow a maybe when he had a positive they were focusing on. Jean couldn't argue with that. 

"So with them lookin’ in on Gambit and not havin’ any leads on this firebug..." Rogue continued.

Jean heaved a sigh. "Ok, ok I get it. What, exactly, are you two even planning on doing?"

"Well we gotta catch him." Kitty said. "But he's STRONG."

Jean watched and took another sip. "And you want me to help you track him down and catch him."

"Eeeeyes." Rogue replied.

"Or at least keep him from burning our skin off for, like, two minutes." Kitty added.

Jean looked between the duo. She then sighed, slumped and nodded. "Alright. But only because people are going to get hurt otherwise."

"YEEEES."

"YOU ROCK, JEAN!"

"III am aware. We'll go out later tonight."

Rogue gave a short nod, grinning and giving Kitty's shoulder a bump.

Clearly this would all go well.

That night, they crept down the stairs as quietly as they could. It looked like everyone was asleep by now. It WAS a school night, after all. Rogue swore that the steps were much louder then they should have been. Unbothered, Jean floated down and slowly opened the front door.

Kitty just phased through the stairs, coming out the other side quickly. "Okay," She whispered, "Maybe we can get there before--"

"Whooooa."

Kitty jolted, freezing mid-step. She slowly turned her head.

There was Jubilee, in her pajamas, a bowl of cereal in hand, a spoon hanging out of her mouth.

Jean's hand slowly met her face. Clearly this had gone about as well as it could have.

Rogue gulped, offering a slight, lopsided and very worried grin. "... Yer dreamin?"

This was never going to work.

Jubilee pointed the spoon at them. "I am SO disappointed in you three!"

"Jubilee, please don't--"

"Sneaking out without ME."

Jean peeked out from behind her hand. "... Excuse me?"

Jubi grinned. "Whatever it is, I'm game. Lemme go get dressed."

Jean looked to Rogue, who shrugged incredulously. 

At least they had another party member?

They'd taken the van this time. It was darker, quieter, and had more room to maneuver. Jean had a hand to her temple, trying to pinpoint someone with the "Crazy Arsonist" thought process.

It was slow going.

"On a guitar MADE of fire?"

"Yeah."

Kitty had quietly been giving Jubilee the rundown. The young mutant was equal parts terrified and impressed with the sheer audacity of this crazy mutant.

"Oh my god that gives me an idea for Bobby." Perhaps Jubilee wasn’t taking this QUITE as seriously as they needed her to.

"Yeah, well. You can do that idea after we FIND this guy." Rogue said, perking as Jean came out of her search. "He's down in the industrial area."

Rogue nodded, turning the van that way. "What's he want down there?"

"A...computer chip?" Well now Jean was just confused. 

"That doesn't sound good." Kitty grunted.

"Not at all..."

Rogue looked over the unassuming building. "...You SURE he's here?" She asked Jean. The place wasn't on FIRE, so it was a bit hard to believe. 

"I'm sure. From what you've both said, this is him."

"Alright, let's get 'im!" Jubi declared, unbuckling her seat belt. Kitty did the same. "We should try and take him by surprise."

Rogue gave a short nod. "Don't want him burning the place up...or US for that matter..."

Jean led them along, pausing before a back door. It took only a moment for her to turn the tumblers in the lock JUST so. They clicked, and Rogue gave Jean a sly grin. "It's for things like this, don't give me that look."

"Oh myyyyy, Jean's got LAYERS." Jubilee snickered. 

Kitty raised an eyebrow, smirking at the redhead. "So it seems."

Jean rolled her eyes at all of them, groaning. "It's just in case I get locked out, ok!?" She hissed, opening the door.

"Oooh defensive~"

Jubilee started humming "Bad Boys' under her breath. Kitty giggle-snorted, and had to cover her mouth and recover before she headed inside.

Rogue had to bite back her own laugh, Jean staring at them flatly. "We are not going to take him by surprise if you all keep giggling like school children."

"Sorry, not sorry~" 

~~~

Somewhere inside, Pyro was speaking into his phone in hushed tones. "Yeah, I got it. Piece of cake."

Well, technically he was in the PROCESS of getting the chip. But it never hurt to embellish a little.

"Meet you there, shrimp." He clicked the phone off, tucked it neatly into his pocket, then proceeded to start ripping into the various computers, machines, and boxes. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE..?!"

The crashing had been hard to miss, and he was soon being watched. "Ok... Kitty, try to pull him into the floor, just a little.." Jean said, planning. "And.. Jubi, you and I can draw his fire."

A flat stare. 

"There was no better term, I'm SORRY." She ahemed. "While we're doing that, Rogue can get him from behind aaand we'll be done. Nice and tidy." 

Kitty gave a thumbs-up. Jubilee cracked her knuckles. "Alriiiiight~"

"Oh c'mon," Pyro growled, kicking a box away, computer parts going everywhere. "Where ARE you?!"

Rogue gave a nod, making her way around. 

Jean floated above and just ahead of him, giving Jubi a slow thumbs up.

Now or never. 

Grinning, Jubilee flexed her hands and sent a barrage of colorful pain Pyro's way. 

"AH FU--" The fire mutant was hit in the back by one, then whirled around and started dodging the rest of the attack. He pulled two lighters from his pockets, flames billowing up quickly.

Jean scowled, bringing up a hand. And the floor with it, the panels a nice set of shields against the bursts of fire.

Rogue was behind him now, watching from behind a bulky computer. She slipped a glove off, slipping closer.

Pyro was throwing every cuss in the book at them. Fire swirled around, growing larger and more wild as Pyro's anger grew. He was able to deflect many of Jubilee's projectiles. In fact, the downside of Jubilee's powers was that instead of weakening him, they just made everything burn faster.

Kitty made her move, leaping through the floor and grabbing Pyro's ankles. She dragged him through it, then made a break for cover. Not a second too soon; in his rage, Pryro created an explosive vortex of flame that began to tear apart the entire building.

Rogue jerked and ducked back behind cover, though it was quickly heating up. She grunted, glancing out from behind and trying to pinpoint him through the inferno.

Jean grabbed and tugged up Jubilee, a collection of now scrap metal coming between both of them.

"I need an opening!" Rogue called. Jean nodded and jerked her hand forward. The sprinklers went off and the floor came up. Neither were enough to completely douse Pyro or his flames, but it was better than nothing. Rogue nodded and porting, grabbing at Pyro.

The mutant cried out as his power was drained away. But Pyro was not one to go down easily. The flames around them lashed out, reaching towards Rogue.

She jerked, backing off quickly and smirking. With a shout and her own hand fling, they avoided her completely and circled back around. 

"Sorry  _ Johnny _ . But you ain't the only firebug now."

Jean was feeling pretty good about this now! They had him trapped, Rogue had his powers, now all they needed was a quick mind probe and...She suddenly jerked, a heavy sense of dread hitting her.

She looked to the fiery machines, eyes wide. "...We need to go. Everyone out NOW!" 

"Wait, wh--"

But the loud hissing that cut through the air answered that question.

Cursing loudly, Kitty grabbed Jubilee and Jean, then took off at a run. Jubilee reached out to grab Rogue as they passed by. She latched on, swinging a hand back and sending the wall of fire back at Pyro.

They phased through the wall, Jean lifting them into the air together and through the van. It took Rogue a moment to collect herself, but she scrambled to the front, peeling out and away from the building. "Don't explode, don't explode, not yet PLEASE not yet!"

Pyro was busy prying himself from the floor. The hissing grew louder and louder, until it caught even his attention. "...Awwww--"

BOOOM

The entire floor of the building rumbled, flames splitting the walls and shattering windows.

Luckily, the group had been out of range on the blast, Rogue stopping the van. "O-oooh man." She gasped.

Jean went pale. 

"...Oh don't tell me he's...ya know...?" Rogue gulped, shrinking in the seat. 

"...No... No, I don't think so." Jean breathed a sigh of relief, perking as the wail of sirens sounded in the distance. "But we do need to go."

~~~

The girls stumbled back into the Institute, thoroughly exhausted and covered in ash and bits of debris. Coughing, Jubilee headed for the kitchen. "Get some water..”

"Mmhm.." Rogue grumbled with agreement, hanging the keys back on their hook.

"Oooh it's too late for a shower but I need one so BAD." Jean grumbled, biting back a yawn. 

Kitty proceeded to flop into the nearest chair, face to cushion, and let out a small groan.

Heavy footsteps coming quickly down the stairs jolted her to attention. No sooner did she look up then see the shine of three metallic claws. She shielded her face out of instinct, before peeking out from behind the cushion.

Logan regarded the group, sniffing the air. Slowly, his six-inch knives slid back into his knuckles, his features falling from alarmed to an unamused scowl.

Jubilee walked in at that moment with a glass of water, a little crazy straw poking out of it. She slurped loudly...before feeling Logan's steely gaze on her. "...Oh."

Jean couldn't decide if Logan catching them was worse than the night they'd just had.

Though given the irritation coming off him in waves, she was going to go with the former. 

Rogue debated on staying in the kitchen doorway and ditching, but realized a small error. She was still covered in ash, and Logan WOULD find her. Best to face the music. "Ah don't suppose ya miiiiight wait until mornin' fer an explanation~?" She asked. 

Logan stared. "Sure."

Then the grandfather clock in the main hall bonged, signalling midnight.

"Sit down. We're gonna be here awhile."

And so began the tale of tracking down the bad guy, the first MISERABLE FAILURE, building their team, and the second go around. 

"He was in there fer, like, a chip of some kind, and he's workin' with Magneto. The rest are... patchy, we'll go with patchy." Rogue wasn't overly fond of 'Pyro's' memories. 

They were even more disjointed than the usual ones could be. 

"We really should have come and gotten you I KNOW but.." Jean added, huffing and resting her face in her hands. "Oh this was all a bad idea."

"Ya don't say." Logan grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We're really sorry, Mr. Logan," Kitty fiddled with her hair, "But we had to do something!"

The old mutant nodded. "Yeah, I guess you did."

A glimmer of hope that punishment would be escaped!

"Prof's gonna be mad."

The glimmer fizzled.

"Does he haaaaave to know?" Rogue asked. 

"He's going to find out anyway..." Jean sighed, slowly shaking her head. Best to take punishment with dignity.

"We'll talk with him in the morning." Logan said, standing. "Go wash up and get to bed, all 'a ya."

Sighing with relief, the girls stood up.

"You're all grounded til college."

The sighs turned to groans.

~~~

Back across town, the ruins of the blown building had been doused, investigated and left. 

A phone rang and buzzed. 

"Ah for fuck's..."

Pyro was recovering nearby, hidden and slightly singed. (Though his mutation allowed him to withstand the powerful inferno) He answered the cellphone, examining a small yellow computer chip in his fingers. "What now?"

"Where _ are you _ ?" The voice on the other end hissed. "I've been here an hour now, what happened to 'I've got it, I'm coming?" The tone had very quickly turned mocking, aggravation thick in it.

Pyro snorted, whipping his hair out of his face. "I got sidetracked. Gimme a fuckin' minute."

"While I know you aren't the most intelligent member of this little team, you should really, _ really _ learn not to speak to me like that." No nonsense, this one. "Because if you don't, bad luck is going to find you. Oh, and if your being 'sidetracked' continues to draw attention, it'll be trouble from higher up the chain."

"Riiiiight." Pyro stood up, flinching and hissing at his aching legs. "Important thing is, I got the chip. Headed there now."

"Good~" The menace was gone for the moment, a bit of.. cheer in there. "Oh and Johnny? Try not to make me wait again." 

And with that, the line went dead. 

Now, Pyro wasn't no chicken.

But he felt a small shiver crawl up his spine.

~~~

"Honestly now the LEVEL of...I can't believe you all would do such a thing!" 

The next morning featured an angry Xavier. "I had hoped you all knew better than this!"

"Sorry Professor.."

He groaned, rubbing a temple. "I suppose the important thing is no one was hurt, or exposed for that matter. But you're all still in trouble!" 

"Proooof, c'mon," Jubilee started, "We just did the noble thing and...stopped the...Wait--"

"I can't believe you BLEW UP A BUILDING!" Todd cackled, passing by on his way out the door.

Logan jerked his head around the corner. "GET TO SCHOOL!"

Jean made a noise between embarrassment and discomfort. 

Prof let them stew a moment, Rogue shifting. "Weee did get some info?" 

"I've heard. If you're ready, we can look at those?" 

She gave a slow nod, Prof nodding and starting.

_ Fire, Magneto, anger that burst into MORE fire, the chip... _

He grunted, pulling back, eyes narrowed in concern. "He... isn't well." He muttered. "But that chip does worry me... We'll look for a match while you all go to school. You'll be taking on extra chores on top of your being grounded, so don't be late."

More groans as they filed out, Jean biting her lip. "I've NEVER been grounded!"

"Aaaaw, it ain't SO bad." Rogue said.

"NEVER?" Jubilee asked, flabbergasted. Kitty nodded, having long accepted the fact the Jean was (or rather, HAD BEEN) a shining angel of a student and all around perfect person.

"Not even ONCE! I don't know what I'm going to do-- HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?" 

Rogue snickered. "Look. We coulda died, we coulda gotten caught, they coulda kicked us OUT, we coulda had an actual time frame. I doubt 'til graduation' is gonna happen."

Jean gaped slightly at all this, suddenly pale again. 

"Oh my gosh, _ calm yerself _ . Yer FINE. It'll be OK I promise."

"Yeeeah, just think!" Jubilee grinned at her. "Now you know what it'll be like NEXT time~"

"THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME."

"There will be many next times~"

"Next time let's sneak out and GO CLUBBING!"

Jubilee and Rogue were having too much fun.

"We have been grounded I am going to SCHOOL AND I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU TWO."

Rogue snickered, offering Jubilee a fist. This was going to be fun, at least for a couple of days.

Kitty couldn't help laughing any long, and cackled loudly as she went out the door. Jubilee offered Jean one last grin before trotting off after her.


	23. Toil and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro gets an unexpected visitor; Storm, Logan, and Hank intercept Magneto’s new crew.

All things considered, this had all gone very well. Sure a building was gone, but they did good!

They had done GOOD.

Despite all the GOOD they had done, it was still a bummer to have to go straight home after school. Their teammates sympathized.

"I am SOOOO glad I'm not on THAT train." Kurt snickered, shaking his head. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that the girls had blown up a building-- allegedly.

Though to be fair, it had only been the night before.

"Man," Fred shook his head, "I can't believe JEAN went with 'em! Jubilee and Rogue I can believe, Kitty MAYBE, but..."

"Isn't it great?" Todd snickered. "I know my Jeanie had a bad side in there somewhere!"

Kurt offered him a slight smirk. "Oh DID you?" He asked, giving Todd's hair a ruffle.

He was pretty sure Jean didn't even know she had a 'bad side'. 

Todd shoved him lightly. "Well yeah!"

"Uh-huh. Suuuure. Still, I hope they aren't REALLY grounded until graduation. That would suck."

Fred nodded. "No kiddin'!"

Kurt nodded, glancing over his shoulder. 

He then prodded Todd with his still cloaked tail. "Who's that girl following us anyway?" He asked with a whisper. 

The 'girl' in question sported tumbling brown locks, a red coat, and quite the cute, black and white polka dot dress. And while she looked vaguely familiar, Kurt was SURE he didn't know her. 

Todd pretended he was looking at someone across the street, catching a glimpse of the girl out of the corner of his eye. "Mm.." He muttered. "Dunno..."

"...She kinda looks like Pietro." Fred whispered.

"She does--  _ oh my god. _ "

"...OH MY  _ GOD _ ."

Kurt jerked suddenly, fighting down the urge to port away from the sudden yelling. "What, what am I not getting!?"

They grabbed him. Leaning in, Todd whispered. "I think that's Pietro's sister!"

"Dude it totally is, look at the nose! And the eyes!"

"And the 'I'm a god among men' posture!"

"He HAS one?" Kurt asked, glancing back again. "..There is a resemblance..." He admitted. He then glanced back to the front door, Pietro taking a step out before walking RIGHT back inside.

"...Yup. Yup you two are right."

"What do we do?" Fred hissed.

"I don't know! Usually girls run away from me, not the other way around."

Luckily, they wouldn't have to think on it, the girl suddenly yelping.

Pietro had gone back around in the past several seconds, and had grabbed the girl in a headlock and hair ruffle. "What took you so LONG~?" 

She chuckled, Pietro suddenly losing his footing and grip as she moved forward. "Giving you time to prepare. Do not DO that." She smirked, fixing her hair. 

"Duly noted." He smirked, catching himself and perking. "OI, c'mere! You gotta meet my sis!" 

Fred and Todd exchanged a glance. Then, they shoved Kurt in front of them. He gave them a sharp, aggravated stare.

"Dorks, this is Wanda. Wanda, that's Fred, Todd aaand Kurt. If he turns blue, don't freak out."

She regarded him, smirking slightly. "Blue?"

"Yeah." Todd shrugged. "And fuzzy."

She regarded Kurt, who chuckled and gave a shrug. He had to assume Wanda had to be a mutant too, with Pietro so LIBERALLY giving out information. "III see. And anything else about your friends?"

"Well Todd is a stinky, springy bastard. Aaand Fred is strong and REALLY way better at cooking than any person has any right to be."

Kurt snickered, nudging Todd. "On the money~"

"I would also like to add that I am, in fact, arm-wrestling champion. Aside from Fred."

"Do not even bring that up." Pietro chided, Wanda biting back a giggle.

Fred chuckled, ruffling Todd's hair. "Sooo...Wow, uh," He looked the two siblings over, "This is kinda weird."

Todd snickered. "Yeaaah. A bit too much Pietro for my tastes."

"Oh c'mon, the more the merrier, right?" Pietro smirked, brushing his knuckles to his shirt.

"... He still retains his ego, I see." Wanda smirked, regarding her sibling.

"Yeah okay this is weird." Todd turned on his heel. "IIIII am gonna go ste-- get some food. Bye, Wonder Twins!"

"I'm hungry too." Fred started after him, waving.

"Ja! Well see you back home!" Kurt snickered, running after.

Pietro snickered and waved her along. "Come on. You got other nerds to meet anyway."

~~~

"Alright, Prof,"

The Institute teachers had gathered together, meanwhile.

"Give us the details."

Xavier nodded, bringing up a map for them. "I've managed to track down Pyro from what I could pull from Rogue. He's with two others at the moment. I've never felt one, but the other..." Xavier frowned, looking to Logan. "The other is Sabertooth."

This could only end well. 

Logan scowled, fist on the table clenching tightly. Hank cleared his throat, stopping himself from giving the Wolverine a pat on the shoulder for fear he'd lose his hand. "Do we know what they're planning?" He asked.

"Not quite. I know they need supplies to replicate a chip.. but beyond that, I can't be sure." Xavier shook his head. 

Ororo chose to take Logan's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Whatever it is, we'll put a stop to it."

"Damn right we will." Logan growled, metal piercing his knuckles ever-so slightly.

Xavier nodded, looking over them. "Be careful, we can't be sure of what to expect."

Ororo nodded, moving to a stand and starting for the jet. "It won't stand against us for long.” 

Logan stood and headed out himself. Beast stuck around a little longer, turning to Xavier. "Charles, are you sure I..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What if I lose control during the fight?"

"You won't Hank, I trust that. You're more than your mutation." He offered a slight smile. "But I'll be in touch if you need help." 

The blue beast nodded a little, smile unsure. "Alright. Thank you."

Prof nodded slowly. "And you won't be alone on the field either. But, if it gets to be too much, don't be worried about taking a step back from things to gather yourself."

"Right." Hank started for the door, then paused again. "Will you be alright alone here, Charles? I hate to leave you unguarded, in case.."

The telepath chuckled. "Our students are capable, and if all else fails, Cerebro's been reinforced… And layered with poly fiberglass instead of metal. I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern though, I appreciate it."

"Alright. But if ANYTHING happens, give us a call, alright?"

"Of course."

~~~

It hadn't taken Pietro long to find Evan. He was, predictably, on the court. "Ok, ok watch this." He snickered, dashing in and snagging the ball from him mid-dribble. 

Evan had been in the middle of lining up a shot, and trying to dribble an invisible ball made him lurch forward and nearly fall onto his face. "Pete, I SWEAR." He looked around for the white-haired pest, eyes resting instead on Wanda.

She snickered, giving him a wave. Pietro grinned and rested his arm on Evan's shoulder, ball spinning on his other hand. "Evan, this is Wanda. She's my sister." He grinned, Wanda moving over and offering a hand. 

"Charmed." She greeted. 

"Wanda, this is MY rival, Evan."

She offered him a sly smile. "Oh YOUR rival. Not sharing?" She asked, causing her brother to flush lightly and give her a sharp look.

Evan looked between them. He couldn't help but get an inkling that they were talking about something...else? He didn't know. It was hard to tell with Pietro as it was, and now that there was ANOTHER Maximoff things probably weren't going to get any easier to understand.

"It's.. interesting to meet you in person." Wanda added, looking over him. She looked like she was taking...stock? Sizing him up? "Pietro talks about you incessantly." 

"Oh DOES he?' Evan smirked, getting Pietro in a headlock. "Talkin' smack, Maximoff?"

"AACK Get off Danny-boy!" He protested, reaching up to ruffle his dreads. 

"Well...Partially~" Wanda chuckled. "I'm not sure it's what you're thinking, though."

"Shhhhhush." Pietro hissed.

"Oh yeah?" Evan noogied him. "What is it, huh?"

"Nothing you need to worry about you NERD!" 

Wanda wasn't sure how to feel about this. They seemed... close, which was nice, she supposed. 

Evan nodded...then picked Pietro up and slung him over his shoulder. "Scuse me, gotta take the trash out." He grinned at Wanda, starting along.

"PFFFT." Pietro snickered, rubbing a quick fist into Evan. 

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I can see why he likes you so much." 

"Well I AM awesome!" Evan laughed, moving for the nearest trash can.

He wasn't REALLY going to dump him. But he did like messing with him.

"Don't you dare I swear to  _ GOD. _ " Pietro protested.

She chuckled, walking alongside the duo. "I'm starting to see why he still has that EGO, with you fanning the flames using your own." 

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Well he won't have it for long." Evan held him over the trash can. "Unless of course he admits that I am, in fact, the ultimate. Otherwise..."

Pietro frowned sharply. "...Yeah alright, you're the ultimate. The ultimate NERD KING." 

Wanda bit back a laugh. It was much easier when a phone rang, Wanda perking and pulling the sleek black thing forth. "Oh... give me a minute, I need to take this." She told them, quickly moving off. Pietro gave a sharp huff, mood having noticeably dipped. 

"Hm? Okay." Evan shrugged. He put Pietro upright and set him down. "I will accept this title. Means I'm a better nerd than YOU!"

"Yeaahyeah." Pietro seemed very distracted suddenly, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. He gripped something within, glancing down at the sleek phone hidden inside. 

Evan frowned at him. "...Are you okay?"

"Yeah?" Pietro wasn't sure, honestly. 

"I've known you for, like, eight years dude. You're not okay."

Pietro stared at him a long while. "...I think she's talking to dad." He muttered, sitting down on a bleacher. 

Evan sat beside him, frown deepening. "Yeah?"

"Yeah... Like, he's always liked her better. Always. He even..." He frowned, hugging his arms for a minute. "He even took her away when her powers started getting... stronger. Like, that was the first time we'd been apart but he didn't even care and..." He heaved a sigh. "And then he brought me over here, got the apartment and.. you kinda know the rest."

"Mm.." Evan leaned back, turning his face to the sky. "So how are you feeling right now? REALLY feeling."

Pietro rubbed the back of his neck. "I... I dunno? Kinda angry? Sick? Sad too, I guess..." 

Evan nodded. "I'll bet."

"And I should be HAPPY he's leaving me alone but... I'm... I'm not..."

"Well, he IS still your dad." He said. "Right?"

Pietro nodded slowly, wringing his hands now. 

Evan sighed softly. He bumped Pietro's shoulder. "Look, man. I think...I think it's normal, what you're feeling. But you can't let him ruin everything for you."

"....Yeah." Pietro agreed, nodding slowly and cracking a smile. "Yeaaah you're right. And I won't... not again." He muttered, hopping up and ruffling Evan's hair. "Thanks."

Evan smiled a little. "Pfff. No problem."

Wanda had, in the meanwhile, found somewhere isolated, but close enough that she could watch the duo. 

Magneto's voice cut in quickly. "How is it going?"

"Fine. I've met at least four X-men, though I can only be sure of a couple of powers. Pietro's doing well, at least." Well, maybe not at the moment. At the moment he looked rather upset. 

"Good. Keep a low profile, don't get too close to anyone. And DO NOT go near the psychics."

"Yes father. Is there anyone you want me to look out for in particular?"

"If you can," Magneto said, "Keep a close eye on that Daniels boy. He's got a terrible influence on your brother."

She perked slightly, glancing back at them from around the corner. "...Does he?"

"He  _ always _ has."

"I...see." She wasn't sure this was a problem, with what she was seeing. But, her father knew best, right? "I'll do what I can."

"Good. Be careful, Wanda."

"I'll be  _ fine _ father. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Good.” Magneto hung up abruptly.

She gave a slow nod, having been watching the duo talk just around the corner. She frowned slightly. He certainly WAS having an influence on her brother but... it certainly didn't look bad. If anything, it was a  _ good  _ thing. In the time she’d had that conversation, Pietro had gone from down in the dumps to downright chipper. 

Wanda sighed, shaking her head and perked herself up, starting back over. "Sorry about that~" 

"Oh, yo." Evan chuckled.

"Eeey." Pietro chuckled. "Everything ok?"

"Of course. So! I'm sure you have more to show me?"

"Uuuh yeah! ... Maaaaybe Danny-boy should come too."

Well that worked out nicely. "Fine with me, I'd like to get to know your friends~"

Evan shrugged. "Alright! Lemme get my stuff." He said, moving to the bench on the court to retrieve his bag.

~~

"We're closing in on their location. Are you all ready?" The trio of teachers were in the Blackbird, Storm monitoring their progress as she flew the thing. 

"Yes." Beast answered, flexing his hands. Logan was staring out the window, frowning deeply.

She gave him a nod before looking at her husband. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Logan shook his head. "It's nothin'."

"Oh? It doesn't look like nothing."

"It's  _ fine _ ." He said gruffly, then his face softened apologetically. "Just...mulling things over."

Storm gave him a slow nod. "Understandably."

He let his claws loose. "Let's land this thing, eh?"

It didn't take long to land the Blackbird. Storm looked to the massive factory before them.

The security gate had been blown wide open. Storm's eyes narrowed. "They're inside. Let's go."

Nodding, the other mutants leaped from the plane, and moved towards the factory. 

"Quite the mess." Beast noted. Melted, red metal was everywhere, bits of the floor were taken up, and there were slash marks in some fuel tanks. There had been a struggle. They'd have to keep an eye out for hurt humans.

Storm nodded slowly, looking around slowly. She paused, raising a hand, voices ahead.

"Not a bad haul, if I say so myself." Gambit was saying.

Sabertooth rolled his eyes. "Mmhm.." He suddenly perked, sniffing. He growled low, eyes narrowing. 

"Aw what's wrong NOW, snaggletooth?" Pyro grunted, hefting a large machine part into their transport.

"Wolverine." He snarled, flexing a clawed hand. "He's here, and he's coming."

"Weeell how about we go greet him?" Gambit suggested.

"He's MINE!"

Gambit glanced at Pyro with this, smirking slightly and tapping the side of his head. Snickering, Pyro pulled out a couple lighters. "Whatever."

Back with the X-men, Storm had paused. 

"Something isn't right..."

It was a tense couple of moments until Sabertooth tackled through a door and launched himself at Logan. 

Wolverine met him head on, snarling as they began to grapple. Seconds later, a torrent of fire shot out the door, Beast dodging back.

"HAHAAAAA _ NOW _ WE'RE TALKIN'!!" Pyro cackled.

Storm responded with a burst of wind to blow it back, eyes narrowed. "I may not have much to work with indoors, but it will be more than enough to keep  _ you _ in check." 

Gambit had come in on a conveyor belt above, leaping down and taking a swing at Beast. "Guess that leaves you an' me!" 

Beast managed to narrowly dodge the swing. "Very WELL!" He growled, going at Gambit.

Gambit ducked back, charging and tossing a trio of explosive cards at his feet. "So what do they call you, big blue?"

Beast jumped, clinging to pipes running along the ceiling. "The BEAST!" He swung, leaping forward to kick Gambit in the chest.

Gambit stumbled back, scowling and slamming his staff into a pipe, steam and fog filling the room.

Beast stood up. He tried to focus on their environment, attempting to pinpoint Gambit's location by sound or smell amidst the chaos of his teammates' battles.

Now credit where it was due, Gambit was a quiet mover. It probably came with having been a thief. He moved quickly and quietly around Beast, trying to disturb the fog around him as little as possible. He smirked once behind him, charging a card and slinging it at his backside.

Beast was knocked forward, going tumbling and slamming into a wall. Growling, he flipped onto all fours and sprung forward like a lunging lion.

Gambit jerked, bringing up his staff to block the brunt force of it. He still stumbled back, eyes narrowed, a smirk on his features. "Ya ain't half bad..."

Beast would have retorted, but a sudden burst of flame cut him off. Pyro slammed into the adjacent wall, body visibly smoking. He flung his arms forward, flames following them.

The wind encircling Storm snatched it up, dispersing it. She smirked slightly, swinging a hand forward, a tunnel of wind obeying her sweep and lunging forth.

Of course, gale force winds were not easy to stand up to. Pyro was pinned to the wall, unable to move a muscle. The pipes along it ruptured, shooting hot steam. He tried to reach something, anything...and his eyes, as he struggled to keep them open, spotted a fuse box.

"GAMBIT!" He called, "ZAP BOX!"

Gambit perked, smirking slowly and supercharging a card. The explosion it created upon hitting the box was  _ magnificent. _

Pyro cackled loudly, flames encircling him as shrapnel and wire shot out like bullets in every direction. "THAAAATTA BOY!" He called, using the fire to propel himself forward quickly.

Storm jerked slightly, her eyes narrowing as she and her heavy wind went to meet his charge.

But he was not bogged down this time. Pyro's flames kept growing, bursting pipes and shattering wires as explosions continued to go off. He was able to force his way through the wind towards her.

Storm's eyes narrowed, electricity beginning to course over her form as she moved to meet him.

Cackling, Pyro forced his fire forward. "EAT THIS, BITCH!"

The fire not only engulfed Storm, but did a number on the machinery behind her, things suddenly exploding.

A chunk of scrap metal narrowly missed Sabertooth, though he hardly seemed to noticed, slicing a hefty pipe clean and launching it Wolverine's way. Wolverine cut right through it, propelling himself at the other mutant with a yowl and his claws poised to strike.

"This place is going to explode!" Beast called to his companions amidst the roar of flames and deafening hissing of the machines around them.

"I know!" Storm called, winds clearing the smoke. "WOLVERINE!" She called as Sabertooth took a claw in the shoulder. His snarls were loud and angry, much larger mutant slinging a punch.

But Logan was focused solely on the fight. He took the punch, then started to grapple with Sabertooth.

Pyro cackled loudly, urging the flames on. "YES! YEEEES HAHAHAAHAAAA!!"

Sabertooth was only too happy to oblige this, Gambit giving a sharp whistle. "You keep it goin, I'll grab the stuff!"

Hank made a grab for Gambit. "Oh no you-- GAH!" He jumped back as flames suddenly erupted at his feet and shot high into the air.

Storm likewise found it impossible to stop the blaze. Had they been outside, this wouldn’t have been a problem-- merely a breath and a rain storm would handle it.

But they were not outside, and she had no water to work with. "Fall back! We need to go!"

Wolverine was knocked back into a wall, and roared as he prepared another attack.

"LOGAN!" Beast yelled. Logan was jolted to his senses, and just in time too as the closest wall burst open. Growling in frustration, he started sprinting towards his group.

Sabertooth wasn't willing to let him go so easily, not even as fire rose, and he roared. "Cool it with the flames!!" He ordered, quickly losing track of his long time foe.

Storm quickly waved them along, clearing a path best she could with her wind, group managing to make it outside.

**_BOOM!_ **

Dust and smoke filled the air as a series of large explosions rocked the factory, shattering windows and blowing out the ceiling and its walls.

Wolverine started towards the factory again. "We could still catch 'em!"

"No, Logan." Storm said sternly, taking his shoulder. "It's unstable and dangerous."

Logan growled in frustration, making a gesture towards the factory. However, years of knowing Ororo made him wise to the futility of arguing with her. So he settled for kicking the nearest scrap of metal in frustration and sheathing his claws in a huff.

"Your feud will continue another time. For now, we report back. See if we can figure out why they were here..."

"RrrrRRRF." Logan was displeased.

"That's a good idea." Hank said, perking up at the sounds of distant sirens. "Let's get a move on."

~~~

The jet was taking off before long, and back in the facility, Sabertooth was highly displeased. 

"I had him!" He complained, tugging a bit of shrapnel from his arm, the wound already healing. 

Pyro popped his fingers, flames still flicking over the mutant. "Hehehe, suuuuuuuure."

A loud snarl sounded in reply. Gambit kicked away a panel. "Easy now y'all. Who's to say he didn't?" He gave Pyro a sideways glance and a headshake.

"Ah whatever. Don't matter." Pyro smirked. "We got what we came for, right?"

"Right." Gambit chuckled, waving them along. "Get this stuff back to the boss."

"Next time let's blow up TWO factories." Pyro said cheerfully.

Gambit snickered. "We'll see."

~~~

"Ya sure you don't wanna see the Institute?" Back with Pietro, he was still showing Wanda around. 

"I'd really rather not impose." She replied evenly. 

"Aaah, you're not imposing." Evan chuckled. "I'm sure Prof wouldn't mind."

"Hmm well...Maybe another time."

Pietro snickered and shook his head. "Fiiine. Next time then."

Evan started inside. "I better go. We got some training scheduled for today. Don't miss it, Pete!" He snickered, starting away.

Pietro smirked, waving him along. "Like I'm ever late for anything."

She watched Evan leave before looking at Pietro. "... Father's really very concerned about you."

"Uh-huh." Pietro replied, scuffing his foot.

"I mean it! You should really come back with me, it could be like it was! Your friend could come too, I’m sure he’d be welcomed."

"Sorry Wanda but that's... that's not gonna happen."

She frowned sharply, eyes narrowing sadly, but nodded. "...The offer is open. I'll see you again, Pietro." She assured, turning and leaving.

“Yeah… Good seeing you Wanda…” He stood there a while, then shook his head, headed back for the Institute. 

~~~

"Excellent."

Their prize was unloaded carefully: various machine parts, pipes, fuel tanks, conveyor belts.

Magneto was pleased.

"See, boss?" Gambit chuckled. "Nothin to worry about."

"Now I wouldn't say that. We still have a way to go." Magneto allowed himself a small smirk. "But progress is always good."

Gambit gave a slow nod, gesturing to their haul. "Well then this is a lot of good."

"I expect this winning streak to continue, Gambit. Don't disappoint me."

Gambit offered a wry grin. "Now Boss, disappointin' you is the LAST thing on my mind."

It would be hazardous to his health after all.


	24. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finally ventures away from the Institute to lead a camping trip. Absolutely nothing goes wrong whatsoever.

"....Sooooo, I couldn't help but notice the kids' report cards."

Another day, another problem at the Institute.

Xavier frowned, accepting the four cards. His brow furrowed; now most of their subjects ranged from well to average but there was one similarity. 

None of the four had a... handle on Biology. "I can see the concern. You have an idea on how to fix this? A study group, perhaps." 

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Hank said, "Why, when I was a teacher, I used to take my class to the zoo and the park, they always seemed to enjoy that. Now if this NEW teacher was actually immersing the students in the curriculum like this, I think they'd be doing a lot better." 

He paused, then cleared his throat. "Ahem..You get the idea. I'm sure Logan or Storm can make time for it."

Xavier chuckled. "I don't see why you can't. You could take them camping, use the van or the jet. You're more than qualified and maybe some of your energy will get them immersed in the subject."

"Ah..." Hank's chipper attitude deflated considerably, his face falling. "I SUPPOSE I could..."

Well that was concerning. Xavier leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

Hank shuffled, dinner plate-sized hands twiddling their fingers daintily. "I, uh...I don't know if I can go that far out. By myself."

"Well, I'd hardly say you'd be by yourself. But I understand. I know you're concerned... but I think going out and facing your fear would be good for you. I know you can't enjoy being cooped up here."

"Oh, I'm fine. I occupy my time. See? This is a new sweater, made of one-hundred...percent..." He was getting nowhere. Sighing defeatedly, Hank muttered, "I can try, Charles."

Xavier nodded, offering a smile. "If you need us, just call."

  
~~~

Turns out Kurt was one of the students failing biology. "Oh come on. It won't be so bad." He was trying to assure Bobby, the ice breaker not really the "camping sort".

"Camping, though? I don't see how this is necessary." Fred had never been camping in his life, and quite frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to start.

Kurt chuckled and ported, now sitting on his shoulders. "It'll be FUN guys! The fresh air, the trees. And a couple days AWAY."

"Yaaaay." Lance grumbled, a bit torn. After all, this was camping, which he wasn't fond of... but there was someone of  _ particular _ company he was looking forward to. 

"Hey guys~!"

Speaking of, here came Hank’s moral support.

Kitty peeked out at them from behind a stack of sleeping bags, which the tiny fighter was carrying and balancing precariously. "We're heading out soon, so make sure you're--Whoop!-- all packed!"

"Mmhm..." Bobby muttered, checking through his bag and keeping it close.

Lance chuckled, reaching over and relieving her. "Yeah, we're good."

"Oop! Thanks~" She chuckled, adjusting her hair, then her peppy (and pink!) short overalls.

Todd trudged by them, carrying a box of...something.

Fred perked. "You're not comin'?"

"Heeeeell no! I got a B in that class, man!"

"It's true." Kurt chuckled, porting over to peek into the box. "So what do you HAVE anyway?"

Todd shrugged. "Supplies. Me 'n Jeanie are gonna finish up our project this weekend."

Kurt nodded, porting back to help Fred load things into the van.

Lance snickered, bumping Todd’s shoulder. "So long as you guys do ACTUAL work!" He teased.

Todd shoved him, averting his eyes and tugging his collar. "Ssss"

"Oh, good job! I see everyone's ready to go~"Hank looked for all the world like a park ranger from Yogi Bear. Minus the stylish hiking boots, of course; he was pretty sure they didn’t make his size.

That was Todd's cue to scoot out of there, grinning mockingly at the group.

"Yup!" Kurt grinned, porting again. Bobby wondered if he did this every time he got excited, Kurt coming back in the space where shotgun would be.

Kitty suddenly remembered. "Ooh! Hold on, I forgot the provisions!"

"You MONSTER." Fred teased, climbing into the back.

Smirking, Kitty dashed back towards the Institute. "Be right back!"

"Good on you, Kitty!" Hank called, opening up a map. "Now let's seeeeee..."

In the kitchen was one Rogue, the girl digging around Kitty's "road trip bag".

"Man, got all the good stuff in here." She snickered, starting to wonder if Kitty wouldn't miss juuuust a single bag of chips...

Kitty rounded the corner. Gasping, she pointed. " _ TRAITOR! _ "

Rogue jerked, metal cutlery above her bending and jerking out of shape. The gas stove's small blaze flared dangerously, and Rogue ported to the other side of the kitchen's island. She then groaned, offering Kitty a sheepish grin as she retrieved a now modern art spatula. "Can't blame me fer tryin~?

Kitty, having gripped the wall behind her in sudden alarm, slowly eased herself off it. "Whoa...Yoooou okay?"

Rogue sighed, the fire having calmed and stopped. "Yea... just... I dunno, all the powers I've been absorbin’ are poppin’ back up. Prof says to just relax, and he's workin with me but." She shrugged, waving a hand at the spatula. 

"Oh," Kitty frowned, moving to carefully pick up her bag. "Well, maybe it'll pass?"

Rogue nodded, offering Kitty a snicker. "Here's hopin. But, hey. Have fun on yer trip, alright?"

"Yeah, I will!" Kitty smiled. "If you need me, just bop Jean! Cuz, uh...there's no service out there. Or beds. Or toilets-- Y'know, I'm beginning to think this might be a long weekend."

"Ya don't say." She snickered, waving the spatula. "Don't distract Lance too much." 

Kitty headed out, twirling her hair innocently. "Who, me~?"

"Yes YOU." Rogue snickered, shaking her head. 

~~

"So..." It had been a few hours on the road, Kurt playing an old game. He snorted loudly, dying once more. “C’mon, Pac-Man! When do I win...”

“You can’t win Pac-Man, dude.” Fred snickered.

Lance, currently driving (what with their teacher being a big blue fuzzy giant), snickered. "Juuust like life.”

Fred perked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, ya know think about. It starts out easy, but as ya go it gets harder and harder until you can’t keep up. And then it’s game over.” Lance explained, Kurt regarding him, slowly closing the game. 

Hank (who was hiding from sight on the floor) looked up from his book, eyes wide. "...Kids, can you lighten up?" Bobby snickered, the most noise he'd made since they started. 

"Whaaat~?" Lance replied innocently.

" _ No more _ ."

Lance snickered, perking and looking to the sign. "Oh FINALLY..." 

They were only a few turns away now. 

Kitty looked out the window. "Hmmm...You think it'll rain?"

"Oh no," Hank said, scratching his stomach with his foot, "The radar said we'd have clear skies all weekend. It's probably moving past us."

Bobby frowned sharply, watching it. He didn't trust the clouds but.. If Mr. McCoy said so..

Their site was incredibly isolated. It wasn't surprising. The school year was still going, the weather still fairly chilly. 

"You sure we couldn't have rented a trailer or something?" Kitty asked, huffing as she set down the last of the bags.

"Oh come now, it's not so bad!" Hank tried to assure them. "How often do you get to lie in the grass and gaze up at the unfiltered majesty of the cosmos, for example?"

"Um...." Lance was at a loss for words. "...Rarely?" He asked. 

In the background, Bobby was setting up  _ quite  _ the tent. "Didn't think a tent could have ROOMS." Kurt snickered, helping him from the inside. 

Hank chuckled. "Only the best for the X-men!" He looked around. "I say once we've set up, we go for a hike!"

"Already?" Bobby grumbled.

"YES." Kurt didn't really need to do the 'hike' part of hiking, being a porter. 

"It'll be FUN! I hope you all brought your notebooks, we'll be sketching!"

Another groan, Lance snorting. "Do we HAVE to?"

Bobby shrugged; it was about time something was promising about this trip. 

Hank waved a hand. "It'll be fun! AND educational, you bunch of underachieving ruffians." He snickered, reading over the trail map again.

It wasn't long before they were hiking along, Lance looking at the foliage along the trail. "This is so lame... It all looks the same anyway, so what's the point?"

"The POINT," Hank said, deftly stepping over a small creek, "Is that obviously books and word packets aren't doing much for you. SO! What better way to learn than to get right in the thick of it?" He glanced over and offered Lance a grin, "If you don't like it, perhaps you should work harder in school."

"S'just biology. I'm doin'... Okaaay in my other subjects." He grumbled.

Bobby was honestly having a pretty good time. He was still looking a little droopy eyed, but the slightest of smiles had made its way onto his face. Even Kurt, who was currently being a ding dang monkey in the trees and raining acorns down in his wake couldn't damper the mood. 

Hank took a deep breath. "Aah, isn't the fresh air great, children?"

He caught a scent of something, and his muscles quickly tensed. He froze, eyes wide as the smell invaded his nose and brought him on full alert.

Deer.

A low growl escaped from Hank's gullet, and the muscles in his hands flexed.

Kitty, noting their instructor had fallen back, paused to look back at him. "...Mr. McCoy?"

Kurt perked, pausing and porting to sit on a branch above him. "You ok?" He asked.

Hank shook himself, rubbing his temples to try and bring himself to his senses. "I-I'm...fine. Er, perhaps we should rest here awhile!" He suggested, standing straight. "It's a nice creek, right?"

Bobby nodded, dusting off a rock and sitting himself down to start sketching a cluster of mushrooms that had made a little patch of moss their home. 

"Yeah, sure..." Lance grumbled, still not keen on the whole drawing thing. He could make music, but that was about all the art he was good at. "So what're we supposed to draw anyway?" 

"The goal," Hank sat himself down on a rock, retrieving his own notebook from his bag, "Is to document any interesting fauna or flora, preferably in a highly detailed manner with several sketches each. Then when we get back to camp, we'll identify them."

"MMM." Lance had been afraid of the 'highly detailed part'. 

Kurt nodded, stretching and hanging upside down by his tail, just over a snail trucking along. 

Lance nudged Kitty, opening his own. "What're you gonna do?" 

"Me?" Kitty leaned back against a tree, stretching, "I'M gonna relax~"

"You'll also help your fellow students, miss Honor Roll." Hank chuckled.

"Fiiiiiine."

Lance snickered, plopping himself down beside her. 

Hank peered down into the creek, searching for frogs or fish he could sketch. His reflection made it hard to see, though. He frowned deeply, staring at it for a moment. Then, he tossed a pebble into the water, disrupting its surface.

Kurt glanced up from his work, porting over to sit beside his teacher. "Feeling blue?" He asked, offering a slight grin. "Er.. no pun intended." 

Hank shook his head. "Aaah, it's...nothing."

"Ja?" He asked, looking into the water. It had settle., Kurt chuckled and pulled a twig from his hair. "Lookin' good~" He chuckled. 

McCoy ruffled his hair. "You wear it well, don't you?" He asked.

Kurt snickered, waving him off. "It's not easy being GREEN, but blue? Blue I can pull off~" He chuckled, peering into the water. 

"I see." Hank started sketching some plants growing by the water's edge. He caught the scent of the deer again, thankfully more distant, and suppressed another growl.

Kurt perked, looking at him. "...You sure you're ok?" He asked, rolling up a sleeve and preparing himself to grab a fish. 

Hank took a deep breath, centering himself. "I'm...fine. It's tempting to revert to a more..." The lead in his pencil snapped and he cursed under his breath. "I just probably shouldn't have come out here."

Kurt perked, offering his own pencil. "No?" He asked, digging around for a sharpener. 

"No." Hank took it and finished up his sketch. "I thought I was getting control, but...being out here is making me think like an animal."

Kurt nodded, watching the water a bit. "Is that a BAD thing?" 

Hank set the pencil down. He looked at his hands, flexing his fingers slowly. "Well...I used to be a MAN. Or I thought I was."

"I see..." Kurt nodded, sitting on his haunches and watching the fish go by. "...Ya know, when I was a kid, I kinda felt the same? I mean, it's not EXACT but..." He chuckled, tugging his tail gently. "I look a little scary to people who don't know me. So my dad liked to tell me my outside didn't matter. It was part of me, but the INSIDE was the important part. And I think you're a good man inside." 

Hank mulled his words over. There was a long period of silence between them.

"...Thank you.' Hank said finally, patting Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt nodded, offering him a grin. "You bet. We blue fuzzies gotta stick together, right?" 

Hank chuckled. "I suppose so."

It wasn't long before the group was moving again. Lance bumped Fred, not quite pleased with his sketches. "Lemme see yours?" 

Sighing, Fred showed his notebook, simple chicken scratch sketches within. "I wish Todd was here. He could do it."

"What, really?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's really good at this kind of thing." Lance replied, Bobby making a mental note of that. 

"I dunno." Kurt had ported to Fred's shoulder, offering his own for comparison. "I think they're ok?" 

"Mmmm. It's hard for me to hold a pencil, though. My hands are so--"

**_CRACKABOOM!!_ **

Jolting, Hank looked up at the sky. Fat, dark rain clouds were rolling in their way, and fast. "Oh dear." He muttered, turning. "Alright kids, we'd better head back to camp."

"We're kinda far... Better move fast." Bobby muttered, heading back down along the path.

The storm was much faster than they were. They hadn't even made it back to the river where they'd first stopped when it hit them. The winds were harsh, the rain stinging as it fell. Lance had taken it upon himself to shield Kitty, eyes narrowed. "I can't even see in this!" He shouted about the wind and lightning, the path only illuminated momentarily. 

"Find cover!" Hank called. The group moved deeper into the woods, hoping the trees would sufficiently shield them.

They didn't.

They instead found a sharp hill. Lance jerked and tried to pull out a platform, but his experience with mud was limited at best. They slipped and skid and hit the ground hard, Kurt groaning and pulling himself up. "Oof..." He grunted, Bobby hissing and holding his head. 

There was a dip in the slope, a shelter from the rain, close by. Lance tried to pull himself up and to it. "E-everyone ok?" He groaned, jerking and searching for Kitty. 

Grunting, Kitty was pulling herself from the mud, having fazed halfway into the ground upon impact. "Are you serious..."

Hank steadied himself and strained his eyes, fighting to see through the rain. He could make out a dark shape in the side of the hill. "I think...C'mon!" He called, shuffling towards it.

Lance tugged her up, Kurt nodding and keeping after him. He paused to check Bobby, the ice mutant giving him a groan and a nod as he shuffled along. "Fred, ya good?" Lance asked him, supporting Kitty now. 

"YUP.” Fred proceeded to pick Bobby up and shield him from the storm as they walked. Bobby really couldn't complain, honestly, not when it got him to shelter faster.

And while the shelter was not a cave, per say, it at least had enough of an overhang to keep them from getting any wetter. 

"Alright..." Hank tried to catch his breath. "Let's...stay here a while, until the storm lets up."

He got a groan of agreement back, Bobby carefully checking his sketches. He frowned sharply. The book was muddied and wet, but he was pleasantly surprised they were mostly intact.

"Hope we can get up the slope ok... Guess I'm not so good with MUD..." Lance muttered, checking over Kitty. "You aren't hurt anywhere?"

She nodded. "I'm fiiiine. Dang it, this outfit was so cute..." Kitty turned to Hank. "Do you know where we are?"

"I...no."

There was a pause.

"That... that's ok. We can just... go back up the slope when it stops raining, right?" Kurt asked.

Hank nodded. "Yes. We'll...we'll be alright."

He nodded slowly, settling in and wringing out his shirt. "Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a long while. Eventually the rain, slowly, finally let up. Bobby gave a sigh of relief, peeking out. It had brightened up quite a bit, but there was a very real chance they wouldn't get back before nightfall.

"At least the storm has settled." Hank was trying to reassure them as they tentatively stepped out from their shelter. He looked around. "...Oooh."

"Oh no." Kitty groaned.

"Not to worry! Perhaps we can retrace our steps!"

Lance nodded, though suddenly drooped when he looked up the slope they'd tumbled down. It was incredibly steep, horribly muddy, and the chances of being able to climb back up were very slim. 

Bobby frowned, arms icing up. "I... I MIGHT be able to build us a way up, but it'd be steep and slick." 

"Aaand I dunno if I can climb up mud." Fred grunted.

"That's okay, boys.' Hank brushed his shirt and shorts off. 'We'll walk around."

And so began another hike, Kurt keeping close to the group on this one. "Ack.." he grumbled after a while, patting his stomach. "I'm starved..." 

"Not to worry! I'm sure we can use our knowledge of nature to forage!"

"I think I got an extra granola bar, hold on."

"Fred, _ please _ ."

Lance chuckled. "Probably for the best, Mr. McCoy. Pretty sure most of this stuff is poisonous.." He muttered, eying a bush.

Turns out the bush was a wild blueberry bush, but as far as he knew, those berries were filled with acid.

Hank sighed raggedly. "Oh very WELL. We should probably focus on getting back to camp anyways."

Bobby nodded slowly, chuckling lightly. "Maybe once we aren't lost." 

That may have taken longer than they thought. For all the world, the forest looked the same from every direction.

"...Mr. McCoy?" Lance started, looking around. "Where ARE we?"

"IIII..' Hank's eyes darted from the map to their surroundings. "...don't know."

"....WHAT." There was mild panic in his voice.

"You really have NO idea?" Kitty asked. 

Hank shook his head and pinched his eyes. He stood there in silent contemplation, frowning deeply.

Fred hazarded a guess. "Maybe we can see the camp from up high?"

Kurt nodded, porting up as Bobby tried to look for the sun. That was a near impossible task, the clouds still thick and dark. The imp came back shortly, shaking his head. "I can't see ANYTHING."

"Greeeat." Kitty dug around in her bag. "Okay, did anybody bring a compass, or...wait, would that even help..."

Hank took a deep breath.

Rain.

Fire.

Rabbit.

He growled lowly, scowling as he fought the animal inside him.

Bugspray.

Lilacs....Lilacs? Those weren't in season. Unless...

Hank suddenly snatched Kitty up and sniffed around her.

"EEK! U-uuuh, Mr. McCoy?"

"I think I've got our camp's scent."

"Really?!" Lance asked, having jerked when she was suddenly plucked up. 

Oh well that was good news, Bobby sighing in relief. "How'd you manage that?"

Hank chuckled, setting Kitty down. "Being a big blue Bigfoot. Now I THINK it's...this way." He muttered, starting along.

Kurt nodded, keeping along after. "You are the MAN, Mr. McCoy!" 

"Ooh, I don't know about THAT." Hank laughed.

"I do!" Kurt snickered.

"He's got a point. We'd still be TOTALLY LOST otherwise." Lance agreed. 

"Hmm. Well," Hank took another breath, pupils dilating, "So long as it gets us back to camp."

Bobby nodded slowly. "Least we're moving.." 

And so they walked.

And walked.

And walked.

They'd gone a lot further from camp than first thought.

Hank found that the scents of the forest kept blurring together, and he had to stop occasionally to refresh his mind. On one such occasion, he noted something in the brush.

"Aaah. That explains it."

"What 'explains it'?" Bobby asked, looking to the sky. It was slowly but surely getting darker, and he wasn't fond of that in the slightest. 

Hank parted the brush. A bird, still and lifeless, lay in the grass. "This poor thing overpowered the scent."

"Aww.." Kitty muttered, looking over.

"...Can anyone identify the bird~?" Well that was only slightly macabre. When opportunity arises, you can rest assured Hank will take it.

"MMM... A robin?" Kurt asked; it suddenly became a little MORE macabre.

Lance gave Fred a nudge, eyes wide and fairly concerned. "How do we get back the rest of the way then?"

"Right you are!" Hank started along, shaking his head to keep his mind clear. "And who can tell me what family robins belong to?"

Silence.

"...Turdidae! Alright, let's try for  _ phylum _ . Isn't this invigorating? Learning on the go!"

"Oh boy." Bobby chuckled flatly.

Kurt bumped him. "Hey, take it easy. We're almost there!" 

Hank nodded. "Yes...Actually," He started ahead, "I'd better go ahead a little bit and make sure we're still on the right path. I'm pretty sure we are, but just in case..."

Lance perked, nodding slowly. "Alright? We'll... be here, I guess." 

"Yes, stay here. I"ll be right back."

Being on his own was more unsettling than anticipated. The sounds and smells of the forest jerked Hank's attention this way and that. It was difficult to focus.

Especially when prey was nearby.

A guttural growl escaped him, and he licked his chops.

"No!" He muttered to himself, gripping a nearby tree and shaking his head, "You're HANK. You are a MAN. You--"

A deafening bang and searing pain suddenly made Hank cry out. He stumbled, clutching his now wet and bleeding back. Primordial anger and alarm started to take over, and as another shot was fired, Hank found it difficult to keep under control. 

Blinded with pain, he tripped over a rock, and rolled down the side of the incline.

Back with the group, Kurt had jerked and ported when the shot rang out, the blue teen on Fred's back. "Wh-what was THAT?!"

"Gunshot.." Bobby muttered, eyes narrowing. 

"... C'mon." Lance waved them along, starting along the path their teacher had left. "I got a bad feeling about this."

They were right. Not too far ahead they found a trail of blood. Kitty gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Lance paled, taking her shoulder. 

Kurt ported to it, following the trail carefully. "M...Mr. McCoy?" He asked, jinking and catching himself before going down a ditch. "Oh no.."

Hank was crumpled at the bottom, breathing heavily. Blood was pooling under him, and the mutant shook as he tried to pull himself up.

"He fell this 'a way."

The group jolted at the voices coming towards them. Lance waved them down into the ditch and pulled off his vest. Bobby gave a short nod, flinching as they stumbled upon their teacher. "E-eeeasy Mr. McCoy." 

Lance grunted, looking up to the top of the ledge. "Oh man.." He muttered, pressing his vest into the wound and frantically trying to figure out how to buy time. 

"I got this." Kurt decided, porting further down the ditch line and up at the top, cracking a branch, rustling others. 

"Fred, can you carry him?" Kitty asked. The larger mutant nodded, bending down to take Mr. McCoy from Lance. 

Hank's eyes snapped open, and he swung his claws defensively, a loud yowl of rage erupting from him. Fred narrowly dodged it, jerking back. "Mr. McCoy!" He hissed, getting him into a tight hold.

"W...WEST!" McCoy grunted, pupils slitting and dilating rapidly ."Camp...West..."

Lance perked, then nodded quickly, looking to Bobby. He nodded, breaking up his ice and balling it up. "Ice pack." He told Fred, keeping along. 

Kurt was keeping low, mutant gulping and watching the hunters. All they had to do was get back to camp; they could call for help from there. It had become far more complex with the inclusion of hunters. 

"Shot 'im right...Huh." One of them bent down to examine the trail. "Musta traveled a bit. Damn, that was a big bear!"

The other nodded, scanning the area. "No kiddin'. Gonna make one hell of a trophy!"

Well THAT was terrible to hear. 

"Alright, he went this way."

Oh that just wouldn't do. Kurt grunted, tail wrapping around a branch and shaking it, the mutant wondering how hard it would be to adjust his cloaking device to MAKE him a bear. 

The hunters looked up. "..What was that?"

"Prolly a bird."

That was not the intended result, Kurt grunting and reaching deep. He uttered a guttural noise; not quite a ROAR (and probably not the sound a bear would make), but certainly not human. 

THAT started to freak them out.

"What was THAT?!"

Kurt perked, then smirked. It wasn't the INTENDED result, but he knew how to work with this. He ported, in the trees above them, branches shaking as he made the noise a second time, starting to have fun. 

"It's closer!"

"Shut up! It's just an animal. C'mon, we got a bear to bag."

He ported once more, close enough that one's nose scrunched. "Eugh! One of you step on a rotten egg? It smells AWFUL."

" _ RUDE _ ." Kurt appeared, suddenly, before them.

“AAAUGH!” Not having anticipated meeting a  _ devil _ on their hunting trip, guns were drawn.

"Oh, sure." Kurt ported again, tapping a shoulder, the hunter jerking and turning, shooting off. Kurt snickered from above them, teleporting again, grabbing someone from behind. 'If you can HIT ME!" 

A gun went off into the air as the hunters were surprised. Growling, one of them whirled around, trying to get a bead on Kurt. "WHAT IS THAT?!”

This was FAR too easy. He ported, getting just above them. 

"Ein Dämon." He told them, dropping between them and making his guttural noise once more.

"NOOHOHOHOPE!" One of them was already beyond the point of thinking to shoot, entirely happy to RUN.

"HEY! GET BACK--" One of them took aim.

He ported, ending up inches away from the man, shoving the barrel of his gun to face into the sky. "Go AWAY." 

That did it. Yelling, the other hunters followed after their friend.

Kurt cackled, waiting until he was sure they were gone to slump in relief. "That's one thing done...Now to find the others.." He muttered. 

  
  
The rest of the X-men were still struggling to camp.

"Mr. McCoy, you HAVE to stay awake." Kitty was saying. Hank's eyes fluttered, his breathing slowing dangerously. Kitty took his hand. "Are we still going the right way?"

"I...RRR!" Hank twitched, another wave of rage going through him. He would have crushed Kitty's hand, were it not for her quick phasing.

Kurt ported in, Bobby perking. "Oh good... What happened?" 

"I ran the hunters off.. I-is he still--?"

"For now? He's... awake." Bobby settled on, pointing up. "See if you can spot camp." Kurt gave a salute, porting again as Lance TRIED to get a signal. "C'mon already.." He growled. Phones were still not an option. 

"There's a..." Hank grunted, regaining some of his humanity again, "Station, or..."

Kitty jolted. "Oh right, the rangers! Someone needs to go ahead and find the Ranger building or...whatever it is! There's gotta be a signal there!"

Bobby perked, giving a short nod. "I can find it. Get there fast too."

Kurt returned. "I think we're still goin' the right way!" 

Bobby moved into the woods, laying down ice as he went.

"Good. Hold on, Mr. McCoy." Kitty told him.

Hank shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Kurt perked, shaking his head. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Shouldn't have taken you...Should've..."

"Mr. McCoy." Fred said firmly. "This wasn't your fault."

"Yeah! You couldn't have known what would happen." Lance affirmed, giving a short nod. "Everything is gonna be FINE."

"Okay, uuuuh, how does that line from Midsummer Night's Dream go again?" Kitty figured Shakespeare would keep him calm and awake.

Lance perked. "O-oh! Which one, I know this." He'd better know it, McCoy had him and Evan go through that play about five times. 

"Like, the one about the flower? With the mermaid I think."

"I... don't actually remember that one." Lance was mildly defeated. "But I know the one with flowers and an angel." 

Kurt was COMPLETELY lost. 

Hank growled as pain shot up through his back anew.

"Fine, that's fine!" Kitty insisted.

Lance jerked, nodding" Uh... What Angel wakes me from my flowery bed-" He suddenly perked, giving Kitty a wide grin. "I-I got it! U-um.. My gentle Puck, thou remem-rememberest, s-since once I sat upon a promontory, and heard a mermaid on a dolphin’s back..." He paused, snapping as he tried to remember. "Uuu..uttering such dulcet and har.. harmonious breath, t-that the rude sea grew civil at her song?" 

Kurt blinked, Lance giving Hank a slight, unsure grin. "M-My grade in Lit is really good now, thanks to you." 

Hank offered a small smile. "Excellent..." He rasped.

"Gonna.. gonna get a good one in Biology too." Lance assured, Kurt nodding. 

“Ja!" He agreed, porting ahead. 

"Good..."

Kitty shook him. "Mr. McCoy, _ stay awake! _ "

Lance jerked, fumbling over himself. "A-Ah! A-and certain stars shot madly from their spheres, to hear the seamaid’s music? Th-that very time I saw, but thou could not, f-flying between the cool-cold moon and the Earth." He didn't know if this would HELP, but it was what he had. 

Kurt ported back, tugging them. "We're almost there!" 

Indeed they were. As Hank slipped in unconsciousness, the group finally arrived at their camp. The place was weather-worn and worse for wear, but it would do.

"Patch him up!" Lance ordered, Kurt already clearing away an area. 

Bobby had indeed managed to find the station, and made a call to the Institute. Ororo was on the scene before long, looking around. "Hank, children!?"

"Ororo!" Kitty called. "He's not-- He won't wake up!"

Logan rushed forward. "Get him on the jet."

"You all did well, it'll be alright." She assured, eyes narrowed in concern…

~~

Xavier was mulling over things. 

He'd really thought that this would help Hank. He'd really, truly thought it would be good for him. But he'd clearly been mistaken, Professor X's eyes narrowing with sorrow and concern as he once again regarded the big blue mutant. 

Hank, thankfully, awoke at long last. 

"Rrmph...Charles?" He mumbled. "Where...?"

"Oh thank God..' Xavier muttered, patting his hand. "You're alright, you're home now...How.. how are you feeling?"

A terrible question, he knew. 

"I...do believe I was shot." Hank chuckled hoarsely. "Are the children safe?"

"Yes they're... they're fine." Xavier wrung his hands. "I.. Hank, I'm sorry. I was wrong to push you."

Hank shook his head. "No, Charles. I...It was nice to go out again."

Xavier perked slightly. "...You were SHOT."

"Yes, but before that I actually felt...like a TEACHER again."

"Did you now?" His tone was still soft, worried.

Hank nodded. "Yes. It wasn't the same, but..." He waved a hand weakly. "It was worth it."

Xavier offered a slight smile. "I... I see. Perhaps we could try again? In a more controlled environment next time."

"Yeeees. No, uh, hunting trails, please."

Xavier bit back a laugh. "Of course."

Hank smiled, offering Xavier a thumbs-up. "We can plan later."

"Of course. Rest up Hank."

He chuckled, eyes happily closing. "Yes..."

Xavier nodded, patting his arm. "Rest well Hank."

He fully intended to; soft, low snoring soon filled the sick bay.


	25. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Pietro re-evaluate their relationship while investigating the apparent appearance of a mutant in their old town.

_ “Your parents let you dye your hair?” _

_ “No. I’m stuck with it…” Was the annoyed reply.  _

_ “Oh. Cool.” The bubbly boy would not be easily deterred. “My Auntie Ro has white hair too! I wanna dye my hair like hers but my parents say I gotta wait til I’m older.” _

_ “...Oh yeah?” The white haired, hoodie sporting boy sounded skeptical at best.  _

_ “Yeah!” The cheer in this child’s tone was palpable. _

_ The second stared a while, fixing his hoodie. Something in his tone, in his face… He couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah well… Cool.” _

_ In a split second, he was passed a basketball. _

_ “Wanna play? My name’s Evan! What’s yours?” _

_ He fumbled it a moment, looking over Evan before breaking into a grin himself. “Pietro.”  _

_ “Awwwhaha, you got a cool name too?! You’re sooo lucky!” _

_ “Yeah well, there’s a LOT cool about me…. and you’re cool too.”  _

_ Evan grinned wider. “Don’t have to tell ME!” He snickered. _

_ Pietro smirked, dribbling. “Well let's PLAY then!”  _

~~

Now at the beginning of Hank and company’s perfectly normal and not at ALL disastrous field trip, Pietro was elsewhere. "Phoo~" The speedster had one heck of a habit of taking off, being gone for days at a time. He was currently speeding into town, missing the group as they left.

"Mm..." He slowed and stretched, reaching into his hoodie and dialing a certain someone up.

The phone was answered on the second ring.

" _ Where are you? _ "

This was not a friendly tone.

"In town." Pietro didn't seem to notice.

"Oh well GOOOOD for you. Know what I'M doing?"

Evan didn't wait for an answer.

"I AM DOING A TWO-PERSON SESSION--" There was a crunch, "BY MYSELF. Do you know WHY?"

"...Oh, that was  _ today _ ."

"And do you know what _ else  _ was today? Take a guess, go on."

"Uuuuh..." Pietro rubbed the back of his neck. "Oooh don't tell me we had practice. I-I'll be right there!"

Evan speared another target. "You know what, don't bother." With a growl, Evan fired multiple spikes, impaling the rest of the targets.

"MISSION COMPLETE." Blared the computerized voice.

"Nicely done Evan." Ororo said, watching him with a frown. "And all alone at that...Who was on the phone?"

Evan shook his head, moving past her. "My partner."

She perked, carefully taking his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just...wanna go."

"...I'm here when you do." She assured, releasing him.

He nodded to her. Sighing, Evan made his way out of the training room. He needed to blow off some steam, definitely.

"Evan, there you are!" It would seem Xavier had just the thing. "I need you to go and check on something for me. There's signs of a mutant in your old town, and I was hoping you could check it out?" He asked, having over a file with some odd, but definitely mutant signs. "It's a reconnaissance mission, nothing more, but I trust you to handle it?" 

"Really?!" Evan was more excited than he should have been. Mood instantly lifted, he was off like a shot. "Yeah, I'll go! Lemme go grab my board and my helmet and--!!"

"Yes, I think yo-- E-Evan it's JUST reconnaissance! If you find anything, report back!" Xavier called, chuckling and shaking his head. 

~~

One subway ride later, Evan was skating down the streets of his old neighborhood. He took great comfort in it; for a moment, it felt like everything had gone back to normal.

For a moment.

Because when he came upon the site of the activity, his nostalgic bliss fizzled.

Evan hopped off his board and crouched down, frowning. These were odd burn patterns. DEFINITELY not natural.

A newspaper fluttered nearby. 

His shoulder was suddenly grabbed. Evan JOLTED...then sighed.

"There you are!" Just Pietro. 

"What are you doing here." Evan asked flatly, standing.

"I KNOW you're mad at me, so I'm here to make up for it!" 

"Psssh." Evan kicked his board up. "Okay."

Pietro grinned, bumping his shoulder. "Awesome. What're we doin?" 

Evan gestured around. "Investigating. And now we're done."

"What? I just got here!" 

"Yeah. Late. As usual." Evan grumbled. He started riding away. "There may be other sites around here, but I think it's confirmed mutant activity."

"Aw c'mon Danny-Boy. I can't help bein' late, I lose track of time!" 

"Doing what?"

"Taking in the sights, working on my speed." 

Evan shook his head, speeding up. "Whatever."

"Aw c'mon, man!" Pietro was not swayed, easily keeping up. "Lemme make it up to you!" 

Evan gave him the flattest look possible.

Pietro continued. "So I've been late once or twice!" 

"I don't think you've been on time since you got here!" Evan skidded to a stop. "And I don't...Why do you keep doing this, man?"

"Doing WHAT? I'm sorry I'm late, I've been on time...a couple times! I like running, what's wrong with that!?" Pietro asked, quickly getting annoyed. 

"You ALWAYS bail on me! WHY?!" Evan shouted, losing control for a second. "We used to be friends! And then you just...left! And now you're coming back and it's starting all over again! I'm SICK OF IT!"

"I... I.. Look, it's not my fault!" Pietro protested, flinching back from him slightly. 

"Don't gimme that shit!" All of Evan's anger and resentment and sadness started tumbling out. "If you're my friend, then act like it or stay away from me!"

"I...." Pietro paused, a fist clenching. "Alright look. Just wait here, for five minutes. I'll be RIGHT back, I just...I'll explain everything in five minutes. Just gimme that, please?" 

Evan scoffed, leaning back against the wall. "Five minutes and then I'm OUT."

"I got it, just-- I'll be RIGHT BACK." Pietro assured, taking off, papers fluttering in his wake. 

He'd only be gone for two minutes when thick boots came strolling down the way, their owner sporting a long trench coat. "Excuse me? Ah hate to be a bother, but where can I find a schedule? To the trains?"

"Oh, uh," Evan pointed, stuffing one hand in his pocket, "Should be one a couple blocks that way."

"Yeah? Ya min' showin' me right quick?" He asked, hands up in a chuckle. "I been gettin' lost all DAY." 

"Mm..." Evan glanced down the street, as if Pietro would appear there. He didn't. "Yeah, I guess I can show you real quick." He muttered, shuffling that way.

"I appreciate it!" The man chuckled, smirking. When they were far enough away, he flicked a bow staff forth, thing charging.

Gambit couldn't care less why Magneto wanted to get rid of this kid, but hey. Whatever the boss wanted. 

"It's just over there. You should be--" Evan turned, then jolted and ducked away.

And just in time, too! The staff left a sizable crater in the wall, Gambit pulling it back quickly. "Just had to go and make this HARD." 

"NOPE." Evan jumped on his board and took off down the road. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't fight Gambit here; there were too many people around, too much stuff that could get destroyed. All he could do was hope he followed him away to a more secluded area, or that he could lose Gambit completely.

"Get back here!" Gambit called, keeping after fairly easily. 

Gambit, for all his mutant abilities, was a thief first. And a good thief knew how to trail a mark no matter what. 

Evan, praying nobody saw this, fired a couple spikes at him from his calf. He turned the corner sharply, hoping--

Oh, wait. That was a drainage ditch. Guess he didn't remember EVERYTHING about this city after all.

Evan kicked his board up. He barely skirted over the fence, bending the top of the old chain link.

He landed hard on the pavement below. His skateboard gave a sharp crack. "Dammit dammit DAMMIT!" Evan growled, skating towards the tunnel into the sewer.

Gambit kept after, smirk widening as he ran in after. "Yer just makin' it harder on yerself, boy!" 

"Fuck you, Kirby Man!" Referring to the splendid pink of Gambit's shirt, of course.

Evan really, REALLY hoped he didn't end up in a pool of filth as he winded through the tunnels. Eventually, he had to hop off his board, partly because it was threatening to shatter and partly because he was SURE Gambit could hear his wheels. Shaking himself, Evan took off on foot.

Things had gotten a little harder when the wheels stopped. But it only took a couple minutes of listening for Gambit to start trailing him again. "GONNA FIND YOU!" 

Evan froze behind a wall, trying to keep his breathing under control. He listened for Gambit's footsteps. He also looked down at his board. Poor thing wasn't going to make it out of this, he feared.

~~

_ Magneto stood by the door. His face was hard, his resolve firm.  _

_ It needed to be done. _

_ He raised his hand, and slowly knocked. “Pietro?” He said, before turning the handle and opening the door. _

_ A book’s pages were still fluttering in his wake, Pietro having gone to meet his father at the door. “Yeah?” He asked, darting back to the bed and hopping up to it, a backpack ready, boy having been in the middle of preparing for...something. No doubt with Evan.  _

_ Magneto looked from the backpack to his son. “Going somewhere?” _

_ “Yeah! Me an’ Evan are gonna go to the creek. Catch some frogs.” The boy snickered, looking over his supplies. “Do you think I’ll need a jar?” _

_ Magneto sat down on Pietro’s bed, folding his hands. “Son, come sit with me a moment.” _

_ He perked, nodding and plopping down beside him, eyes wide and feet swinging. “Yeah?”  _

_ His father reached up and rubbed his head gently. “...I don’t want you hanging around Evan anymore.” _

_ Pietro’s eyes went wide, and he paused. “....Wh...why?”  _

_ “He’s a human, son. It’s dangerous to be too close to him.” Magneto flexed his fingers. “Humans are violent creatures, you know.” _

_ “Evan’s not like that though!” He protested.  _

_ “Not now, perhaps. But what if he discovers your abilities? He’ll run from you.” _

_ “H-he would NOT! Evan’s my friend, he likes me!”  _

_ “PIetro!” Magneto’s tone became sharp. He sighed after a moment, running a hand through his hair. Then, he said, softer, “People do terrible things when they’re afraid, son. I don’t want him to hurt you like I was.” _

_ Pietro slumped, averting his gaze. “But… I like Evan… He’s my friend and he’s nice to me and…” He looked back to his father, frowning deep. “He’s been the only one around since Wanda.”  _

_ “I know, son.” Magneto took his shoulders. “But it’s for the best. I promise everything will be okay.” _

_ “Mm…” Pietro didn’t seem convinced, but nodded slowly, slumping into him and rubbing an eye. “...Okay…”  _

_ Nodding, Magneto said, “Good. Make it a clean break. Don’t see him anymore.” _

~~

Everything had certainly NOT been ok after that.

"Alright, I... Evan?" Pietro had returned to an empty corner with a double choco shake in hand, frowning and taking a sip of his own 'kiwi melon blitz'. "...I wasn't gone for more than FOUR minutes, where'd he...?" 

It was then the phone in Pietro's pocket rang. He froze, letting it ring a moment. 

Then, hand shaky, he set the drinks aside, reached for it. 

"...Hello?" He finally answered. 

"Son."

Magneto's voice was calm, low.

"Oh I'm ‘son’ again am I?" Pietro asked, not bothering to keep his bitterness out of his tone. 

Magneto ignored it, for the time being. "I'd like to make you an offer, Pietro."

"Oh boy, an offer. Golly gee that didn't end in DISASTER for me last time?" 

"Change is coming, Pietro." Magneto said, "You would be wise to choose the winning side. Besides, you don't REALLY think of yourself as an X-man, do you?"

He'd been about to tell his old man he WAS the winning side...but paused. 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah, yoooou caught me." He replied flatly. 

"You can't think they really trust you, can you?"

"...Why wouldn't I think that?" He almost muttered it. 

His father smirked a little. "They'll never accept you, Pietro."

"What do you know?!" Pietro snapped into the phone, jaw set. "You won't either!" 

"Then why am I asking you to join me? You could be with your own kind, Pietro. With your  _ family _ ."

He grumbled, pacing to and fro. "...I-I'm finally working stuff out with Evan. And the guys are my family, too." 

"Why do you persist with that boy?"

"I got my reasons. You wouldn't get it." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. He knew talking to him was a bad idea, was only going to get him frustrated and end in pain but...Pietro couldn't help himself. 

"You can do so much better. You DESERVE better."

"Well I LIKE Evan! There's nothing wrong with him, he's great!" 

There was a pause.

"Wouldn't it be unfortunate if anything were to happen to him?" Magneto asked softly.

Pietro jerked, blood running cold. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm just saying. Where  _ is _ the Daniels boy, hm? Not with you...again? Such a friend you've got."

"How do you KNOW that?" He asked, eyes narrowed, looking around frantically, trying to pick a direction. 

"I tried to ask nicely, Pietro." Magento's tone shifted. "Now you've left me no choice.”

"Like HELL!" Pietro growled, gripping it tight, finally picking a direction. 'I swear, if anything happened to him!" 

"You'll only fail him.  _ Again _ . This is why you're not friends anymore, Pietro."

That did it. 

"YOU KNOW WHY WE AREN'T FRIENDS!" He shouted. 

Pietro wasn’t dealing with this right now, he had more important things to do.

"You know what!? Take that offer and stick it where the sun don't shine! All you want is to USE me! I'm gonna find Evan and...And we ARE friends!" He growled, hanging up and taking off. 

It was about this time Pietro came upon Evan's spikes, buried in the pavement. Nearby, the fence above the drainage ditch was smashed a bit at the top.

He scowled, taking off down along the ditch, into the sewer. "Hold on Evan…” 

~~

_ Evan peered around the lockers. Pietro HAD to be there. He rarely missed school, after all. _

_ Maybe he could find out why his calls weren’t getting through? _

_ In truth, Pietro hadn’t been able to work up the courage to truly break it off.  _

_ So he’d gone for the next option; avoiding Evan. _

_ This had been going on for a week or so. Frankly, Evan was tired of it. _

_ He spotted Pietro at his locker and moved over quickly. “Pietro!”  _

_ Pietro flinched; so much for that. He turned to face Evan, rubbing an arm. ‘H-Heeey...”  _

_ “Hey, where have you been? Haven’t seen you around, or...y’know.” Evan moved his backpack to one shoulder. ‘But listen! I got a new game over the weekend from Auntie Ro you GOTTA come play with me! It’s about this rabbit and these aliens and they play basketball and it’s really weird.” _

_ “I…” Pietro was tempted to ignore his father. He wanted so badly to… but he would know. He always knew. “I can’t. “  _

_ “Aw, really? Why not?” _

_ “I…” He bit his lip, averting his gaze. “I’m not allowed to hang out with you anymore…” He had to force it out.  _

_ Evan stared at him a moment. “...Why?” _

_ Pietro shuffled. “I… I can’t tell you. I’m just not supposed to see you now, my dad says I can’t tell you.”  _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Evan clenched his fists. “If you...If you don’t like me, just tell me!” _

_ “N-no, it’s not like that! I do, I just…” This was far more complicated than his father had made it sound. “I just CAN’T, ok?!” He said, tone sharper than he’d meant, Pietro tugging up his hood and starting into a retreat. “I… I’m going home.”  _

_ Evan watched him for a few seconds. Then, trembling, he yelled, “FINE! I DON’T NEED YOU!” He turned sharply, taking off down the hallway in a sprint. _

~~

Gambit had given up on subtlety. Now he was just blowing the walls and pipes apart. 

Evan was still trying to hide. He wasn't sure he could take Gambit head on, at least not yet. So he was trying to find a good place to line up a shot.

"You gonna hide all night?" Gambit asked, scowling sharply, searching the sewers for him, tapping his staff to the pipes. 

"Just you wait..." Evan muttered. If he could just get that staff...He slowly peeked out from his cover, took aim, and fired towards the Bo staff.

Nailed it! It clattered away, Gambit quick charging a trio of cards and tossing them where the spike had come from. 

Evan dodged back, the cards exploding a moment later. He quickly moved to take another spot.

Gambit kept up after him, keeping the fire up. "Where you gonna go, AH?"

Evan responded by firing off a barrage of spikes. "Eat THIS!"

Gambit responded with another cluster of cards, projectiles meeting with a bang. The ceiling above them shook dangerously, dust falling in small clouds. Grunting, Evan took a sharp turn. This was NOT going well.

"Honestly now." Gambit was saying. "All yer doin' is makin' me MAD!" 

Evan had cornered himself, turning into a dead end.

He had to think fast.

He glanced up at the ceiling for a split second, then scowled. He spiked up heavily, and once against sent an array of them towards Gambit, though perhaps a bit high.

Gambit of course returned it, eyes narrowed. 

"EVAN!!" And then Pietro hit the scene, eyes narrowed. The spikes and cards exploded, as did the ceiling. 

Pietro jerked, putting up the speed, the speedy mutant's blue vanishing in the rocks. 

His hoodie remained as the dust cleared, trapped in the rocks. Gambit jerked, ducking back slightly. "Aaah hell..." 

"Pietro!" Evan sighed with relief. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. 

Pietro, thankfully, had managed to slip out, eyes narrowed. "You go back to my dad. And you tell him he tries this again... I'll leave it to the imagination." He snorted, Gambit eying the two.

Now he could probably take them both. Probably. But Magneto had been VERY clear about what to do and what  _ not _ to do, and Pietro being here made anything he COULD do more of the latter.

So he scoffed, taking a step back and smirking. "Your old man isn't gonna like this."

"Wow, I TOTALLY care." 

Evan frowned, looking between the two. After a second, he took it upon himself to fire a warning shot at Gambit's feet. "GIT."

Gambit perked, Pietro biting back a snicker. "Hmm...Watch yerself." He warned, though retreated. 

Pietro watched a moment, heaving a sigh. "Hooo..." Then he jerked, taking Evan's shoulders, looking over him. "You ok!?"

Evan waved him off. "I'm fine. Board's busted, but I'm fine. What about YOU?" He asked, glancing over at what remained of Pietro's hoodie.

"I'm good... took a bit of a hit when one of the rocks snagged my hoodie. Had to put on the speed to slip out, but..." His face fell, looking over it. "It's totally LOST now I guess..." 

"Yeah..." Evan hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

Pietro offered a slight smile. "Aaah.. It's just a hoodie. I'm just...I'm just glad you're ok..." He swallowed hard, regarding him before pulling him into a tight hug. "God, I'm glad I wasn't LATE for once..." 

Evan was taken by surprise by this, of course. But after a moment, he relaxed a bit. He returned the hug. "Yeah. Me too..."

After some silence, Pietro pulled back. "... C'mon. I owe you a lot of explaining." 

~~

And so it came to pass that Pietro had gotten him another shake, speedster rubbing the back of his neck. "So....I... I wanna apologize, first off..." He muttered. "I have been late. A lot. And...And I'm sorry for when we were kids but..." 

Evan listened silently, sipping his shake. Part of him had never expected Pietro to apologize for anything, much less for something that happened years ago. He didn't...QUITE know how to feel at the moment.

"...I was a mutant when we were kids, ya know. I was already fast when we met. Dad never wanted me to show off. He was convinced something bad would happen to me." Pietro scowled. "Though I really shouldn't have listened... He... He told me to stop being your friend. Said you were dangerous. I KNEW better. I didn't WANT to, but..." He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "But he's my dad. I thought he knew better and I thought he cared. I..." He offered Evan a wry, sad smile. 'I've always really regretted it." 

"...Man, I--" Evan wrung his hands. "That explains a LOT." He chuckled a little, face falling. He wiped his eyes, pinching them shut. "Explains a lot..."

"I really started kicking myself when YOUR powers showed up. And he'd already abandoned me so I figured there... there wasn't ANY danger. I...guess I kinda wanted to show off though." He chuckled. "And...you know where it all goes from there. I'm sorry, Evan. It was my dad's idea, but I still did it. I still hurt you." 

Evan nodded. "You did. Really bad." He smiled wryly. "It's good to hear it wasn't just...something wrong with ME, though."

Pietro perked. "You...No, no! Dude no! You're great! There's like, literally NOTHING wrong with you!" 

"I thought you were MAD at me, or...you thought I was weird or something." Evan laughed a little, pinching his eyes again. "Man...That's why I got so angry, y'know? You were my best friend, and you just..."

Pietro nodded slowly, reaching for a shoulder. He then took his hand. "I see.. I'm sorry. I really, REALLY wish I'd told you this sooner. Can we start over? For real this time?" 

"Yeah..." Evan squeezed his hand. "But you gotta PROMISE me you won't leave again."

"...I promise." He smiled slightly. "I'll tell you when I go on runs. I'll come back when you need me. Promise." 

Evan nodded. He pulled Pietro into another hug, huffing softly. "Okay."

Pietro perked, chuckling lightly. "I..It might take a little bit but um... Hey uh. Can I do something? To seal this, ya know?" 

"Yeah?" Evan released him.

He nodded slowly. "Don't punch me please." Pietro chuckled. There was a hesitance in his movements, pretty uncharacteristic, but after Pietro got his courage back up he leaned in suddenly to kiss Evan on the mouth.

Now this. THIS Evan had not been expecting. It took him a minute to react. Stunned, the mutant sat there, staring wide-eyed at Pietro. "... _ Okay _ ." He muttered, face growing hot.

"Is it?" Pietro asked, biting back a laugh of amusement. "I uh... I've wanted to do THAT since... Well, when I was thirteen?" 

"Holy CRAP." Evan started laughing, both embarrassed and elated.

"So...Good, then?" Pietro asked with a chuckle. 

Evan nodded. He took Pietro's hand. "Y-Yeah."

He chuckled, nodding slowly. "C-cool. Veeery cool... I can do it again~?" He asked, snickering. 

Evan smirked a little. He leaned into him, pecking his lips.

That was a yes. That was VERY much a yes, Pietro leaning in with a huff. 

Totally worth that hoodie.

Evan soon released him. Running his thumb over Pietro's, he said softly, "Let's go home, huh?

"Yeah...Home.”

~~

Back at the Institute, Pietro was looking over his room. He'd never noticed how much DUST had built up in his absences. "Hmm..." He couldn't help but wonder how much merit his father's claims of never being accepted were, considering how little he was around. 

There was a knock on his door. "Yo." Evan greeted, peeking around the corner.

Pietro perked, smirking slightly. "Well. Here I thought I was the speedy one~" 

Inappropriate jokes were his forte. 

"Hardy har. Here." Evan tossed something at him. "Prof made this for you a while ago. He's been saving it."

Pietro fumbled the bundle, perking slightly as he opened the box up. "A... suit?" A uniform. silver and muted green and blue. He could hardly believe it. "...Saving it for what?" 

Evan shrugged, smiling crookedly. "Fooor when you decided to join us. Like, for real."

Pietro blinked, taking it out slowly, gently. He looked over it, running his hand over it. "....Really?" He asked softly, dumbstruck. 

Evan nodded. "Yeah...Sooooo."

"I... Oh..." He smiled, looking over Evan before setting it aside. He had him in a hug rather quickly. "Thanks." 

Evan chuckled. "Hey, don't thank me. Prof made it...or had it made, or...however he gets these things."

"Sssh. Accept your hug." Pietro snickered, though pulled away before long. 

"Whatever!" Evan ruffled Pietro's hair.

He snickered, waving him off. "...I'm not gonna let you down again. Promise." 

Evan smiled. "Okay...I trust you."

Pietro nodded, snickering and smiling slightly. “... So uh…” He shuffled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yooou and me could, maybe like… I dunno, there’s that dumb dance coming up, I was thinking about checking it out? You... wanna come with?” 

Evan was taken aback. “I…” He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to mask his embarrassment by becoming very interested in the side wall. “Weeell, I mean...I GUESS that’d be okay.” He had to tease Pietro a little bit, of course.

Pietro smirked, grinning slightly. “Oh yeah?” He asked, snickering. “You GUESS? What else are you doin, ah?” 

“Hey, man, I’ll be there. And maaaybe if you wanted to dance and schmooze and all that, I’d be down for it. Y’know, whatever.”

"Cool, cool~” He chuckled, regarding Evan. He far preferred this. “... Heeeey. How's about you and me put this suit through its paces?" 

"You sure you can handle it? You been outta practice for a while." Evan teased.

He chuckled, nudging Evan lightly. "Preeeetty sure."

"C'mon, then! The buttkicking awaits!"


	26. Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue loses control, risking both the X-men’s identities and the safety of Bayville.

It was only a few days later that a groan of frustration went through the house.

Rogue held the front door in hand....The entire, off its hinges front door. "C'MON ALREADY." This had been a running theme this morning. 

"Whoaaa." Scott, coming upon this, was mildly perturbed. “Did you do that to the bathroom upstairs too? Cuz...yeah."

"Yeah that was me..." She grumbled, setting the door aside, eyes narrowed. They glowed red and smoked a moment. Rogue caught herself and closed them tight, rubbing her temples. "I... I can't keep DOIN' this! I'm workin' at it with the Prof but they ain't goin' AWAY! They ALWAYS go away, so why--?" 

"Rogue," Scott put a hand on her shoulder, “Stressing over it isn't going to help. Believe me. I'm sure you'll find a way to work through it."

"S'easy fer you to say!" She snapped, pausing and catching herself. "I... I'm sorry. I know yer right I'm just... It's not just the powers. It's the voices, the memories, the mentalities. I got near the whole Institute in mah head, and then some!" 

He squeezed her shoulder, frowning. "I'm sorry...I wish there was something I could do."

Rogue offered him a slight smile. "I appreciate it... maybe ya could give me a ride?" 

"Now THAT," Scott stood aside, miming opening the (presently nonexistent) door, "I can do."

She bit her lip and snickered, moving that way. "You are TOO kind, Mr. Summers." 

He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Aren't I~?"

Rogue couldn't bite back that laugh. Her mood was MUCH improved, at the very least.

~~~

Someone else, whoever they were, was not in a good mood. "I can't believe... What was he THINKING?" Wanda was not a happy camper, the scarlet clad witch currently searching the school grounds for her twin. 

She was searching for someone, ANYONE from the Institute, even a psychic. 

She spotted Rogue. Recognizing her by the white bangs-- Pietro had mentioned her and a movie night of some sort more than once-- she moved over. 

Rogue was adjusting her bag, straps having tugged her coat down, shoulder exposed. "How much homework do we-GAH!!" Wanda had grabbed this shoulder, the two yelling sharply.

To say that things went horribly, horribly wrong was an understatement. 

Lightbulbs erupted, pipes burst. Wanda stumbled back, in a daze and more out than in. Rogue stumbled forward, mind racing and in a full on panic. 

"ROGUE!" Scott reached for her. The headlights on his car burst, sparking and crackling.

Her bag fell, Rogue jerking and eying him, eyes wide. She slung a hand, engine sputtering, popping loudly and smoking before she took off, away from the building. 

"Scott!" Jean was on the scene before long, holding to steady Wanda, her eyes wide. "Wh-what just happened!?" 

"She just-- She's freaking out!" Scott made a dash after her, dropping his bag. "ROGUE!"

"I-I'll get the Professor! Be careful!" Jean called after him.

It would be a tall order. Wanda's borrowed powers were going wild and causing chaos in her wake as Rogue ran. 

Scott leaped over a lamppost as it fell in his path. "Rogue!" He called. "You have to calm down!"

She looked back at him, scowling. "L-leave me ALONE!" She yelled, form shifting and changing, her hair tumbling down in long locks and looking for all the world like Wanda. "GO AWAY!" 

Windows and streetlamps shattered, glass flying everywhere. Scott hissed as his face and arms were showered in it, cuts dotting his skin with red. "Just let me help you!"

"I don't NEED your help, Summers!!" She growled, voice deeper, rougher, angrier. The street shook, Rogue taking on Lance's form now. A practical chasm formed in the street, red sparking along it as rocky spires rose. 

Scott skidded. He braced himself for a fall, only to be pleasantly surprised when only his leg went over the edge. He scrambled to his feet. "Rogue!" Grunting, Scott backed up, then took off at a run. He bounded over the chasm, landing hard and rolling on the other side.

_ Scott! _ It was about this time that Xavier found and contacted him as Rogue roared and rocked the road.  _ What's happening, where ARE you!? _

If his tone was panicked... well he felt he had every right to be. 

Scott dove for cover behind a car.  _ Prof! Rogue's lost it! She touched-- _

The road rumbled dangerously and everything on it started to move.

Including the car.

Scott rolled out of the way, and clung to the street desperately as the vehicle crashed into the chasm below.  _ People are seeing! People are getting HURT! _

The spires erupted again, Rogue pausing, breath ragged. 

_ Oh no... You need to get out of there, but be CAREFUL. We can't do anything right now, her mind is too chaotic!' _

_ But Professor! _ Scott argued vainly, shielding himself from more debris with an arm.

_ I am NOT going to lose you! The rest can be handled later! _

Rogue seemed to recover, shifting again, spiking up. Rogue-Evan glared Scott down as the road calmed. She turned and took off once more. 

"Rogue..." Scott reached for her, then let his arm fall. He slowly pulled himself up, muscles aching.  _ Can you find her? _

_ I can... Who did she TOUCH Scott? _

Scott started running back towards the school.  _ I...don't know. _

_ I see... We'll regroup.'  _ Xavier assured. _ 'We'll find her Scott, I promise _ .

Scott grunted.  _ I hope you're right… _

_ ~~~ _

Back at the Institute, Wanda was being tended to in the sickbay.

"WANDA?!" Pietro was more than a little horrified to find their victim. "Oooh my god is she ok--WE are not going to okay--OF ALL THE PEOPLE!" He was flipping between concerned for his sister and concerned for their collective hides. 

The others in the Brotherhood had paled considerably. They'd heard things about Wanda’s abilities. BAD things.

Scott was quickly losing his patience. "But what can she DO?"

"She is in TOTAL control of probability.” Pietro answered, “You know that saying? ‘Whatever can go wrong will?’ Imagine ALL the wrong things happening full force all at once. THAT'S what she can do." 

Oh well THAT was horrifying. 

"A-And combine that with ROGUE and!"

"Holy shit..." Lance muttered, gulping loudly. 

"...So," Todd drummed his fingers on the table nervously, "What's our plan? We DO have a plan, right? God please tell me we have a plan."

"We HAVE to find Rogue." Scott said, "Before the police or WORSE do.'

"We... The only plan I have is to EXHAUST her. Get her to the point that she's calmed enough that I can expel all these personalities." Xavier remarked.

It wasn't the most assuring plan, it wasn't the tightest plan...but it was what they had. 

~~~

Rogue had left a trail of spikes in her wake, growling as she tried to force the part of her that was Evan back. She was herself for a moment, flinching sharply as red tinged her hair.

“ **_Jean, stop it! You’re scaring me!”_ ** She forced the voice away, eyes narrowed as she stumbled through town, breath ragged and heavy. 

**_“Stop crying. It’s for the best you two don’t see each other for a while. You need to FOCUS, Wanda.”_ **

**_“Yer gonna git out there and MAKE YOUR FAMILY MONEY, YOU FAT PIECE OF--”_ **

Rogue snarled, swinging a fist into a wall, cratering it. She flinched, gripping her head as she went. “N-no.. Focus Rogue, k-keep it together, d-do what the Prof said…”

Both Rogue’s mind and body raced. The changes were rapid, unpredictable--

**_“Why won’t you ever HELP ME dad!? Stop leaving me ALONE!”_ **

**_“It’s going to be okay, son. You have to jump!”_ **

**_“He’s just...broken. Nobody wants a kid like him. I don’t know why we keep trying.”_ **

“SHUT UP!” She ordered.

**_“You are pathetic and useless and a disaster! Stop playing that stupid guitar and do something USEFUL WITH YOURSELF!”_ **

A fruitless endeavor, really.

**_“ <Please, please, please it’s so dark and small please someone let me OUT please someone find me PLEASE-->”_ **

**_“ <Mama! MAMA! LET ME GO!!!>”_ **

Oh those last two made her ill, Rogue swallowing hard. 

**_“ <KILL IT! IT’S A DEMON, KILL IT!>”_ **

And that hadn’t helped, Rogue stumbling forward, a growl building deep within her. 

**_“Go ahead, take him! He’s an animal! A MONSTER!”_ ** She couldn’t fight them off when the last finally came, her teeth sharpening, nostrils flaring and wild, unkempt hair flowing. 

“Wolverine…” She snarled, running through the roads. 

~~~

It took some time to find her, but luckily she had moved into an older, condemned part of town. No prying eyes. Spikes had been left in her wake before vanishing. Now though-- now there was not but a low, angry, animalistic rumble, a massive figure moving through the buildings. 

Scott's eyes narrowed. "...Be on guard." He muttered, visor at the ready.

"Stick together.' Wolverine warned.

Jean then suddenly jerked, turning around. "Loo-" Her warning came too late, Sabertooth smashing through the building's door, lunging at Logan, red sparking over him as he left a much larger hole than he really should have. 

Wolverine met him, the duo crashing and rolling together. Claws came out automatically, and with a snarl Wolverine struggled against his assailant.

"Don't hurt her!!" Scott called. 

This would be a challenge, Rogue grabbing his shoulders and slamming Wolverine down into the pavement. Jean grunted, reaching to pull her off of Logan. Rogue responded to this by roaring again, lashing out at him before gripping a fist. 

It quickly became a gloved fist. Pietro jerked back as she took on Magneto's powers, eyes glowing with rage. The street rumbled, pipes bursting forth from the ground, quickly lifted and warped into a metal beast. 

Wolverine rolled to his feet quickly, snarling. "DUKE BOY!" He called, charging for the metal construct.

Nodding, Fred followed suit, fists razed and ready to slam a bone-quaking punch into the creation.

It followed suit, energy running over it, thing meeting his fist with a  _ CRACK! _

Fred's arm shook from the impact, and the boy struggled to stay on his feet. But he did, powering his other fist into the construct. Logan took the opportunity to start slicing the thing up. 

Y'know, before he inevitably got frozen by "Magneto's" powers.

He would, thankfully, be dropped, Rogue hitting the ground, hair white and eyes narrowed. "Try and catch me." She smirked, Pietro shuddering slightly; it was uncanny to hear his voice coming out of someone else, Rogue taking the chance to rush past him and catch him off balance, vanishing into the ruins. 

"After her!" 

"Gogogo!" Scott urged, charging forth.

It wasn't hard to spot her, with the dust trail and debris and crumbling brick in her wake.

But CATCHING her--

Luckily, she'd eventually slowed and stopped, settling... somewhere. 

"Fan out. Find her. Be CAREFUL." Jean urged. 

Scott took off immediately, hand on his visor, ready for action.  _ Professor, can you sense her at all? _ He asked, moving into a building.

_ I...I believe so. If I'm right, she's nearby. ...PLEASE be careful Scott.  _ Xavier pleaded. 

The building was old, fire damaged. It groaned under his feet, ready to fall apart at the slightest provocation. 

He tread carefully, laying his feet down as light as he could. Scott scanned the darkness. "...Rogue?" He almost whispered.

The wood creaked ahead, in the next room over. 

Scott frowned. Fingers tense on his visor, he crept towards the noise.

He was met with a punch from 'himself', Rogue having been around the corner. 

Scott's laser fired, incinerating part of the adjacent wall and making the building groan ominously. He quickly recovered. "Rogue, PLEASE!"

"Please WHAT? What are you trying to PROVE?" She asked him, hand moving to the visor. 

She didn't need to, not in the slightest; the part of her that was Scott didn't know that, it didn't register. 

"I'm not trying to prove anything! I'm trying to help you!"

"Well maybe I don't need your kind of HELP!" She spat, beam going off, much wider and more ERRATIC than usual. 

Scott dodged, then fired one of his own. "I'm NOT here to hurt you!"

She ducked aside, bulking up, grabbing a support beam as the building loudly groaned. "WELL MAYBE I AM!" 'Fred Dukes' yelled, swinging at him, the building starting to crack and break and fall. 

Scott managed to duck under it, barely. He fired at the beam to melt it.

And break it he did, building crumbling around them. Rogue jerked, porting out, 'Kurt' landing outside, yellow eyes narrowed. 

This wasn't good. Dodging the shattering ceiling, Scott leaped from a window. The building came down a second later in a giant cloud of dust and shrapnel. He hit the ground. "Oof!"

_ Scott!? _ Xavier called him, worry in his tone. 

_ I found her! She's--  _ "AGH!" When Scott tried to stand, his knee buckled under him, pain shooting through it.

Xavier jerked.  _ All of you, get to Scott!  _ He ordered. Kurt was the first on the scene. "You ok!?" He asked, tugging him up.

Rogue was currently watching this, panting hard, taking a step back.

"I'm fine. We have to find her, she's getting worse!" He grunted, using Kurt as support to stand. Nightcrawler nodded, porting with him.

They found Rogue a port or two later, Kurt perking slightly. She regarded them, yellow eyes narrowing before going green, girl levitating off the ground. Red sparked over her, the debris in the street lifting and orbiting. 

"Brace yourself!" Scott called, shooting down as much debris as he could.

Luckily Storm arrived before too long, wind kicking up, lightning shooting down her projectiles. Rogue growled, bricks coming free from the buildings, swinging them out.

Jean managed to track her down, shield up before Scott and Kurt. 

"Jean!" Scott called. "Can you-- Can you shield her, or--?!" They needed to keep Rogue in one place.

"I-I can TRY!" She replied, reaching a hand out. 

Rogue jerked, debris dropping as she was blocked off. The girl gave a shout. Jean flinched, eyes narrowed, shield holding strong. 

"Annie!!" Fred called upon finding the battle. "Annie, snap out of it!"

"Keep strong," Scott urged the psychic, before wobbly moving out on his own.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rogue shouted, hair going white, Storm grunting as the wind powered against her. She pushed back, snow and ice forming and falling.

Jean set her jaw, shield starting to fall apart, but she held strong, TRYING to contain Rogue. 

Scott was knocked over, unable to stand up against the wind. Unluckily, his knee was the first to hit the ground, and he cried out.

A giant hand scooped him up. Fred powered through the wind, trying to reach Rogue. "ANNIE!!"

"Talk to us!" Scott called. "Let us HELP you!"

"Jean, lower her!" Storm ordered, winds kicking up, howling loudly as she tried to contain the harsh weather. Jean gave a short nod, shield coming down. Rogue gripped her head as she finally shifted back to her usual self.

She was still panicked, lightning flashing, red tinging it. "H-Help me!" She managed, breath ragged. "I-I can't--It's too MUCH!" 

"FRED!" Scott called. "THROW ME!"

Nodding, Fred did just that, Cyclops flying forward. 

He landed right by her. Ignoring the agony in his leg, Scott quickly grabbed Rogue and held her tightly.

She jerked, Storm above perking as she managed to get the storm under control. "Sc-Scott?" Rogue asked. Xavier started wheeling into the scene. 

"It's me." Scott answered softly, "You're gonna be okay."

"I-I..! There's too MUCH Scott. They're all fighting for control an-and I can't keep up!" 

"Just stop fighting." He told her, "Fighting it makes it worse. Focus on me, okay?"

"I-I'll try." She grunted.

Xavier moved over. "Rogue? I'm here, I'm going to help you expel them. Focus on Scott, please." He urged, hand to his temple and hovering over her, Rogue jerking as she started shifting again, rapidfire this time.  The ground shook, stopping as soon as it started, spikes forming and receding. 

Scott kept his hold on her. "It's gonna be okay.." He muttered, grip tightening.

Metal twitched violently, curving in on itself before debris lifted and fell, a flash of red lightning lighting up the area.

And just as quickly as it all started, it stopped, Rogue panting and slumping against him. Her eyes closed. Xavier leaned back with a sigh. "She's.. she's fine now. We need to get home, before anyone shows up..." 

Nodding, Scott stood slowly, supporting Rogue. He hissed a little. "Right-- OOP." 

He was once again scooped up by Fred, who offered him a small smile and a hair ruffle. Fred held Rogue in his other arm, face softening as he made sure she was still breathing.

As they went along, Scott asked, “...’Annie’?”

“It’s her name. Don’t tell her I told you.”

Sott raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Fred gave him a look. “Don’t.”

Scott got the message, shutting up.

~~~

It wasn't long before they were back home, but it WAS a long while for Rogue to wake up. She sat up slowly, hissing and rubbing her head, exhaustion running through her. "I wouldn't try to move too quickly." 

She perked, regarding Xavier. The duo was in their medical ward. Wanda was still resting a few beds away. Xavier continued, "You've been through quite a lot today." 

Scott was sitting in a chair nearby. His knee had been braced, and all his cuts and bruises had been bandaged up. He stirred at her awakening, jolting upright.

Rogue offered him a tired smile, Xavier nodding. "And.. how are you feeling?"

"Tired? But...better. I'm better." 

"Good..." Scott relaxed a little. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You scared us, y'know? Thought we'd...lost you."

She perked, regarding him. Rogue then offered him a tired smirk. "You ain't gettin rid of me that easy Scott."

Scott chuckled softly. "Oh darn."

Xavier smiled slightly, nodding slowly. "You both should rest. It's been a very long day." He said, wheeling out.

Scott looked Rogue over a minute. "...Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Mm.." Rogue chuckled, leaning back. "Nah. I'm good... How's everyone else?"

"They're okay." Scott glanced at the door. "Hope nobody saw us..."

"Someone probably did." She grunted. "Went on a rampage after all..."

Scott nodded slowly. '...We'll be alright." He said. "Worst case scenario is Prof has to do some mind-wiping."

That was NOT the worst-case scenario, but he wanted to keep Rogue positive.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked, looking over him, frowning at his multiple cuts.

"Yeah. But don't worry about that right now. Focus on recovering."

"...Yeah, alright." She chuckled, settling back in. "You too, ok?"

"Pfff. I'm tough." Scott rose from his seat, flinching. "VEEEERY tough."

Rogue snickered. "Simmer down Summers."

"NOPE. Got things to do. Tough things! Real tough, manly...things."

"Hmm. Ya know I do have somethin’ you can do fer me."

He started hobbling to the door. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Rogue snickered, bumping his shoulder. "Chill out and REST a while. At least until yer leg heals."

Scott sighed dramatically, but he relented. "If you insist."

"Good. 'Sides, I could use the company..." Rogue chuckled, huffing contentedly, eyes closing. "But I think I need another nap first."

He smiled a little. Nodding, he sat back down. "Rest up."

"Gladly... you too." She muttered, going back under before long.

~~~

It was late when Wanda stirred, the Maximoff groaning and brushing her bangs aside. Rogue had long since fallen asleep. Wanda carefully pulled herself out of bed and retrieved her favorite coat. It was a familiar and comforting item in this place. She checked the phone and the time, eyes wide at the latter. 

Wanda started moving through the halls quietly, debating on checking on Pietro. Though, without knowing his room, this would be a task… Another time. 

  
She dialed up her father, biting her lip. 

“Where ARE you?!” Magneto snapped.

She took a deep breath. “The Institute. I ran into a little trouble, I think this is their sickbay…” 

“What? What happened?!”

Wanda moved out of sickbay, flinching slightly. “It’s fine! I just… had a run in with one of the students.” She replied, staring down the hall. “I touched her, it… felt like I was being drained away.” 

Magneto cursed under his breath. “They know too much now. Get out of there, immediately!”

“I am.” She told him, picking up her pace. 

Wanda came upon the living room. The blaring of the TV, something about “slamming’ and “jamming”, would have meant it was occupied. Light snoring could be heard from the couch.

She perked, peeking over it. Pietro and his friend-- Evan? --were on it, out cold. A messy paper was scrawled out on the table beside said couch. 

Seems Pietro had been fretting on just how to greet Wanda when she woke up. She had to smile at that, shaking her head and starting out.

Staying wasn’t an option, she feared. 

Evan snorted, twitching in his sleep.

Magneto hissed into her ear. “Hurry up and get back here. We’ve much to do, so little time. No telling WHAT you’ve just cost me…”

Her face fell at that, as she moved into the front yard, starting the long walk. “I’m sorry, Father.” 

The line clicked off without another word.

  
  



	27. Colossus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-men travel to Russia to retrieve a prospective new student, though the circumstances of his mutation’s surfacing make things a little…difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: <> Will separate dialogue in different languages from English dialogue when both are present.

The wind whipped the boy’s face harshly. He flinched, despite himself. He should have been used to the weather by now, but nature always seemed to find a way to hurt you, didn't it?

He cast a glance towards the train tracks. He wondered, for a moment, why they bothered putting the fence there. It was easy enough to climb over it, and it certainly wouldn't stop a train coming off the tracks.

It would be easy to climb over, wouldn't it...

"Piotr, start unloading."

He snapped to attention. Nodding, the burly young man started pulling the hay bales off of the truck.

"I want to help!" His much smaller sister told him as she tried to push a bale off the truck, having been tending to a cage of chickens in the back. 

"Illyana, don't hurt yourself." Piotr chided. He hefted the bale up easily. "Stay here until we're done, alright?"

She gave him a pout, but nodded. "Fiiiine..." 

She was soon distracted by the chickens; they were being noisy, rowdy even. "Hush." She told them, opening the door to pet them, try to sooth them.

And she would have, if one particularly flustered one hadn't run off, towards the fence and the track. 'Wa-wait no!" She yelped, chasing after, chicken squeezing through the fence, child following after. 

Piotr came out of the barn to get another bale, and noted her. "Illyana!" He called. "Get away from there!"

"In a minute!" She protested, moving to the tracks, grabbing the chicken. 

A whistle shrieked in the distance.

"ILLYANA! Get off the track!"

"C-Coming!" She called, turning sharp.

Too sharp. She stumbled, eyes wide. "P-PIOTR! PIOTR I'M STUCK!" 

The train appeared in the distance, and was coming quickly.

Dropping everything, Piotr charged forward. He leaped the fence as the train drew near, spewing smoke and churning its gears deafeningly. He tried to pull her loose, but to no avail. The train was feet from them.

Desperately, he shielded Illyana with his body.

There was a resounding **_crunch._ **

Illyana, shivering, still clinging to him, opened her eyes slowly. A soft gasp escaped her as she regarded her brother, eyes wide. 

Well, it didn't FEEL like he was dead.

Hesitantly, Piotr opened his eyes.

They were alive? How, he...

He noticed his arm first. Metallic, glistening in the morning sun, unfeeling in the harsh wind.

He looked back and saw the train. Its entire front was crushed, as well as several cars behind it. There was yelling from somewhere, but Piotr quickly became deaf to it.

"...Piotr?" Illyana asked, awe in her tone. "How?" 

He stepped back, examining himself. His whole body was COATED in metal. "I-I..."

He noted his father standing in the distance, dumbstruck and horrified.

A groan of pain caught his attention, and Piotr's eyes snapped to the train as the conductor, wounded and bleeding, tried to pull himself from the twisted wreckage.

"You..." The conductor grunted. "Monster..!"

"He is not!" Illyana protested, trying to tug herself free. "He saved me!" 

"...Get in the car." Piotr's father ordered.

"Dad--" Illyana began.

" _NOW!_ "

She managed to tug herself free with a small hiss, regarding her father. "B-But dad!" She obeyed anyway, eyes widening even further as she saw the full extent of destruction. 

Their father practically dragged Illyana to the car. He reached out a hand for Piotr too, but withdrew it in fear. "Hurry, HURRY!" He urged.

Piotr climbed into the truck and closed-- well, CRUSHED the door shut. The truck sped away, leaving hay and dust behind.

~~~

It had been only a few days since Rogue's powers had gone out of control. 

The source of the events had yet to be found, but investigations were still ongoing. Xavier shook his head, rubbing a temple. Wiping minds had taken a toll, and he still wasn't sure he'd gotten them all. 

"You alright?" Storm asked him, offering him a mug of coffee as the TV blared. 

"Ah.. Fine. Thank you, Ororo..." 

At this moment, the glaring alarm of Cerebro started to go off.

"Charles," Logan entered the room a moment later, frowning deeply, "Don't bother. You're too drained."

"I'm not so drained that I can't check Cerebro." He rebutted, starting that way. 

Ororo's frown was sharp. "Charles. You've been working non stop these past few days." 

"You need a break." Logan added.

Xavier, however, was resolute. "And I'll take one once I've found where this mutant is." 

" _Rrrf._ " There was no arguing with Xavier. Sighing, Logan settled for following after him.

~~

"Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin..." Xavier muttered as the two joined him around Cerebro.

"All the way in Russia..." Ororo noted

Xavier nodded and pulled the helmet off. "We'll gather a team, go out to see him." 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Aaaalright. But YOU stay here."

Charles regarded him before nodding slowly. "It's for the best, I suppose... Let me help you put a team together, at least."

"Fine." Logan shrugged. "But that's ALL you're doing."

And so it came to pass that Kitty and Jean were headed to the hangar. "So... We're just going to convince this Piotr to join? Haven't had one of those in a while." Jean chuckled lightly, standing tall. 

Hopefully this would be a good chance to prove herself after the last... incident.

"W-Wait up~!!" She paused, glancing over her shoulder, Jamie keeping after. 

"What's up, Jamie?" Kitty asked.

"I wanna go!" He grinned, Jean regarding him with a frown. 

"Jamie.. you aren't ready for field work."

"Aaaaw c'mon! It's a simple mission, and besides! Everyone else has had a life changing field trip with Kitty, it's my turn!"

Kitty couldn't help giggling. "Awwwhaha, you're cute~ But no."

His pout was severe. "Aaaw! But whyyyy?" 

"Because _no,_ Jamie." 

He huffed at that, crossing his arms. "...Fine." He grumbled, slowly, reluctantly moving off. 

"Honestly." Kitty shook her head. Then she nudged Jean. "You'll do FINE. We'll go there, tell him how awesome the Institute is, and be done!"

"I hope so...Thanks Kitty." She chuckled. 

It wasn't long before they were in the hangar, Ororo waiting for them. "There you are."

"Ready to go?" Kitty asked. "You can totally make it warmer in Russia, right?"

Ororo chuckled at that. "We'll see. Now, both of you load up." She said, moving to grab a pack of coats and snow gear...and some skis, just in case.

"Road trip!" Kitty bumped Jean's hip with her own as she passed.

Jean chuckled and nodded, moving in. "Not my first choice in location but." 

"Well yeah--" Kitty's phone buzzed, making the mutant jump. She pulled it out of her pocket..and started giggling.

Jean perked, regarding her and trying to sneak a peek. "What?" She asked, smirking slightly. 

She showed her the screen. "Look at how cute he iiiiiis~"

Lance had heard Kitty was going to Russia. He'd made sure to send her a list of tips and advice. " _Stay close to Storm, keep warm, if you get lost take shelter and don't eat the snow, I love you, keep me posted Russia is big and scary, also.._ " 

She chuckled, regarding Kitty and biting a lip. "He's very wordy."

"I knoooooow, isn't he GREAT~?"

Jean laughed and took a seat in the jet. "You're adorable." She chuckled, Storm giving them a nod as she moved into the pilot's seat. 

"No HE'S adorable. ' _Lance plz calm down, I am..._ '" She muttered, typing up a reply quickly before the plane got up in the air.

~~

It was some several hours before they arrived in Russia. Jean groaned as she stretched in her seat. "Oof.. Flying always takes it out of me.." 

Kitty glanced out the window...and sighed. "Uuuugh I'm so tired of COLD WEATHER." She groaned. She moved to the overhead compartment to retrieve a white and pink parka. "'Least I can look fabulous, but for real."

Jean nodded, grabbing her own parka and reaching for their supplies. She perked at a shuffling noise, reaching and opening another compartment. 

"JAMIE!" 

He blinked at the sudden light, a thick pot helm slightly off centered. He groaned and pulled himself out. Ororo's eyes narrowed as she regarded him. 

"Hiiii~" He greeted them sheepishly.

Kitty's reaction went from stunned silence to slow crescendo. “WhaaaaaaaAAAAAAA _AAAA_ **_AAAAAT?!_ ** _"_

" _What are you doing here?_ " Ororo demanded, tone stern and even.

"I-I wanted to come! I can help, promise!" Jean rubbed a temple. _This kid._

Ororo frowned sharply. "We can't go back, it would take too long... I have half a mind to leave you here." 

" _Yeah no kidding!_ " Kitty sighed in exasperation. She dug through the compartment, producing a second parka with kitty ears on the hood. She shoved it at Jamie. "HERE."

Jamie gasped lightly at the wood, tugging it on with a wide grin. "You guys totally won't regret it, promise!" 

"See that we don't." Ororo said, starting out into the snow. 

The city was cold.

Beautiful!

_But so cold._

"So did Prof get an exact location?" Kitty asked, gazing through a shop window. "Or was he too tired for that?"

"No... This is honestly as close as we have, but apparently Piotr cuts an imposing figure."

"A ‘know him when we see him' type?" Jean asked, Ororo nodding. 

'Quite." 

"Greeeat..." Kitty paused. There were TV's displayed in one store, and on all of them was a news story. She couldn't understand the subtitles below, but from the wreckage of the train, the photos of the injured conductor, and the man's mugshot on screen, she figured it wasn't good. "Yeesh..."

"Whoaaaa...." Jamie seemed heartily impressed, Jean frowning sharply.

"...Well." Ororo started, looking over them. "I think we have a lead, if not our man..." 

"Yeeeeah." Kitty muttered. "Let's...go find out more, I guess?"

~~~

"I don't see what the big deal is..." Illyana was, meanwhile, with her brother. "You saved me!" 

"Illyana, shush."

The police had come, of course. Piotr had seen them coming up the hill. He'd taken his father's truck, grabbed Illyana, and fled as the police questioned their dad.

Hiding in a city was both a blessing and a curse. At any moment, he felt they could be recognized and taken in.

She frowned sharply, keeping alongside him. "... Is Dad going to be ok?" 

His grip on the wheel tightened; in a second, his skin became metallic. "Yes. They can't...think he did that..."

She nodded, looking at him. "...Where are we going?" 

"Somewhere...safe." He muttered. Honestly, he'd just been driving around the past thirty minutes. If he kept moving, they couldn't find them, was his line of thinking.

"....Ok." Illyana said, sitting quietly. 

But only for a while. "Are you going to be ok? You look scared." 

Piotr's eyes darted from the road to her. He offered her a small, strained smile. The metal on his hand rode quickly up his arm. "I'm okay." He said, quickly trying to pull his sleeve down before anyone could see.

"...Ok..." 

It was then that the old truck suddenly sputtered and wheezed, shaking and slowing. 

Piotr jolted. "Nononono!" He hissed, pumping the gas. But the truck stopped dead.

Illyana perked, looking to him, eyes wide. "Piotr?" She asked, looking out the window. 

"Stay here." Piotr quickly got out of the truck. He moved to the front of the vehicle and opened it up to peer at the engine.

"Car troubles?" A voice suddenly asked, one Wanda standing behind him, decked out in a much heftier red coat than her usual. 

Piotr's gaze jerked to her, boy immediately on the defensive. "A little." He replied; his English was decent, but his accent was thick. "Don't know, uh...Engine, maybe."

"Oh dear. Well, perhaps I could assist you? I know a thing or two." 

He shook his head. "No, I think I can do it."

She nodded slowly. "Oh, very well... Do you have a plan for dealing with your mutation?" 

His hands paused.

"...Who are you?"

She gave him a lean, knowing smile, fingers poised for a snap. "A friend." She said, snapping, a bulb shattering just down the road. 

Piotr's eyes widened, and he looked to Illyana in alarm. "Wh-What do you want from me?"

Illyana sank slightly in her seat. Wanda regarded him, the young woman offering a relaxed, easy smile. "Relax. I want to offer sanctuary to you. I know all too well that a mutant cannot survive in this world without help." 

"I don't need help." Piotr argued quietly. "We're fine."

"Are you? Or are you on the run, alone and running scared? Are you even in CONTROL of your powers?"

"I am in enough of control!" Piotr said a little louder than he meant to, metal shooting up his arm.

"Are you sure?" She asked, shaking her head. “You're stressed. I'll let you think on it." She turned sharply, glancing back. "I'd recommend you do what's best for your entire family; you can't protect yourself and them forever." 

And then she was gone.

Piotr stared hard at the truck's engine, fists tight.

Then, he slammed the hood down, thing indenting a little where his metal fingers had been. He opened the truck door, picked up Illyana, and started down the sidewalk.

"We have to get new parts." He murmured.

"Who was that? What did she want?" Illyana asked, gripping his coat. 

"Hush. It was nothing."

"Piotr." She grumped, huffing at him. 

He rubbed her head. "Maybe we can get some cocoa too."

"Hmm... Alright..." She huffed, pacified for the moment.

Speaking of the store, Jamie was within it. He was trying to find a paper in English and gather information. It was a very important mission! 

Well, maybe not as important as checking out the scene with everyone else, but still!

The door opened. In walked a mountain of a young man, who kept his coat drawn up tight. He ruffled the hair of the little girl beside him, then went to the front counter.

Jamie's eyes went wide as he regarded him, mouth slightly agape. 

He scooted over slowly, shopkeep looking over the new arrivals. "<What can I do for you?>" 

"<Do you have any coolant?>" Piotr asked. "<And some gasoline.>"

"Mmhm." Ask the shopkeep moved to retrieve Piotr's goods.

Meanwhile, Jamie tapped his arm. "Hiya!" 

Piotr looked around, then down when he realized how short Jamie was. "Ah...Yes?"

"You're so TALL and cool and oh! Right uh, do you know where I can get a paper in English? And what happened to the train I saw it on TV is everybody ok?" 

Illyana scooted behind the wall that was her brother, regarding the loud, bouncy boy. 

'Oookay, slow down." Piotr chuckled, patting his head. "Uh, paper, let's see...I don't know where they sell English ones, sorry."

Jamie huffed, cheeks puffing slightly in his annoyance. 'Drat... W-well what about the train? Can you tell me about that?"

"Mm..." Piotr's demeanor changed immediately. He looked away from Jamie, busying himself with a nearby shelf. "They think it ran into something or there was a bomb. Don't know yet."

"Oh... Ok?" He noticed the change, shopkeep returning. 

"<Here.>" 

"<Thanks.>" Piotr muttered. He took a chocolate bar off the shelf and put it on the counter. "<This too.>" He said, glancing down at Illyana.

He nodded, starting to ring up the price, Illyana giving her brother a wide smile. She was still worried, but there was no reason to make _him_ worry. 

Jamie was debating on if he should find another store or not, lad jerking as a patron bumped him and he gained a twin. He looked around quickly, tugging himself back together and raising his hood.

It didn't go unnoticed. Piotr tried to keep his eyes forward, but he'd seen it out of the corner of his vision. He suppressed a surprised gasp.

"<Eight fifty.>" The shopkeep snapped him back to attention, calculations finished and register waiting. 

Nodding quickly, Piotr paid, then took Illyana's hand. He moved outside, fingertips quickly becoming metal as his stress rose. 

She kept after, Jamie perking as he noticed this. "...Oh.. OH!" He kept after Piotr, eyes wide. "Wait up!" 

Piotr walked quickly. "Leave us alone."

"But I'm like you!" 

Illyana gripped her brother's hand a little tighter. 

Piotr turned and pointed a finger at him. "I don't know how you people keep finding me, but I don't want anything to do with...with...whatever you're after!"

Jamie jinked back, regarding him. "...I'm not after anything?"

Really, Jean would have told him if they'd met their man, so that couldn't be the 'you people' he mentioned, and it left Jamie rather confused. 

"Then why would you..." Piotr waved his hand. "No matter. Destroyed my engine, not going to help me."

"Someone broke your engine? That's awful! Can I help? Scott's taught me TONS about engines~" 

"No! That girl did enough!"

"...What girl?" Jamie asked, shrinking slightly. 

Illyana tugged on Piotr. "<Calm dooown.>" She urged. 

Piotr regarded him. Something in Jamie's expression seemed...genuine.

Slowly, he relaxed. He reached out and patted Jamie's head. "<Nevermind...>" He muttered.

Jamie flinched slightly, then perked, regarding him. "...Ok?" He nodded slowly, Illyana giving a sharp huff. 

Piotr bent down to get more on his level. "If you want, we can help you find a newspaper. English, that is."

Jamie thought on this. On the one hand, he really didn't NEED it anymore... Buuut on the other it would be a good chance to get to know Piotr and maybe even tell him about the Institute.

And so Jamie nodded quickly enough to dislodge his hood. 

Chuckling, Piotr tousled his hair. "Come."

Jamie nodded, headed after him to the truck. "Oh, right! I'm Jamie~"

"Piotr. And this is Illyana. She doesn't speak English, heheh." He nudged his sister. "<I think he's okay.>"

She regarded Jamie, the boy giving her a goofy grin and a wave. 

"<...Okay. Can we fix the truck now?>"

"<Yeah.>" Piotr replied, moving that way.

The truck was still waiting on them, and fortunately it looked like no one had bothered it. 

"So what's wrong with it?" 

"There's no more, uh...coolant." He nodded to himself, remembering the word. He opened up the hood again and went to work. "Don't know how THAT happened, but..."

"Mysterious..." Jamie muttered, Illyana watching from inside the trunk.

He started poking around the engine, quite intrigued. 

Now, Piotr's specialty was NOT cars, but he knew the basics. "What's wrong?" He asked Jamie as he fiddled around with the coolant.

"I think a tube in here is loose. Maybe that's why your coolant ran out so fast?"

"Huh...Probably."

"So where you guys goin’?"

Piotr grunted, glancing up at Illyana briefly. "...I don't know."

He followed his gaze, frowning. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Piotr reassured him, wiping his brow. "We'll....I will figure it out."

"...Maybe the Professor could help you guys out! He's nice." 

Piotr frowned, looking at him. "'Professor'?"

"Yeah! He takes mutants in, helps us learn about our powers and junk. Oh but, you don't gotta live at the Institute or nothin' if you don't want to! I bet he'd help your family out either way."

"Hmm..." Piotr's brow creased, mutant in thought. After a moment or two, he nodded slowly. "Good to know...."

Jamie nodded quickly. "I like! I like everyone there too, but I THIIIINK Scott's the coolest." He said, giving a short nod. "Also I fixed it! It should stay on now~" 

"Ah! That was fast." Piotr chuckled. "Thank you."

Jamie looked to him, eyes wide and VERY pleased. He then ahemed, quite content. "Weeeell I know my stuff~"

"Apparently~" Piotr observed. He closed the hood. "Hop in. <Illyana, we're going now.>"

She nodded, perking as Jamie climbed into the truck. "<He's coming?>"

"<Yeah. We'll help him find an English newspaper.>" Piotr replied, starting the truck up.

".... <Ok.>" She agreed to this, Jamie QUITE proud of himself.

~~~

Ororo was not. "We told him to stay HERE..." She muttered, eyes narrowed in concern.

"Y'know, we could just LEAVE him. Let the winter take him." Kitty suggested.

"We could... but we won't." Ororo said, Jean trying to find him.

It was a challenge shifting through so many minds so closely packed together, so it was slow going.

Kitty sighed raggedly. "MAN when we find that little twerp I am going to--"

A wail of sirens caught her attention. A moment later, a couple police cars drove by, sirens blaring. "...Pleasedon'tbeJamiepleasedon'tbeJamiepleasedon'tbe..."

Ororo's eyes went wide, and she waved them along. "We need to investigate this and find him."

Jean nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

"Right...." Kitty muttered, following along.

Speaking of Jamie, he was growing more concerned by the moment. Piotr didn't seem to be doing alright, the Iron Giant looking worried and distressed. 

The sirens nearby weren't helping.

Piotr tried to tell himself that they weren't after them, that they were unrelated. But something in his gut told him to find someplace to hide.

"<Piotr?>" Illyana asked, eyes wide as she sank in her seat. 

Jamie grunted, looking around outside quickly, shuffling. _Jeeean, if you can hear me, I think something’s goin' down..._

"<It's okay.>" Piotr tried to reassure her. He looked around briefly, then turned down a street.

In the rear view mirror, he saw a police car turn behind them.

Jamie perked, looking over his shoulder to Piotr. "M-maybe they aren't after us?"

_JEAAAAAN!_

Jean perked suddenly, eyes wide. "I found him, he's in trouble!" 

"Where?!"

"This way, c'mon!" Jean started into a run.

About this time, the police had turned their sirens on and sped towards the truck. Without thinking, Piotr floored the gas pedal.

Jamie yelped sharply, Illyana gripping her seat. He fumbled to recollect himself, looking out the back window. 

_Jamie, where ARE you!?_

He perked, grinning slightly. _J-Jean! I found him, I met our guy! We uh... MIGHT have a little problem!_

They DEFINITELY had a problem. Almost immediately, several other police cars joined the chase, sirens blaring, radios firing incomprehensibly.

Piotr turned sharply down a narrow alley, praying to God that it wasn't a dead end.

It wasn't... if they went out on foot, at least. The alley ended in a sharp, narrow staircase going down into the street below. Piotr hit the brakes hard. The truck threatened to go down the staircase, front tire hanging from the edge in mid air.

It would either be trying their luck that way, or hope that one of the cellar doors in the alley was unlocked. 

The police weren't far behind, and closed in around them quickly.

"<COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!>"

Illyana sank low, a whimper escaping her. 

Jamie gulped... then suddenly perked, a wheel popping loudly, sirens shattering. Wanda had come upon the scene via the steps, and looked to Piotr. _Help me help yourselves._

Piotr jolted. It took him a second to process what was happening.

Then, with the police momentarily distracted, Piotr yanked the two kids up and dove through the windshield. They were shielded; before Piotr even hit the glass his entire body became metallic.

Wanda ran along ahead of them, leading them to a boarded up building. She managed to yank the door open, thing sparking red. 'Hurry up!"

Piotr followed her in, panting hard and heart racing. He was afraid to let the kids go, and held them tightly. He looked to Wanda, confused and panicked and awed. "You.."

She looked over him, eyes narrowed slightly, a touch of sadness in them. "I see things haven't gone according to plan for you."

Piotr was silent.

Carefully, he set Jamie and Illyana down.

"Jamie, you have to leave."

He jerked slightly, regarding him as Illyana clung to her brother. "B-but I can help! The professor can-"

"Can WHAT?" Wanda asked, Jamie flinching slightly. "What can he possibly do in his position that would affect Russia in ANY way?"

A large, metal hand rubbed Jamie's head. "If you don't leave," Piotr said softly, "You could get in trouble. Please."

He grunted, drooping under the weight. "B-but!"

"This isn't a place for children." Wanda added. "You'd only be in the way."

Piotr scooted him along. "Go! Before police get here."

Jamie grunted sharply, tugging up his hood. "I-I'll find Jean and Storm and.. W-we'll help!" He assured, running out. 

Wanda shook her head slowly, looking to Piotr. "You know he can't help. I can. I can get you out of here, and then you can help me."

Piotr kept a hold on Illyana, eyes narrowing. "Help you?"

"You aren't the only mutant in need of saving." 

Frowning, Piotr scooped his sister up. "Fine. But my family comes first."

"Very well." She agreed, offering a hand. "We have a deal then?"

He took her hand carefully, shaking it. "Fine." He turned and kissed Illyana's head. "<Everything's alright.>"

"<I want to go home Piotr... I want to go home and see Dad.>" She replied, clinging ever tighter. 

"<We will. Soon.>" He said, glancing at Wanda. "Lead on."

Wanda gave a short nod, starting on her way. "This way."

  
~~

Jamie had been running full speed down the road, trying to find the X-men. "He's ove-!" Jean cut herself off as he practically ran to them.

Storm jerked and looked over him. "There you are! What were you thinking!?" 

"I-I-he, I foun.. an-and.." He gasped for air, cold air making his lungs ache even worse.. 

"Whoa dude, slow down!" Kitty urged. "Breathe first."

"I-I'm tryyyying!" He managed, Jean taking his shoulders, concern plain on her face. "I-I met our guy!" He managed. "A-and I went with him and told h-him about the Institute and!" He gasped, taking a gulp. "And then the police and that GIRL and!"

"What girl, Jamie?"

Kitty looked to Storm, frowning. "We were right..." She muttered. The worst had come to pass.

Storm's frown was deep as she gave Kitty a nod, looking back over him. "Where are they?" 

"I-I.. I'm not SURE, that way?" Jamie realized he'd been in a bit of a blind run. 

"Good enough. Let's go!" Kitty started that way.

As he led the way, he tried to explain. "I-it was going well, until the police showed up and then that girl showed up and-"

"Who is ‘that girl’?" Storm asked, Jamie grunting.

'I... I dunno. She had brown hair and a big red coat... Kinda looked a little familiar, actually..."

"And what did she do?" Kitty asked. A police car sped by them.

"She... She blew some lights? And a tire and... It was so WEIRD, I don’t even know how she did it."

Jean frowned sharply, this description was far too familiar for her liking. "This...this is what happened with Rogue. This is BAD."

That was putting it lightly. 

"We need to get there before anything worse happens."

That would be a tall, TALL order. 

Near impossible, really, as by the time they'd arrived all that had been left was wreckage and a crowd of gawking bystanders. Storm groaned, running a hand through her hair and keeping a hold on Jamie. 'Where IS he..." The boy was fretting, trying to catch a glimpse of his new friend. 

Piotr was nowhere to be seen. All they could see were befuddled cops and alarmed onlookers...and a few totaled cop cars.

Seems some scaffolding had fallen down during the chaos.

"...There's really not much more we can do here." Storm decided, shaking her head. 

Jamie jerked, Jean gripping his shoulder. "B-But!" 

Kitty hated to admit it, but Storm was right. She shook her head. "We can't hurt all these people, Jamie. Besides, someone would see."

"But.. we..." He drooped, nodding slowly. "I... Ok..." He muttered, rubbing an arm. 

"I'm sorry Jamie." Storm told him, looking to the other two. "We're going back. The Professor needs to know." 

~~

"<NO!>" Illyana was not having a good day, still clinging to her brother. "<I don't want you to go away!>" Wanda was nearby, the group at the station, a train preparing to leave. She shook her head; they needed to leave, but she had no intention to interrupt their goodbye. Siblings deserved THAT much, at least... 

Piotr held her tightly, face strained as he tried to maintain his composure. "<Hush, now, don't make a scene. I'll see you soon.>"

Their father bent to take Illyana from him, but paused. Clearing his throat, he took a step back from his son and said, "<Illyana, come.>"

Piotr reached out a hand to him, but at his father's sudden jerk he dropped it. "<I'll find you. Be safe.>"

"<You too, son...>"

Illyana sniffed sharply, swallowing another sob. "<Promise!>" She demanded, pulling away. 

Piotr offered her a small smile. He held up his pinky. "<I promise.>"

Illyana rubbed her eyes, hooking it in her own. She seemed satisfied, looking to their father and nodding slowly. 

She then looked back to Piotr, sniffing sharply and trying to calm. "<Don't forget, ok? I love you, I don't want to never see you again.>"

"<I love you too.>" Piotr said as their father led Illyana away. "<I'll see you...soon.>"

She gave another slow nodded, tears welling up again as she boarded, train whistling.

"...Ready to go?" Wanda asked him. 

Piotr nodded, staring at the train as it started to leave. "Yeah, I...think so."

"Good. This way." She said, starting along, out into the fields of snow. "We've a ride of our own to catch." 

"'Ride?'" Piotr asked. He suspected a car, but he couldn't be too careful around this girl, he'd decided.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. It won't be traced, don't worry. ...I really hope you're ready. It's an odd crowd, but it's an important task. We've an entire ISLAND'S worth of mutants to save..."


End file.
